Will you be my daddy?
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará? Traducción Autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.
1. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Scorpius suspiró suavemente y arrastró su pequeño cuerpo de seis años de edad hacia su padre, Draco Malfoy. Estaban en el Callejón Diagon haciendo algunas compras. Bueno, ese era el plan hasta que su papá se encontró con su tía Pansy, y ahora ellos estaban charlando. Scorpius estaba aburrido. Quizá se divertiría si su mamá estuviera allí. Pero, por supuesto, ella no estaba allí. Su mamá había dejado a papá cuando él tenía cuatro años porque dijo que amaba a tío Blaise y que iba a casarse con él. Cuando Scorpius preguntó por qué mami ya no amaba más a su papá, ella contestó que papá sólo podía amar a un hombre y que ellos sólo se habían casado porque papá quería un bebé.

Tomó un tiempo para que Scorpius entendiera que a su papá sólo le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres, pero no veía ningún problema. Si su papá era feliz amando a un hombre, estaba bien. El pensar que un día tendría dos papás le emocionaba. Se imaginaba que tener dos papás sería más divertido que tener una mamá y un papá. Scorpius había hecho una lista de cómo debía ser su segundo papá. Tenía que ser guapo, porque a su papá le gustaban las cosas bonitas. Su segundo papá sería amable y divertido, jugaría con Scorpius, cocinaría comidas deliciosas y quizá podría tener un hermano, y una hermana también. Papá había dicho que los hombres también podían tener bebés si usaban una poción. Cuando Scorpius preguntó por qué su papá no había tomado una poción, papá se sonrojó y dijo que se lo explicaría cuando fuera mayor.

Desde ese momento, Scorpius buscaba un segundo papá perfecto. Desafortunadamente, no había tenido suerte hasta ahora.

De repente, una tienda de dulces captó la atención de Scorpius. Oh, esos dulces se veían deliciosos. Scorpius mordió su labio y miró a su papá. Quería ir a ver los dulces, pero papá aún seguía hablando con su tía. Si iba un minuto a la tienda, regresaría tan rápido que papá no notaría que se había marchado.

Con ese plan en mente, el pequeño Scorpius brincó hasta la tienda y miró maravillado todos los dulces que se mostraban en la ventana de ésta. Estaba tan anonadado con los dulces, que cuando finalmente se alejó, ya no pudo encontrar a papá. Su cabeza giraba de lado a lado, pero no podía ver a papá. ¿Dónde estaba? Scorpius comenzó a sentir pánico y las lágrimas relucían en sus ojos. ¡Quería a papá ahora! Se llevó las pequeñas manos a su cara y comenzó a sollozar. ¿Dónde estaba su papá?

—¡Oye!, pequeño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó una suave voz.

Scorpius alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de cabello oscuro arrodillándose frente a él. El hombre tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y su piel era casi dorada. Le observaba, preocupado, y Scorpius no podía dejar de notar que era muy apuesto.

Scorpius hipó.

—Yo-… yo… no puedo en-… encontrar- a… pa- papá —sollozaba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sco…Scorpius.

—Scorpius; qué bonito nombre. Bien, Scorpius, yo soy Harry Potter. Voy a ayudarte a buscar a tu papá, ¿vale? —dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

—Gra- gracias, señor —Scorpius hipó de nuevo.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, agitándola.

—Puedes llamarme Harry. Señor me hace sentir muy viejo.

Scorpius se rió un poco.

—Eso me gusta más. No más lágrimas, vamos a encontrar a tu papá, lo prometo. Ven, permíteme limpiar tu cara. —Dijo Harry y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo—. Bien, ¿cómo se llama tu papá?

—Draco.

Una mirada de asombro pareció aparecer en la cara de Harry, pero se fue rápidamente. Tan rápido, que Scorpius no sabía si sólo la había imaginado, para empezar.

—Muy bien, vamos a encontrar a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Harry y tomó la pequeña mano de Scorpius. Con su otra mano, tomó la varita y susurró—: Guíame hacia Draco Malfoy.

La varita giró inesperadamente y lo volvió a hacer hasta quedarse quieta; estaba apuntando a su derecha. Harry siguió la dirección que le mostró su varita, yendo lo suficientemente lento para que así, el pequeño agarrado de su mano, pudiera seguirlo. ¿Quién habría pensado que Malfoy tendría un hijo? Lo último que había oído de él era que se había casado con esa chica Greengrass. Harry miró hacia abajo. Scorpius en realidad era un chico muy mono, considerando la identidad de su progenitor. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era la perfecta imagen de Malfoy. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio e incluso los mismos ojos grises. Scorpius tenía la cara un poco más redonda, pero Harry supuso que eso cambiaría cuando creciera.

Sin que Harry lo supiera, Scorpius también le estaba examinando. Había memorizado cuán simpático parecía el hombre y decidió que sería un gran candidato para ser su segundo papá. Harry era obviamente guapo, por lo que a su papá le gustaría. También era simpático y amable. Scorpius no sabía si Harry podía cocinar bien o si querría jugar con él, pero supuso que podría comprobarlo luego. En su mente, ya estaba imaginando a su papá y a Harry con él, como una familia, y decidió hacer él mismo que esa imagen se hiciera realidad.

Harry vio a Malfoy cerca de Madame Malkin, luciendo inquieto y preocupado. Era extraño ver esa expresión en su cara, pero Harry pensó que era natural al no poder encontrar a su hijo.

— ¡Oye, Malfoy, he encontrado a tu hijo! —llamó, y se detuvo frente a Malfoy.

Malfoy miró por encima de su hombro e inmediatamente tomó a Scorpius en sus brazos. — ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! ¿Scorpius, dónde has estado? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! No hagas eso nunca más ¿me oyes? —regañó, mientras comprobaba que estaba bien.

El labio inferior de Scorpius temblaba y sorbió.

—Lo siento, papá.

Draco suspiró y sólo sostuvo a Scorpius más cerca. Luego miró a Harry con una expresión cautelosa.

—Gracias, Potter, por traerme a mi hijo de vuelta.

Harry agitó su mano.

—No me lo agradezcas, pero no lo pierdas de vista. La próxima vez no creo que sea tan afortunado como para ser encontrado por alguien con buenas intenciones.

— ¿Papá, cómo conoces a Harry? —Preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad, viendo cuán familiar actuaba su papá hacia el otro hombre.

—Él y yo estábamos en el mismo año cuando fuimos a la escuela, cariño, sólo que en diferentes casas —explicó Malfoy, estudiando a Harry y fijándose en cuánto había mejorado físicamente; no es como si fuera a decírselo.

—Oh, ¿erais amigos? —preguntó Scorpius, emocionado. Si eso era cierto, entonces quizá no sería tan difícil emparejarlos.

— ¡NO! —exclamaron ambos de repente.

Scorpius se sobresaltó por su arrebato.

—Siento que te hayamos asustado, Scorpius, pero Potter y yo no éramos amigos. En realidad estábamos lejos de serlo —contestó Draco.

— ¿Por qué no? Harry es agradable —dijo Scorpius, confundido.

Draco resopló.

—Por supuesto que es agradable. Es un Gryffindor.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ser agradable no tiene nada que ver con ser Gryffindor. La razón por la que nosotros no fuimos amigos, Scorpius, es porque tu papá era imbécil —le dijo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Tú rechazaste mi propuesta de amistad! —le acusó Draco.

—Sólo porque tú eras un idiota —Harry se mordió la lengua.

Scorpius les miró.

— Pueden ser amigos ahora, ¿no? Tener amigos es genial.

—Scorpius, no es fácil —intentó explicar Harry, porque, honestamente, ¿él y Malfoy siendo amigos? Eso nunca sucedería.

—No, Scorpius tiene razón. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿cierto, Potter? Vamos a comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué dices, Potter? —Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Digo que bebiste mucho whisky de fuego —bufó Harry.

—Eso no es agradable, Potter. Vamos, ¿qué pierdes? Ya no estamos en la escuela, el Señor Tenebroso está vencido, mi padre está encerrado es Azkaban ¿O tienes miedo también?—se burló Malfoy.

—No tengo miedo, Malfoy —gruñó Harry y apretó sus puños—. Bien, si quieres empezar de nuevo, vamos a intentar ser amigos. Pero juro por Dios, Malfoy, que si intentas engañarme, será la última cosa que hagas.

—Bien, entonces está resuelto. ¿Amigos, Potter? —Malfoy sonrió y extendió su mano.

Harry la estrechó bruscamente.

—Amigos, Malfoy.

—Lo estáis haciendo mal, papá, tienes que llamar a Harry por su nombre y Harry también debe hacerlo. Son amigos ahora y los amigos no se llaman por sus apellidos —la voz clara de Scorpius les regañó.

—Ya oíste a mi hijo, _Harry_. —Draco arrastró las palabras y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, _Draco_ —sonrió Harry con los dientes apretados—. Maldita sea, pasará un largo tiempo antes de que me acostumbre a esto.

—Lo mismo dijo, Harry —respondió Draco secamente.

—Oh, ¿podemos invitar a Harry a cenar hoy, papá? —preguntó Scorpius emocionado.

Draco pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué, Scorpius?

—Porque vosotros sois amigos ahora y los amigos tienen que cenar juntos —explicó Scorpius lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño y no a su padre.

—Esa es una gran idea, Scorpius —alabó Draco. Estaría bien, supuso, para conocer al fin al hombre del que había querido ser amigo desde los ocho años—. Así que, ¿qué dices, Harry? ¿Estás libre para cenar esta noche en mi casa?

—No, lo siento, no puedo —negó Harry.

— ¿Por qué no? —Scorpius hizo un mohín. Si Harry no iba a cenar con ellos, entonces papá no vería cuán perfecto sería Harry como segundo papá.

—Tengo que recoger a mi ahijado en casa de su abuela, porque acaba de pasar la noche allí —explicó Harry.

—No sabía que tenías un ahijado. ¿Quién es? —preguntó Draco con genuina curiosidad.

—Teddy Lupin; es hijo de un amigo fallecido de mi padre —respondió Harry, incómodo.

—¿Te refieres al hijo de Nymphadora Thonks, mi prima? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Había oído que su prima se había casado con el hombre lobo, quien daba DCAO en tercer año, pero no sabía que habían tenido un hijo; Draco sintió su corazón contraerse; pobre chico, tan joven y ya había perdido a sus padres.

—Sí, Remus habló conmigo unos meses antes de que la guerra terminara y me pidió que fuera el padrino de su hijo —dijo Harry suavemente.

_Obviamente, es un tema doloroso para él_, pensó Draco.

—No sabía que fueras tan cercano a Lupin.

—Tan cercano como puedes ser del último amigo con vida de tus padres y padrino muertos, supongo —Harry soltó una risa forzada.

—Por lo tanto, Teddy vive contigo ahora —dijo Draco.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, es un niño dulce. Se parece mucho a sus padres —rió por lo bajo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Teddy? —preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad. ¿Haría ese chico las cosas más difíciles en su plan para juntar a su padre con Harry? ¿O más fáciles?

—Tiene nueve años ahora —respondió Harry, sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿qué dices de cenar mañana en mi casa? Puedes traer a Teddy contigo. Me gustaría conocerlo a él también; es familia, después de todo —ofreció Draco.

A pesar de que a Harry le hubiera gustado negarse —porque en realidad, era bastante raro que fueran alguna especie de amigos ahora, pero… ¿cenar tan pronto?—, no tuvo una excusa válida, así que se dio por vencido.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo es la cena? —suspiró.

—No te entusiasmes tanto, Harry, puedes sofocarte —dijo Draco sarcásticamente—.Ven a mi casa a las cinco de la tarde.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió Harry.

— ¡Adiós, Harry! —se despidió Scorpius, entusiasmado, y rebotó en la cadera de Draco —. Harry es agradable, ¿verdad, papá?

—Sí, Scorpius, es agradable —Draco sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a un punto de aparición.

—Y es guapo, ¿no? —continuó Scorpius, feliz de que su padre estuviera de acuerdo con él.

—Sí, es guapo —Draco parpadeó al decir eso. Bueno, suponía que Harry se había hecho atractivo.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que su padre coincidiría con él. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que su papá se enamorara de Harry, y podría tener la familia que siempre había querido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

** Capítulo 2**

—Teddy, ¿estás listo? —gritó su padrino desde el piso de abajo.

—Casi, estaré ahí en un minuto —replicó como respuesta, y se miró en el espejo. Estaba decidiendo qué color elegiría para esa noche. Cuando su padrino le recogió ayer, había notado que parecía estresado. Cuando preguntó el motivo, su padrino le dijo que irían a cenar con Draco Malfoy y su hijo Scorpius, ya que habían decidido ser amigos. Teddy no sabía cómo sentirse. Por las historias que le contaba algunas veces tío George, tenía entendido que su padrino y Malfoy no podían soportarse el uno al otro. ¿Y ahora eran amigos?

Se decidió por un revoltoso cabello negro; iría bien con sus ojos verdes. Era consciente de que ahora lucía como Harry, justo lo que quería lograr. Sabía cómo habían sido sus padres porque a menudo su padrino le mostraba sus fotos mientras les hablaba de ellos, pero el punto era que él no los conocía. Siempre había tenido a Harry como padre sustituto. Recordaba que cinco años atrás pensaba que Harry era su padre; incluso le llamaba "papá", hasta que su abuela le dijo que eso no era correcto y que Harry era su padrino y no su padre. Se le había hecho difícil creerlo. Después de todo, Harry era el único que vivía con él, y quien le cuidaba como a un hijo. Pero como no quería que su abuela estuviera triste, había dejado de llamar a Harry "papá". Aunque siempre se había preguntado si a Harry le importaba que le llamara así.

Satisfecho con la forma en que se veía, Teddy bajó las escaleras y resbaló hasta detenerse justo delante de Harry.

—Hola, mini-yo —bromeó Harry.

Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sabes que no me importa cómo luzcas, Teddy, pero me gusta —Harry le sonrió. Luego respiró profundo—. Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para irnos —abrió la puerta y salió, Teddy le siguió. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de aparición.

Teddy llevó su mano a la de Harry furtivamente.

— ¿Qué edad tiene Scorpius?

—Seis años —respondió Harry.

—Oh —Teddy dio un asentimiento.

Llegaron al punto de aparición (un retazo de hierba que se encontraba bajo un viejo árbol) y Harry tomó a Teddy antes de aparecerse.

Se encontraron frente a una puerta blanca, a través de la cual se veía una enorme villa con un jardín, lleno de flores y árboles. Un elfo doméstico se apareció.

—¿Señor Potter y señor Teddy? —preguntó el elfo doméstico.

—Sí —asintió Harry y dejó a Teddy en el suelo.

—El amo Malfoy y el pequeño amo Scorpius están esperando al señor Potter y al señor Teddy. Sigan a Twinky, señor Potter y señor Teddy —dijo, y les guió en el camino a la villa.

Cuando llegaron al hall de entrada con revestido de mármol, fueron recibidos por Draco, que estaba parado frente a las escaleras.

—Harry, encantado de verte de nuevo —Draco sonrió. Se giró hacia Teddy—. Y tú debes ser Teddy Lupin. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

—Es un placer conocerle también, señor Malfoy —farfulló Teddy sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Llámame Draco, por favor, después de todo somos familia. Pero pensé que te parecerías a tus padres y no como Harry —dijo Draco, confundido.

—Teddy es un metamorfomago. Decidió lucir como yo esta noche —explicó Harry y alborotó el cabello de su ahijado.

—Entiendo. ¡Scorpius! ¡Harry y Teddy están aquí! ¿Vienes? —llamó Draco.

En este instante, Harry sintió algo golpear sus piernas y tuvo que mantener el equilibro contra la pared.

—Uff —cuando miró hacia abajo vio al pequeño Scorpius observándole con una cara radiante y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Harry, te extrañé! —exclamó Scorpius.

—¿Sabes? A mí nunca me abraza de esa manera —dijo Draco con sequedad, mirando con diversión la escena frente a él.

Harry se agachó y cargó a Scorpius. El pequeño tomó ventaja de ello y le abrazó.

—Es un placer verte también, Scorpius —Harry rió bajito y lo bajó de sus brazos—. Scorpius, este es mi ahijado Teddy.

Scorpius miró a Teddy y pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué se parece a ti si es tu ahijado, Harry?

—Teddy puede cambiar su apariencia cuando quiere, Scorpius, y hoy ha elegido esta. —explicó Harry tan bien como pudo—. Teddy, él es Scorpius.

Teddy entrecerró sus ojos y tomó la mano de Harry de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo secamente, sin gustarle la forma en la que Scorpius miraba a su padrino. ¿Quién se creía ese niño para abrazar a su padrino como si le conociera desde hace años? Sólo Teddy podía hacer eso.

—Hola, Teddy —saludó Scorpius con timidez.

—Espero que tengáis hambre —dijo Draco mientras les guiaba por la puerta de la derecha. Parecía ser el comedor. La mesa estaba puesta para cuatro personas, con una vajilla que brillaba como el cristal (de hecho, Harry tuvo la sensación de que era realmente de cristal).

—Les dije a los elfos domésticos que sirvieran la mesa para cuatro, ¿a no ser que tu novia venga también? —preguntó Draco cuando tomaron asiento. Inmediatamente apareció un elfo doméstico con dos copas de vino y zumo de manzana para los chicos.

—¿Una novia? ¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? No tengo novia —dijo Harry sorprendido. Teddy estaba sentado a su derecha y Scorpius a su izquierda, mientras Draco se encontraba enfrente.

—Pensé que seguías con la chica Weasley —aclaró Draco.

—Oh no, Ginny y yo terminamos cuando Teddy tenía cinco —respondió Harry ligeramente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco sorprendido. Había pensado que Harry se casaría con la Weasley pronto.

—Porque esa perra engañó a _Prongslet_ muchas veces —Teddy les sorprendió con un gruñido.

—¡Teddy! ¡No debes llamar "perra" a nadie! —regañó Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! —Teddy frunció el ceño.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Sólo porque sea cierto, no quiere decir que puedas llamarla así.

—Y yo que pensé que la Weasley te adoraba. —dijo Draco con ligereza. Engañar a Harry Potter; no imaginaba a muchas mujeres haciendo eso.

—Sí, bueno, aparentemente no —dijo Harry con sequedad.

—Ella estaba con _Prongslet_ sólo porque es famoso y tiene dinero. La oí decírselo a alguien hace algunos años. También dijo que era divertido que las otras chicas le tuvieran envidia, porque ella lo tenía y las demás no —gruñó Teddy, pareciendo enojado.

Harry rascó su cabeza.

—Ah, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

—Esa chica fue muy mala. —Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron la comadreja y Granger? —preguntó Draco después de tomar un sorbo a su vino.

Harry se agarrotó un poco.

—Ya no estoy en buenos términos con ellos —dijo, algo rígido.

Draco se enderezó, a todo oídos ahora. ¿El trío dorado se había disuelto?

—¿Me permites preguntar por qué?

—Bueno, Ron no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que me enojara con Ginny; dijo que yo no tenía ninguna prueba de que su hermana estaba engañándome. Me pareció que encontrarla con otro hombre en la cama era suficiente prueba para mí —Harry resopló—. Y Hermione, bueno, ella es la esposa de Ron ahora y pensó que estábamos siendo ridículos. Sin embargo, intentó hacernos volver a mí y a Ginny muchas veces, hasta que me cansé. La última vez que oí de ellos, era que estaban viviendo en Francia. El único Weasley con el que tengo un buen trato es con George.

—Pero ahora nos tienes a mí y a papá como amigos. ¿No es mejor? —preguntó Scorpius, casi haciendo un mohín.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Harry, divertido.

—Sabes, Harry, puedes beber vino. No lo envenené —Draco sonrió.

Harry parpadeó al ver a Malfoy sonriéndole, pero no con suficiencia, (era una expresión extraña, pero se adaptaba al ex-Slytherin) y rió por lo bajo.

—Gracias por tranquilizarme —tomó un sorbo de vino y tuvo que admitir que sabía bien, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de vino era. Su conocimiento en vinos estaba limitado a reconocer la diferencia entre el tinto y el blanco.

Poco después, la comida fue servida por los elfos domésticos. Era asado de pato en salsa de naranja, con patatas especiadas y espárragos al vapor, y para los dos niños puré de patatas con pollo asado y ensalada.

—¿Os gusta la comida? —Preguntó Draco sonriendo.

—Está muy buena —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabe bien, pero me gusta más la comida de _Prongslet_ —admitió Teddy.

—¿Puedes cocinar comida riquísima? —preguntó Scorpius emocionado_. Por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí_, pensó.

—¿No has oído lo que dije? _Prongslet _es el mejor cocinero que hay —dijo Teddy irritado. Ese niñito estaba comenzando a sacarle de sus casillas.

Otra cosa que podía eliminar de la lista. Ahora Scorpius sólo tenía que averiguar si Harry estaba dispuesto a jugar con él.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no hizo comentarios; mientras, Draco sonrió con suficiencia por un momento.

* * *

Después del postre (crème brulée para los dos adultos y helado de chocolate y vainilla para los pequeños), fueron a la sala de estar.

Harry y Teddy estaban sentados en un sofá cerca del fuego y Draco se había situado en una cómoda silla. Scorpius había ido a la habitación para recoger algunos juguetes para jugar.

—¿En qué trabajas, Harry? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Esa pregunta había estado ardiendo en su lengua la noche entera, pero no había encontrado un buen momento para preguntar.

—Soy Auror.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —Draco sonrió—. Siempre has tenido un impulso de "tengo que salvarlos a todos".

—No tengo tal cosa —protestó Harry.

—Sí, lo tienes —dijo Draco en un tono definitivo.

—Harry, Harry, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? —Scorpius entró corriendo a la habitación con una caja en sus manos.

—Scorpius —suspiró Draco.

—No me importa jugar con él —Harry sonrió y se sentó en el piso—. Teddy, ¿te nos unes?

Teddy negó y cruzó sus brazos.

—No, gracias, no quiero.

—Tengo algunos libros, por si quieres leer —le ofreció Draco.

Teddy pensó un momento y asintió con reticencia.

—Sí, está bien.

Draco sonrió y se levantó para buscar un libro para niños.

—Vamos a construir Hogwats —anunció Scorpius.

—Hogwarts —le corrigió Harry, sonriendo.

—Sí, eso —Scorpius asintió.

—Bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Harry cuando Scorpius comenzó a vaciar su caja.

—Primero, vamos a construir los muros porque así es como el castillo se mantiene firme —le instruyó Scorpius.

Draco estaba sonriendo ante la escena frente a él, pero Teddy estaba que echaba chispas, callado. Scorpius no tenía derecho a jugar con su padrino. Harry era su padrino, no el de Scorpius.

Jugaron una hora entera hasta que Draco avisó a Scorpius que ya era hora de ir a la cama.

—Pero papá…—Scorpius gimoteó un poco. No quería despedirse de Harry. ¿Quién sabía cuando le vería otra vez? Además, le gustaba jugar con él.

—No, Scorpius, ya son las nueve. Tienes que ir a dormir ahora —le dijo Draco con severidad.

—Además, Teddy y yo nos vamos. Casi es la hora de acostarse de Teddy también —dijo Harry con calma y con un gesto de su mano, los bloques con los que habían estado jugando volaron hasta dentro de la caja. Se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Está bien, pero quiero que Harry me lleve a la cama —exigió Scorpius y le extendió sus manos a Harry.

Harry miró a Draco, dudoso.

Draco suspiró.

—Bien, si eso quiere decir que te irás a dormir, entonces no tengo objeción. Pero primero anda a cepillarte los dientes y a ponerte tu pijama.

—Sí, papá —dijo Scorpius con emoción y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Y ten cuidado al subir las escaleras! ¡No quiero que te caigas! —gritó Draco a su hijo.

—Espérame aquí un momento mientras llevo a Scorpius a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Regresaré rápido —le prometió Harry a Teddy.

Teddy hizo un mohín, pero asintió, ya que no tenía elección.

Un minuto después, Scorpius apareció en la puerta vestido con un pijama verde, levantando sus brazos para que Harry le cargara. Harry lo hizo, apoyándolo en su cadera y junto con Draco subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Scorpius. Scorpius suspiró satisfecho y apretó el agarre en el cuello de Harry. Eso era como se suponía que debía ser: Harry y su papá llevándole a la habitación para acostarle.

Harry llevó a Scorpius a su cama (después de notar cuán grande era la habitación del niño) y le acostó.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —dijo Draco y le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente.

Harry sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —se giró para marcharse, pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano sobre su muñeca.

—Tú también tienes que darme un beso —le exigió Scorpius tirándole de la manga.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero se inclinó y le dio un beso al niño en la cabeza.

—¿Así está bien?

—Sí —Scorpius suspiró contento y se acurrucó aún más en las sábanas.

—Dejaré que te vayas —escuchó Scorpius que le dijo su padre a Harry y luego ambos bajaron.

Scorpius tomó un papel doblado que estaba bajo su almohada y lo abrió. En ese papel había escrito la lista de cualidades que debía tener su segundo papá. Tomó un crayón y tachó algunas cosas.

Mi segundo papá tiene que ser:

Agradable

Amable

Tiene que cocinar bien

Guapo

Tiene que jugar conmigo

Divertido

Tiene que darme un hermano o una hermana.

Scorpius tachó las primeras seis cosas. Pensó que no podía comprobar la última hasta que su padre estuviera junto a Harry, pero que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso pasara. Scorpius se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry y Teddy se aparecieron en casa y Harry envió a Teddy al baño para que se cambiara.

Harry metió a Teddy en su cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir la vocecita de Teddy preguntó:

—Tú me quieres, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry se percató del cambio de nombres: de _Prongslet_ a Harry.

—Claro que te quiero, Teddy. ¿Qué te hace creer que no?

Los ojos de Teddy estaban fijos en las sábanas de su cama y su cara estaba roja.

—Porque no me prestaste mucha atención esta noche. Siempre estuviste hablando con Scorpius o Draco.

Harry se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Teddy.

—Teddy, sólo porque estuve jugando con Scorpius o hablando con Draco no quiere decir que yo no te quiera. Siempre te voy a querer, lo juro. Nada puede cambiar eso —le calmó Harry y acarició su cabello.

—Está bien —susurró Teddy y dejó que la suave mano en su cabello le acariciara hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El sol se asomaba entre las cortinas e iluminó el rostro del pequeño. El muchacho frunció las cejas y abrió los ojos, parpadeando contra la luz de sol. Scorpius bostezó y se frotó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, alejando el sueño. Negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a nada en particular. Poco a poco, los acontecimientos acaecidos ayer se filtraron en su mente y sonrió feliz. Había sido una noche de diversión. Quería repetirla de nuevo.

Scoripus se deslizó de la cama acolchada y se dirigió a la planta baja, en busca de su padre. Lo encontró en la cocina, leyendo el periódico mientras disfrutaba de su café.

Draco alzó la vista y sonrió cuando vio a su hijo que se dirigía a él.

—Buenos días, Scorpius. ¿Has dormido bien?

Scorpius se subió a su silla –la cual tenía una almohada, por cortesía de los elfos domésticos.

— ¡Sí, papá!

Draco rió y le mando hacer unas tortitas para su hijo. Las tortitas se mostraron ante Scorpius, cortadas en pequeños trozos y con sirope de chocolate.

—Papá, quiero pedir ago—inició Scorpius.

—Se dice "algo", Scorpius, no "ago"— lo corrigió Draco—. ¿Qué quieres pedir?

—¿Cuándo Harry volver?— preguntó emocionado Scorpius.

—Tienes que decir; cuándo va a volver Harry, Scorpius. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— le preguntó Draco curioso. No sabía que su hijo estuviese ya tan apegado a Harry. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Porque me gusta y quiero ver a Harry otra vez. ¿No puedes llamar a Harry, papá?—Scorpius puso mala cara.

Draco rió sorprendido.

—Scorpius, no puedo llamar a Harry y decirle que nos visite de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó inocentemente Scorpius.

Draco suspiró.

—Porque él tiene mucho trabajo, y además, lo viste ayer. No puede visitarnos todos los días.

—Pero yo quiero ver a Harry —gimoteó Scorpius.

—Deja el lloriqueo de inmediato, Scorpius—dijo Draco con firmeza—. No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres. Estoy seguro de que Harry nos visitará de nuevo, pero tienes que ser paciente.

Scorpius estaba triste y puso mala cara, pero no respondió. Él sabía que no debía insistir a su papá cuando usaba ese tono. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a tener a Harry como segundo padre, cuando su papá no quería visitar a Harry?

* * *

Teddy entró en la cocina bostezando. Él parpadeó aturdido y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—Son gofres ¿quieres?—le preguntó su padrino.

Teddy asintió y volvió a bostezar.

Al rato, Teddy se despertó por completo cuando olió los gofres.

—Gracias— sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Harry se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué opinas de que vayamos a volar?— sugirió sonriendo.

Teddy lo miró sorprendido.

—¿No tienes papeles que redactar?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, tengo tiempo. Además, esos papeles me rehúyen—bromeó.

Teddy sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Me gustaría ir a volar.

Una hora más tarde, Harry y Teddy estaban listos para irse, cuando fueron detenidos por una llamada de Shacklebolt.

—Harry, tengo que hablar contigo de un nuevo caso—dijo, con voz grave.

Harry miró a Teddy.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana? Teddy y yo estábamos a punto de ir a volar.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero esto es más urgente—insistió Shacklebolt.

Harry suspiró.

—Teddy, espera aquí. Voy a hacer una llamada rápida.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo Teddy en voz baja, y se sentó en una silla de la cocina. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que al final hoy no volarían?

Harry se agachó, para mantener la conversación.

—¿Qué puede ser tan urgente para no esperar a mañana y ser informado?

—Sólo tengo información de que un mago oscuro ha ido extendiendo pociones clandestinamente. Al parecer, al igual que cualquier mago oscuro normal, intenta traficar con pociones, pero por la información que hemos reunido, parece que es muy cuidadoso. Harry, los medimagos no pueden encontrar un antídoto. Temen que las victimas vayan a morir —explicó Shacklebolt con cara seria.

—Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo hacer trabajo de campo hoy, Shacklebolt, no puedo defraudar a Teddy de nuevo—dijo Harry, un poco desesperado. No se atrevió a pensar en cómo se sentiría Teddy si lo dejaba de lado de nuevo por un caso. Ya había pasado con anterioridad, ya que tuvo que cancelar una salida con Teddy por un caso. Odiaba ver el rostro decepcionado de su ahijado.

—Por ahora, sólo necesito que mires el archivo de nuevo, a ver si puedes encontrar algunas pistas en cuanto a quién puede ser y el motivo de su elección en las personas que fueron envenenadas. El trabajo de campo puede esperar unos días —respondió Shacklebolt.

—De acuerdo, envíame el expediente. Lo revisaré—suspiró Harry.

—Te lo enviaré en un cuarto de hora. Gracias, Harry. Te veré mañana en el trabajo.

—Sí, adiós—Harry cerró la conexión flu.

—¿No te tienes que ir?—la voz suave de su ahijado le sorprendió y se dio la vuelta.

—No, Shacklebolt me necesita para revisar un expediente. Pero todavía tenemos tiempo para ir a volar, no te preocupes—Harry sonrió de forma tensa.

Teddy sonrió débilmente, ya que sabía que iban a volar poco rato, porque su padrino tenía otro caso. A veces deseaba que su padrino no fuese Auror, de esa manera tendría más tiempo para él y así no tendría que preocuparse de la seguridad de Harry. Desde que Teddy entendía completamente el concepto de ser Auror y lo que hacían, siempre temía el día en el que Harry no volviese. Que Harry lo abandonaría, al igual que sus padres.

Como Teddy había predicho, su salida sólo duró una hora antes de volver a casa, donde Harry desapareció inmediatamente hacia su despachó. Teddy trató de pasar el tiempo leyendo y mirando fotos de sus padres. No fue hasta la hora de cenar que vio a su padrino de nuevo. Teddy no se atrevió a pedirle que le leyese un cuento antes de dormir, porque vio que Harry estaba muy tenso. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que su padrino estaba muy preocupado.

Esa noche, más tarde, Harry le metió en la cama y le dio un beso rápido de buenas noches, antes de regresar a su estudio.

* * *

Quien fuera el responsable de las pociones, sabía cómo ocultar sus huellas. Por lo general, después de una semana de estudiar el caso e interrogar a las víctimas, Harry tendría una idea de dónde buscar al culpable. Pero por desgracia, no tuvo esa suerte, en este caso. No sólo le daban el archivo con algunas pistas que pudieran valer la pena, tampoco podía cuestionar a las víctimas, ya que habían entrado en estado de coma. Los medimagos estaban desesperados. Incluso los más inteligentes, que eran capaces de encontrar un antídoto para cada veneno, no tenían la menor idea de cómo ayudar a esa gente. La poción se ingería, pasado un tiempo se trasladaba al torrente sanguíneo antes de disolverse por completo, sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, el efecto del veneno era instantáneo, y sólo una hora después el corazón se sobrecargaría, les daría una fiebre alta y dolor de estómago, antes de caer en coma.

Harry había tratado de encontrar una conexión entre las víctimas, pero nada. En todo caso, las víctimas no se relacionaban unas con otras. Había una mujer de treinta años, con tres hijos que estaban en casa; un hombre que trabajaba en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Deportes; un chico de unos veinte años que empezaba a trabajar con vendedor de ropa; un hombre mayor que estaba retirado y vivía bastante aislado y, finalmente, un niña; una niña de apenas siete años. Esa víctima había calado profundo en Harry. ¡Era sólo una niña, por amor a Merlín! ¿Qué clase de persona le haría algo así a una niña inocente?

Así que, apenas sin pistas, Harry se quedó con el caso. Dado que este caso era complejo, a menudo trabajaba hasta tarde y Teddy se había tenido que quedar con su abuela. Harry sabía que a Teddy no le gustaba estar con su abuela, pero Harry no quería correr riesgos. No se atrevía dejar a Teddy en casa sin ningún tipo de protección. A pesar de todo, Harry no confiaba en la casa. Si esta persona logró hacer un veneno sin rastro, ¿quién decía que no era capaz de irrumpir en una casa muy protegida?

* * *

Al final de la semana, estaba muerto de cansancio. Se llevó el archivo a casa y pasó todo el fin de semana tratando de encontrar pistas que se le hubiesen pasado por alto. Pero todo el esfuerzo, fue en vano.

Había visitado a Teddy el domingo, pero tuvo que dejarlo con su abuela, a pesar de las protestas de Teddy. Andrómeda aseguró a Harry que Teddy podría quedarse todo el tiempo necesario y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

* * *

La segunda semana fue un momento culminante para el caso. Algunos de los Aurores habían logrado localizar algún veneno en una bebida de la próxima víctima —una mujer joven que se iba a casar—. No era mucho, pero ahora podían ver qué tipo de ingredientes se podían utilizar para el veneno. Los Maestros de Pociones del Ministerio abandonaron. A pesar de su conocimiento, no pudieron identificar uno de los ingredientes. No se sabía cuál era, pero se sospechaba que fuera el causante del estado de coma.

Harry estaba frustrado. Incluso con la poción, no pudo encontrar al mago oscuro. Necesitaba un milagro… o un maestro en pociones excepcionalmente bueno. El problema era: ¿dónde podía encontrar a esa persona?

* * *

El viernes, Harry se encerró en su oficina con un suspiro. Había puesto su cerebro en marcha para poder encontrar un maestro de pociones adecuado, pero no podía pensar cuál era la persona idónea para hacer el trabajo. Se preguntó si este sería uno de los casos, que al final, caerían en el olvido.

—Si la muerte fuese una persona, se vería igual que tú—dijo una voz divertida arrastrando las palabras.

Harry se sobresaltó y vio que era Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared de su oficina, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Merlín, Malfoy, no hagas eso de nuevo. Casi te hechizo—frunció el ceño y metió su varita de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—¿Volvemos a lo de_ Malfoy_? Recuerdo claramente que mi hijo exigió que utilizásemos nuestros nombres de pila. Además, a lo mejor necesitas más formación, si puedo acercarme tan sigilosamente a ti —Draco arrastró las palabras y volvió a sonreír.

—Eres un suplicio, Draco— Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que mi hijo quisiera que nos insultásemos. Él quiere que seamos amigos ¿recuerdas? — sonrió con dulzura Draco.

Harry, cautelosamente, entrecerró los ojos al instante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? ¿No puedo tener una charla amistosa con uno de mis amigos?—preguntó, inocente.

—Malfoy, eres un Slytherin y siempre queréis algo— dijo Harry inexpresivo.

Draco colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

—¡Ay, duele tanta desconfianza sobre mis motivos! Deberías estar avergonzado— Draco hizo un puchero.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Corta el rollo, Draco dime lo que quieres. No estoy de humor para juegos —suspiró, y se frotó los ojos por el cansancio.

Draco lo miró.

—No, al parecer, no. Mi hijo te extraña. Quiere volver a verte —respondió finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que se ha encariñado contigo. Puedo ser paciente si quiero, Harry, pero el constante lloriqueo de mi hijo es demasiado incluso para mí. Si vienes, lo harás feliz y dejará de llorar, por tanto no me importa que vengas. Entonces ¿qué te parece? — preguntó Draco expectante.

—¿Qué me parece el qué?— preguntó Harry confundido.

—Pues, el venir a casa a cenar una vez más, obviamente— dijo Draco.

Harry suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero realmente, no puedo ir a cenar. Estoy demasiado ocupado con un caso.

—¿Qué caso?—preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia—dijo Harry restándole importancia.

—Hey, tal vez te puedo ayudar.

—Lo dudo.

—No pierdes nada con probar, ya sabes.

—Está bien, pero si le dices una sola palabra de esto a otra persona, me voy asegurar de no dirigirnos la palabra nunca más. O de que no vuelvas a caminar.

—No hacía falta ser tan violento. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

Harry suspiró.

—En las últimas semanas se han producido diversos ataques contra gente al azar. De alguna manera, el mago, se las arregla para envenenar a éstas sin que se den cuenta.

—¿No puedes interrogar a las víctimas y preguntar si alguien vio algo sospechoso o tuvo una pelea con alguien?—sugirió Draco.

Harry le miró sombrío.

— No es posible, ya que todas ellas se encuentran en estado de coma.

—¿Y qué? Podríais despertarlos del coma, seguro que hay hechizos para eso —Draco se encogió de hombros, no veía el problema.

—No podemos. Lo que hay en ese veneno se asegura de no dejar ningún rastro y que las víctimas no sean capaces de recuperarse. Ninguno de los medimagos o maestros de pociones del Ministerio no son capaces de encontrar un antídoto para el veneno. Hace una semana, un par de Aurores lograron encontrar un poco de veneno en una taza, pero hasta ahora la investigación no dice nada. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Los especialistas han logrado identificar todos los ingredientes, menos uno, y cabe la posibilidad de que sea el que los mantenga en coma —Harry terminó su explicación—. Así que todavía no tenemos ni idea de a quién capturar y cómo curar a las víctimas.

—¿Todos los maestros de pociones lo probaron? —preguntó Draco pensativo.

—Todos los que están en el Ministerio—Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Pero no hallaron el último ingrediente.

—Pero tú no acudiste al mejor experto de pociones del país —dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, él sabía que te habrías olvidado de él, a pesar de la ayuda que te prestó todos estos años. ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de él?

—Corta el rollo, Draco, y dime de quién estás hablando —dijo Harry impaciente.

—Severus Snape, obviamente. Él es el mejor en su campo. ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de él?—se burló Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry lo miró estupefacto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Snape? ¿Aún está vivo? —espetó Harry, pareciendo impactado.

—Por supuesto que sigue estando vivo. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —preguntó Draco, arqueando sus cejas.

—Pero…pero yo le vi en la Casa de los Gritos. Fue mordido por Nagini. Envenenado. No había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir a la mordida de la serpiente —Harry pensó que se desmayaría por la impresión. ¿Snape estaba vivo? ¿Había sobrevivido al veneno de Nagini? ¿Cómo era posible? Había visto a Snape muriendo; había estado ahí cuando exhaló su último aliento. Y ahora escuchaba que su viejo profesor sobrevivió. ¿Por qué nadie le había contado nada? A pesar del hecho de que Snape y él nunca se habían llevado bien en la escuela, le había respetado al final, cuando oyó lo que había sufrido el hombre. Como él, a pesar de su odio hacia James Potter, había rescatado a Harry muchas veces. Harry quiso agradecerle por ello, pero después de verle morir en la Casa de los Gritos, había pensado que nunca tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿De verdad piensas que Snape iría a algún lugar junto al Señor Oscuro sin tener un antídoto para veneno de serpiente? Siempre se tomaba uno cuando iba a reunirse con él. Fue una sabia decisión, dado que fue mordido por ella. Ahora está viviendo en la Mansión Snape. Tuvo suficiente con enseñarles a "mocosos revoltosos que no aprecian el arte de las pociones". Pero aún sigue haciendo pociones. Lo visito cada semana. Si quieres puedo llevarle ese veneno y ver si averigua cuál es el último ingrediente; si no puede averiguarlo, entonces nadie puede.

Harry se mordió el labio. Era la oportunidad de agradecerle al hombre que había salvado su vida múltiples veces y quizá de resolver el caso.

—Es una buena idea, pero yo quiero llevarle la poción.

—¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó Draco molesto.

—No es eso; es sólo que quiero ver a Snape —respondió Harry.

—¿Por qué? Nunca te llevaste bien con él. ¿Por qué querrías verlo? —preguntó Draco confundido.

—Quiero agradecerle por salvar mi trasero todos estos años —respondió Harry—. ¿Cuándo vas a visitarlo?

—En dos días.

—Bien, entonces iré contigo —Harry asintió enérgicamente y se giró—. Iré a tu casa, ya que no sé dónde está la de Snape. Te veo dentro de dos días.

Draco había examinado todo el tiempo a Harry mientras estuvieron hablando y se preocupó (contra su voluntad) cuando vio lo mal que se veía Harry. El cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y tenía ojeras. Incluso parecía que había perdido peso. En conclusión, lucía terrible, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Incluso se tambaleaba al caminar.

—Harry, detente —llamó Draco, antes de poder contenerse a sí mismo.

Harry le miró para encararle.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste decentemente?

Harry le miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—¿Por qué siempre respondes con una pregunta? —preguntó Draco irritado—. Sólo responde la maldita pregunta, por Merlín.

—No te incumbe, pero dormí anoche como cualquier otra persona normal —espetó Harry. No mintió: había dormido unas pocas horas, pero si alguien podía llamar a eso una siesta decente…

—Pregunté cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un sueño decente. Un buen descanso, como en esos cuando descansas de verdad y no estás listo para colapsar en cualquier momento —Draco se mordió la lengua.

Harry levantó sus manos en el aire, realmente frustrado.

—¿Qué te importa si duermo bien o no? Te prometí que visitaré a tu hijo pronto, pero ahora tengo que ir a casa y buscar otra forma de encontrar al culpable antes de que se las arregle para conseguir más víctimas.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Acabas de admitir que no tienes ninguna pista de cómo buscar más. Lo único que puede ayudarte es descubrir cuál es el último ingrediente y Snape es tu única oportunidad de hacerlo. No puedes investigar más hasta que visitemos a Severus. Por una vez en tu vida usa la cabeza y duerme bien antes de que te lleven a un hospital —espetó Draco, sus ojos grises resplandecían, furiosos.

—¡Por Merlín! Descansé lo suficiente y no me llevarán al hospital. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a visitar a Teddy y a su abuela y luego iré a casa. Te veo en dos días —trajinó Harry enojado y se giró. Dios, había olvidado cuán irritante podía ser el rubio ex Slytherin.

Draco suspiró y apuntó su varita a la espalda de Harry.

—Sigues siendo tan testarudo como siempre. No me dejas opción —murmuró un hechizo y antes de que Harry pudiera levantar un escudo, fue alcanzado por una luz azul.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia fue "_voy a matar a Malfoy_".

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, algunas horas después, estaba mirando un techo blanco mientras yacía en una cama de madera oscura con sábanas de seda. Intentó recordar qué había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Había estado discutiendo con Draco. Le había contado lo del caso… Habían decidido visitar a Snape —quien seguía vivo—, en dos días por la poción no identificada… La mandíbula de Harry se tensó cuando recordó qué había sucedido después de que discutieran acerca de su salud. Malfoy le había golpeado con un hechizo desconocido que le hizo perder la conciencia. Iba a pagar por eso.

Su mano buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y se las puso, viendo mejor la habitación. Se sentó y la contempló. Era sencilla, sin embargo, estaba decorada con elegancia. Tenía la cama donde yacía colocada contra la pared más alejada de la puerta, junto a una ventana enorme. El sol ya estaba descendiendo en el cielo, así que Harry asumió que era tarde. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro y los únicos muebles además de la cama eran un armario y un escritorio con una silla enfrente.

Buscó su varita y la encontró sobre el escritorio. Rápidamente la agarró y abrió la puerta, sin reparar en que vestía un pijama verde esmeralda. La habitación estaba en un pasillo con otras tres habitaciones y afortunadamente Harry lo reconoció, ya que justo dos puertas más allá estaba la habitación de Scorpius.

_Bien, primero mataré a Malfoy, luego esconderé su cuerpo y entonces iré a visitar a Teddy_, pensó, severo. Salió de la habitación con sigilo y escuchó atentamente. Oyó vagamente la voz de Draco diciendo algo desde, lo que supuso, era la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras a hurtadillas y escuchó la voz de Draco mucho más clara. Le estaba diciendo algo a su hijo.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Malfoy apoyado contra la barra de la cocina, Scorpius sentándose en una mesa con… Teddy a su lado.

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando me hechizaste, Malfoy? —gruñó Harry, sobresaltando a los otros.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¡Harry! ¡Te extrañé! —exclamó, y saltó de su silla para caminar hacia Harry, alzando sus brazos, pidiendo en silencio que le cargara.

Automáticamente, Harry se inclinó y apoyó a Scorpius en su cadera, dándole al niño la oportunidad de abrazarle.

—¿Descansaste bien, Harry? —preguntó Draco con calma, arqueando sus cejas ligeramente al ver a su hijo abrazando al otro hombre.

—Responde mi pregunta, Malfoy. ¿Y por qué Teddy está aquí? —gruñó Harry de nuevo, pero no soltó a Scorpius.

—Después de sedarte te traje aquí para que así pudieras descansar y después de una pequeña búsqueda, también a mi sobrino, así podía estar contigo. Me contó que no te ha visto mucho las últimas dos semanas y decidí cambiar eso —respondió Draco tranquilamente, sin lucir ni un poco avergonzado por sus acciones.

—Así que prácticamente nos secuestraste a mí y a Teddy. Es maravilloso. ¿Por qué no estaré sorprendido? —preguntó Harry, sarcástico.

—¿Por qué estás en pijamas, _Prongslet_? —preguntó de repente Teddy con curiosidad, nunca había visto a su padrino con esos pijamas. Aunque Draco le había llevado allí, no podía evitar estar feliz. Draco prometió que pasaría al menos dos días con Harry, sin interrupciones de su trabajo. Había extrañado a su padrino las dos semanas pasadas y no podía esperar para pasar tiempo con él.

Justo entonces, Harry miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que, ciertamente, tenía puesto un pijama verde en vez de su túnica de Auror.

—Así que no sólo eres un secuestrador, sino también un pervertido. Esto se está poniendo mejor y mejor —murmuró Harry y bajó a Scorpius—. Ahora dime donde está mi ropa para que Teddy yo y podamos ir a casa.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—Disculpa. Creo que no te escuché bien. ¿Puedes repetírmelo, por favor? —pidió, su voz peligrosamente suave.

Teddy tragó saliva, bajó la vista y jugueteó nervioso con su camisa. Conocía ese tono de voz; su padrino lo usaba cuando estaba sumamente molesto. Un par de años atrás, Teddy había sido víctima de las burlas de unos chicos que se mofaban de su padre y le llamaban "sucio hijo de hombre lobo que debería haber muerto cuando nació". Teddy había estado extremadamente disgustado y cuando su padrino escuchó las mofas y como le habían llamado, entró en un arrebato de rabia. Había ido de inmediato a hablar con los padres de los chicos; Teddy no supo qué hizo o dijo, pero después de ese día nadie se atrevió a molestarlo de nuevo.

—Dije: no puedo hacerlo —respondió Draco calmadamente de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque sería una pena si Teddy pierde a su padrino porque este no sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

Harry resopló.

—Oh, por favor, Teddy no me perderá. ¿Que podría pasar?

—Si te conozco, y puedo decir con seguridad que lo hago, probablemente más de lo que tus amigos harían, sé que entonces tendrías que continuar tu investigación durante el fin de semana. Luego, si por algún milagro encuentras al culpable o al menos a un sospechoso, tendrías que ir tras él, como el estúpido héroe Gryffindor que sigues siendo. En el estado en que te encuentras, el culpable no tendría que hacer mucho para derrumbarte y posiblemente asesinarte —dijo Draco con suavidad. Sus ojos nunca apartaron la mirada de los de Harry, quien se había quedado quieto—. Eres un mago muy poderoso, Harry, nadie lo niega, pero incluso tú tienes tus límites. Y me atrevo a decir que estás en tus límites ahora —aunque no vayas a admitirlo—. Ya que la investigación está detenida, pienso que es mejor que tengas un fin de semana para relajarte y descansar. Teddy estaría encantado de tener a su padrino de nuevo y por alguna extraña razón, le agradas a mi hijo y quiere tu compañía, así que aquí lo tienes. Vas a pasar este fin de semana aquí, en Malfoy Manor, con los niños y yo, y el lunes iremos a visitar a Severus. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Teddy no se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sabía que su padrino podía ser muy testarudo, pero por una vez, el niño esperaba que cediera.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

—Bien, me voy a quedar, pero sólo por mi ahijado. Eso sí, encontraré una forma de vengarme de ti por esto —suspiró Harry.

Scorpius rió y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry, emocionado por tener a su segundo papá quedándose en casa con él.

Teddy sonrió ampliamente y se bajó de un salto de la silla, directo a los brazos de Harry y le abrazó fuerte.

—Te sigo odiando, Draco —dijo Harry tranquilamente y con un movimiento de varita, los pijamas se convirtieron en unos cómodos jeans y una camisa negra.

—Lo superarás —respondió Draco con ligereza.

—Aún tengo que ir a casa para recoger algo de ropa para Teddy y yo.

—No es necesario. Traje algo de ropa conmigo para vosotros.

Harry le miró.

—Incluso eres más pervertido de lo que sospeché.

Draco sólo suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

* * *

Después de la cena, estaban sentados en el jardín, donde miraban el atardecer mientras Teddy volaba alrededor y Scorpius estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Harry, mirando fotografías en su libro.

—¿Así que vas a darle las gracias a Severus? —preguntó Draco de repente, neutral.

Harry le fulminó antes de mirar al jardín de nuevo.

—Claro que voy a agradecerle. ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizá es porque vosotros prácticamente os estranguláis el uno al otro cuando estáis juntos en un mismo lugar? —sugirió Draco con sarcasmo.

—Hace un par de semanas me hacías querer darte una paliza constantemente, pero ahora somos algo así como amigos —aunque sigo queriendo golpearte por prácticamente secuestrarme—. ¿Y piensas que no le agradecería al hombre que salvó mi vida en numerosas ocasiones? —bufó Harry ligeramente—. Le gritaré después.

Draco rió por lo bajo, levemente.

De repente Harry sonrió.

—Además, es probable que Snape te asesine primero, o por lo menos te hechice por atreverte a llevarme contigo.

Draco gruñó y manoteó su cabeza. No había pensado en eso.

* * *

**Notas del traductor_**

**Prongslet/Moonlet**:James, el padre de Harry, era conocido como Cornamenta, por eso el moreno es Prongslet: Hijo de Cornamenta. Y como Remus es Lunático, Teddy es Moonlet: Pequeña Luna.


	5. Capítulo 5

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero pensaba que era divertido tener a Harry en casa. El hombre en realidad podía mantener una conversación decente y no era tan estúpido como Draco pensaba. Había hablado con él acerca de política y Harry había logrado mantener esa particular conversación. Claro, no podía aportar una opinión sobre diversos temas de política, pero sí argumentos decentes. Y era bueno con los niños.

Scorpius adoraba a Harry. Lo seguía a todas partes y le exigía un beso de buenos días y otro de buenas noches. Le pedía que le cargara y abrazara constantemente. Harry lo hacía la mayoría de las veces, ya que le divertía, pero había momentos en los que se negaba a darle un abrazo porque necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su ahijado también.

Harry pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo volando con Teddy, ya que era algo que al niño le encantaba hacer. Cada vez que Harry había ido a volar con su ahijado, Draco se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius se sentaba junto a la ventaba que daba al jardín y esperaba con una mueca en su rostro hasta que Harry aterrizaba en el suelo de nuevo.

Por ahora, Draco se preguntaba a sí mismo seriamente si su hijo estaba obsesionado con Harry. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que Scorpius se comportó bien todo el fin de semana, a diferencia de otros, donde tenía rabietas.

Era domingo por la mañana cuando algo sucedió.

Estaban todos desayunando, cuando Scorpius preguntó de repente:

—¿Harry, te gusta papá?

Harry le miró confundido y casi se atragantó con el café.

—¿Disculpa?

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gusta papá? —repitió Scorpius sonriendo.

Harry miró a Draco, quien estaba sonriendo, el muy cabrón.

—Euhm, supongo que sí. Nos llevamos bien ahora y puede ser agradable si quiere.

—¡Oye! —dijo Draco ofendido—. Yo siempre soy agradable.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius les miró inocentemente.

—Entonces tienes que darle un besito a papá.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, mientras que Draco sólo parpadeaba.

—¿Qué? Scorpius, no puedo hacer eso —protestó Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Scorpius, sinceramente confundido—. A mamá también le gustó papá durante un tiempo y ella le daba un beso todos los días. Tú has dicho que te gusta papá, así que tienes que darle un beso también.

Harry se frotó los ojos, mientras que Teddy dejaba de comer para ver qué sucedería.

—Scorpius, tu papá y yo no nos gustamos de la misma forma en la que lo hacía él con tu mamá. Así que no voy a darle un beso, porque nos gustamos de otra manera.

—¡Pero te gusta papá! ¿O has mentido? ––El labio inferior de Scorpius comenzó a temblar. A Harry tenía que gustarle su papá, así podrían ser una familia.

Harry suspiró.

—No, Scorpius, no mentí.

—¡Entonces debes darle un beso!

Harry volteó hacia Draco, desesperado.

—Draco, dile algo a tu hijo, por favor. Explícale por qué no podemos darnos un beso.

Draco, que no gustaba de ver a su hijo disgustado y montando una escena, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no podrás hacerlo desistir. Podemos sentarnos aquí por horas, tratando de hacerle entender que nos gustamos, pero no lo suficiente como para darnos un beso y que por ahora no hay nada más. Es mejor si nos damos un beso rápido, entonces dejará de hablar de ello.

—Pero no quiero darte un beso —se quejó Harry y puso mala cara.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por el amor a Merlín, Potter. Es sólo un maldito beso. Lo hacemos rápido y se acabó.

Harry resopló.

—Bien—miró al rubio y se levantó. Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la mejilla a Draco. Luego miró a Scorpius.

—¿Estás feliz ahora?—le preguntó.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo has hecho mal. Tienes que darle un beso en la boca a papá.

Harry se quedó blanco y Draco palideció también.

—¿Q…qué? ¡Definitivamente, no voy hacer eso! —protestó Harry, y dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

Scorpius hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué no? Si te gusta papá, tienes que darle un beso en los labios. Mamá lo hacía.

—Sí, pero tu madre lo hacía porque le gustaba mucho tu papá. Tu padre no me gusta tanto —Harry trató de razonar con el niño de seis años.

Fue un error decir eso.

Los ojos de Scorpius se aguaron y sollozó, su labio inferior temblando más. A Harry no le gustaba su papá. ¡Pero tenía que gustarle! ¡Tenía que gustarle papá y así podrían formar una familia!

—Oh, al diablo con todo —murmuró Draco y se levantó. Odiaba ver a su hijo de esa manera y si un beso en la boca lo haría feliz —Draco no tenía ni idea de por qué estaría pidiendo eso—, entonces lo haría. Gracias a Merlín, Harry al menos era atractivo.

Harry observó con cautela al ver a Draco avanzar hacia él y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Draco se inclinó. El bastardo seguía siendo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él.

Los ojos de Teddy casi salen de sus órbitas cuando vio a Draco presionar sus labios en la boca de su padrino y besarlo con fuerza.

Scorpius chilló cuando vio que su padre y Harry se besaban y aplaudió.

Después de diez segundos, Harry empujó a Draco y discretamente se limpió la boca.

—No tenías que hacerlo durante tanto tiempo —murmuró, mirando fijamente al rubio frente a él.

Draco le miró con calma.

—No te has muerto ¿verdad? Además, creo que hay cosas peores que besarme —sonrió.

—No es muy probable —murmuró Harry, y volvió a su asiento.

Draco se sentó también.

—Así que, Scorpius, ¿fue ese beso lo suficientemente bueno?

Scorpius asintió alegremente.

—Sí, ahora os vais a besar todos los días. Tú y mamá también lo hacíais.

Harry gruñó y con un ruido sordo, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Voy a ser tan feliz cuando me vaya de aquí —murmuró bajo su respiración. Besar a Malfoy todos los días sería una completa pesadilla. Ya era bastante haberle dado un beso en ese momento, ¡ni hablar de hacerlo todos los días! No importaba si era guapo y besaba bien; ¡Harry Potter no era gay y nunca querría a Draco Malfoy de esa manera!

Teddy miró bajo sus pestañas al niño justo frente a él y frunció el ceño. ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Por qué quería que Draco y su padrino se besaran? ¡Eran dos chicos! El hecho de que a su padrino tal vez le gustase Draco, no significaba que tuviese que darle un beso. Besarse en la boca era algo que sólo las parejas hacían. Teddy podía tener nueve años, pero sabía que besarse en la boca cuando dos personas sólo eran amigos, era algo que no se hacía. Tal vez un beso en la mejilla, claro. Pero, ¿en la boca? No. Sólo lo harían si estuviesen enamorados el uno del otro. ¡Y su _Prongslet_ y Draco no estaban enamorados! Harry no era gay, a él le gustaban las chicas. Aunque Teddy no podía entender por qué a su padrino le gustaban las chicas. Las chicas eran asquerosas. Tenían piojos. Pero Teddy suponía que era cosa de adultos el que le gustasen.

Draco arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó lo que había dicho su hijo, y luego miró a Harry, quien había golpeado su cabeza contra la mesa. Resopló inaudiblemente y tomó un sorbo de su té. Su hijo estaba tramando algo, estaba seguro. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya era la hora de hacer una visita a Snape. Harry se sentía un poco nervioso. La última vez que había visto a su antiguo profesor, se estaba muriendo en la Casa de los Gritos y le había entregado algunos recuerdos. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Snape cuando viese a Harry? No era como si se pudiesen soportar. Se habían odiado cuando estaban en la escuela. Y allí estaba, preparándose para encontrarse con él y pedirle ayuda.

Harry se estremeció al pensar eso. Snape tendría un ataque de risa por eso —si el imbécil grasiento pudiese reír—.

—Harry, ¿estás listo? Antes de visitar a Severus, tenemos que llevar a Scorpius y Teddy a la escuela —gritó Draco desde abajo.

—¡Estoy listo! ¡Jesús! Cálmate ¿quieres? —dijo Harry molesto y se puso su túnica. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro y pantalón negro, su túnica también era negra. Calzaba botas de cuero de dragón negro. Agarró la bolsa con el frasco del veneno que había reunido junto con los resultados obtenidos por los otros expertos en pociones del Ministerio.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, vio a Teddy y a Scorpius esperando en la puerta, ambos con sus mochilas escolares. Como siempre, Teddy estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Scorpius, quien hacía lo posible por ignorar el gesto. Harry se preguntó por qué a Teddy parecía no agradarle Scorpius. Él siempre había congeniado muy bien con los niños más pequeños, así que ¿cuál era el problema con el joven Malfoy?

—¿Listos para irnos?—preguntó Harry y Draco apareció a su lado.

Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón negro y unos brillantes zapatos del mismo color. Toda la ropa de diseñador, por supuesto.

La mansión Malfoy no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, por lo que decidieron ir a pie, disfrutando del sol.

Todo el camino hacia la escuela, Scorpius estuvo hablando entusiasmado de lo que harían esa semana. Teddy simplemente guardó silencio y sostuvo la mano de Harry —algo que no había hecho durante años—.

Luego llegó el momento que Harry odiaba.

—Y cuando entremos a la escuela, tienes que besar a Harry, papá, porque eso también lo hacías con mamá —dijo Scorpius, totalmente en serio.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Scorpius, tu papá y yo no nos besaremos en la puerta de la escuela.

Scorpius hizo un mohín de nuevo. Draco vagamente pensó que tenía que hablar con su hijo por todas las escenas que estaba haciendo. Los Malfoy no hacían mohínes, incluso si no se salían con la suya.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la gente estará mirando y no les gustaría que tu padre me besase. Se enfadarían —explicó Harry. Estar enfadado sería un eufemismo. Si los otros padres viesen al hijo de un mortífago besando a su Salvador aunque fuese para evitar el berrinche de un niño, posiblemente maldecirían a Draco y saldría en todos los periódicos al día siguiente. Aunque Draco podría ser un completo imbécil a veces, tenía sus momentos buenos, y sería una pena si esa nueva amistad terminaba porque Draco acabase en el hospital.

—Oh —dijo Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía por qué la gente se iba a enojar si veían a su padre besando a Harry, pero no creía que Harry le fuese a mentir sobre eso. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a lograr que se besaran? La razón por la cual pedía que se besaran era muy sencilla: Scorpius, hacía unas semanas, había visto una película y en ella, aparecía un hombre que siempre besaba a una mujer para demostrarle que le gustaba. Al principio la dama no quería que el hombre la besara y ella siempre se enfadaba, pero al final se enamoró del hombre y dijo que una de las razones por las que lo había hecho era porque los besos del hombre la hacían flotar como si estuviera en las nubes. Así que Scorpius pensó que si su padre le daba muchos besos a Harry, se enamorarían pronto.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

—¡Puedes besarle ahora! ––chilló.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente.

—No, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? No hay nadie aquí. Estamos solos —Scorpius mordió su labio inferior.

—Merlín, Harry, vamos a darnos un beso rápido, entonces todo habrá terminado y podremos seguir adelante. No me apetece estar aquí todo el día —dijo Draco molesto.

—Y a mí no me apetece besarte —Harry le miró enojado.

—Es una lástima —rápidamente, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la boca.

—Realmente te odio, Malfoy —murmuró Harry y se limpió la boca.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, vamos.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y los adultos se inclinaron para darle a cada niño un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Teddy no podía esperar a que el día acabara. Él y _Prongslet_ iban a volver a su propia casa, lo que significaba que no tendría que pasar más tiempo con ese mocoso tan molesto, que siempre le quitaba la atención de Harry.

Harry tenía la sospecha de aparecer en los periódicos al día siguiente, ya que mucha gente lo había visto con Draco Malfoy llevando juntos a los niños al colegio, pero concluyó que se molestaría por ello luego. Ahora tenía que convencer a Snape primero —Que Merlín lo asistiera— para que lo ayudase en el caso.

Harry y Draco salieron de la calle y se metieron en un pequeño callejón.

—Bien, agarra mi brazo. Voy a aparecernos a los dos en la casa de Severus —le ordenó Draco.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Harry, pero, no obstante, se agarró al brazo de Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se molestó en decir nada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la vista de la terraza de Snape.

Después de cinco horribles segundos, en los que viajaron por una especie de tubo, acabaron frente a una cerca de color negro con árboles alrededor.

Harry miró hacia arriba y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el tamaño de la casa. Era casi tan grande como la de los Malfoy, por decir algo. Había enormes ventanales en el frente y, para su sorpresa, no había cortinas para obstruir la luz del sol. El jardín estaba lleno de muchas plantas (Harry supuso que eran para las pociones de Snape), aunque había también flores: lirios para ser exactos. Harry se mordió el labio cuando vio esas flores, ya que, obviamente, eran un recordatorio de su madre, Lily* Evans.

Caminaron por el sendero y llamaron a la puerta, que estaba pintada de color café. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio y no pasó nada. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, ex-profesor, ex-mortífago, la pesadilla de todos los estudiantes, a excepción de los Slytherin, y un ex-espía. La persona que debía estar muerta, pero había sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Snape alzó una ceja cuando vio a Harry parado junto a Draco, pero esa fue la única señal de sorpresa que mostró al verle.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Qué sorpresa —su voz todavía sonaba sobria y oscura, pero no tan venenosa como había sido en los años en los que Harry había asistido a la escuela—. Adelante, tengo curiosidad del motivo de su visita, Potter —en la comisura de sus labios apareció una pequeña mueca.

Esa iba a ser una visita que Harry jamás olvidaría. De eso estaba seguro.


	6. Capítulo 6

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Snape los condujo a través de un pasillo a una habitación que servía como sala de estar y se veía un jardín que estaba tras la casa.

—Sentaos —les ordenó Snape y él se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana.

Ahora que se sentaba a la luz del sol, Harry podía verle mejor. No había cambiado mucho, a excepción de su cabello, que estaba ligeramente más corto que cuando había estado en la escuela y que ahora tenía una cicatriz en su cuello. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro; un suéter, pantalones de vestir y botas negras.

—¿Pasé su inspección, Potter? —dijo Snape con sarcasmo y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, el hombre llamó a un elfo doméstico y ordenó un poco de té.

—Así que, Draco, ¿te importaría decirme por qué has traído a Potter contigo? —preguntó Snape, cruzando sus piernas.

Draco le dio un vistazo a Harry y luego se giró hacia Snape.

—Bueno, está aquí porque necesita tu ayuda con cierta poción.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Había pensado que te darías por vencido en Pociones después de tus lamentables intentos en la escuela.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—Veo que sigue siendo un bastardo. Al parecer estar cerca de la muerte no le brindó nada bueno a su carácter.

Snape le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y veo que tú sigues siendo un mocoso arrogante que no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca —siseó.

Harry se levantó de su silla, hirviendo de rabia y apretando su varita. Si alguien podía hacerle enojar tan rápidamente e irritarlo, ese era Severus Snape. Había pensado que el hombre había cambiado, pero no era así. Expresó sus pensamientos:

—Sabe, cuando escuché a Draco decir que aún estaba vivo, pensé que era una oportunidad para enterrar viejos rencores y comenzar de nuevo. Demonios, incluso estaba preparado para agradecerle por salvar mi trasero todo el tiempo, pero si va a ser un charlatán y patético imbécil, entonces puede irse al diablo, para lo que me interesa. Dios mío, ¡no es de sorprenderse que no tenga amigos si los trata a todos así! En primer lugar, no sé cómo le pudo agradar a mi madre —gritó furioso.

El último comentario fue bajo; Harry lo supo tan pronto como lo dijo. Snape palideció y sus ojos negros ardieron. Lily Evans era un asunto delicado entre ellos dos. Harry sentía que probablemente había herido a Snape, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Fue un error pensar que Snape estaría dispuesto a ayudarle. Ese hombre estaba atascado en el pasado y nunca dejaría ir sus viejos rencores hacia Sirius y James. Debido a que ninguno de ellos estaba vivo, Snape no podía hacer sino molestar a Harry por su gran parecido con su padre y su padrino.

—Harry —dijo Draco con voz alarmante. Había palidecido. Nunca esperó que eso se le saliera de las manos tan rápido.

—Oh, ¡a la mierda! Me voy. Te veo luego, Malfoy —dijo Harry con brusquedad y salió resueltamente del lugar, su magia crepitando a causa de su enojo. Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, se apareció en su casa. Iría al trabajo más tarde, pero mientras necesitaba calmarse.

* * *

Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio en la Mansión Snape. Draco se debatía entre ir tras Harry (por razones que no entendía) o quedarse con su padrino, quien seguía muy pálido. Pensó que era mejor quedarse con Snape por un rato. Harry necesitaría serenarse primero.

—Sev, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Draco con suavidad, sus ojos mostrando preocupación.

Era signo de su cercana relación el que Snape no le hechizara después de preguntar eso.

Snape exhaló, y frotó sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo que nunca pensé que Potter usaría a Lily. No es muy Gryffindor de su parte —rió por lo bajo sombríamente—. De hecho, es más una cosa que un Slytherin haría. Nunca se me ocurrió que Potter tenía algo de Slytherin en él.

Draco le miró. Nunca había preguntado qué significaba la madre de Potter para su padrino, ya que no quería molestarlo. Pero después de su reacción, imaginaba que habían sido bastante cercanos.

—Así que, ¿desde cuándo llamas a Potter por su nombre? Es más, ¿desde cuándo andan juntos sin intentar hechizarse el uno al otro? ¿Y qué quiso decir Potter con eso de verte luego? —preguntó Snape, su voz era neutral. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. No mucho, pero Draco, quien le conocía de toda la vida, lo vio—. Merlín, no estarán juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo somos amigos —se defendió Draco. _Bueno, amigos que se besan porque se lo ordena un niño de seis años_, agregó por si acaso, pero imaginó que Snape no querría escuchar eso.

Snape levantó una ceja.

—¿Sólo amigos? ¿Desde cuándo vosotros dos sois amigos?

—Bueno, nos encontramos hace unas pocas semanas en el Callejón Diagon. Scorpius desapareció y Harry lo encontró. Scorpius sugirió que podíamos ser amigos y decidimos darle una oportunidad a ello, dado que la guerra ya terminó y mi padre no está —explicó Draco—. Cenamos la noche siguiente y conocí a Teddy, mi primo. Después de eso no nos vimos por dos semanas hasta que lo vi de nuevo en el Ministerio, donde estaba a punto de desmayarse. Me contó un caso que tenía y que estaba buscando a un experto en pociones que le pudiera ayudar a identificar el ingrediente desconocido de un veneno. Le sugerí que te visitáramos. Parecía bastante sorprendido de escuchar que seguías vivo —caviló—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que habías sobrevivido?

—¿Por qué lo haría? No le debo nada. Varias semanas después de la batalla final me desperté en el hospital y me dijeron que podía marcharme cuando quisiera. No surgió en mi cabeza la idea de informarle a un mocoso arrogante que todavía vivía —dijo Snape, despectivo.

—Bien, ese mocoso arrogante estaba planeando agradecerte por salvar su vida y había dejado a un lado su orgullo para pedirte ayuda. Pienso que, por lo menos, pudiste haberlo escuchado en vez de insultarlo de inmediato —dijo Draco ligeramente—. ¿Es de sorprenderse que te insultara también y que intentara herirte sacando a colación a su madre?

Por una vez en su vida, Snape no pudo replicar. En vez de eso, le miró enfurecido, pero Draco vio que estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Por qué nunca hablaste con él de su madre? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Imaginaba que Harry apreciaría eso.

Snape hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

—¿Por qué? Él nunca pareció interesado en ella. Además, si quería saber sobre su madre debería haberle preguntado al chucho y al lobo.

—¿Quizás no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo? —apuntó Draco.

Snape resopló.

Draco suspiró.

—Escucha, sólo dale una oportunidad. Intenta hablar con él en lugar de insultarlo inmediatamente. Creo que te sorprenderías si lo hicieras. También pienso que Harry de verdad apreciaría que le hablaras de su madre.

Snape le miró con ojos indescifrables.

—¿Por qué te estás preocupando tanto en intentar conseguir que me lleve bien con Potter?

Draco miró fijamente el techo mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

—¿Por qué, ciertamente? No lo sé. Es sólo una sugerencia.

—Pensaré en ello —dijo Snape en voz neutra.

Después de eso, la conversación fue sobre Scorpius.

* * *

Teddy frunció el ceño al ver el estado en el que estaba su padrino. La boca de Harry estaba duramente presionada, una señal de que había estado furioso y de que aún seguía algo enojado. Zapateaba con insistencia, indicación de que estaba impaciente.

Teddy se preguntó qué habría sucedido mientras estaba en la escuela. ¿Había tenido una pelea con Draco? ¿O había peleado con el hombre al que iban a visitar?

—¿_Prongslet?_ —preguntó Teddy indeciso cuando estuvo frente a su padrino.

Harry asintió y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola Teddy, ¿tuviste un buen día en la escuela?

—Sí, fue divertido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó y tomó la mano de Harry, temiendo por un momento que Harry le apartara. No lo hizo.

Harry exhaló lentamente.

—Oh, nada especial.

—¡Harry!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Scorpius corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Su maestra, una mujer de corto cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, corría tras él.

Scorpius emitió un chillido y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry, ignorando la mirada asesina que recibía de Teddy.

—¡Scorpius! ¡No puedes escaparte corriendo! Lo siento, señor Potter, pero no pude retenerlo más —se disculpó la mujer y se apartó un mechón de cabello—. ¿Conoce a Scorpius?

—Sí, es hijo de un amigo mío —Harry sonrió educadamente.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon.

—Oh, es amigo de Draco Malfoy. Bueno, supongo que puedo dejarlo con usted ¿entonces?

—Sí, no hay problema —Harry asintió. Sí, definitivamente eso aparecería en los periódicos al día siguiente.

—¡Mira, Harry, Mira! ¡Hice un dibujo para ti! —dijo Scorpius entusiasmado y agitó un trozo de papel en el aire mientras brincaba.

Antes de tomar el papel, Harry llevó a los dos niños hasta un banco situado bajo un árbol. Pensó que podía esperar hasta que Draco llegara a recoger su hijo.

Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados, Scorpius saltó a su regazo y agitó el papel en su cara.

—¡Mira, mira!

Harry sonrió y tomó el papel. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio lo que Scorpius había dibujado. Era un dibujo de él, Teddy, Scorpius y Draco. En él, Scorpius y Teddy estaban sentados en un banco, jugando con una pelota. Scorpius había dibujado a Harry y a Draco uno al lado del otro y parecían estarse cogiendo de la mano; tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y sobre ellos había varios corazones dibujados y pintados de rojo.

Teddy miró el dibujo desde donde se había sentado junto a Harry y parpadeó al verlo. Huh, definitivamente algo ocurría con ese niño. No había forma de que eso sucediera.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Está bonito? —preguntó Scorpius, sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos y se encontraba rebotando en el regazo de Harry.

Ausentemente, Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Scorpius para evitar que se cayera.

—Es muy bonito, Scorpius. Puedes dibujar muy bien —elogió Harry al jovencito rubio sobre su regazo, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja y le abrazó.

Harry se preguntó por qué Scorpius había dibujado algo como eso, pero no lo pensó. Quizás Scorpius quería mostrar que Harry y Draco eran amigos y no había encontrado un símbolo mejor que un corazón. Si, probablemente era eso, nada más.

Harry dobló el papel y quiso devolvérselo a Scorpius, pero el niño se negó a tomarlo otra vez.

—No, ¡es para ti! Tienes que quedártelo. —Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, justo como hacía cuando le daba un dibujo a su papá.

Los ojos marrones de Teddy resplandecieron de celos. Se enroscó contra el hombro de Harry y le dio un toque en el codo con su brazo. Harry miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa y abrazó a Teddy.

—¡Ahí estás, Scorpius! ¿Por qué no me esperaste en la puerta con tu maestra? —preguntó Draco y se acercó a ellos, alzando una ceja al ver a su hijo sentado en el regazo de Harry. Parecía que cada vez que veía a su hijo en compañía de Harry, Scorpius siempre estaba, de alguna manera, pegado al cuerpo del mayor.

Scorpius hizo un mohín.

—Vi a Harry y quise darle mi dibujo —dijo orgullosamente.

Draco miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Así es? ¿Has hecho uno para mí también?

Scorpius asintió.

—Pero te lo doy cuando estemos en casa —el niño sonrió.

—Bien, entonces vamos a casa, ¿sí? —Draco sonrió y recogió a Scorpius de su lugar en el regazo de Harry. Cargó a su hijo y éste pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Scorpius miró a Harry, que se había levantado y sostenía la mano de Teddy.

—¿Tú también vendrás a nuestra casa, Harry? —preguntó Scorpius, sus ojos brillaban.

Harry negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Scorpius, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a mi casa con Teddy.

El labio inferior de Scorpius comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero Harry se mantuvo firme. No podía ceder siempre ante el niño. Necesitaba aprender que no siempre podía conseguir lo que quería.

—No, Scorpius, de verdad no puedo ir, pero prometo visitarte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius, entendiendo que entonces no podría salirse con la suya, asintió.

—De acuerdo, Harry, adiós —se despidió.

Harry agarró a Teddy con firmeza y se apareció junto con él en su casa.

Draco suspiró y caminó cargando a Scorpius hasta Malfoy Manor. Bueno, al menos Harry no le había ignorado o hechizado. Pero de verdad necesitaría hablar con Harry sobre Snape. A pesar de lo desagradable que pudiera ser el hombre a veces, seguía siendo la única oportunidad de Harry para capturar al culpable.

* * *

Draco acababa de llevar a Scorpius a la cama esa noche, cuando el niño le dio un papel doblado. Pensando que ese debía ser el dibujo que su hijo hizo para él, lo abrió y lo vio. No pudo sino mirarlo desconcertado. Scorpius se había dibujado a sí mismo, a Draco, Teddy y a Harry. Teddy estaba leyendo un libro, Scorpius jugando con alguna clase de juguete y él y Harry estaban juntos, sentados sobre la hierba… con otro niño en el regazo de Harry. El niño dibujado tenía cabello negro y sus ojos (que Scorpius había hecho más grandes para que se pudiera ver su color con claridad) eran grises. Scorpius había vestido al jovencito desconocido con un suéter rojo y pantalones azules. ¿Quién era?

—¿Te gusta? —la voz alta de Scorpius irrumpió en sus pensamientos y Draco se volteó para ver a su hijo sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que me gusta; está precioso —le dijo con una sonrisa. Scorpius sonrió abiertamente—. Pero, Scorpius, ¿quién es el tercer niño de tu dibujo?

Scorpius miró el dibujo y comenzó a nombrar a las personas en él.

—Este es Teddy leyendo un libro, y este soy yo jugando con mi dragón. Tú y Harry están sentados en la hierba y ríen. Ese niño pequeño junto a Harry es mi hermanito —anunció orgulloso.

Draco le miró fijamente.

—Scorpius, tú no tienes un hermanito —dijo con cuidado, intentando imaginar por qué Scorpius había dibujado a un hermano que no existía.

En lugar de llorar o ponerse histérico, Scorpius comenzó a soltar risitas.

—¡Papá, tonto! Sé que no tengo un hermanito, pero tú y Harry me lo darán para poder jugar con él.

Draco decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Oh, ¿y de dónde vendrá ese hermanito?

—Saldrá de la barriga de Harry —dijo Scorpius, orgulloso de recordar de donde venían los bebés. Le había preguntado a mami una vez de donde venían los bebés, y ella dijo que venían de la barriga de una mujer. Scorpius imaginó que ello aplicaría también a los hombres.

—¿Y por qué este niño saldrá del abdomen de Harry? —preguntó Draco, ahora realmente confundido. Scorpius no quería decir lo Draco suponía que iba a decir, ¿verdad?

—Porque tú y Harry se casarán y entonces habrá un bebé en la barriga de Harry —explicó.

Draco pensó que lo mejor era dejar la fantasía de Scorpius intacta por esa noche. Le explicaría a su hijo al día siguiente que no podría tener a un hermanito porque él y Harry nunca se casarían. Harry era heterosexual —una de las principales razones por las que eso nunca sucedería—.

—Está bien, Scorpius, si tú lo dices —Draco sonrió y le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente—. Ahora sé un niño bueno y duérmete, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papá —Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurrucó en sus sábanas—. Buenas noches, papi.

—Buenas noches, hijo —dijo Draco y cerró la puerta tras él. Le dio un vistazo al dibujo de nuevo, antes de ponerlo en su escritorio.


	7. Capítulo 7

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Un par de semanas más tarde, Draco tuvo un invitado. Severus Snape estaba de pie en su puerta y tenía en el rostro una mueca provocada por sus finos labios.

—Adelante, Sev —Draco sonrió y dejó que el hombre entrara a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Scorpius dibujando con sus lápices de colores.

Scorpius alzó la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a su tío Sev.

—Hola, tío Sev —sonrió y se abrazó a las piernas del hombre.

Snape le palmeó la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Scorpius.

Scorpius volvió a sus dibujos, aunque sus oídos estaban atentos, porque quería saber de qué hablaría su papá con su tío.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban situadas cerca de la ventana.

—Perdóname por preguntar, pero, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? —preguntó Draco sonriendo.

Snape levantó una ceja.

—¿No puedo visitar a mi ahijado y a mi sobrino?

—Los dos sabemos que no haces visitas sociales por el mero hecho de tener una conversación, Sev, así que puedes decirme de qué se trata —Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Snape suspiró.

—Mocoso impertinente —murmuró. Draco sonrió abiertamente—. Muy bien, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste de Potter hace un par de semanas.

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco curioso.

—He decidido que por tu bien y el de tu hijo voy hacer un esfuerzo en tener una conversación civilizada con Potter y así ayudarle con su caso —dijo Snape rígido.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices realmente en serio? —caviló Draco.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, lo digo en serio. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Draco rió entre dientes.

—Bien, estará complacido por tu ayuda.

—¿En qué tipo de mundo onírico vives, Dragón? — le preguntó Snape secamente y negó con su cabeza.

Draco se echó a reír.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá, siempre y cuando mantengas tus insultos a raya.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces, su mirada se centró en un par de dibujos que había sobre la mesa que estaba junto a él. Draco se había levantado para ver lo que Scorpius estaba dibujando. Los cogió y observó. Alzó las cejas cuando vio lo que Scorpius había dibujado. Todos los dibujos tenían a Draco y a Potter. Había uno en el que se estaban besando con corazones encima de ellos; otra con un niño moreno y de ojos grises en el regazo de Potter y encima del pequeño estaba escrito con letra infantil "mi hermanito" –ante eso, Snape resopló– y otra con Potter en la que tenía el estómago abultado y Draco estaba a su lado. Scorpius había dibujado una pequeña flecha, la cual, apuntaba al estómago de Potter y había escrito "hermano" en la barriga de Harry.

¿Qué significaban esos dibujos? Scorpius había dibujado a los hombres como si fuesen una pareja casada que había tenido un hijo ¿Qué estaba pensando el chico?

—Sabes, es de mala educación mirar dibujos que no son tuyos —la voz seca de Draco interrumpió los pensamientos de Snape.

Hizo caso omiso a la observación y agitó los dibujos en el aire.

—Draco, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tu hijo ha hecho un dibujo en el que Potter y tú parecen una pareja? Incluso dibujó a Potter embarazado; lo cual es gracioso de ver, tengo que admitir —soltó un bufido.

Draco suspiró y se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—A Scorpius de alguna forma se le ha metido en la cabeza que Harry y yo nos pertenecemos y que deberíamos casarnos y tener un bebé. He tratado de decirle que eso no pasará, pero es terco y se niega a escucharme. Y en su lugar, sigue haciendo dibujos de Harry y yo juntos. Incluso le ha dado a Harry uno de sus dibujos.

—Hm, ¿y qué dice Potter de eso?

—También ha tratado de decirle a Scorpius que eso no va a pasar, pero tampoco lo escucha a él. En cambio, me ordena darle un beso a Harry cada vez que nos vemos —Draco rodó los ojos.

Snape le miró fijamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Draco asintió.

—No sé por qué, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Deberías ver la cara de Harry a cada momento —rió por lo bajo.

Antes de que Snape pudiese reaccionar, el timbre sonó. Escucharon a un elfo doméstico abrir la puerta. Tenía que ser alguien que conociese a Draco, porque unos segundos más tarde se oyeron pasos que se dirigían hacia la sala de estar.

Scopius chilló cuando Harry apareció en la puerta, con aspecto agitado.

—¡Harry! —saltó hacia el hombre y levantó las manos.

Automáticamente Harry lo cargó y lo apoyó sobre su cadera, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado. Teddy apareció junto a él agarrando los pantalones de Harry y mordiéndose el labio.

—Draco, necesito tu ayuda —empezó Harry y se dirigió a Draco, pero se congeló cuando vio a Snape sentado a su lado—. Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

—No importa, a decir verdad Snape tiene algo que decirte —dijo Draco, y le dio un codazo a Snape, ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Lo siento, pero eso tiene que esperar. Draco, ¿te importaría cuidar a Teddy por unas horas —preguntó Harry, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

Harry asintió sombrío.

—Otra víctima. Tengo que irme de inmediato, pero Andrómeda no puede cuidar de Teddy porque está de vacaciones. No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no hay problema —sonrió Draco.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —murmuró Harry y bajó a Scorpius al suelo. Se agachó para mirar a Teddy a los ojos—. De acuerdo, vas a quedarte aquí por un par de horas, hasta que yo pueda recogerte. Te veré pronto —Teddy asintió y Harry le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

—Yo también quiero un besito —Scorpius frunció los labios.

Harry sonrió débilmente y le dio un rápido beso también.

—Te veré más tarde, Draco. Snape —añadió Harry en el último momento.

Draco asintió e inmediatamente Harry volvió a desaparecer.

—Así pues, Teddy, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Draco.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, su pelo de color rosa se volvió negro.

—¿Tienes libros sobre cuentos de hadas? —preguntó con timidez.

Draco asintió, pensativo.

—Creo que tengo algunos libros —se acercó a la estantería y poco después de su breve búsqueda encontró unos cuantos. Volvió y se los entregó a Teddy—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —dijo Teddy en voz baja y se dirigió hacia un sofá donde se sentó y empezó a leer.

—¿Así que ese es el ahijado de Potter? —le preguntó Snape con voz neutra.

Draco asintió.

Snape resopló.

—Déjame adivinar, el hijo del lobo.

—Sí—Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Es de imaginar que el lobo eligiera a Potter —Snape negó con la cabeza—. ¿Me puedes hablar de ese caso en el que está trabajando Potter y los efectos del veneno?

Entonces Draco comenzó la explicación, después de advertirle a Snape que sólo sabía un poco de ello.

—Hm, así que nadie puede identificar el último ingrediente —reflexionó Snape.

Draco negó.

—Dicen que no lo saben, así que cabe la posibilidad de que sea de otro país.

—Puede ser. Sin embargo, sólo se podría saber a ciencia cierta si pudiese examinar el veneno —murmuró Snape.

* * *

Eran casi las siete cuando Harry finalmente apareció. Parecía agotado y estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el sofá.

Scorpius dejó de dibujar y se subió en el regazo de Harry y lo abrazó. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Teddy se acurrucó en el costado de Harry con la cabeza en su hombro.

Draco y Snape se sentaron frente a él en otro sofá.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado —exigió Draco.

Harry miró a los dos niños que se aferraban a él y conjuró una burbuja alrededor de ellos, con el fin de que no escuchasen. No quería que supiesen lo que había sucedido. Casos como ese no eran adecuados para los oídos de los niños.

—Esta vez no ha seguido el patrón —comenzó Harry, todavía temblando por lo que había visto—. Los envenenados en esta ocasión fueron dos. Sólo eran niños; uno de seis años y otro de nueve, eran amigos y estaban jugando cerca de un campo. Les debió ofrecer algo de beber, porque hemos encontrado dos botellas de zumo de manzana. Les había puesto veneno. Ese hijo de puta los dejó allí hasta que fueron encontrados por sus padres, que se preocuparon cuando no llegaron para la merienda. Han sido llevados a San Mungo, pero sin el antídoto no se les puede ayudar. Hoy una de sus primeras víctimas falleció; era una mujer casada que estaba sola en casa. Por lo que tenemos otra pista: las victimas mueren después de tres meses. Los sanadores esperan que para las próximas semanas otras dos víctimas mueran también.

—¿Tienes fotos de los niños? Tal vez pueda ver algo que me diga qué tipo de veneno es —dijo Snape de pronto.

Harry lo miró, pero estaba demasiado cansado para protestar, por lo que buscó en su bolso hasta encontrar las fotos.

Draco se puso pálido cuando vio a los dos chicos. El de seis años tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, casi grises, y el otro tenía los ojos y el cabello castaños.

—Se parecen a…

—¿Teddy y Scorpius? Sí, también me he dado cuenta —dijo Harry, sombrío.

—¿Esto es una coincidencia? —preguntó Draco consternado.

Harry respiró profundo.

—Desearía que lo fuera. Pero no, cuando estaba de regreso a la oficina, recibí una carta —con ello, le dio la carta a Draco.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Siempre ha sido mi sueño tener tu atención. Y ahora ¡ya la tengo! Sé que me quieres encontrar, pero te puedo asegurar que en una fecha cercana eso no va a suceder. Sólo me encontrarás cuando me muestre ante ti. ¡No puedo esperar para ver tu cara!_

_Pero no puedo dejar que te acerques a mí antes de que esté dispuesto a dejarme ver. Considera a esos niñitos como una advertencia. Tengo un ojo puesto en ti, Potter y no me ha pasado desapercibido que a menudo te encuentras en compañía de Draco Malfoy y su hijo. Scorpius es un niño tan hermoso, ¿verdad? Y no me hagas hablar de tu ahijado, Teddy Lupin. También es un chico guapo. Sería una pena si algo les sucediera. Un accidente puede ocurrir tan rápido, ¿no lo crees?_

_Ahora no me importa lo que estés haciendo con el señor Malfoy. Por mí, puedes follártelo tantas veces como desees. Aunque tengo que admitir que seríais una familia encantadora con esos dos niños. Si os mostráis en público cualquiera diría que estáis formando una familia. ¿No sería bonito?_

_Si yo fuera tú, empezaría a relajarme con todo el trabajo de campo. ¿Por qué no te concentras en tu familia? Siempre he sabido que querías una familia, así que, ¿por qué no tomas la oportunidad?_

_Espero poder conocerte en persona._

_Sinceramente,_

_Un admirador._

—Esto es repugnante —dijo Draco mirando—. ¿Cómo ha podido caer tan bajo? ¿Amenazar a niños?

—Bueno, ¿qué vas hacer, Potter? —le preguntó Snape y dobló la carta.

Harry suspiró y miró a los niños que estaban cerca de él. Scorpius estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Lo mismo con Teddy. De vez en cuando bostezaba y luchaba contra el sueño. —No lo sé. Ahora que he recibido esto, definitivamente quiero encontrar a esta persona y verlo recibir el beso del dementor, pero no quiero poner en riesgo las vidas de Teddy y Scorpius.

—Sé que esto va en contra de las reglas de un Gryffindor, pero creo que deberías apartarte de este caso —dijo Snape. Mantuvo la mano en el aire cuando Harry fue a protestar—. Piensa en ello, Potter. Esta persona puede parecer un loco y no dudo que lo sea, pero debes saber que este tipo es un asesino de los más peligrosos. Ya te ha visto sin tu conocimiento, y sabe sobre el hijo de Draco y sobre tu ahijado. Si ha podido descubrir todo esto, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en atacar a los niños?

Harry guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

—Está claro que se ha decidido a atacar a estas personas porque quería tu atención. Bueno, la ha conseguido. Sospecho que envenenará a unos pocos más y luego se detendrá. Y al cabo de poco se pondrá en contacto contigo. Ya te ha dejado saber que no vas a poder capturarlo antes de que él esté dispuesto a dejarse ver. No tienes una sola pista en cuanto a quién es, por lo que no hay ninguna pista a seguir en cuanto a la persecución se refiere. Lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es retirarte del caso y permanecer en un lugar seguro. Detesto decir esto, pero creo que es mejor si te quedas aquí. La Mansión es el lugar mejor protegido, además de Hogwarts. Si no te preocupas por tu seguridad, piensa en los niños, más concretamente en tu ahijado —terminó tranquilamente Snape.

Harry se mordió el labio y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Qué debería elegir?


	8. Capítulo 8

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—Si te preocupa lo que yo piense, entonces no tienes por qué. Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte —dijo Draco después de un momento de silencio.

Harry le miró.

—No quiero molestar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No molestarás. Tengo un montón de habitaciones que podéis elegir.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Dejaré de trabajar en el caso, informaré a Kingsley mañana. No estará muy contento —murmuró Harry.

— ¿Tienes el vial del veneno contigo, Potter? —preguntó Snape.

—Sí —Sin negarse, Harry le dio el pequeño frasco.

Snape lo estudió.

—No es mucho, pero me las arreglaré. Empezaré a investigarlo mañana.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sin mirarle a los ojos.

Snape le miró.

—De nada.

—Bueno, ya que os quedaréis aquí ahora, supongo que deberíamos traer tus cosas y las de Teddy —Draco se dio una palmada en las manos y se levantó.

Harry pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Vais a vivir aquí, así que ya podemos recoger vuestras cosas. Te ahorrarás tener que ir de tu casa a la mía. Sería ridículo si te vas a casa esta noche y luego mañana te mudas. Puedes instalarte esta noche.

—Pero ¿y Teddy? Él no sabe nada —protestó Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que no se opondrá; especialmente cuando escuche que te saldrás de ese caso —Draco hizo un guiño.

—Podría dejar el caso, pero eso no significa que deje de ser Auror —le advirtió Harry.

— ¿No crees que es más prudente si dejas tu trabajo de Auror hasta que el culpable sea atrapado? Detener el caso no significa que te deje en paz si trabajas en otros —interrumpió Snape con calma.

—Estuve de acuerdo con lo de dejar el caso y mudarme a esta casa, pero me niego a dejar mi trabajo por completo. No hay nada que podáis cambiar al respecto —dijo Harry, obstinado.

—Está bien, hazlo a tu manera, mocoso necio —Snape frunció el ceño.

—Así que Harry y yo recogeremos las cosas necesarias y Sev puede vigilar a los niños —dijo Draco.

Snape le miró fulminante, pero permaneció sentado.

—Dame un minuto para explicárselo a Teddy —dijo Harry, cansado.

Draco asintió y cogió a Scorpius, quien parpadeó adormilado.

—Teddy, hay algo que necesito decirte —murmuró Harry y acarició con su mano a través del negro cabello de su ahijado.

Teddy bostezó y frotó sus ojos, incorporándose.

— ¿Qué pasa, _Prongslet_?

—Algo sucedió en el trabajo y Draco y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es mudarnos aquí con Draco temporalmente hasta que los problemas se solucionen —explicó Harry.

Teddy se vio confundido.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No necesitas saber qué. ¿Te parece bien que vivamos aquí durante un tiempo?

Teddy asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, ahora iremos a recoger algunas cosas y regresaremos. Tú te quedarás aquí con Scorpius y el Profesor Snape —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me parece recordar que ya no soy un profesor, así que puedes excluirlo, Potter —dijo Snape secamente.

—¿Cómo te tiene que llamar entonces? —preguntó Harry con educación, sin querer arruinar esa extraña tregua.

—Yo llamo a Sev tío. Teddy también puede hacerlo —dijo Scorpius felizmente y saltó hacia Snape. Por su gran sonrisa, Draco le había dicho que Harry y Teddy se mudarían con ellos.

Harry miró a Snape.

—Supongo que puedo tolerarlo —resopló.

Harry sonrió secretamente.

—Ten —Draco le dio su túnica—. ¿Listo?

Harry asintió y con un último gesto de despedida hacia Teddy y Scorpius, salió de la Mansión junto con Draco. Tan pronto como pudieron, se aparecieron; Draco aferrándose a Harry, ya que no sabía donde vivía éste.

Draco parpadeó cuando llegaron a una casita de campo cercana a un campo abierto.

—Y yo que pensé que estarías viviendo en Grimmauld Place.

Harry rió por lo bajo.

—Disculpa por decepcionarte, pero nunca quise vivir en Grimmauld Place.

—¿Por qué no? Por lo que tengo entendido, tu padrino de la dejó a ti.

—Demasiados malos recuerdos. Además, tomaría años hacer que la casa quedara limpia de nuevo —explicó Harry tranquilo y abrió su puerta.

—¿Tan mal está?

—Oh, sí.

—Pensé que había un elfo doméstico allí. ¿No limpiaba el lugar de vez en cuando?

Caminaron a la habitación de Harry.

—Había un elfo doméstico, pero era muy viejo y no hacía más en esa casa que murmurar comentarios viles hacia nosotros y Sirius, y alabar a la madre muerta de Sirius, que tenía su pintura en la pared. Nunca conocí a horrible en mi vida — sacudió la cabeza Harry, divertido.

—Sí, la recuerdo —murmuró Draco.

Comenzaron a llenar las maletas con la ropa de Harry (Draco se sonrojó cuando llegaron a la ropa interior), y luego procedieron con la ropa y los juguetes de Teddy; eran principalmente libros, pero tenía unos pocos animales de peluche que no quería tirar que divertían a Harry, pues estos representaban a los Merodeadores: un lobo por Lunático, un perro negro por Canuto y un ciervo por Cornamenta. Harry había excluido prudentemente a la rata.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Draco cuando volvieron al vestíbulo.

—Sí, podemos regresar a relevar a Snape de sus tareas de niñera —dijo Harry lacónicamente.

Draco rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

Eran las nueve y media cuando regresaron a la Mansión. Harry buscó a su alrededor preocupado al no ver a ninguno de los niños.

Snape lo notó.

—Le ordené a un elfo doméstico que les diera la cena, ya que era tarde. Se fueron a la cama hace media hora.

—Oh.

—Severus, ¿te quedas para la cena? —preguntó Draco y se quitó el abrigo—. Lleva esas maletas a las habitaciones de Harry y Teddy, por favor —le dijo a un elfo doméstico que se había aparecido a su lado.

—Sí, amo Draco. Belke lo hará —chilló el elfo y se desapareció con las maletas.

—No veo por qué no—Snape suspiró.

Mientras los elfos domésticos preparaban su tardía cena, Snape y Harry fueron al comedor y disfrutaron de un poco de vino.

—Dime Potter, ¿por qué no te he oído mencionar los nombres de Weasley o Granger ni una sola vez? ¿No sería la Srta. Granger capaz de descifrar el ingrediente que vosotros no conseguís? —preguntó Snape repentinamente.

Draco escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción; Snape estaba tratando de tener una conversación cortés con Harry. Esperaba que Harry no tomara a mal esa pregunta.

—No he visto ni a Ron ni a Hermione en mucho tiempo—respondió Harry, neutral.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué? Me parece recordar que érais inseparables —se burló un poco.

Draco le miró con cautela cuando Harry entrecerró sus ojos. En lugar de arremeter contra él, como quería hacer, Harry dio un respiro profundo antes de contestar.

—Tuvimos… numerosas peleas y eventualmente dejamos de hablarnos. La última vez que escuché algo de ellos, estaban viviendo en Francia —respondió con una mueca.

—Esas peleas debieron ser horribles si habéis dejado de hablaros —caviló Snape.

Harry le miró fijamente.

—Si tiene curiosidad por las peleas, entonces podría sólo preguntar en lugar de ser evasivo —resopló.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en ello? ¿Estás dispuesto a contarme lo que sucedió?

—¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta curiosidad por mi vida? —preguntó Harry.

Snape se echó el cabello hacia atrás y tamborileó sus dedos unos contra otros.

—Sígueme la corriente.

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Cuando Teddy tenía cinco, rompí con Ginny porque la encontré en la cama con otro hombre. Resulta que me estuvo engañando por un tiempo antes de eso. Ron estaba convencido de que yo estaba alucinando y afirmó que ella nunca haría eso. No me creyó. Hermione lo hizo, pero pensó que yo debía darle otra oportunidad a Ginny. Intentó conseguir que Ginny y yo volviéramos un montón de veces, hasta que estallé y les pedí que dejaran de meterse en mi vida. Aquello no fue buena idea, porque no me volvieron a hablar y se fueron a Francia —Harry finalizó su explicación.

—Siempre supe que la Srta. Granger era una sabelotodo. El clan Weasley siempre ha sido testarudo —se burló Snape.

—¿Fue la historia tan interesante como pensaste que sería, o te decepcioné con mi aburrida vida? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

—Servirá como entretenimiento.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Draco reía por lo bajo.

Cuando la cena terminó, Snape se fue a su casa, llevándose el vial de veneno con él.

Draco y Harry estaban sentados frente a la chimenea. Era octubre, así que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío afuera y la chimenea estaba encendida.

—Mira, puedes tener una conversación decente con Snape sin que os insultéis o hechicéis el uno al otro —no pudo dejar de señalar Draco.

—No te acostumbres —Harry hizo una mueca.

Draco rodó los ojos y miró el reloj de péndulo que estaba junto a la chimenea.

—Son las once, ¿qué me dices de ir a dormir?

Harry se estiró y se levantó.

—Buena idea, voy a echarle un vistazo a Teddy, a ver si todavía está despierto.

Draco asintió.

Harry se acercó de puntillas a la habitación de Teddy, que estaba junto a la suya, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Teddy estaba profundamente dormido, acostado sobre su espalda con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Harry sonrió y colocó el libro en la mesita de noche antes de tirar un poco más de las sábanas. Acarició el cabello de Teddy, coloreado de azul y un poco largo y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

—Que duermas bien, Teddy —le susurró.

Teddy suspiró contento en su sueño y se giró.

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Harry entró a su nueva habitación (notando que era la misma donde durmió el pasado fin de semana), se cambió a un pijama y se desplomó en la cama. Había sido un día muy agotador. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue de cómo debía decirle a Kingsley que se retiraba del caso.

* * *

Harry parpadeó aturdidamente y se sentó en su cama. Al lanzar un hechizo _Tempus_ se dio cuenta de que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las tres. Todavía era de noche, no parecía amanecer. ¿Qué lo había hecho despertar, entonces?

Una pequeña mano sobre su pierna lo explicó.

—Lumos —murmuró y la luz reveló a Scorpius parado junto a su cama, con el dedo pulgar en su boca, luciendo asustado.

—Scorpius, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás dormido? —preguntó Harry confuso, su voz ronca por el sueño, y se sentó.

—Tuve un mal sueño —murmuró el niño, todavía con el dedo en la boca—. Yo quería ir con papá, pero está demasiado oscuro y entonces recordé que estabas cerca, así que vine aquí. ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Harry, por favor? Tengo miedo. No quiero dormir solo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y abrió las sábanas e hizo espacio para que el niño subiera. Scorpius sonrió agradecido y trepó a la cama, acurrucándose cerca de Harry, quien abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, a dormir, prometo que no tendrás un mal sueño de nuevo —susurró Harry somnoliento.

Scorpius asintió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry, disfrutando de la calidez confortable. Su mamá nunca le había permitido hacer eso. Decía que él era un niño grande y podía permanecer en su propia cama, incluso si tenía una pesadilla. A su papá no le importaba cuando se subía en la cama con él en la noche, pero su padre estaba demasiado lejos para ir cuando estaba oscuro. La oscuridad era espeluznante.

A los pocos minutos Scorpius volvió a caer dormido y justo como Harry le había prometido, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius a la mañana siguiente, notó sorprendido que su hijo no estaba en su cama. Miró su reloj, las siete menos diez. Normalmente, Scorpius seguía durmiendo a esa hora, y no se despertaba fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba? Salió de la habitación y trató de imaginar dónde podía encontrarse su hijo a esa hora.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a unas pocas habitaciones de la de Scorpius. Al parecer Harry se había despertado.

Se giró hacia Harry para preguntarle si sabía dónde podría estar Scorpius, cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Muy bien, Scorpius, ve a cepillarte los dientes y a ponerte tu uniforme. Te veo abajo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Scorpius se paró frente a él y le sonrió.

—Sí, Harry —abrazó las piernas de Harry y luego corrió hacia el baño. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

—Ehm, Harry, ¿por qué mi hijo estaba en tu habitación? —preguntó Draco y caminó hacia el otro hombre.

Harry se dio la vuelta y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Vino alrededor de las tres porque tenía una pesadilla. Estaba demasiado asustado para encontrar el camino a tu habitación y pensó en que yo estaba más cerca —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que durmió en tu cama —dijo Draco secamente.

Harry asintió.

—Y casi me pateó fuera de ella también. Es un durmiente inquieto —rió entre dientes.

Draco negó con la cabeza cariñosamente y bajaron juntos las escaleras.

— ¿Vas a decirle hoy a Kingsley que te retirarás del caso?

Harry hizo un gesto y se sentó en la mesa donde los elfos estaban poniendo el desayuno.

—Sí, aunque no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar. No le gusta cuando los Aurores dejan un caso.

—Sólo tiene que aceptarlo.

Una vez más, Harry y Draco llevaron a Scorpius y Teddy a la escuela antes de que Harry se apareciera en el Ministerio. Antes de que lo hiciera, Draco le dio un alentador apretón en el brazo y le susurró "buena suerte". Por alguna razón, ello le dio a Harry una sensación de calidez.

Varios Aurores le dirigieron asentimientos como saludo y él se los devolvió. Finalmente llegó a la oficina de Kingsley. Respiró hondo y llamó.

—Adelante —dijo la voz baja de Kingsley.

Harry puso en su rostro una máscara de calma y abrió la puerta.


	9. Capítulo 9

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Advertencias: **Futuro m-preg

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy y LoversByHaters (hasta el capítulo 10)

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Harry, que alegría verte —Kingsley sonrió. Hizo un gesto dirigido hacia la silla de enfrente de su escritorio, en el cual estaba firmando algunos papeles—. Siéntate, por favor.

Harry se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

—Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Tienes una idea de quién ha envenenado a esa gente? — le preguntó Kingsley con tono impaciente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—No, lo siento, todavía no sé quién es en realidad, pero estoy aquí para decirte que quiero renunciar al caso.

Kinglsey se inclinó hacia atrás con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con salir del caso? ¡Eres el mejor Auror que tenemos! ¿Es porque quieres vacaciones? Si es por eso, te doy una semana de vacaciones como mucho, pero no más.

—No se trata de las vacaciones, señor. Este caso se está volviendo demasiado personal para mi gusto y quiero salir de él lo más pronto posible, antes que sea demasiado tarde—Harry negó con la cabeza.

Kingsley frunció el ceño.

—¿Personal? ¿Cómo va a ser personal? A menos que seas familiar de una de las víctimas, pero no creo que así sea.

—No, no soy parte de la familia de alguno de los fallecidos, pero ayer recibí una carta del asesino que decía que dejaba el caso o haría daño a mi ahijado o a otro muchacho. Los niños encontrados ayer eran una clara advertencia hacia mi persona—Harry respondió cansado—. No me malinterpretes. Quiero coger a esa persona, pero no a causa de la vida de mi ahijado, simplemente no puedo correr el riesgo, señor. Él ya sabe quiénes son los niños y no quiero que sufran daño alguno.

—¿Quién es el otro chico? No tienes un hijo, ¿verdad?

—No, es el hijo de…—Harry vaciló. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Shacklebolt al escuchar la noticia—. Es el hijo de Draco Malfoy, señor.

—¿Desde cuándo te juntas con Malfoy? ¿Debo preocuparme, Harry? —le preguntó Kingsley, disimulando la preocupación.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Draco y yo hemos enterrado nuestros rencores y hemos forjado una amistad. Lo visito a menudo, y, aparentemente, el asesino sabe eso.

—¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en Malfoy?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Draco puede parecerse a su padre, pero no es como él. Yo nunca lo hubiese defendido en el juicio de creer lo contrario.

Kingley suspiró.

—No es asunto mío con quién hagas amistad, mientras no interfiera en tu trabajo. No estoy contento con que dejes el caso, pero si tu ahijado está en peligro, cero que lo más seguro es que te ponga en otro caso.

—Gracias, señor —Harry dijo aliviado.

—No hay por qué darlas. Voy a mirar los casos, para ver cuál puedo asignarte.

Harry asintió y se levantó.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor.

Shacklebolt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de él, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Todavía no estaba contento con el abandono del caso, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de Teddy o Scorpius: eran más importantes que su trabajo como Auror.

* * *

Draco se sorprendió cuando la chimenea se encendió y de ella, salió Snape.

—Oh, ¿me has echado de menos?—sonrió y alzó la vista que estaba puesta en sus papeles.

Snape lo miró.

—Aún no eres demasiado mayor para que te ponga sobre mi regazo y así poder disciplinarte, Draco.

Draco levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estabas analizando la poción?

—Estaba —Snape estuvo de acuerdo y limpió sus ropas antes de sentarse en una silla—. Y creo que he encontrado el ingrediente que falta, aunque no estoy seguro de si es el correcto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no vas a estar seguro? Eres el mejor maestro de pociones que hay.

Snape resopló ante el cumplido.

—La razón por la cual no estoy seguro, es que este ingrediente restante no es algo común en el mundo de las pociones. Yo jamás lo he visto antes.

—Dime, ¿qué crees que es? —le preguntó Draco, curioso.

—He reducido los resultados de búsqueda, basados en los síntomas descritos por Potter. No hay muchas plantas o piedras que causen ese efecto.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Hay tres posibilidades; la primera es el veneno de Akeyra.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco, Snape explicó:

—La Akeyra es un tipo de serpiente muy rara y por lo que he oído sólo hay cuarenta de ellas vivas. Viven en lo profundo de la selva amazónica, y sólo unos pocos la han visto. Se dice que su veneno es muy peligroso y hace que el corazón se acelere causando dolor de estómago. No estoy seguro de si puede llevar a alguien al estado de coma, a menos que haga una reacción en cadena con los demás ingredientes, pero lo dudo. Debido a ello, es ilegal tener ese veneno.

—¿Y las otras dos posibilidades?

—El segundo ingrediente posible, es el anillo de pulpo azul. Su neurotoxina es el veneno más fuerte del mundo. Hace que los músculos se relajen y cuando llega al corazón, puede hacer que éste se acelere. Junto con los otros ingredientes, puede causar a las víctimas el estado de coma.

Draco tragó saliva.

—¿Y la última posibilidad?

—_Le Roche de la Morte._

—¿Perdón? Suena a francés.

—Así es. Literalmente significa la _Piedra de la Muerte._

—¡Qué nombre tan bonito tiene!

Snape resopló.

—En efecto. Este es el mejor candidato, ya que encajan todos los síntomas. Hay que aplastarla y luego hacer un extracto de ella, aunque este proceso necesita una preparación de un mes. La única diferencia que tiene con el pulpo de anillos azules, es que, la _Piedra de la Muerte_ no desaparece de la circulación sanguínea en una hora y el pulpo, sí.

—Con que, tenemos tres posibilidades. ¿Cómo vamos a eliminar dos? —Draco preguntó pensativo.

—A menos que tenga en mis manos más pociones, no creo que podamos descartar dos venenos —Snape negó, triste.

—El problema es el siguiente: ¿cómo vamos a obtener más veneno? No como si el asesino viniera a entregárnoslo, ¿no te parece? —murmuró Draco.

—No sé, Dragón, pero mientras no tenga ese veneno, no podré determinar de qué ingrediente se trata —Snape se puso de pie—. ¿Puedo confiar en que harás llegar esta información a Potter?

—¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú? Después de todo, tú has sido el que ha descubierto las posibilidades —Draco levantó una ceja.

—Es posible que ayer por la noche mantuviésemos una conversación civilizada, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. Creo que lo mejor es que no hablemos en un tiempo —Snape explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si estás seguro de ello, adelante —dijo Draco suspirando.

—Sí estoy seguro. Te veré más tarde, Dragón —Snape asintió con la cabeza hacia él y se marchó.

—A veces, puede ser un imbécil testarudo —murmuró Draco divertido.

* * *

Esta vez, le tocaba a Draco recoger a los niños de la escuela. Scorpius sonrió y corrió hacia él, mientras que Teddy caminaba tranquilamente.

—¿Dónde está Harry, papá? —le preguntó Scorpius y saltó hacia él, mientras que Teddy seguía a Draco desde el otro lado.

—Está trabajando—dijo Teddy secamente.

—¿Cuándo regresará a casa? —dijo Scorpius poniendo mala cara.

—Cuando tenga que hacerlo —respondió Teddy molesto.

Para evitar una pelea, Draco se apresuró a preguntar.

—Scorpius, ¿qué has hecho hoy en la escuela?

Inmediatamente, Scorpius comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo de su día de escuela.

Al llegar a casa, Scorpius se dirigió inmediatamente hacia sus juguetes para jugar con ellos, mientras que Teddy se sentó en la mesa, para hacer los deberes.

—Si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que preguntarme, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco sonrió y puso un vaso de zumo de manzana delante de Teddy

Teddy asintió con la cabeza distraída, mojó su pluma y escribió una respuesta.

De golpe, un papel llamó la atención de Draco.

—¿Puedo leer eso?—haciendo un gesto hacia el papel.

Teddy levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza

Draco lo cogió y lo revisó rápidamente. Era un papel informativo sobre la noche de los padres, de la clase de Teddy. Se iba a llevar a cabo ese viernes y en la parte inferior de papel, la maestra de Teddy había escrito un mensaje para Harry.

_Señor Potter:_

_Necesito hablar con usted, acerca de Teddy en la noche de los padres. Se trata de su constante cambio de apariencia. ¿Podría asegurarse de estar presente esta noche?_

_Saludos,_

_Isabel Hearp_

—Teddy, ¿sabes que lo que ha escrito tu profesora en la parte inferior del papel va dirigido a Harry? —Draco preguntó y puso el papel en la mesa.

El labio de Teddy tembló un poco y se negó a mirar a Draco.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes lo que hay escrito en él?

—Lo puedo suponer —Teddy respondió en voz baja

—¿Sucede a menudo que tu profesora quiera hablar con Harry acerca de tus habilidades de metamorfomago? —Draco le preguntó curioso.

Teddy vaciló.

—Cada año.

—¿Qué dice Harry al respecto?

—No lo sé. Ese día siempre estoy con la abuela. Él no dice nada al respecto —respondió Teddy con un hilo de voz—. ¿Crees que estoy en problemas? ¿Harry se enfadará conmigo?

—No lo sé, Teddy, no lo creo. Él no era precisamente un seguidor de las reglas —Draco respondió secamente. Teddy sonrió débilmente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no continuas con tus deberes? Sospecho que Harry no estará en casa durante un par de horas.

* * *

—¿Otra vez? —suspiró Harry, cuando llegó a casa tres horas más tarde. Se encogió de hombros, luego se quitó la ropa de Auror y se derrumbó en el sofá. Teddy le había dado tímidamente el papel y luego esperó delante de él con la cabeza gacha, esperando una reprimenda.

Draco fue a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Estás familiarizado con el mensaje?—le preguntó con sequedad.

Harry, sombrío, asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde que Teddy empezó el colegio, recibió el mensaje cada año, siempre el mismo. "Necesito hablar con usted, acerca del cambio constante de apariencia"—él imitaba el tono de voz de la profesora de Teddy. Miró a Teddy—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se quejan?

—A los demás niños les gusta que pueda cambiar el color de mi pelo y mis ojos. ¡Sólo lo hago en la hora del patio, lo juro! Cuando estamos en clase, mantengo mi pelo castaño y mis ojos azules. Pero ella me vio haciéndolo en la hora del patio y me dijo que tenía prohibido hacer eso —murmuró Teddy—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? Siempre y cuando no utilices tu habilidad en clase, no hay problema. Hice cosas peores cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Sigo sorprendido de no haber sido expulsado de ella —dijo secamente.

—Oh, yo apuesto que hay mucha gente que está sorprendida de que no fueran expulsados por las cosas que hiciste —Draco sonrió.

—Sabes que algunas cosas fueron por tu culpa —dijo Harry echándole humor.

—¿Cómo iba a ser mi culpa?—pregunto Draco ofendido.

—¿Te suena de algo un bebé dragón?

—Oh, cállate.

Harry sonrió cuando Draco resopló y luego volvió su atención a Teddy.

—No te preocupes por eso, Teddy. Hablaré con ella este viernes.

—Gracias —Teddy sonrió tímido.

Harry le revolvió el pelo.

—No me lo agradezcas. Puedes leer un libro. La cena tardará un rato en estar lista.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a buscar un libro adecuado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Shacklebolt? —preguntó Draco cuando se había ido.

Harry se volvió hacia él.

—Todo fue bastante bien. Como esperaba, no está contento, pero ha accedido a darme otros casos en los que puedo trabajar.

—¿Te han dado un caso? —le preguntó curioso Draco.

—Sí, nada emocionante: un mago ha tenido una pelea con un vecino y ha tratado de maldecirle con el fin de que sus piernas y brazos fuesen cambiados, con el resultado de que el hombre tendría que caminar con sus brazos para siempre —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Llevé a ese hombre con otros Aurores con el fin de que se ocupasen de él y al vecino maldecido a San Mungo.

Draco rió entre dientes.

—Me pregunto qué hechizo utilizó el hombre.

—No lo sé y aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría —sonrió Harry

—¿Cómo? ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó Draco ofendido.

—No me obligues a responder, por favor —Harry soltó un bufido.

—¡Te obligaré! —gruñó Draco y se lanzó hacia Harry.

Harry gritó asustado y saltó, saliendo de donde estaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí, loco!—le gritó riendo y salió corriendo de la sala de estar.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Miedo?—Draco se burló y salió corriendo tras él, escaleras arriba.

—¡Sólo de locos como tú!—Harry gritó y dio un giro.

La pareja corrió a través de distintos pasillos, Draco intentando atrapar a Harry, pero no lo conseguía. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras de nuevo y Harry volvió de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Pensó que se había quitado a Draco de encima, después de seis vueltas y por eso se había quedado quieto, intentado recobrar el aliento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había divertido de esa manera.

Debido a que Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no vio a Draco escondido, llevándose un dedo a la boca cuando Scorpius abrió la boca. Scorpius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. De un salto, Draco, aterrizó sobre la espalda de Harry, haciendo que el moreno cayese al suelo. Harry rió y trató de escapar de Draco. Se las arregló para girarse sobre su espalda, pero el peso de Draco lo mantuvo abajo.

—Esto no es justo, saltar encima de mí a escondidas —Harry se rió entre dientes, sin aliento, renunciando a la lucha.

Draco sonrió con aire de satisfacción.

—Soy un ex-Slytherin, Harry, no peleamos limpiamente —se sentó en los muslos de Harry, manteniéndolo abajo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora que hemos visto que todavía eres un niño, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?

Draco le sacó la lengua.

—No, sólo por ese comentario, voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo.

Draco, simplemente, rió entre dientes.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando Scorpius se sentó sobre su estómago.

—Yo también quiero pelear —gritó y dio una palmada.

Draco y Harry sonrieron maliciosamente y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas al pobre muchacho que estaba en medio de ambos.

Scorpius gritó y trató de mantener las manos de ellos alejadas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡'sto no es justo!—se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

Sólo pararon su ataque cuando un elfo doméstico los llamó para la cena. Si bien se puso de pie y se enderezó la ropa para estar presentable de nuevo, nunca vio a Teddy en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose muy celoso. ¿Por qué estaba su _Prongslet_ tan feliz? Nunca había reído tanto cuando estaba a solas con Teddy. ¿Qué tenían Draco y el niño que él no tuviera? Harry le había hecho cosquillas, claro, pero de eso habían pasado cinco años. Y él nunca había podido hacer reír a Harry tan fuerte. ¿Era porque se trataba del hijo de uno de los amigos de Harry? Harry le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que había sido amigo de su padre y por eso le había nombrado padrino. Dado que Teddy era el recuerdo de su antiguo amigo, ¿era eso lo que le entristecía? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Harry lo tratase igual que a Scorpius?


	10. Capítulo 10

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, nosotros traducimos por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

**Los comentarios, como siempre, están al final del capítulo. Muchas gracias por ellos.**

* * *

**Dedico este capítulo a **_**Alfy-Malfoy. **_**Por ser siempre un lector fiel y dejar comentario en cada capítulo.**

* * *

**_Petición del traductor: LoversByHaters lleva más de 100 comentarios en SlasHeaven, ¿podemos pillarla en unos cuantos capítulos? Gracias por vuestro tiempo._**

* * *

Traducido por: **LoversByHaters**

Revisado por: **DarkPotterMalfoy**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La cena estaba cerca de finalizar cuando Draco sacó el tema del ingrediente desconocido. Mandaron a Scorpius y a Teddy a tomar un baño antes, para que así pudieran quedarse despiertos un rato más

—Snape estuvo aquí ayer. Encontró tres posibles ingredientes para el veneno.

Harry se reclinó en su silla. — ¿Oh? Ha ido rápido. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

Draco explicó todo lo que Snape le había dicho, mientras Harry escuchaba atentamente.

—Hm, así que todos ellos son muy raros, caros e ilegales. No me sorprende —murmuró Harry y suspiró.

— ¿Vas a darle esta información a Shacklebolt? —le preguntó Draco.

—Probablemente es lo mejor que pueda hacer. El problema es, ¿qué si me pregunta como sé eso? Quiero decir, ¿cuántas personas saben que Snape aún está vivo? —preguntó Harry curioso. Se percató de que no lo había preguntado antes. ¿Cuántas personas estaban enteradas de que el profesor de Pociones seguía vivo?

Draco se desplazó un poco en su silla. Harry arqueó sus cejas cuando observó ese movimiento. —No muchos. Creo que tú, McGonagall y yo somos los únicos —respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Pero entonces cómo vende sus pociones? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Bajo una apariencia diferente.

—Claro.

— ¡Papá! ¡Ya terminé de bañarme! —Scorpius entró con paso suave al comedor, vestido con pijama blanco que tenía estrellas azules.

—Yo también terminé, Prongslet —dijo Teddy bajito y caminó hacia Harry. Vestía un pijama azul claro con un lobo en su espalda.

—Que bueno, Teddy. —Harry sonrió y alborotó suavemente el desordenado cabello negro que estaba llevando ahora su ahijado. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Harry miró el reloj; nueve y media—. Casi es hora de irse a dormir, Teddy.

— ¿Vas a leerme? —susurró Teddy en su oreja, enrojeciendo. A pesar de tener nueve, le gustaba que le leyeran. Eso siempre le hacía dormirse más rápido.

—Por supuesto. Ve a buscar un libro. Estaré contigo en un segundo. —Harry le sonrió nuevamente.

Teddy asintió y corrió a su habitación para buscar un libro.

Harry se desperezó y se levantó. —Después de que haya metido a Teddy en su cama iré a tomar un baño también.

Draco asintió. —Iré después de ti. Scorpius, es hora de ir a dormir.

Scorpius se lanzó hacia Harry y alzó sus brazos. —Quiero que Papá y Harry me lleven a la cama —exigió.

Draco rodó sus ojos y Harry rió por lo bajo mientras cargaba a Scorpius. —Entonces, de acuerdo.

Justo como la noche de la cena, Harry y Draco caminaron a la habitación de Scorpius, con este arrimado a Harry. Ambos le dieron un beso al niño en la frente y le desearon una buena noche.

—Buenas noches, Papi, Papá —murmuró Scorpius medio dormido, antes de suspirar contento y acurrucarse en sus sábanas.

Harry y Draco se congelaron cuando oyeron los nombres.¿"Papi y Papá"? Se miraron uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Harry fue el primero en decir algo. — ¿Por qué nos llamó Papi y Papá? —preguntó, bastante tranquilo.

Draco negó con su cabeza. —No lo sé. Pero sabes que se ha empeñado en imaginarnos casados y a ti embarazado.

— ¿Imaginarme qué? —preguntó Harry impactado. ¿Embarazado? ¿Él? ¿Por qué sería él quien se embarazaría si estuvieran juntos? ¡Lo cual no pasaría!... Era simplemente una pregunta teórica.

Draco lucía como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo malo. —Oh, entonces no te mostré aquellos dibujos. —Sonrió con vergüenza.

— ¿Qué dibujos? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose un poco histérico.

Fueron interrumpidos por Teddy. —Prongslet, ¿vas a leer para mí? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí, claro. —Le sonrió al niño antes de voltearse—. Quiero ver esos dibujos, Malfoy —siseó.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió.

Harry sonrió y caminó hacia Teddy. Le abrazó y le llevó hasta su cama. —Bien, déjame ver que escogiste.

Luego de leer y arropar bien a Teddy para que así no tuviera frío. Harry fue hasta el baño. Procedió a tomarse un baño caliente mientras reflexionaba sobre el hecho de que Scorpius les había llamado "Papi y Papá". Y que Scorpius le veía como quien saldría embarazado si Draco y él estuvieran juntos. Lo que nunca sería.

Como se sentía muy perezoso para calentar el agua de nuevo, se salió con pesar cuando esta comenzó a ponerse demasiado fría como para permanecer allí. Harry envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se hizo camino hasta su habitación y hurgó en su armario para buscar un pijama. O un mono y una camisa. No importaba.

center» &·~ &·~ &·~ &·~/center

Dado que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, Drago imaginó que Harry ya se había bañado, así que procedió a caminar con los dibujos de Scorpius a la habitación de Harry.

—Bien, Harry, estos son los dibujos... —La boca de Draco se abrió y dejó caer los dibujos cuando vio el estado en el que estaba Harry. Es decir, completamente desnudo. Harry había tirado la toalla al suelo para ponerse sus pijamas y estaba parado con su espalda hacia Draco, lo que le permitía al rubio admirar el trasero de Harry.

_Ahora ese es un perfecto culo follable_, pensó Draco, entonces negó con su cabeza cuando se percató de tal cosa. De verdad necesitaba echar un polvo pronto. Por lo que Draco podía ver, Harry tenía un cuerpo bastante estupendo. No le importaría follarlo... ¡_No, mantente concentrado!_

Harry gritó y manoteó la toalla a su lugar original, alrededor de su cadera. Sólo entonces se dio vuelta. —Merlín, Draco, ¿no has oído de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación? —preguntó enojado.

— ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que estarías desnudo? —pregunto Draco y recuperó los dibujos mientras escondía su sonrojo.

— ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Igualmente podrías haber tocado antes de entrar! —dijo Harry irritado.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, ambos somos chicos; no tienes nada que yo no tenga. —Draco sonrió con suficiencia y le miró directo a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon de rojo. — ¿Tampoco has oído de privacidad?

Draco rió por lo bajo. —Por supuesto.

Harry suspiró y rodó sus ojos. — ¿Puedes voltearte ahora mientras me visto?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena? —Draco sonrió abiertamente.

—Voltéate antes de que te hechice los huevos. —Harry sonrió dulcemente mientras apuntaba con su varita a las partes privadas de Draco.

Draco hizo un mohín. —No eres gracioso. —Pero, dado que no quería perder sus partes más preciadas, se volteó para esperar a que Harry se cambiara.

Escuchó el frufrú de la ropa y luego la voz de Harry—: Bien, ya puedes voltearte.

Draco lo hizo de nuevo para ver a Harry sentado en su cama con pijamas negros. —Bueno, déjame ver esos dibujos.

Draco asintió y se sentó junto al moreno, sobre la cama, mientras le daba los dibujos. Harry arqueó sus cejas cuando vio lo que Scorpius había dibujado. Él y Draco besándose, él y Draco tomados de la mano y Harry con un estómago redondo. Scorpius había escrito junto a su estómago "mi hermanito".

Harry alzó una ceja hacia Draco y puso los dibujos en su regazo. — ¿Por qué Scorpius piensa que yo sería quien se quedaría embarazado?

—Así que, ¿no te ofendes porque nos dibujó como pareja, sino porque serías quien llevara a su hermanito? —Draco sonrió con suficiencia y negó con su cabeza.

— ¡Sí! Digo, ¿quién dijo que yo sería el de abajo? —preguntó Harry haciendo un mohín.

Draco se rió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. —Porque los Malfoy nunca van abajo. Nunca. Me gusta estar arriba, muchas gracias.

—Suenas como si tuvieras experiencia con ello —dijo Harry receloso.

—Claro, ¿no te dije que era gay?

—No, ¡no me lo dijiste! ¿Cuándo planeabas hacerlo? —Entonces Harry lució pensativo—. Aunque eso explicaría por qué siempre pasas tanto tiempo en el baño. ¿Por qué no lo comprendí antes?

Draco resopló. —Para tu información, quiero lucir bien y eso requiere una cierta cantidad de tiempo, que tengo que pasar en el baño según exija mi buen aspecto.

—Así que estás diciendo que no luces bien en la mañana cuando te despiertas —dijo Harry divertido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo siempre luzco bien a cualquier hora del día! —dijo Draco ofendido.

Harry bufó y regresó su atención a los dibujos en su regazo. — ¿Por qué está tan empeñado en dibujarnos juntos? Y todavía no veo por qué sería yo el embarazado —se quejó al final.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás piensa que haríamos la pareja perfecta. Sabes, en realidad tiene razón. Haríamos una buena pareja —caviló Draco. Harry le miró boquiabierto—. Y tienes que admitir que te verías más lindo embarazado de lo que yo. Eres más del tipo materno.

— ¡No soy lindo y no soy del tipo materno! —protestó Harry.

—Pero estás de acuerdo conmigo sobre el hecho de que haríamos una buena pareja.—Draco sonrió satisfecho.

— ¡No concordé con eso!

—Sí, lo hiciste.

— ¡No, no lo hice! —La cara de Harry se coloreó ligeramente.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso —le provocó Draco.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Harry avergonzado.

Draco rió. —Estoy sorprendido de que nadie te haya atrapado todavía. Digo, con ese sexy cuerpo tuyo, creería que mujeres y hombres hacen fila por ti.

—De acuerdo, es hora de que Malfoy se vaya a dormir —dijo Harry con la cara roja y se acercó a Draco antes de empujarlo fuera de la habitación—. Y por última vez, ¡no soy lindo y no sería el embarazado!

— ¿Pero te gustaría tener sexo conmigo? —Draco sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? —preguntó Harry impactado e inmediatamente soltó al rubio que estaba frente a él.

—No tienes que ponerte tímido, Harry —ronroneó Draco—. Sé unas cuantas cosas que te dejarán gritando mi nombre.

— ¿Estás bebido? Vete a dormir, ¡lunático! —dijo Harry enojado y empujó con mas fuerza la espalda de Draco.

Draco sonrió endemoniadamente y se volteó. Harry entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio esa sonrisa en la cara de Draco y abrió su boca para decir algo, cuando Draco se inclinó y presionó su boca contra la suya. Un fuerte beso dejó a Harry con los labios magullados y una mirada atontada en los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Harry —susurró Draco contra sus labios, sonriendo, y le dejó en a puerta, mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Draco Malfoy había tomado una decisión. Conseguiría a Harry y lo haría todo suyo. Se puso el pijama y fue hasta la cama. Tendría que agradecerle a su hijo por abrirle los ojos con esos dibujos. Hm, quizás le regalaría a Scorpius una escoba. Se la merecía después de todo, por hacer que Draco se diera cuenta del increíble hombre que era Harry. ¿O le gustaría más un hermanito? Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando pensó en lo que tendría que hacer con Harry para hacer un hermanito para Scorpius.

Por supuesto, quizá sería difícil hacer a Harry entender que le pertenecía, pero por suerte le gustaría una buena cacería. Y cuando esta acabara, su recompensa sería tan dulce: Harry desnudo en su cama.

Sí, Draco Malfoy no descansaría hasta que Harry Potter fuera suyo. Que se entendiera que un Malfoy era bastante testarudo cuando tenía un objetivo. Un Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería. No importaba cuanto tiempo tomara conseguirlo.

Harry permaneció allí por un momento, completamente aturdido, antes de negar con su cabeza, cerrar la puerta y deslizarse dentro de su cama. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acababa de ser besado por Draco Malfoy? ¿Y no le había alejado? ¿Qué le pasaba? Probablemente era porque no había tenido una amante en cuatro años. Sí, probablemente era eso. No se sentía atraído por Draco, sólo necesitaba salir con alguien otra vez. No era gay y no le gustaba Draco.

Se repitió esa última frase hasta que se quedó dormido, pero sonaba más como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-****Lilith Lacie Kiryu:** ¿De abrazarlo? Claro, claro… ¬¬ xD. La verdad que Teddy me da mucha pena y se merece un fuerte abrazo. ¿Por qué Harry no se deja coger por Draco? Pues entonces no tendríamos un long fic xD. Iría todo muy rápido y las cosas tiene que ir despacito y con buena letra. Snape, es Snape, tienes toda la razón. La verdad que descubrió el veneno rápido, (era profesor en Hogwarts no hay que decir más, pero si miramos a Lockhart o Umbrigde…), y ahora falta el último ingrediente, ¿Cuál crees que será? No sé si Teddy caerá rendido ante Scorpius, tendrás que ver cómo se desarrolla la historia.

-**Estrella01:** La verdad que la historia la estamos traduciendo juntos (Lovers) y yo. Ella es una chica y yo soy un chico. Además, ella la sube a SlasHeaven y yo aquí. Te gustan también muchos personajes. ¡Como a mí!

-**sammy'sempai: **¿Lord Voldemort? Me gustaría saber el porqué. Me has dejado con la intriga. Kelly Clarkson, es muy buena cantante. Gracias por el elogio. Sí, Teddy siempre ha estado solo y de golpe otro niño y más pequeño, pues lo está matando de celos. ¡Animo Teddy! xD Scorp es una monada, un poco cabroncete (en el buen sentido), pero una monada, al fin y al cabo.

-**FanFiker-FanFinal: **¡Hola FanFiker! De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por una de mis autoras favoritas (aunque hace tiempo que no te dejo comentarios, pero pronto acabará esa sequía). La verdad que Kingsley se ha dejado convencer demasiado rápido, pero es igual que la Policía, si estás involucrado en el caso como Harry (por lo de Teddy), creo que es lógico que lo aparten del caso, porque siendo yo, busco al tío ese y le quito la piel a tiras. Sí, la verdad, parece que se ha olvidado de que se tienen que dar besos, ¡con lo divertidos y…! ¡Qué narices! Con lo que nos gusta leer como se morrean esos dos. ¿O no? Gracias por decirme lo del duplicado de la frase, ya está corregido. ¿Tú no estarías celosa? Yo sí ¡y no es por lo que estás pensando! xD Lo entiendo a la perfección, que venga alguien de fuera y te quite lo único que tienes, pues la verdad molesta. No, no soy de Barcelona, soy de Tarragona, pero la verdad, no tendría inconveniente alguno el tener que subir. Yo me he hecho amigo de Adigium21, a través de este medio, pero claro, vive en el otro lado del charco. Tienes razón, creo que la experiencia será positiva. Por cierto, no me has dicho cuáles son tus personajes favoritos y que cantante lo es. Un besazo preciosa.

-**neinei:** El fic está muy entretenido. Actualizaciones una vez por semana.

-**Aswang: **Yo he adoptado a Teddy en este fic, lo siento como si fuera mi hijo. Me da tanta pena verlo triste… No sé, pero creo que los dos peques, no se van a llevar bien nunca.

-**Sami-Maraurder girl**: La verdad que cambiar de apariencia cuando quieras, es una de las mejores virtudes que hay en el mundo de Rowling, tienes toda la razón. ¡Lo pediré para Reyes! xD

-**HeartSun: **Pobre Teddy, pero esperemos que le solucionen pronto esas dudas que le carcomen por dentro. Sí, ambos _juegan_ muy bien.

-**Alfy-Malfoy: **Me alegro de que te gustase. ¿Sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que me dejases un comentario más largo, como el de la semana pasada. No me preguntes el porqué, pero la tenia.

-**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **Tienes razón, la historia se está desarrollando muy bien

-**Fran Ktrin Black: **Sí, Teddy da pena, esperemos que esas dudas que tiene se le quiten rápido. Pronto, pronto… Las actualizaciones son una vez por semana, mejor dicho, los fin de semana.


	11. Capítulo 11

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, nosotros traducimos por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

**Los comentarios, como siempre, están al final del capítulo. Muchas gracias por ellos.**

* * *

**Dedico este capítulo a **_sammy'sempai. _**Un abrazo.**

* * *

****Traducido por: **DarkPotterMalfoy**

Revisado por: **LoversByHaters**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco se sentó a desayunar, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento, papá? —le preguntó Scorpius curioso y se subió junto a él en la silla.

A Harry le daba la sensación de que Draco estaba planeando algo diabólico y no que estuviese feliz. Entonces, oyó el cambio de nombres. ¿Sí Draco era papá, se suponía que él iba a ser papi?

Harry gimió y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Esos Malfoys eran confusos. Y diabólicos. Y engreídos.

Harry todavía estaba ocupado, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que eran los Malfoy, cuando Draco respondió a su hijo, sonriéndole a Harry con malicia. —Oh, vi algo que quiero y estoy haciendo un plan para conseguirlo.

Harry levantó la cabeza, cauteloso, y entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio a Draco mirándolo. ¿Por qué ese bastardo lo miraba de ese modo?

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres, papá?

—Es una sorpresa. Te lo enseñaré cuando lo tenga. —Draco se estaba divirtiendo.

—Oh. —Scorpius asintió sonriendo.

—Harry, ¿puedes firmarme esto? La señorita Hearp lo quiere como una prueba de que irás mañana. —Teddy le dio a Harry un papel anunciando la reunión de padres.

—Claro. —Harry convocó una pluma y garabateó su nombre.

Teddy le dio las gracias y lo metió en su mochila.

* * *

Cuando se dirigían a la escuela, Scorpius se quedó inmóvil y detuvo a los dos adultos, poniendóles sus manos en las piernas.

—Es tiempo de los besos —anunció Scorpius feliz y dio una palmada.

Harry se puso rojo cuando recordó el beso que le había dado Draco la noche anterior. —Euhm, sabes, Scorpius, si no nos damos prisa, ustedes dos llegarán tarde al colegio —dijo rápidamente, tratando de evitar el beso. No quería volver a confundirse de nuevo.

Teddy miró con recelo a su padrino. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando?

Draco sonrió con satisfacción y giró la cabeza de Harry hacia él, tomándole de la barbilla. —Oh, estoy seguro de que hay suficiente tiempo para darte un beso, Harry —ronroneó y empujó sus labios contra los de Harry, mordiéndolos suavemente. Harry jadeó cuando sintió un ligero escozor y abrió la boca para responder automáticamente. Draco se aprovechó de eso y deslizó su lengua dentro. Con una última lamida a la lengua de Harry, Draco se retiró sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, podemos continuar nuestra caminata hacia la escuela —dijo Draco satisfecho y agarró la mano de Scorpius.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Tomó la mano de Teddy, que lo miraba preocupado

—Prongslet, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó. Nunca había visto a su padrino tan rojo después de tener que besar a Draco. Aunque por lo general no hacían más que darse un casto beso que duraba sólo dos segundos.

—Oh, estoy bien, Teddy. Sólo estoy pensando cómo castraré a Draco y saldré impune.

Draco rió divertido al escuchar eso.

Teddy frunció el ceño— ¿Qué significa "castrar"?

—Es quitar la habilidad de tener bebés —dijo Harry maliciosamente.

—Eso no suena divertido —se atrevió a decir Teddy.

—No, no lo es y sí lo hace, entonces no podré divertirme con él. —Draco hizo un mohín.

—Serías capaz de hacerlo aún así, pervertido. —Harry soltó un bufido—. No podrás hacerlo conmigo.

—Ah, pero te dije ayer que no soy el de abajo, Harry. Tú lo serás. —Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Quién dice que seré el de abajo por ti?

—Papá, ¿qué significa "el de abajo"? —preguntó Scorpius inocente.

Antes de que Harry pudiese dar una respuesta más diplomática, Draco respondió—: El que está abajo es el que lleva al bebé.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres ir abajo, papi? Te verías bien con una barriga. —Scorpius sonrió inocente—. Papá no.

—Me ofendería si significase que fuese a ser el de abajo –lo que no seré —señaló Draco divertido.

Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención a Draco, si no a como Scorpius le había llamado. Le había llamado "papi".

—Papi, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Scorpius preocupado cuando su "papi" no respondió.

—No, no pasa nada, Scorpius, pero tenemos que darnos prisa si ambos quieren llegar a tiempo al colegio —dijo Harry distraído.

Scorpius asintió y aceleraron el paso.

Teddy estaba viendo rojo. Eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño a llamar a su padrino "papi"? ¡No tenía ese derecho! ¿Por qué se le había permitido, cuando a Teddy se le había prohibido años atrás? Sí alguien tenía ese derecho, era Teddy. Harry era su padrino, había cuidado de él desde el momento en que sus padres habían muerto. Le tranquilizaba cuando tenía alguna pesadilla, le había dejado llorar y le había abrazado cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para saber que sus padres nunca volverían. Le había defendido contra Ginny cuando ella se quejaba de que era demasiado pegajoso. Harry había estado ahí, durante toda su vida y no le permitía llamarlo "papá" aunque era la única figura paternal que Teddy conocía. No era justo. No era justo que a ese mocoso rubio se le permitiera llamar a Harry papi, saliéndose con la suya. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No era justo.

Se detuvieron frente la escuela y Scorpius les dio un beso en la mejilla tanto a Harry como a Draco antes de irse a jugar con sus amigos.

Teddy, no obstante, se mantuvo quieto delante de Harry, con la cabeza gacha. Harry frunció el ceño y miró dudosamente a Draco que se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no iba Teddy con sus amigos? Nunca se quedaba allí

Harry se arrodilló y trató de captar la mirada de Teddy. —Teddy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte papá? —preguntó Teddy de repente en voz baja.

—Hmm... —Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta. Después de que Andrómeda le dijera a Teddy que Harry no era realmente su padre, Teddy había dejado de llamarlo "papá". Nunca había hablado de ello después del comentario de Andrómeda. Qué había hecho que… Oh, porque Scorpius le había llamado "papi".

Teddy levantó la cabeza y Harry se sorprendió cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos marrones. — ¿Por qué Scorpius te llama papi y yo no puedo? ¿Te gusta él más que yo? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué te gusta Scorpius más que yo? ¿Es porque te recuerdo a mi papá? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y el cuerpo del niño tembló fuertemente junto con los sollozos.

—Oh, Teddy —murmuró Harry y abrazó al niño contra su pecho—. No me gusta Scorpius más que tú y no has hecho nada malo. Si quieres llamarme papá, puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces puedo llamarte papá? —preguntó Teddy con la voz quebrada y se aferró con sus manos a la chaqueta de Harry.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Harry con dulzura y le acarició la espalda—. Shhh, todo está bien. —Empezó a mecerle.

Los sollozos se detuvieron, pero Harry todavía sentía las lagrimas deslizarse por su cuello, donde Teddy había enterrado su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con Teddy las últimas semanas. De alguna manera su trabajo, Draco y Scorpius, exigían mucha de su atención. Se decidió a arreglar eso.—De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? ¿Qué dices de pasar todo el día conmigo a solas? Podemos hacer lo que quieras —sugirió Harry y acarició el cabello de Teddy, quitándolo de sus ojos.

—Pero tengo clases. —Teddy se mordió el labio.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Faltar algunos días al colegio no hace daño a nadie. Escribiré una nota a su profesora diciéndole que estás enfermo y que volverás el próximo lunes.

—Vaya, vaya, Harry, corrompiendo al niño. Deberías avergonzarte. —Draco sonrió lacónicamente.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Oh, cállate. Dame algo de pergamino y una pluma para poder escribir esa nota.

Sin discutir, Draco conjuró un pergamino y una pluma negra y se los entregó a Harry. Harry apartó a Teddy por un momento para poder escribir la nota en su pierna y luego buscó el papel de la tarde de los padres que había que darle a la profesora.

Una pálida mano entró en su campo de visión y cogió la nota y el papel. Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Yo se lo daré a la profesora. Será mejor que vayas con Teddy ahora, antes de que los profesores lo noten —explicó Draco.

Harry lo miró agradecido y se paró, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Teddy. —Gracias.

—No hay problema. Diviértanse hoy. —Draco le guiñó un ojo y se fue al colegio en busca de la señorita Hearp.

—Vamos, podemos ir a ese parque al que siempre te encanta ir. —Harry sonrió y juntos caminaron hacia el parque con un lago grande (aunque no era tan grande como el de Hogwarts) que se encuentraba al extremo de la ciudad.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Harry agradecía el hecho de ser un mago. Había enviado una lechuza a Shacklebolt, diciéndole que no sería capaz de ir a trabajar hasta el lunes, ya que su ahijado estaba enfermo y que lo necesitaba. Jugaron al escondite, al pilla-pilla y después Harry conjuró una pelota y le enseñó a jugar a fútbol

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Harry compró algunos sándwiches y hicieron picnic debajo de un gran árbol que los ocultaba a vista de los demás. Antes de que se sentaran, Harry había conjurado una gran burbuja que los mantenía calientes.

—No me mentiste cuando dijiste que podía llamarte papá, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente Teddy, bajito.

Harry, lo miró y sonrió. —Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a mentir acerca de eso?

Teddy se encogió de hombros y cogió un hilo suelto de sus pantalones. —No lo sé. Sólo pensé que no te gustaba que te llamara papá porque no dijiste nada cuando la abuela me dijo que no debía llamarte papá.

— ¿Con que todavía te acuerdas, eh? —murmuró Harry—. La razón por la que no me opuse entonces, era porque no quería ver a tu abuela triste. Aún estaba deprimida por la pérdida de su hija y su yerno, y creo que ella pensaba que su recuerdos serían reales si llamabas papá a tu padre verdadero y no a mí.

—Pero papá está muerto. Nunca he sabido de él o de mi madre. Realmente pensé que eras mi verdadero padre cuando era pequeño —dijo Teddy, un poco avergonzado de admitir eso.

—Lo sé. A menudo copiabas mi pelo y mis ojos. Yo pensaba que era tierno. —Harry sonrió— En todos los efectos, soy tu padre. Si quieres llamarme así, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Prácticamente eres mi hijo, de todas formas.

Teddy irradió alegría al escuchar eso. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. — ¿Crees que mi verdadero padre se enfadaría conmigo si te llamo papá? —era una pregunta que le estuvo molestando durante años.

Harry miró hacia el cielo, pensativo. —No, no lo creo. Tu padre era un gran hombre y yo estoy contento de haber podido conocerlo. Estoy seguro de que él sólo quiere que seas feliz. Y si estás contento con llamarme papá, no se enfadará al respecto.

Teddy asintió aliviado. Luego le hizo otra pregunta — ¿Tuviste un padrino?

Harry sonrió con tristeza. —Sí, lo tuve.

— ¿Creciste con él?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, lamentablemente no. Me encontré con él por primera vez cuando tenía trece años. Fue falsamente acusado de un crimen y estuvo en la cárcel durante los primeros doce años de mi vida. Se escapó cuando yo tenía trece. Vino a buscarme y me prometió que me llevaría a su casa tan pronto como pudiese. Nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de cartas y, a veces, podía reunirme con él— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Murió cuando yo tenía quince años. Me rescató cuando estuve en problemas y alguien lo mató.

—Lo siento papá —susurró Teddy. No podía imaginar lo que su padre debía sentir. Él no creía poder afrontar la pérdida de su padrino.

—No lo estés. Murió de forma heroica, como él quería. Está en un lugar mejor, con sus mejores amigos. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre, de mi madre y de tu papá. Tu madre era su prima. —Harry sonrió.

— ¿En serio? —Teddy sonrió.

Harry asintió. — ¿Qué piensas de jugar a fútbol de nuevo?

Teddy aplaudió y se levantó. Jugar a futbol con su padre parecía de lo más divertido que podía hacer ahora.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-sammy´sempai: **La verdad, que sí, pobre Harry. ¿Quieres que caiga ya en brazos de Draco? Siento decepcionarte, pero aún falta. Teddy en este fic, es mi personaje favorito, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Sí se llevaran bien los dos enanos? Sólo puedo decirte que sigas leyendo. ¿Te gusta Lord Voldemort? Eso de malote…. Más bien es un cabronazo y la verdad que está un poco loco al centrar su atención en Harry ¡Coño hazte con el control del Mundo Mágico primero y después ve por él (pero no de la forma en como lo hizo en los libros. Es que en mi opinión la cagó en el quinto libro al llevar traicioneramente a Harry al Ministerio)!. Pero sí a ti te gusta, yo no voy a ser quien te critique ni nada por el estilo. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

-**Guest: **A mí también me gusta Scorp, pero donde se ponga Teddy, que se quiten hasta Harry y Draco. xD. Un abrazo.

-**HeartSun: **Ya se van viendo más cosillas en la historia ¿eh? Ahora estarás en vilo, esperando cuando va a ver otro momento como éste. Un abrazo.

**-FanFiker-FanFinal: **Hola, querida FanFiker, ¿te puedes creer que aún no me creo que estés comentando algo que esté publicando yo? (aunque sea conjuntamente con Geno) Pero bueno, estás aquí y voy a responderte ese pedazo de comentario que te has calzao'. Esa trozo, concuerdo contigo, es la mejor parte. Yo creo que Harry coquetea y no se da cuenta, la verdad que es un poco corto. Draco por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene en casa, y nunca mejor dicho jaja. Yo también me ofendería. Harry que ha estado con Ginny, que por narices en el activo (ya que él penetra, después no quiere cosas raras ehh! xD No quiero que se me malinterprete. La mujer también puede ser la activa con un hombre, buenooo, creo que me has entendido ¿no? Lo que no quiero es que esto quede yo como machista, porque no lo soy.) Pues la verdad que sí, es grave que un niño de cinco o cuatro años vea esas cosas. A su edad tendría que estar jugando y pintando mariflowers por ahí, no pensando que Harry va a ser la "mamá". Tienes toda la razón, después estará gritando entre jadeos "no pares, no pares" jajaja. Es que claro, alguien que viene nuevo, te roba la atención de aquellos que tenías sólo para ti. ¿No lo has superado? Creo que sí lo has hecho. xD. Snape, la verdad que también es uno de los mios. Y TODOS sabemos, que sin su participación en la Guerra como espía, hubiese ganado Tom. A mí no me tenía desconcertado de ese modo, sino que yo veía que Severus iba al Sol que más calentaba. No sé si me explico. Él tenía un puesto asegurado en cualquier bando pasase lo que pasase. Yo puedo decir, con mis 21 años, a 6 meses de cumplir los 22, que lloré con la muerte de Albus. Concuerdo contigo, la manera de amar de Sev a Lily, es algo impresionante y pocas personas son capaces de amar así. Lo que me dio más rabia es que Alan Rickman (56 años primera película Harry Potter) era más mayor que Severus Snape, el que se suponía que tenía la edad de 31 – 32 años (Piedra Filosofal). Aunque creo que no hay nadie que lo hubiese hecho mejor que él. Necesito saber porque Harry te caía gordo. Y Draco también me caía mal…. Hasta que descubrí este mundo. Luna Lovegood, creo que es uno de los pocos personajes que ve la vida y las cosas tal y como son. Yo también escuchó infinidad de cantantes, sobre todo de los '80, pero no puedo evitar que Mónica Naranjo, sea mi favorita. De los grupos que has puesto, sólo conozco dos, Tokio Hotel y Coldplay. ¿Se puede saber que canción de MN cantaste? ¿Sobreviviré? ¿Chicas Malas? ¿Ahora, Ahora?... Me parece bien, si subes alguna vez a Barna, me avisas y si puedo, voy. Lo que pasa que de Barna, sólo me conozco las estaciones de Tren y por el Monopoli xD. Ahora cuando publique el cap, iré directamente a la historia, que he visto que ya has actualizado. Un abrazote y besos a miles. PD: No me importa que te enrolles, a mí me gusta. Comentarios más largos, más felicidad.

-**Aswang: **Facilitaría mucho las cosas de que esos dos peques se llevaran bien, pero… Lo fácil no es divertido, tienes razón. ¿Harry el tipo materno? Podrías explicármelo, porfa? Un abrazo.

-**Maru M Cullen: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. Por favor, Teddy, es mío. ¿Vale? Jajaja. Bueno, te lo dejo un ratito, pero no mucho, ¿eh? amo a Teddy en este fic, es mi personaje favorito. Tiene que ser un fastidio ver que alguien el cual tenías para ti solo, tienes que compartirlo con otro. Gracias por decir que esta historia merece más comentarios, pero mira, mucha gente prefiere sólo leerlo y no dejar su opinión, cosa respetable. Un abrazo desde España

-**Sami-Maraurder girl: **No creo que le haya hecho caso a su hijo, sino que le gusta Harry. No creo que se haya sentido presionado por Scorp. Teddy da pena, los celos que son muy puñeteros. Un abrazo.

-**Lilith Lacie Kirky: **Harry no lo ha hecho adrede, sino que Draco es un maleducado por entrar sin avisar. Scorp es un amor, llamando papi a Harry, tienes toda la razón. ¿Quién no quería tenerlos en su casa grabados y verlos cuando se nos antoje? Yo quiero, ¿Dónde hay que firmar? ¿Por qué crees que es más maternal, Harry? Pues a mí, me da igual quien sea el act o el pas, a mí lo que me importa es la historia. El lemon es un complemento de la historia, no la historia un complemento del lemon. Ahora, sólo queda esperar a que la naturaleza haga su curso con ellos dos. Un abrazo.

-**Luna1986**: Me alegro que te gustase. Haber que hace Draco para conquistar a Harry. Un abrazo

-**Alfy-Malfoy: **De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, por alguien que sigue lo que publico. Pues sí, esperaba que continuáramos con la charla del posible ¿maniático? No querías decir "maníaco" (psicópata) . Tienes razón, creo que Harry se siente atraído por Draco, pero quiere negarlo. Pero como bien dices, la anatomía no miente. Sí, al pobre Teddy no le prestan atención, me da una penilla. Un abrazo.

-**Lunática77: **Pues ya tienes el nuevo cap. ¿Qué la magia me acompañe? Nunca me lo habían dicho, ¡gracias!


	12. Capítulo 12

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, nosotros traducimos por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Os pido disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero **LoversByHaters**_**, **_la co-traductora no traducir por diversas razones, por eso el capítulo de la semana pasada, que es el que leeréis a continuación, lo he traducido yo, pero en realidad le tocaba a ella.

* * *

**¿Llegaremos en este capítulo a los 100 comentarios?**

* * *

**Los comentarios, como siempre, están al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: **Aswang

* * *

Traducido por: **DarkPotterMalfoy**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Draco sonrió cuando su hijo llegó dando saltitos hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando llegó miró a Draco, y miró a su alrededor confundido.—¿Dónde están papi y Teddy, papá?—le preguntó y cogió la mano de Draco.

—Teddy necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con Harry y volverá a la escuela el lunes—Draco respondió.

—¿Así que él no irá mañana a la escuela?—Scorpius le preguntó curioso.

—No, no lo hará.

—Oh—Scorpius asintió. Supuso que era justo, ya que Harry había pasado mucho tiempo con él.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio.

—Papá, ¿estás enfadado porque haya llamado a Harry papi?—Scorpius le preguntó en voz baja.

Draco rió divertido.—Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no te parece? Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no, no estoy loco. De hecho, tienes que llamarlo papi.

Scorpius comenzó a emocionarse—¿Te vas a casar con papi, papá?

—Sí, pero primero tengo que hacer tu papi acepte que le gusto mucho—Draco sonrió.

—Pero papi te quiere.—Scorpius dijo confundido.

—Sí, pero cuando haya acabado, me querrá más—Draco rió entre dientes. No podía esperar.

* * *

Ellos llevaban más o menos una hora, cuando Harry y Teddy se aparecieron. Ambos tenían la cara roja de los vientos de octubre y se sintieron aliviados cuando entraron en la caliente casa.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa. Voy a pedir chocolate caliente—Harry sonrió y colgó su chaqueta en el armario.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

—He escuchado chocolate caliente. ¿Te importa si Scorpius y yo bebemos con vosotros?

—Son tus elfos domésticos. Sí quieres chocolate caliente, seguro que ellos lo conseguirán para ti. No necesitas mi permiso para ello.—Harry rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la sala donde fue asaltado por una mancha pequeña y rubia.

—Te extrañé, papi.

Harry se rió entre dientes y llevó al niño y lo puso sobre su cadera—Yo también te he echado de menos, Scorpius.—Se sentó en el sofá, mientras Scorpius se sentaba junto a él. Teddy entro en la sala también, iba vestido con un suéter negro y pantalones jogging. Se acurrucó al lado de Harry.

Draco entró y se sentó en una silla frente al sofá donde Harry se sentó.—Los elfos domésticos traerán leche con chocolate caliente y galletas.

Harry asintió y acarició distraídamente el pelo de los niños.

—Del tipo materno—Draco musitó con una sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda—Harry musitó de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—Draco hizo un guiño y Harry rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, Teddy, ¿te has divertido hoy?—preguntó Draco sonriendo

Teddy asintió e inició un relato sobre lo que habían hecho hoy – obviando la conversación que había tenido con Harry.

Finalmente, los dos chicos estaban demasiado ocupados bebiendo chocolate con leche caliente y comiendo galletas como para decir nada.

—Oye, Harry, ¿ya le has pasado la información de Severus a Shacklebolt sobre las diferentes posibilidades?—preguntó Draco casualmente.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de golpearse su frente—¡Sabía que se me había olvidado algo! Voy a enviarle esa información—dijo molesto—Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Harry se había marchado, Teddy le hizo una pregunta—Draco, ¿crees que papá va a ir a trabajar mañana?

Draco, ni siquiera se había sorprendido de que Teddy hubiese llamado _papá_ a Harry, meneó la cabeza—No, él dijo que volvería el lunes. No romperá su promesa.

Teddy, tranquilo, sonrió.

Harry apareció de nuevo en la habitación pasado un cuarto de hora y se acomodó en el sofá—Ya está hecho

Draco sonrió ante el tono de satisfacción de Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Scorpius y Draco iban hacia la escuela, Harry cogió a Teddy y se lo llevó de comprar para permitirle escoger lo que quisiera. No le importaba el dinero que costase. Con las bóvedas de los Potter, Black y Lupin (el último era para cuando Teddy fuera mayor), Harry era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Ni siquiera un día de compras, podría hacer mella en su fortuna.

Cuando finalizaron las compras, Harry tomó a Teddy para ver una película. Eran casi la cinco cuando decidieron volver a casa. La reunión de padres comenzaba a las siete y Harry había decido dejar a Teddy en casa de Draco, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Teddy estaba "enfermo"

Estaban casi en la Mansion cuando una explosión los lanzó fuera del camino. Teddy gritó de miedo y Harry maldijo, mientras protegía a Teddy con su cuerpo. Cayeron en un cúmulo, junto a un árbol. Harry brotó y sacó su varita, mirando a todas partes para tratar de encontrar al culpable. Una ráfaga roja pasó junto a Teddy y dejando la marca de una quemadura en un árbol. Teddy se estremeció fuertemente y gimió.

—¡Hey, cobarde! ¿No crees que es la hora de mostrar tu cara o eres demasiado cobarde para no atreverte a mirarme a la cara?—Harry gritó frustrado mientras estaba delante de Teddy.

Un hombre peludo, con una barba marrón sucia y el pelo largo y castaño, y que tenía hojas en él, salió de detrás de un árbol. Era de estatura media y sus vestimentas estaban rotas y con barro. Con sus ojos azules le lanzó una mirada de demente obsesionado.

—Al fin te tenemos, Potter—el hombre escupió y se tropezó con él.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que ese hombre era el que le había enviado la carta y el que había envenado a toda esa gente, pero lo descartó cuando vio la cicatriz roja en la mano del hombre. Era Peter Lorflaye, un criminar que había estado huyendo durante meses. Era buscado por el asesinato de novia y por prender en llamas su casa. También era un Mortífago.

—Lorflaye, no quieres maldecirme—Harry dijo con calma. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de distraer a Lorflaye para poder enviar a Teddy a la Mansión. El problema era que Lorflaye bloqueaba su camino. Tenía que invertir la posición de alguna forma…

El hombre se rió con una risa fuerte y horrible, una clara señal de que se había vuelto loco.—Por supuesto que no voy a maldecirte, ¡voy a matarte! ¡Y cuando haya acabado contigo, yo seré el mago más poderoso del mundo!—él atacó son su varita y Harry tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder lanzar un escudo que protegiese a Teddy y a él de una maldición cortante. La maldición era lo suficientemente poderosa como para cortar un brazo o una pierna –eso sí tenías suerte de que no te golpease en el cuello.

Harry susurró un hechizo en voz baja y los árboles y rocas se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a atacar al hombre, dándole tiempo a Harry para hablar a toda prisa con Teddy.

—Teddy, escúchame atentamente.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos grandes por el miedo.

En unos minutos, los árboles y las rocas dejaran de atacar. Voy a distraerlo y cuando diga "vete", tienes que correr lo más rápido como sea posible a la Mansión y advertir a Draco, ¿de acuerdo? Y te quedas ahí, ¿entendido?, no quiero que vuelvas. Simplemente dile a Draco lo que está ocurriendo y dónde me encuentro y luego quédate en la Mansión con Scorpius,. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?—Harry le preguntó susurrando.

Teddy tragó saliva, pero asintió brevemente.

Harry sonrió brevemente—Ese es mi chico

—¿Vas a estar bien, papá¿—Teddy le susurró asustado y tembloroso.

—Por supuesto que voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Como Harry había predicho, los árboles y rocas cayeron después de un minuto, dejando el camino libre para que el hombre atacase.

—¡Voy a matarte, Potter!—Lorflaye gruñó.

Harry no respondió, sino que simplemente lanzó un hechizo en una roca cercana al hombre, haciendo que explotase. Lorflaye maldijo y se lanzó hacia un lado – como Harry había planeado. Harry continuó haciendo que las rocas y árboles estallasen y Lorflaye maldiciendo, las esquivaba. Finalmente, el camino a la Mansión quedó libre y mientras Harry mantenía la vista sobre Lorflaye y continuaba disparando maldiciones contra él para distráelo, gritó: ¡Vete!

Cuando Teddy escuchó a su padrino darle la señal, empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo, a pesar del miedo que sentía en su interior. Durante todo el camino a la Mansión rezó para que Harry estuviese bien y no saliese dañado. No quería perder a su padre.

Sin aliento, comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la puerta cuando llegó a la Mansión.

Draco abrió la puerta—Cálmate, la puerta tiene que estás ahí muchos años.—bromeó, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el estado de Teddy.

—Teddy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Harry?—preguntó Draco preocupado.

—Papá está peleando con otro hombre. Me dijo que tenía que advertirte—Teddy jadeaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—¡Necesita ayuda! Está abajo, en el camino.

—De acuerdo, Teddy, quédate aquí. Voy a ayudar a Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de Scorpius—le ordenó Draco y cogió su varita.

Teddy caminaba con las piernas temblorosas hacia la sala de estar y se desplomó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, al escuchar la puerta cerrada.

Scorpius, sorprendido, levantó la mirada de su libro con imágenes de dragones cuando vio a Teddy sentado en el suelo— Teddy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están papi y papá?—preguntó y miró a su alrededor como si esperase de inmediato a que entrasen en la habitación.

El shock se disipó y el cuerpo de Teddy temblaba con sus sollozos.

—Teddy—Scorpius gritó confundido y dejó caer el libro aleatoriamente sobre el sofá y caminó rápidamente hacia Teddy. Se deslizó al lado del chico mayor y puso sus brazos alrededor de Teddy, frotándole la espalda al igual que hacía su padre cuando él estaba triste.

—¿Por qué estás triste?—Scorpius le preguntó confundido.—¿Es porque extrañas a papá y papi? Volverán, lo prometo. Papá siempre vuelve y papi también lo hará.

Teddy rió con voz temblorosa y hundió su cabeza más profundo entre sus rodillas.

A Scorpius le temblaba el labio mientras trababa de pensar en algo para distraer a Teddy. Cuando él perdió a su papá, siempre pensaba en su libro de dragones. Había una imagen de un dragón blanco de ojos grises y Scorpius le había apodado a ese dragón "papá", porque pensó que su papá se vería como él si se convertía en un dragón. Tal vez esa era una idea. Tal vez podría distraer a Teddy si le leyera su libro de dragones en voz alta. Papá le había dicho que era bueno contando historias.

—¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Voy a contarte una historia de dragones!—Scorpius dijo entusiasmado y dio una palmada. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el sofá para ir a buscar el libro. Llevó el libro consigo a Teddy y se sentó junto a él de nuevo, abriendo el libro. Cuando encontró la imagen del dragón que él quería (bueno, en realidad, dos dragones: un dragón blanco de ojos grises y un dragón negro con ojos verdes), comenzó a fantasear con una historia de cómo se conocieron y cómo eran amigos que tenían muchas aventuras.

Los sollozos de Teddy se detuvieron pasado un tiempo, y empezó a escuchar la historia. Scorpius sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Teddy le escuchaba, pero no se detuvo. Sabía que había sido una buena idea utilizar el libro de dragones, funcionaba cada vez que echaba de menos a su papá.

* * *

Draco salió del camino y había utilizado más bien, palabras agradables cuando vio a Harry enfrascado en una pelea con un hombre loco.

_Ni siquiera está trabajando ahora y todavía consigue que le ataquen,_ pensó Draco irritado. Apuntó con su varita hacia el hombre y le disparó una maldición cortante, era una versión más débil que la maldición cortante. Podría cortar los músculos e incluso romper el hueso, pero no amputaría miembros. La maldición cortante golpeó al hombre en la rodilla y con un grito, cayó al suelo.

Harry miró hacia arriba y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Draco corriendo hacia él. Gracias a Merlín que estaba allí, ya que no creía poder haber aguantado mucho más tiempo por si mismo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Draco jadeante y cuando se detuvo al lado de Harry, manteniendo un ojo sobre el hombre que había sido maldecido, antes de que perdiese el conocimiento Draco pudo ver que tenía muchos cortes y contusiones en su cuerpo.—He venido tan pronto desde el mismo instante en el que Teddy me dijo lo que pasaba.

—Estoy bien—Harry sonrió, pero de golpe se quedó sin aliento y se dejó caer al suelo con la mano a su lado. Lorflaye no había quedado tan inconsciente como habían pensado y ahora estaba sonriendo como el loco que era y vitoreaba.

—¡Desmaius!—Draco gruñó y Lorflaye cayó al suelo, tieso como una tabla. Rápidamente, Draco conjuró algunas ropas y ató al hombre para evitar que ese escapase y cogió su varita. Luego su atención fue dirigida hacia Harry, que jadeaba y tenía cara de dolor.

—Déjame ver—Draco ordenó en voz baja y se quedó sin aliento al ver el profundo corte en el costado de Harry. La sangre fluía constantemente de la herida y Draco maldijo. Lorflaye le había golpeado con una maldición cortante. Draco se arrancó un pedazo de camiseta y apretó la herida, e hizo una mueca cuando Harry siseó.

—De acuerdo, Harry, vamos a aparecernos en el hospital junto con el gilipollas ese, y luego iré a recoger a Teddy y Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo?—Draco dijo rápidamente y con cuidado recogió a Harry. Harry lo cogió del hombro y asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Se estremeció cuando el dolor comenzó a arder y presionó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

Con el rostro duro, Draco agarró a Lorflaye por el brazo y se apareció en San Mungo, en silencio, esperaba que Lorflaye obtuviese un castigo, que sirviese a ese hijo de puta.

—¡Necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí!—Draco gritó cuando llegó a la entrada de San Mungo.

Una enfermera alzó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que se trababa de Harry Potter el que necesitaba ayuda. De inmediato llamó algunos medimagos y llevó una cama a Draco para que pusiese a Harry en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—la enfermera le preguntó.

—Ha sido atacado por un criminal. Ha sido golpeado por una maldición cortante—Draco explicó a toda prisa y de golpe cayó en Lorflaye—Sería mejor si llamase a algunos Aurores.

La enfermera asintió. Mientras tanto, dos medimagos habían aparecido y se llevaron la cama con Harry en ella hasta el ascensor.

—Señorita, escuche, tengo que recoger al ahijado de Harry y a mi hijo, pero, ¿más tarde me puede decir donde se han llevado a Harry?—preguntó Draco rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, señor. Puede ir a recoger a los niños.—la enfermera sonrió, antes de que ella llamará a dos aurores.

Draco se concentró en la imagen de su casa y se apareció. Él apareció en el camino que lo conduciría a su casa y apretó el paso hacia la Mansión. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a los dos niños sentados en la pared de la sala de estar. Escuchó a Scorpius contando una historia sobre dragones y sonrió brevemente antes de entrar en la habitación.

Scorpius dejó de hablar y sonrió cuando vio a su padre—¡Mira, Teddy! Te dije prometí que papá volvería.

Teddy se puso de pie, el miedo y la preocupación estaba escrita en su cara—¿Está todo bien con papá? ¿Está herido?

Draco suspiró—Tuve que llevar a Harry a San Mungo, ya que ha sido golpeado por una maldición cortante. La maldición le golpeó en el costado, pero ha perdido sangre. Pero te prometo que va a estar bien.

—Quiero ver a papá—Teddy dijo convencido, no aceptando un no como respuesta

Draco sonrió—Por supuesto, he vuelto para buscaros a Scorpius y a ti.

Scorpius parecía confundido—¿Papi está herido?—preguntó en voz baja, el miedo arrastraba sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero se va a poner bien, te lo prometo—Draco dijo e hizo señas para que los chicos.—Ahora, vamos a salir a la calle y vamos a aparecernos en San Mungo. Sólo agarraos a mí con fuerza.

Caminaron fuera, Draco cogió a Scorpius y lo puso sobre su cadera, mientras abrazaba a Teddy.—Esperad—él les advirtió y se concentró en la imagen de la entrada de San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron allí, (de una sola pieza, con suerte), Draco bajó a Scorpius. La enfermera de su anterior visita se fijó en él y se acercó.

—Los medimagos han conseguido cerrar la herida del señor Potter, y ahora está descansando en la habitación 569. Tiene que guardar reposo durante una hora antes de que se pueda ir del hospital, e incluso después tiene que tomarlo con calma.—la enfermera le advirtió.

Draco asintió y le dio las gracias.—Vamos, muchachos, vamos a ver a Harry.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-FanFiker-FanFinal: **Este capítulo es hermoso. Draco se ha encabezonado en conseguir a Harry y no parará hasta tenerlo en el bote. Tienes razón, Draco besa Harry, pero el moreno no dice nada. Yo tampoco me quejaría. A mí Teddy me da mucha pena, siempre está como desplazado. ¿Por qué no podía llamarlo papá antes? La verdad que con ocho años no puedes explicarle demasiadas cosas, porque lo niños siempre salen con la pregunta del millón. "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué esto? o ¿Por qué es así?" Y acabas todo enfadado y le dices al niño "¡Porque lo digo yo! Jaja. Bueno, volviendo al tema, al final Harry le ha explicado los motivos por el cual no podía llamarlo de ese modo, asunto finalizado. Ya, ya sé que no podeis penetrar nunca, pero me alegra que me hayas entendido. Brian Kinney, ¿no es el de Queer as folk? Creo que sí, y si tengo que serte sincero, nunca he acabado de ver esa serie. Vamos a dejarlo en que nos pervertimos los dos, ¿vale? xD Ahora perdona por mi indiscreción, pero pensaba que eras una mujer más joven, no me preguntes el porqué, pero lo pensaba. Aún eres joven, eso de ya no poder tener bebés no es ningún impedimento para que hagas las cosas que más te gustan. Cuando fui a ver al cine Las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 y vi a Malfoy tan viejo, pegué un grito en el cine. ¡Me siento estafado! Así tal cual lo lees. Podríamos tener charlas infinitas sobre las adaptaciones cinematográficas de la saga Harry Potter. Pero los momentos que más odié fueron la pelea con Voldemort, ¿perdona? Transcurre en el Gran Comedor y el descaro que demuestra Harry, diciendo ¡Sí, me atrevo! Cuando le llama Tom. Cuando habla de la Varita de Saúco y su verdadero dueño… Eso lo tenían que haber reflejado. Al igual que el momento charla Dumbledore cuadro/Harry, diciendo que va si deja la Varita en al ataúd de Dumbledore y si muerte de muerte natural, la varita perderá todo el poder. ¡Y en la película la parte en dos! Casi me da algo en el cine. Pero no con esa sino desde que vi La cámara secreta hasta las RM parte 2. No puedo evitarlo pero me indigno cosa mala. ¿Vas a conocer a un slasher? ¡Qué suerte querida amiga! ¡Lo que daría yo por conocerte y charlar! Sí a Polinesia, todo el día bebiendo mojitos y en bañador. Lo de la frase de Teddy, te lo solucioné por un comentario en tu historia. ¡Qué por cierto a fecha 2/9/2012 no la he acabado y está finalizada! Desátame y Sobreviviré dos canciones TOP de Mónica. Tienes razón "grita" mucho, pero creo que es parte de su seña de identidad. Un super besazo, abrazo, y que sueñes con Brian Kinney.

-**NUMENEESSE:** ¿Por qué tan corto? Porque la autora original lo ha hecho de ese modo. Harry ha hecho bien en calmar los temores de Teddy, pero creo que tendría que haberlo hecho antes, pero claro le estaba prestando más atención a Scorpius que a su ahijado. Bueno, ya verás lo que hace Draco para tener a Harry. Un abrazo.

-**Lunática77:** Bueno, ya tienes el capítulo, ¡que sepas que la curiosidad mató al gato! xD un abrazo.

-** sailor mercuri o neptune: **Te doy la razón en todo; los peques un soles y Draco es un crack, jaja. Un abrazo.

-** Maru M. Cullen: **¡Me alegro que te gustase! La verdad, ver a cualquier niño llorando rompe el alma a cualquiera. Yo creo que Draco si se da cuenta, pero como el otro no dice ni hace nada, pues lo deja pasar. ¡Al fin! Teddy ha hablado con Harry, si se lo hubiese guardado podría haberle creado un odio permanente hacia el muchacho o algo peor. La interacción entre nuestros dos personajes favoritos, ya está en marcha y… ¡nadie va a poder pararlos! Me da igual quien sea el embarazado, pero creo que los dos, se ven bien. Más te valía aceptar mi propuesta, porque sino… ¡iba a Argentina para darte un beso y un abrazo, por dejarme un comentario! No he visto ninguna "A" sospechosa, jaja. Un abrazo desde España.

**-Aswang: **¿Has visto a Harry siempre del modo materno? Yo no lo veo de ese modo. No es que no sea más maternal, porque preocuparse por sus hijos, al igual que hizo con Albus Severus, era aclararle una duda de que casa debía elegir. ¿Eso es ser del modo materno? Creo que no. Eso es ser un padre, que te ayuda cuando lo necesitas. ¿Le preguntó a Harry antes que a Ginny? Sí. Puede por el simple motivo de que tiene más feeling con su padre. (Yo lo veo de este modo) Y creo que tu teoría y la mía son 100% válidas. xD. Scorpius llevo diciéndolo todo el fic, es un amor. Teddy es mi personaje favorito en el fic, no puedo evitarlo. Un abrazo

-** Sami-marauder girl: **¡Por fin! ¡Teddy lo ha hecho! Ya era hora de que sacase todo esa "cosa" que tenía dentro. Un abrazo.

-** Alfy-Malfoy:** No pasa nada, todo el mundo se equivoca. Si fuéramos perfectos sería un aburrimiento, ¿no? Yo creo que la belleza se encuentra en la imperfección. Ya era hora de que Harry le hiciese caso al pobre Teddy, el chico se lo merecía. Y con respecto al asesino, no voy a decirte nada, porque al final acabarás acertando y no quiero. Un abrazo.

-**arianna alice malfoy p: **¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste. Esperemos que puedan llegar a ser una familia. Me halaga que pienses que la historia es mia, pero no. Pertenece a **FanofBellandEdward** que la historia está en inglés y **LoversByHaters** y **yo**, estamos haciendo una traducción conjunta.

-**Luna1986: **Me alegra de que te guste tanto esta historia. Este capítulo, se lleva la palma, es… simplemente tierno. Un abrazo.

-**Lilith Lacie Kiryu: **¿Tu también crees que Harry es más maternal? Yo no lo veo de ese modo, pero sí lo crees así, no voy a ser quien te diga lo contrario. Yo creo que Remus y Tonks murieron porque Rowling se levantó con el pie izquierdo, pero en la guerra puede pasar cualquier cosa, tienes razón. Me parece bien que Teddy llame papá a Harry, ya que es la referencia paterna. Para la escena lime o lemon, bufff aun queda. Pero me alegra saber que te piensas como yo, que el lemon es el segundo plato. Un abrazo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

Por diversos motivos, **LoversByHaters**, ha dejado la traducción, así que a partir de ahora yo solo la traduciré.

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo. ****¡Gracias por esos 102 comentarios!**

* * *

Traducido por **DarkPotterMalfoy**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Harry sonrió cuando los dos muchachos saltaron sobre su cama y se acurrucaron junto a él.

—¿Estás realmente bien, papá?—Teddy le preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien. La herida no era tan profunda, por lo que los medimagos no han tenido problemas para cerrarla.—Harry sonrió y le acarició el pelo negro de Teddy.

—¿Dónde te duele, papi?—Scorpius le preguntó preocupado.

Harry señaló su lado derecho, donde Scorpius estaba acurrucado. Scorpius se sentó alarmado.

—Lo siento, papá, no sabía que era aquí.

Harry se rió, pero tuvo que parar antes de que su costado protestase. Tiró de Scorpius hacia abajo.—No seas tonto, no me duele. Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras.

Scorpius suspiró aliviado y se acurrucó de nuevo con Harry.

Harry levantó la vista cuando sintió un peso establecerse al lado de sus piernas—Gracias por ayudarme, Draco.—él sonrió.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire—No me las des. Lo haría todo los días.—dijo con una mirada bastante intensa en sus ojos.

Harry muró hacia otro lado, no acostumbrado a tener dirigida hacia él una mirada tan intensa.—Sí, pero aún así. ¿Qué pasó con Lorflaye?

—Los Aurores se lo llevaron.—Draco le informó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, es una buena noticia.—Harry murmuró—Ahora, ayúdame a conseguir mi ropa, para que podamos volver a casa. No quiero llegar tarde a la noche de los padres.

—Harry no puedes ir a la reunión de padres—Draco frunció el ceño y puso su mano en la pierna de Harry. El calor causado en la pierna, hizo que Harry se sonrojara un poco—Tienes que quedarte en casa para descansar. Una maldición cortante no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Estoy bien, en serio. Puedo ir a la reunión de padres. Ahora mi ropa.

—Y yo digo que es mejor si te quedas en casa esta noche—Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

—Sí, voy a descansar—Draco sonrió, contento de que Harry estuviese de acuerdo con él. —Después de haber ido a la reunión de padres.—ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonreír cuando Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si colapsas?—preguntó Draco con una mueca.

Harry suspiró y se pellizco la nariz—No voy a colapsar. Sólo tengo que hablar con la señorita Hearp de Teddy y luego podemos volver a la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco lo observó—¿Tú sólo vas a hablar con la profesora de Teddy?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero te acompañaré, por si colapsas.—Draco respondió con tono definitivo.

—¿Y quién va a vigilar a Teddy y Scorpius?—Harry levantó una ceja.

—Ellos vienen con nosotros

—Se supone que Teddy está enfermo, recuerda.

Draco se encogió de hombros—Entonces diremos que lo hemos llevado con nosotros, porque no querías que se quedara solo. Estoy seguro que Teddy actuará como si estuviera enfermo.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—Está bien, dame mi ropa.

Draco la encontró colocada en una silla y se las dio a Harry. Los chicos se bajaron de la cama y un velo apareció frente a la cama, escondiendo a Harry de la vista de todos.

Cinco minutos después, Harry apareció de nuevo, vestido con sus pantalones vaquetos y un suéter negro—Bien, estoy listo para irnos.

Draco asintió y después de llenar el papeleo necesario, él se apareció junto con Harry y los chicos de regreso en la Mansión. Harry protestó y dijo que podía aparecerse por sí solo, pero Draco dejó claro que no quería arriesgarse a que la herida se abriera de nuevo si Harry se aparecía por sí solo.

Cogieron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron a la escuela. Ellos respiraron aliviados cuando entraron en el cálido salón y se quitaron las chaquetas. Draco agarró a Teddy y Scorpius de las manos y siguieron a Harry, quien se fue en busca de la señorita Hearp, mientras asentía cortésmente a otros padres que lo reconocieron. Cuando por fin la encontró, estaba sin aliento y ocultó la necesidad de colocar la mano en su costado. Si Draco lo veía Harry sería enviado a casa inmediatamente.

—¿Señorita Hearp?—preguntó Harry y le dio la mano a la mujer y la estrechó.

La señorita Hearp era una mujer de mediana estatura con el pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía unos tranquilos ojos marrones con pecas en la nariz.

Ella sonrió y le estrechó la mano. —Buenas noches, señor Potter, me alegro de conocerle.

Harry sonrió—Igualmente. ¿Por qué escribió usted que necesitaba hablar conmigo?—el preguntó, yendo directamente al grano. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba desesperado por acostarse y tomarse una poción para aliviar el dolor. La herida de su costado estaba curada, pero estaba cansado aún por la pérdida de sangre y la cicatriz le picaba.

—Sí, sígame, por favor, para que podamos hablar en privado—la señorita Hearp dio la vuelta y permitió que fueran a otra aula a través de la que estaban.

Ella arqueño la cejas al ver a Draco, Scorpius y Teddy.

—Ellos están conmigo—Harry explicó y se sentó.

—Buenas noches, Teddy, Scorpius—la señorita Hearp asintió.—Puedes ir a leer un libro allí o jugar con esos juguetes, mientras hablo con tu padrino.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y tosió para demostrarle que todavía estaba un poco enfermo, antes de agarrar la mano de Scorpius y arrastrarlo a la zona de juegos.

Draco escondió una sonrisa cuando escuchó la tos de Teddy. Ese chico sabia jugar bien sus actos..

—Por lo tanto, ¿Cuál es el problema?—Harry preguntó educadamente, aunque estaba irritado porque tendría que tener esa conversación de nuevo. Tener la misma conversación cada año era molesto y cansado.

—Se trata de la capacidad de Teddy para cambiar sus apariencias—comenzó la señorita Hearp

—¿Sí?—Harry resistió la tentación de mover la pierna arriba y abajo.

—Estamos felices de que tenga esa increíble habilidad, pero tiene que dejar de usarla con tanta frecuencia, ya que distrae a los otros alumnos.—explicó la señorita Hearp confiando en que Harry entendiese el problema.

—Las únicas veces que utiliza esa habilidad es durante el recreo para divertir a sus amigos de clase. Me dijo que cuando está en clase, no la usa. Así que no veo el problema. Los niños no pueden distraerse durante la clase ya que él no cambia de apariencia—Harry explicó molesto,

Draco puso discretamente una mano sobre su espalda para calmarlo.

—¿Teddy le ha dicho que no cambia de apariencia en clase? Lo he pillado dos veces el último mes. Lo siento, señor Potter, pero cuando Teddy dice que no usa esa habilidad en clase, me temo entonces, que está mintiendo—sonrió la señorita Hearp

Harry se pellizcó la nariz—¿Ha pensado en el hecho de que cuando él cambia de apariencia en clase, es un accidente y no adrede?

—A mí me parece que tiene un perfecto control sobre su capacidad, por lo general, significa que lo hace a propósito, sí.—la señorita Hearp respondió, perdiendo su sonrisa.

Teddy que estaba escuchando también, se mordió el labio. No era su culpa que su capacidad de cambiar apariencias a veces actuase por su cuenta cuando estaba triste o enfadado. No podía controlarla perfectamente, cuando sus emociones eran fuertes, él cambiaba de apariencia sin darse cuenta.

—Los niños de su edad no tienen un perfecto control de su magia, por eso van a Hogwarts, Durmstrang o Beauxbatons cuando cumplen once años, para que aprendan a controlarla. Teddy, si cambia de apariencia en clase, es accidental y debido a que sus emociones son altas—Harry respondió molesto—Un niño explota cuando está molesto, Teddy cambia de apariencia.

—¿No puede enseñarle a que tenga un mejor control? Realmente afecta a mi enseñanza—la señorita Hearp comenzaba a sonar molesta.

—Si afecta a su enseñanza, entonces usted no está en condiciones de ser maestra en una escuela de magia elemental—Harry se burló— Cuando se enseña a niños magos, tiene que acostumbrarse a que su magia se descontrole de vez en cuando. Si no sabe manejar eso, le sugiero que enseñe a niños muggles. Pero puedo asegurarle algo: no son tan tranquilos. Ahora bien, si hay verdaderos problemas, por favor, dígamelo ahora, porque si no me voy a casa.

—¿Ha pensado en el hecho de que tal vez Teddy no tengo sitio en esta escuela? Nunca nos informó de que es hijo de un hombre lobo. ¿Y si es tan peligroso como su padre? No quiero que lo niños sufran ningún daño.—la señorita Hearp dijo.

Harry se levantó, causando que la silla volcase. Sus ojos verdes ardían con fuego ardiente y su magia crujió peligrosamente.—No importa si es hijo de un hombre lobo o no. Teddy no es peligroso. El gen de hombre lobo no se puede heredar. Sólo puede convertirse en uno cuando eres mordido por uno de ellos y no por ser hijo de un hombre lobo. ¿Dónde le han enseñado esas cosas? Y para su información, yo conocí al padre de Teddy, y era la persona más amable y más valiente que he conocido. Usted y todas esas personas prejuiciosas no podrán llegarle a la altura del tobillo—Harry siseó—Si yo hubiera sabido que está escuela está llena de gente prejuiciosa, nunca hubiese traído a Teddy aquí. Considere que usted lo ha echado de la escuela.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso!—la señorita Hearp se levantó también, enfadada a pesar de que tenía miedo.

—Míreme—Harry dijo con frialdad y se giró—Teddy, vamos. ¿Quieres decirle adiós a tu profesora o a tus amigos?

Teddy, que lo había escuchado todo, negó con la cabeza. Suponía que debería estar triste porque su padre lo había sacado de la escuela, pero la verdad que no podía estar más aliviado. Claro, tenía amigos, pero no le gustaba la forma en que los maestros lo miraban. Como si fuera mugre—¿Puedo ver a mis amigos, papá?

—Claro—Harry sonrió.

La señorita Hearp se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar a Teddy llamar papá a Harry—Teddy, el señor Potter, no es tu padre. Tu verdadero padre está muerto.

Draco miró a la mujer que tenía delante. _¿Eso era una profesora?_ Tenía tanto tacto como Snape. A menos él sabía cuando tenía que suavizar sus palabras. Decirle a un niño de nueve años que su padre estaba muerto, al igual que su… Era cruel.

—En todos los efectos soy su padre. No es de su incumbencia como me llame.—dijo Harry, su voz fría como el hielo, enviando escalofríos por la espinas dorsales de cada uno—Vamos, Teddy. Vamos.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Harry.

Antes de que Draco siguiera a Harry fuera del aula, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la pálida profesora y dijo con una sonrisa—Ahora he visto como tratan a los niños aquí, no creo que las normas se cumplan, también me llevo a Scorpius. No espere más donaciones en el futuro. Buenas noches, señorita Hearp.

La señorita Hearp no podía hacer otra cosa que estar completamente atónita. Ella tragó saliva al recordar la última frase que Draco que había pronunciado. Si detenía las donaciones a la escuela. Ella estaba segura de que la despedirían.

—Sabes que no tenías que sacar también a Scorpius—Harry comentó cuando comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa. Teddy sostenía su mano izquierda y Scorpius estaba saltando justo entre Harry y Draco.

Draco se encogió de hombros.—Si esa es la forma en la que esos profesores tratan a los niños que no les gustan, entonces no quiero que mi hijo sea enseñado por ellos. La semana que viene contrataré un tutor privado para Teddy y Scorpius.

—Gracias—sonrió Harry.

* * *

Después de que hubiese metido a los niños en sus camas, Harry se deslizó con un suspiro en su cama, haciendo una mueca cuando su cicatriz del costado palpitaba.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se sentara de nuevo—Adelante

Draco entró en la habitación con una botella azul en las manos. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama de Harry.—Pensé que necesitarías un poco de poción para aliviar el dolor

Harry asintió agradecido y bebió la poción, haciendo una mueca ante el asqueroso sabor. Draco le dio un vaso de agua para deshacerse del horrible sabor.

Como Draco se quedó sentado, Harry, curioso, le preguntó—¿Algo más?

—En realidad, sí—Draco sonrió y tomó la mano de Harry—Quiero una cita contigo.

Harry lo miró fijamente—¿Estás borracho? ¿O se trata de un plan de tu hijo?—le preguntó suspicaz

Draco rió—No, te estoy invitando a tener una cita conmigo de buena gana.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estoy interesado en ti, incluso de esa manera?—Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Es por eso que te he invitado a salir en una cita. Si todavía no estás interesado en mí de esa forma después de nuestra cita, no lo volveré a intentar—_Pero lo intentaré de nuevo después de unos meses,_ Draco pensó alegre

—¿Desde cuándo estás interesado en mi de ese modo?—Harry le preguntó curioso y esperaba no estar sonrojándose.

—Desde que me he dado cuenta de lo hermoso que eres. Y que tienes un gran cuerpo—Draco añadió en el último momento.

Harry le golpeó el brazo.

—Así que, ¿vas a tener una cita conmigo?—Draco volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, de acuerdo, tendré una cita contigo—Harry se sonrojó.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Este domingo! Buenas noches, Harry.—Draco sonrió y besó a Harry castamente en los labios. Con un guiño, salió de la habitación.

Harry se tocó los labios y sonrió. Tal vez tener una cita con Draco Malfoy no sería tan malo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Noticia de última hora: **He conseguido el permiso de la misma autora para traducir _Chocolate y Chocolate II_ y… ¡ya están publicados! Los podéis encontrar en mi perfil o en el apartado de **completed de estos mismos personajes **(el primero Rated T y el segundo Rated M)

* * *

**Pasaros por la encuesta que he dejado en mi perfil. Es una encuesta anónima y que solo pueden votar usuarios registrados (reglas de FF)**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Monn22: **Me alegro que te gustase el cap. Los dos peques son una monada. ¿Crees que Draco ha tardado en darse cuenta de que le gusta Harry? A mí me hubiese gustado que tardase un poco más en darse cuenta. Cuando Draco ponga el plan en marcha, tienes toda la razón, Harry no sabrá por donde le vienen los "golpes". Gracias a ti por leerla. Un abrazo.

-**my dilema: **Gracias por contribuir a mi felicidad. El cap es corto, pero en este fic, los caps son más o menos de la misma longitud, y aunque todo pasa muy deprisa, el fic es bonito. Un fic TODO de rosa, no me hace gracia. Soy un chico que le gusta el romanticismo, lo justo y necesario claro está, pero lo que es empalagoso que cuesta tragar no puedo con ello. Todo se ha debido a que Teddy ha hablado con Harry, y las cosas vayan a mejor. ¡Pues a desayunar! (aunque un poco tarde te lo he dicho, xD) ¡Por cierto he conseguido 102 comentarios ya! Un abrazo

-**Estrella01: **Muchas gracias por el cumplido se lo haré saber a mi compañera. ¡102 comentarios ya! Es un logro personal, jaja. A mi me ha salido que estabas en tu cuenta cuando has dejado el comentario, pero no importa, muchas gracias. Supongo que debe ser un engorro leer en el móvil. Yo no lo sé porque mi móvil es un Nokia de hace unos años (hace fotos y eso) ya que mi táctil se me rompió. Un abrazo y espero que tengas una buena semana.

-**Lunática77: **Esta historia es de las mejores que he tenido el placer de leer. Un abrazo. Y que la magia brille en ti también.

-**Sami-maraurder girl: **Pobres niños, y pobre Harry siendo atacado delante de su ahijado. Pues no sé si se unirán o no, tendrás que seguir leyendo semana a semana, para que lo sepas. Un abrazo fuerte.

-**HeartSun: **Para mí, la mejor parte, es en la que Scorpius hace de "hermano mayor" y reconforta a Teddy. Todos queremos más interacción entre Harry y Draco, pero es una relación un poquillo lenta, pero no te preocupes no defrauda. Un abrazo.

-**meyamoadriytu:** Ya sé que es corto, pero no puedo hacer nada! Draco sí que es alucinante. Y Scorpius ha sido demasiado tierno contando la historia de los dragones a Teddy. Pues espero que no hayas leído el capítulo. Un abrazo.

-**Alfy-Malfoy: **¡Sí aciertas al asesino te pongo un piso! (es coña, no puedo ponértelo, porque no tengo el suficiente dinero xD) Pero si lo aciertas, te maldeciré.. xD Sólo sigo que en este mundo tiene que haber de todo. Yo tampoco me esperaba un ataque así (bueno yo sí porque lo había leído en inglés) De camino a casa, creo, que es el mejor camino para atacar a alguien.. Un saludo.

-**Aswang: **Me alegro que te gustase la dedicatoria. Lo de mejor del cap es el acercamiento entre Teddy y Scorp y la charla padre-hijo Malfoy. Tienes razón nuestras hipótesis son validas. Bueno, pues espero, que seas el 200 (si llegamos) Un abrazo.

**-Lilith Lacie Kiryu: **Me alegra que hayas podido dejar comentario. Scorpius con su deducciones inocentes más monos… y Draco es un crack, "tienes que llamarlo papi". Harry tiene la "negra" porque siempre le pasa algo. Yo creo que Harry no quiso hacerle daño porque es demasiado bueno, pero por suerte Draco llegó. Tenía que estar bien, ver a Scorp de "hermano mayor" ¿no? Sí, es bueno, curaron a Harry, que suerte. Ya quisiera yo que me curaran de ese modo, ya que dentro de un mes me operan. Si es que la medicina no avanza, que lean Drarry y sabrán como curar a gente. Un abrazo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 21 comentarios que he recibido el capítulo anterior, la verdad que estoy alucinado. También a esa gran multitud que, ha puesto sigue la historia, que la ha puesto en favoritos y que me ha puesto como autor favorito. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, se quedó allí por un momento, mirando fijamente hacia el techo mientras llegaba a una conclusión, de que sí, había accedido a tener una cita con Draco. No sabía si debía sentirse excitado o temeroso. Pensaba que era hetero; _tener una cita con otro hombre no era la definición de heterosexual._ Admitía que Draco era atractivo; _diablos, tenía que ser ciego para no verlo._ Pero todo el mundo admitía que, _no significaba, necesariamente, que todo el mundo fuera gay. _

_¿Entonces era bisexual o gay? ¿De todas formas, por qué estaba pensando en esto? No tenía que pensar en ello, como una cita real. Lo vería como si estuviese pasando el rato con sus amigos. Pero, ¿Por qué no apartó a Draco lejos de él, cuando le besó anoche? ¿En realidad, eso significaba que se sentía subconscientemente atraído por Draco? ¿Era realmente gay?_

Harry gimió. Pensar en eso, le dio dolor de cabeza. Mañana se limitaría a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Sí, no iba a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese gay le deprimiese y ni tampoco el sentirse atraído por Draco.

Levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y vio de pie, en el umbral, a Teddy.

—Buenos días, Teddy. ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó Harry y se sentó apoyándose en su cabezal.

Teddy se encogió de hombros—Sólo quería ver si estabas bien—murmuró suavemente, mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados hacia el suelo.

Harry sonrió y dio una palmaditas a su lado en la cama—Ven aquí, no muerdo.

Teddy sonrió y cerró la puerta antes de subirse a la cama y acurrucarse al lado de Harry.

—¿Todavía te duele?—preguntó, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su padrino.

—No, el dolor se ha ido—respondió Harry y le acarició el pelo a Teddy, que ahora de era de color rojo brillante. En ese momento, sus ojos eran de un verde jade.

—Teddy, honestamente no te importa dar las clases en casa, ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry sin dudar.

Teddy negó con la cabeza—No, no me importa. Además, me dijiste que podía tener amigos.

Harry rió entre dientes.—Sí, lo hice.

De pronto, Harry recordó cómo Teddy reaccionó cuando Scorpius estaba a su alrededor. No había hablado del tema hasta ahora, porque no había encontrado un buen momento para ello. Pero ahora estaban viviendo juntos y los niños recibirían la educación en casa, lo mejor era que Harry hablara con Teddy acerca de Scorpius. Le era curioso saber porqué a Teddy no le caía bien el pequeño.

—Teddy, voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que contestes la verdad, ¿entendido? No me mientas o cambies de tema—Harry comenzó, manteniendo el tono suave y bajo para que Teddy no sintiese que había hecho algo malo.

Teddy se puso tenso al oír esas palabras y su labio tembló. ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Había hecho algo malo?—Está bien, te lo prometo, papá—contestó tímidamente. Supuso quera era bueno que su padre lo mimase, ya que eso significaba que no estaba enfadado con él.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Scorpius?—Harry pregunto curioso.

Teddy empezó a revolverse al escuchar es pregunta. No quería responder a eso; Harry podría pensar que era infantil y favorecería más a Scorpius porque no actuó de la manera correcta.

—Teddy—Harry dijo con tono de advertencia.

—Porque te aparta de mí—Teddy murmuró inaudible.

—¿Qué? No te escuchado bien—Harry frunció el ceño.

—Porque te aparta de mí—Teddy le susurró, le ardía el rostro y le escocían los ojos por culpa de las calientes lágrimas. No quería actuar como un bebé, realmente no lo haría. Era sólo… Toda su vida había vivido con Harry. Había tenido la constante atención de Harry. Pero desde que conocieron a Scorpius, su padre no le prestaba demasiada atención, sino que le prestaba más a Scorpius que a él, y eso le dolía.

Esta vez, Harry lo había escuchado perfectamente y él suspiró—Teddy, Scorpius no me aparta de ti.

—Sí, es así. Cuando él está cerca, siempre le prestas más atención a él—Teddy respondió terco y con la voz tensa. Él realmente no quería hacer enfadar a su padre, pero estaba diciendo la verdad— A veces pienso que lo quieres más que a mí.

Con un movimiento rápido, Harry quitó a Teddy de sus rodillas y lo agarró de los hombros con firmeza, pero suave—Teddy, mírame a los ojos—él dijo con severidad.

Teddy apartó la mirada.

—Teddy, mírame a los ojos—repitió Harry, su voz ahora más firme y fuerte.

El labio inferior de Teddy tembló, pero obedeció.

—Teddy, escúchame bien: no quiero más a Scorpius que a ti. Siento haberle prestado más atención a Scorpius que a ti, pero te garantizo que esa hacer eso no era mi intención. Te quiero y siempre te querré. Claro, quiero a Scorpius, se pueden querer a muchas personas a la vez. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a perderte. Nunca te dejaré, Teddy—Harry respondió, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Teddy.— El tema es que, ahora vivimos aquí, y Scorpius se va a juntar con nosotros más. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero ¿me prometes que vas a darle una oportunidad? Sólo quiere ser tu amigo. Te prometo que no te dejaré y no soy a favor de Scorpius sobre ti. ¿Me crees?

Teddy asintió dócilmente.

—Bueno, ¿me prometes que le darás una oportunidad a Scorpius?

Teddy vaciló, pero tras un momento asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese es mi chico. Ahora no vuelvas a pensar que no te quiero o que quiero a alguien más que a ti. Siempre te querré mucho más. Eres mi hijo, ¿recuerdas?—Harry dijo en voz baja.

Teddy asintió dócilmente y se puso a llorar. Harry abrazó más fuerte a Teddy, cuando él se acurrucó en su pecho. Le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a Teddy en el oído y le frotaba la espalda. Finalmente Teddy se calmó y simplemente se quedó allí, escuchando, tranquilamente, los latidos del corazón de su padre.

Fueron interrumpido por Draco.—Harry, mañana necesitarás un poco de ropa de ocio y algo decente para la noche. ¿Crees poder manejar eso?—pidió y se apoyó contra la jamba(*) de la puerta, sonriendo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.—Creo poder manejar eso, sí. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Es una sorpresa—sonrió Draco.

Teddy lo miró confundido—¿Qué vas hacer mañana?—le preguntó curioso.

—Voy a llevarme a tu padre a una cita. El tío Sev vendrá a cuidar de ti y Scorpius—Draco le guiñó un ojo y se fue antes de que Harry le pudiera lanzar algo

_¡Le ponía de los nervios!_ Harry estaba de un rojo intenso cuando Teddy le miró sorprendido.

—Papá, ¿es cierto? ¿Vas a una cita con Draco? ¿Pero no te gustaban las chicas?—Teddy le preguntó confundido. _¿Por qué su padre iría a una cita con Draco siendo otro hombre? A Harry siempre le habían gustado las chicas, a pesar de no haber estado con otra mujer desde que rompió con Ginny_

Harry se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no muy seguro de cómo explicarle eso a su ahijado. _Me pregunto si ese idiota lo hizo a propósito, _pensó sombríamente. No le sorprendería. Los Malfoys siempre habían sido astutos.

—Bueno, verás, Teddy, Draco me pidió una cita porque le gusto—Harry comenzó a explicar levemente—Accedí a ello, ya que empezó a gustarme mucho.

—Pero, ¿juntos entonces?—Teddy preguntó, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de ello. Si su padre salía con Draco, eso significaba que Scorpius estaría más apegado a ellos. Le había prometido a su padre ser amigo del pequeño, ¡pero no significaba hacerlo inmediatamente! Además, si su padre y Draco estaban juntos, entonces eso significaba que Scorpius y él serían una especie de hermanos. Teddy hizo una mueca ante eso, no sabía si debía estar feliz por poder tener un hermano. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener un hermano o una hermana. Obviamente, no podía pedirles un hermano a sus padres, porque estaban muertos y Harry nunca había empezado a tener hijos con Ginny (había sido un alivio para Teddy, nunca le había gustado la pelirroja). Él era feliz con sus amigos.

Harry suspiró, llamando la atención de Teddy— No lo sé, cariño. Es por eso que voy a una cita con Draco; para averiguar lo que siento por él—miró a Teddy con precaución.—¿Me odiarás si salgo con Draco?

Teddy sabía que su respuesta sería determinar lo que Harry haría a continuación. Si decía que sí, entonces su padre renunciaría a Draco y sólo sería su amigo, incluso si le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer estar junto a él. Harry le dijo a Teddy que siempre sería la persona más importante en su vida. Si decía que no, su padre tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Teddy comprendía que su padre no podía quedarse solo por el resto de su vida. No sería justo para él. Harry necesitaba a alguien más, aparte de Teddy. Y si Teddy era honesto, tenía que admitir que Draco era lo suficiente capaz de hacer feliz a su padre. Y Draco no era tan malo, le había ayudado a pasar más tiempo con su padre. Teddy sólo quería que Harry fuese feliz, por lo que su decisión no era difícil.

—No, no te odiaré si estás con Draco. Solo quiero verte feliz, papá—Teddy contestó en voz baja, con las maños empuñó la parte superior del pijama de Harry.

Harry sonrió—Gracias, Teddy. Me alivia oír eso, pero no te preocupes… sigues siendo la persona más importante del mundo—le susurró y se abrazó a Teddy

Teddy sonrió aliviado y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

Media hora más tarde estaban sentados a la mesa, desayunando. Los elfos domésticos habían traído panqueques para los niños y ellos se estaban ahogando los pobres panqueques en sirope de chocolate, mientras que Draco se moría de ganas de limpiar la cara de Scorpius.

—Ah, sí, Harry, he encontrado un profesor particular para los niños—anunció repentinamente Draco.

Harry alzó la mirada de sus tostada con huevos—Oh, ¿Quién es?

Draco sonrió nerviosamente y Harry entrecerró los ojos al ver eso—Es Severus.

Harry parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear.—Oh—fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

—Es sólo que Sev sabe mucho de diversas materias, así que le pregunté, ya que era más fácil que contratar un grupo de tutores. Además Severus es el mejor.—Draco defendió su elección.

—Hey, hey, no estoy enfadado, sólo estoy… sorprendido. Pero tienes razón: Severus es la mejor opción.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

—¿El tío Sev, nos va a enseñar a mí y a Teddy?—Scorpius le preguntó emocionado. Siempre le había gustado tío Sev. Claro, el era severo, pero también podía ser agradable. Y hacía esas cositas interesantes de pociones. Su tío le había prometido que le podría ayudar a hacer esas cositas de pociones cuando fuera mayor.

Su padre asintió—Sí, él comenzará el lunes. Pero tenéis que estudiar mucho, ¿entendido?

Los dos chicos asintieron.

—Papi, ¿todavía te duele?—Scorpius le preguntó preocupado cuando recordó que su papi había estado en el hospital.

—No, Scorpius, estoy bien—Harry sonrió.

Scorpius suspiró aliviado.

Pasaron el resto del día, jugando con los niños y contando historias sobre sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Esto dio lugar a una discusión entre Draco y Harry sobre quién era más culpable en la escuela.

Cuando habían metido a los niños en la cama, Draco acompañó a Harry de regreso a su habitación.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Teddy cuando escuchó que te iba a llevar a una cita mañana?—Draco preguntó, apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?—Harry le acusó.

Draco sonrió con descaro—No osaría.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero respondió—Él no tiene problema alguno. ¿Se lo has dicho a Scorpius?

—Si se lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees que ahora estaría saltando de la emoción?—Draco levantó una ceja, luego sonrió—Se lo diré mañana, antes de que nos vayamos. Severus puede tratar de calmarlo entonces.

Harry rió entre dientes—Pobre Snape.

—Él podrá manejarlo—Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Por un momento, todo se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Draco—Harry dijo en voz baja.

—Hm, buenas noches, Harry—Draco susurró tiernamente y apretó sus labios contra los de Harry, metiendo rápidamente la lengua, antes de separarse—Dulces sueños, Harry.—le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su propia habitación.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió y cerró la puerta, antes de meterse en la cama. Sí, tal vez, una cita con Draco Malfoy, no sería tan malo. Algunas mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**N/T: He tenido que buscar la palabra, porque era la primera vez que la "escuchaba" y por tanto, no sabía su significado. Y si alguien tampoco la sabía, pues como yo, ya la sabe. xD**

**(*) Jamba**: cada una de las dos piezas labradas que, puestas verticalmente en los dos lados de las puertas o ventanas, sostienen el dintel o el arco de ellas. (RAE: Real Academia Española)

**He de añadir, que hay una frase de este capítulo que me ha conmovido. Aquí Harry, se lleva el premio gordo. ¡Padrazo! xD**

—Eres mi hijo, ¿recuerdas?—Harry dijo en voz baja.

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Monn22. **Lo sé, los caps son cortos pero intensos. La verdad que la profesora, al principio de la charla con Harry, ya empezó a caerme mal, pero cuando mencionó que Teddy podría ser un hombre lobo, me dieron ganas de meterme en la historia y darle de puñetazos hasta romperme los nudillos. ¡Eso es discriminación! La madre que la parió… Bueno, que me sulfuro xD. Sí, Harry ha quedado como un facilón, pero tendrá sus motivos, ¿no? Un abrazo.

-**Mama Shmi. **La verdad que la profesora es una hija de… ¿cómo se atreve a hacer eso? Severus, lo hacía con gente más grande, no con peques. Tienes razón. ¿El lugar de la cita? Pues no te puedo decir nada. Un abrazo.

-**Maru M. Cullen. **No tienes que darme explicaciones, si no has podido pasar, por algo será. Todos tenemos una vida, ¡aunque estemos aquí! xD Yo soy Harry y la pongo de p… para arriba, lo siento mucho, pero se lo merecería. Tienes razón, son pequeños y es normal que su magia se descontrole en cuanto sus emociones varían, pero al parecer esa mujer le tenía inquina por ser el hijo de un hombre lobo, seguro que es por eso. Sí, ¡van a tener una cita! Un abrazo desde España.

-**Lunatica77.** Me alegra que te guste la historia, Draco, Harry, y los peques. Un abrazo.

-**NUMENEESSE. **¿Es su hijo, no? Yo también me pondría en plan protector. Esa mujer se merecía más que la torturasen. Y Draco, al ver a esa profesora, sacó a Scorpius, para mí, hizo lo correcto. Pues sí quieres saber que pasa en la cita, tendrás que leer el próximo cap. Actualización los fines de semana. Un abrazo.

-**HeartSun. **Todos estamos ansiosos por la cita, créeme. Sí, es lo malo del mundo, que todavía hay prejuicios. Y cómo decirle "él no es tu padre" a un niño, es mala, mala. Ella no es quién para decirle eso. Se va a ir al "paro mágico". Draco es Slytherin, es normal que sepa jugar sus cartas, ¿no crees? Nos leemos, un gran abrazo.

**-Estrella01.** ¡Uff! Me has alegrado cuando has dicho que traduzco bien (carita sonrojada). Claro que no, es de FanofBellaandEdward, pero me gustaría que fuese mía. He vuelto a superar el récord, en el capítulo anterior, ¡21 comentarios! En total 123. Qué alegría. Yo eso del móvil no puedo opinar porque el mío es de la era de los dinosaurios, xD. Sí, ahora estoy solo, pero en dos semanas, LoversByHaters y yo traeremos una nueva traducción. Un abrazo y espero que tengas una buena semana.

**-Z-Li. **Me alegra que te gustase, y sí tienes razón, engancha mucho. Eso el "todo" lo que engancha. Un abrazo

**-Alfy-Malfoy.** Yo también he tenido una semana liada, con eso del comienzo del nuevo curso, voy de culo. Sí, yo también me alegre con la cita, y me gustó que Harry pusiera en su sitio a la profesora. Yo en vez de cruciarla, me daban ganas de otra cosa, lo digo en serio. Un abrazo.

**-Sami-Maraurder girl.** Sí, que asco de profesora, no es tener tacto, es que es una hija de…Menos mal que Teddy no volverá. Y Draco ha conseguido lo que andaba buscando, una cita. Un abrazo

**-alexf1994.** Sí, a Harry ya no se le escapa Draco, eso seguro. Todos caeríamos rendidos ante sus pies. Un abrazo. Actualización, los fines de semana.

**-kasandra potter. **Me alegra que te guste. La verdad que Draco va poco a poco con Harry, eso es bonito. Un abrazo.

**-Ad Nerb.** Hola, te respondo el cap 12(1) y 13(2). Sí, es una pena que mi compañera no pueda seguir. Es una pena. Scorp es una monada, haber si Teddy se deja convencer, haber… La determinación de Draco es impresionante y tienes razón, a Harry no sabe lo que se le viene encima (1). Son muy protectores, eso es bonito. La cita seguro que será entretenida. Esa profesora al "paro" pero de cabeza (2). Un abrazo.

**-sailor mercuri o neptune.** Me alegra que te guste. Un abrazo.

**-toxica666.** Es una pena, que mi compañera la haya dejado, pero yo prometo no dejarla. A mí también me encanta esta pareja, y yo soy fan de Teddy, pero me gusta Scorp. Todos hemos odiado a esa profesora, valiente zorra. Un abrazo.

**-Yuki-Nodame.** Las actualizaciones son cada fin de semana. Lo de Scorp, a lo "hermano mayor" es una monada. Draco y Harry están hechos el uno para el otro. Me uno a tu grupo de "Muerte a la profesora". Pobre Teddy, tan pequeño, y vaya palos que está recibiendo. No, yo no lo veo, que Teddy siga llamando papá a Harry. Un abrazo.

**-Amia Snape.** Sí, es una gran historia. La autora original se lo curró. Tienes razón, ahora Teddy, tiene el sitio que se merece. Son unos 41 caps. Un abrazo.

**-shixa. **¿Te enfada Scorpius? ¿Por qué? No la profesora no era, es alguien que no te lo esperas, de verdad. Yo me quedé alucinado. Esa profesora, es una hija de… tenemos que matarla. Sí, Draco se ha interesado por Harry, pero no creo que sea por verlo desnudo. Un abrazo.

**-FanFiker-FanFinal.** ¡Hola querida, ya te echaba de menos! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿En serio, le "robaste" el teléfono cuando para leer el cap? Veo que estás enganchada a la historia y eso me alegra. Sí, es una alegría que los saquen del colegio, y tienes razón, hay horribles educadores y lo único que hace es hacer al alumno inseguro e inferior. Draco acertó con sacar a Scorpius de la escuela al igual que Harry hizo con Teddy, y la profesora le dolió más lo de la donaciones que se fuesen los chicos. Ahí se ve el reflejo de cómo es el mundo. Draco no es mentiroso, es Slytherin, y repta sobre las "leyes". Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa. Harry parece muy soso, y tienes razón es conformista. Pues la verdad que pensaba que aún eras más joven, tienes 35 años, mi madre 39 y me tuvo con 17. Con que eres joven. Sí nos leemos pronto, que he acabo tu historia de "Con lavanda…" Y no te he dejado comentario porque no estabas, pero como fue tu cumple he estado trabajando en un regalo para ti, que en breve estará listo. Abrazos y besos.

**-Lilith Lacie Kiryu. **Menos mal que Harry ha salido bien del hospital. Yo también espero que salga bien mi operación, ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos para cuando me operen, para así publicarlos sin retraso. Esa profesora merece la muerte por cruel, por discriminatoria…Harry hizo bien en proteger a su hijo, es un buen padre. Snape es mejor que ella, tienes toda la razón. La primera cita… Todos tenemos ganas de leerla. Claro que se merece esa oportunidad, están hechos el uno para el otro. Un abrazo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 146 comentarios. Sé que no llegaremos a los cuatro mil y pico de la autora original, pero espero que gracias a vosotros, la cifra de ahora aumente sin parar. ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

**N/T: **Quería pediros disculpas por haber actualizado el fin de semana. Eran las fiestas de mi ciudad y he ido un poco descolocado, pero este fin de semana, sin falta, habrá capítulo. Un beso.

* * *

**Los comentarios están al final del cap. A partir de ahora, los responderé por privado, los que no tienen cuenta, estarán al final del cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba muy nervioso, y no lo entendía. Sólo era una cita. Con Draco Malfoy. Un hombre. No había tenido una cita en cuatro años. ¿Había mencionado que tenía una cita con Draco? ¿Quién era el hombre?

Llevaba un par de jeans desteñidos y un suéter negro. Se miró en el espejo y se pregunto si se veía lo suficientemente bien para Draco. Unos segundos más tarde él hizo una mueca, _estás actuando como una maldita chica._ Iba a estar bien, nada de lo que preocuparse. Sólo un día y tal vez esa noche habría descubierto lo que sentía por Draco.

Harry distraídamente se tocó los labios, recordando el beso que Draco le había dado anoche. Había sido agradable y le había dejado una pequeña chispa en sus labios. Harry se preguntó cómo sería besar realmente a Draco. Tal vez él lo descubriera esa noche; un rubor subió por su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas.

Cuando Harry bajó las escaleras, Snape ya había llegado, y estaba con la mirada agria.

—¿Supongo que Draco le ha dicho que saldremos por una horas?—Harry dijo a la ligera.

—Oh sí, me lo ha dicho. Ese maldito mocoso aún está sonriendo—gruñó Snape.

—Estoy seguro de que los chicos se comportaran—Harry trató de asegurárselo al hombre.

—Draco le dijo a su hijo que vosotros dos se iban a una cita y empezó a aplaudir como un maldito Gryffindor idiota.—Snape se burló—Dudo que se comporte.

Harry se rió nerviosamente y decidió que era hora de ir al encuentro con Draco para comenzar el día—Euhm, voy a ver donde se encuentra Draco—dijo tímidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Potter.

Harry se quedó helado. ¿Cómo Snape podía hacerle sentir como un niño de once años que había hecho una travesura y había sido pillado? Nunca lo sabría.

—Dale una oportunidad a Draco, ha querido tu compañía desde que le escuché hablar de ti por primera vez. Estoy seguro de que puede hacerte feliz y tú a él, por increíble que lo parezca—Snape dijo rígido.

—De acuerdo—Harry respondió suave, sonriendo brevemente. Él sabía que eso significaba que Snape los apoyaba, aunque él no lo había dicho literalmente.

Encontró a Draco en la sala de estar, tratando de calmar a un sonriente y saltarín Scorpius, mientras que Teddy estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

—¿Casi listo?— Harry no pudo resistirse a la situación.

Draco frunció el ceño—Intenta tú controlar a un niño que parece un estúpido Gryffindor que ha comido demasiado azúcar.

—¿Qué pasa con los Slytherins que insultan a los Gryffindors cuando tienen problemas? Realmente, todos necesitamos un nuevo objetivo que insultar.— Insistió Harry.

—Si en el futuro me insultan Hufflepuffs, ¿me ayudarás a tratar de calmar a este pequeño demonio?

—¡No soy un demonio! ¡Has dicho que era un ángel!—Scorpius protestó e hizo un puchero.

—Sí, eres un ángel, Scorpius—Harry sonrió y se acercó al niño y se arrodilló delante de él.—Ahora, el tema es que quiero ir a divertirme con tu papá, pero no podemos hacerlo si no te calmas. ¿Crees que vas a poder ser un buen chico y calmarte para que tu papá y yo podamos salir?—preguntó inocentemente.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron y asintió con fervor.—Seré un buen chico. Tú y papá pueden divertirse. Seré bueno.—prometió y abrazó a su _papi_

Harry sonrió y discretamente le sacó la lengua a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada—Sé que vas a ser un buen chico. Te veré a ti y a Teddy más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?—le besó en la frente a Scorpius e hizo lo mismo con Teddy.

—Adiós, papá, adiós, papi—Scorpius saludó.

—Adiós, papá, Draco—Teddy dijo en voz baja.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo has conseguido que se calle y se calme, y yo que soy su padre, no?—Draco se quejó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Puede que le guste más—Harry no pudo evitar bromear.

—Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿Por qué te llevo a salir?

—Oye, eres tú el que me invitó a salir porque tengo un gran cuerpo—Harry soltó un bufido.

—Cierto, cierto. No puedo esperar a ver cómo te ves completamente desnudo. No puedo esperar ese momento—Draco miró de reojo.

—Sigue así, y no tendrás la oportunidad de verme desnudo—Harry sonrió con dulzura.

—Prometo comportarme—Harry sonrió satisfecho—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es un secreto—Draco hizo un guiño—Lo verás cuando nos aparezcamos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a aparecerme si no sé dónde vamos, genio?—Harry preguntó sarcástico.

—Agarrándote a mí, por supuesto—Draco dijo casi alegremente.

—Lo has hecho adrede—Harry dijo inexpresivamente.

—¿Por qué piensas esos?—preguntó inocente Draco.

—Porque eres un astuto Slytherin. El papel "soy inocente" no va contigo.—Harry respondió.

—Ha valido la pena el intento.—Draco suspiró y le ofreció su brazo—Agárrate a mí, voy aparecernos en el sitio.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero agarró el brazo de Draco, tratando de ignorar lo bien que se sentía el brazo de Draco contra el suyo musculoso. Cerró los ojos e ignoró la sensación como si estuviera siendo exprimido por algo muy pequeño. De verdad odiaba aparecerse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su boca se abrió cuando se dio cuenta del entorno. Estaban en campo abierto. Los arboles rodeaban el campo abierto; la hierba parecía recién cortada y había algo en el centro del campo. Cuando Harry se acercó, se dio cuentas de que había dos escobas (dos Saetas de Fuego para ser exactos) y una caja que contenía una Snitch voladora.

Draco llegó a su lado, mirándolo nervioso.—Pensé que te gustaría divertirte con algunas partidas. Trabajando todo el tiempo, no has tenido demasiado tiempo para jugar al Quidditch, así que pensé que sería una buena idea para nuestra cita.

Harry sonrió—Me gustaría jugar algunas partidas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de ganarte.

—¡Hey! ¡No hay manera de que seas capaz de ganarme!—Draco replicó inmediatamente sonriendo.

—Vamos a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?—Harry sonrió y cogió la Saeta de Fuego, con la emoción burbujeando en su pecho. No podía esperar para volver a volar, ser capaz de sentir el viento en su contra.

Draco sonrió y agarró la otra escoba. Murmuró un hechizo y la caja se abrió de golpe, liberando la Snitch.

Los dos hombres se miraron retadores, a sus ojos, antes de salir volando en el aire, buscando la snitch mientras disfrutaban de la compañía y la adrenalina en sus venas.

Harry casi se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía estar sentado en una escoba y el volar de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había divertido tanto con un partido de Quidditch? Probablemente desde su época escolar. Después de haber terminado el colegio, había ido directamente a la academia de Auror y apenas había tocado una escoba después de eso. Las únicas veces que había volado era cuando Teddy se lo pedía y apenas podía clasificarlo como un verdadero partido de Quidditch, en el que tenía que observar a su rival y buscar la snitch.

* * *

Jugaron durante horas, olvidaron el tiempo y en caso de Harry su trabajo y el asesino. A pesar de que se trataba de una cita, ambos estaban muy decididos a ganar las partidas y no se rendirían. Con el tiempo estaban cansados y aterrizaron en el suelo, jadeando. Harry había ganado el último partido, Draco había ganado veinticuatro partidas y Harry veinticinco.

—Ja, te dije que perderías—dijo Harry sin aliento, sonriendo.

—Oh, cállate, sólo tuviste suerte—Draco jadeó y volvió a levantarse—Vamos, vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, es hora de nuestra última parte de nuestra cita.

Harry se sonrojó un poco.—De acuerdo—con un rápido hechizo, ambos se cambiaron a ropas decentes. Draco llevaba una camisa blanca con pantalones negros. Harry había elegido una camisa verde con pantalones negros. La camisa verde realzaba sus ojos verde esmeralda y centelleaban detrás de sus gafas.

Draco se negó a decirle dónde iban ahora, Harry se vio obligado, una vez más, a agarrarse al brazo de Draco para aparecerse (no es que le importara eso).

Esta vez llegaron a un restaurante de lujo que era conocido, sobre todo, por su comida francesa.

—¿Cómo te las has arreglado para conseguir una reserva tan rápido?—preguntó Harry cuando fueron llevados a una mesa por una camarera—He escuchado que tienes que reservar con tres meses de antelación.

—La mayoría de la gente tiene que hacer eso, sí. Pero los Malfoy siempre tienen una mesa privada en la mayoría de los restaurantes—Draco respondió en voz baja.

Harry resopló y sacudió la cabeza—¿Por qué no me sorprende escuchar eso?

Draco se rió entre dientes.

Pidieron pato asado con zumo de limón y patatas al horno. Y pidieron un vino, del cual Harry, no entendió el nombre.

Al principio, simplemente disfrutaron de la comida, hasta que Draco reunió todo el valor que poseía y le preguntó aquello que había estado durante todo el día en la punta de su lengua.—Dime, ¿Qué piensas de la cita?—preguntó en voz baja.

Harry se alegró de que aún tenía que tomar un sorbo de vino, porque lo habría escupido al escuchar la pregunta de Draco—¿Qué? ¿No podrías ser un poco más sutil, al igual que el resto de Slytherin hacen normalmente cuando quieren respuestas?—preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Para ser honesto, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.

—Supuse que sería más inteligente y directo desde que eres un Gryffindor.—Draco sonrió, aunque por dentro aun estaba nervioso. Todo eso era algo nuevo para él. Nunca había estado ido tras alguien a quien desesperadamente quería. Especialmente nunca había ido tras un Gryffindor. Su matrimonio con Daphne Greengrass había sido práctico: tenía que darle un hijo con el que continuara la línea Malfoy y Daphne se había contentado con dárselo, ya que ella se beneficiaba – el día de su boda, ella recibió una gran suma de dinero, que era una costumbre cuando un Malfoy se casaba con alguien. Para demostrar que podían sostener a su pareja. Claro, Draco podría haber usado una poción para conseguirlo a través de otro hombre o embarazase él mismo, pero no lo hizo por dos razones: una, que siempre encabezó – no había excusas – y dos no se fiaba de otro hombre para gestionar a su hijo. Siempre había una posibilidad de que el hombre se fuera con su hijo que tratara de chantajearlo con él. Por Eso, cuando Daphne sugirió que se casaran y que le daría un hijo, aceptó la oferta. Cinco años más tarde se divorciaron y Daphne se fue con Blaise y Draco se quedó solo – no le había importado, tenía a su hijo después de todo.

Y ahora estaba ahí con Harry – la única persona de la que había pensado que nunca se enamoraría. Sin embargo, sentía mariposas cada vez que miraba a Harry y sólo quería besarlo por todas partes. Harry era todo lo que quería de un hombre: era dulce, amable, valiente, guapo, inteligente, fuerte y era bueno con los niños. Honestamente Draco, podía verse junto a Harry. Por supuesto todo dependía de Harry para decidir donde se encontraban ahora.

—Dime, ¿Qué piensas de la cita? ¿Crees que puedes darme una oportunidad?—preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose inseguro—Yo… como tú, Draco, yo estoy seguro.—empezó suave. Draco lo miró, sin atreverse a esperar—Sólo que estoy un poco confundido por el momento, ya que pensaba que era hetero y ahora de golpe me gustas. Pero creo que me gustaría intentarlo. Disfruté de la cita, creo que voy a disfrutar estar con vosotros—admitió avergonzado.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que estás dispuesto a darme un oportunidad?—Draco sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Harry en la mesa.

—Sí, quiero ver hacia dónde va—Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Estoy contento de escuchar eso—Draco le devolvió la sonrisa—¿Qué piensas de volver a casa?

_A casa, suena bien, _pensó Harry.

Draco se rió en voz baja y llamó a la camarera que les habia llevado a su mesa para que pedir la cuenta. La camarera de pelo castaño sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de lo guapos que eran los dos hombres. No podía esperar para contarle a sus amigos sobre ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco y Harry llegaron a casa y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Draco detuvo a Harry con una mano en el pecho.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—Como se trataba de una cita, creo que deberíamos acabarla correctamente, ¿no crees?—Draco susurró antes de girar un poco la cabeza para besar a Harry en los labios. Esta vez el beso duró más tiempo y Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco acercándolo más, profundizando el beso. Dos manos pálidas cayeron sobre las caderas de Harry para acercarlo aún más, hasta que quedaron presionados el uno con el otro, sin espacio entre ellos. Sus respiraciones se escapaban en forma de nubes blancas en el viento frío de finales de octubre. Sus bocas se separaron y se encontraron de nuevo. Continuaron besándose por tiempo, olvidándose del entorno.

Un muchacho rubio miraba desde la ventana y aplaudía entusiasmado con sus manos. Sabía que tendría la familia que quería. Otro muchacho con pelo rubio oscuro observaba al entusiasmado niño y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sería bueno tener una familia de verdad_, pensó.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-yilam:** Dejarse llevar es bueno, pero no tanto, jaja. Pues lo que digo yo, el amor no tiene palabras, ¿Qué más da quien salgas? Mientras seas feliz. Por supuesto que Sev, sería mejor profesor, esa profesora se merece la muerte. Un abrazo.

**-Lilith Lacie Kiryu: **Ahí Harry se ha ganado mi corazón, con eso te lo digo todo. xD Sí, ambos tendrán la cita que tanto ansiamos, jajaja. Un abrazo.

**-toxica666:** Pues me alegra que te haya gustado todo el cap. Un abrazo.

**-sailor mercuri o neptune:** Me alegra que te encante la historia. Aquí Harry es el padre perfecto. Un abrazo.

**-HeartSun: **Querida HeartSun, ya sabes que te he respondido parte del comentario por privado, por la indignación que sentía xD, es broma, ya lo que el pobre Teddy se merecía una explicación. ¡Shht! Teddy es mío, al menos en este fic. Un abrazo.

**-Z-Li: **Severus como profesor de niños pequeños… pobres nenes, jaja. La cita, personalmente, a mí me ha gustado. Un abrazo.

**-Lunatica77: **Claro que esto se pone interesante, y ahora está en el modo romance, pero espera que llegue la acción. Tienes razón, la historia atrapa. Un abrazo.

**-Amia Snape:** Por supuesto que tengo razón. Muahahaha, es coña. Pues eso no lo sé, tendremos que seguir leyendo la historia para averiguarlo, ¿no crees? No es muy larga la cita, pero sí fructífera. Un abrazo.

**-FanFiker-FanFinal:** ¡Hola, my best friend! Tienes toda la razón; Harry es como una botella en el mar, se deja llevar por la corriente. Ya está todo corregido, desde el mismo momento que leí tu comentario, pero eso sí, la autora pone dos veces, "cositas de pociones", así que lo he dejado tal cual. No te preocupes que no dejo la traducción. Eso sí esta semana he tardado más, porque en Tarragona es Santa Tecla, y con lo de las fiestas he ido un poco descolocado, pero este finde sin falta, el cap 16. ¿Puedes creer que tenía en la punta de la lengua el "marco de la puerta", pero no me salía, así que busqué el significado de jamba, para saber que era, pero nada, no salía la palabra. ¿A ti no te pasa que cuando hay días que no te sale algo, no sale ni a la fuerza? Cuando te refieres "allí" ¿donde es? ¿Sur América? Soy español 100% aunque domine a la perfección el catalán (padres y abuelos españoles). Lo decía por la edad, a mi madre siempre le ponen menos edad de la que tiene y cuando nos ven juntos piensan que somos hermanos. ¿Pervertirme? ¡Qué va! Son 21 los que tengo y creo que de poco ya podría sorprenderme, jaja. No te preocupes que ahora en un PM, te mando mi nombre y mi código postal, etc. A ver si este finde tengo un hueco y si no lo busco y te comento. Un abrazo y un besazo.

**-alexf1994: ** Claro, claro, seguro que es por la cita, jajaj. La cita será movidita, espero que te guste. Pues no me acuerdo desde cuando está en sequía, pero te lo busco. Aix, su sudor es suficiente. Jaja. Un abrazo.

**-Ad Nerb:** ¡Es un cap perfecto! Draco es un Malfoy después de todo, y esas cosas sólo en privado, jaja. Aix Severus, ahora te toca con lidiar con un Scorpius eufórico, ¡seguro que te arrepientes de todos estos años de maltrato estudiantil! Jaja. A ti por leer y comentar. Un abrazo.

**-meyamoadriytu:** El lado paternal de Harry le da un toque al fic. Un abrazo.

**-Sami-Maraurder girl: **Claro que son una monada. Y ahora la cita, haber que te parece.

**-Alba marina: **Mira, actualizo los fines de semana, lo que pasa que este finde me he columpiado porque son las fiestas de mi ciudad. Un abrazo.

**-Estrella01: **¡Claro que podrías hacerlo como yo y seguro que mejor! Es ponerse. Si no fuese por gente como tú, no hubiese roto el record. Un abrazo.

**-Monn22:** ¿Por qué son tan cortos? Deberías preguntárselo a la autora. Tienes razón, cuando estás enganchado y concentrado ves que pone "Gracias por leer y comentar" ¿verdad? Harry sabe cómo tiene que tratar a lo niños, el ha vivido en primera persona el maltrato infantil y el no quiere eso para Teddy o incluso Scorpius. Aix, Snape, lo que te espera, jaja. Un abrazo muy fuerte.


	16. Capítulo 16

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondido por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 176 comentarios. **

Por cierto pasaron por mi nueva traducción, **The Way to a Man's Heart **(un regalo para **FanFiker-FanFinal) **y me comentáis que os parece.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

—¿Crees que a papi le guste papá como a papá le gusta papi?—Scorpius le preguntó Teddy, que al principio tuvo problemas de compresión con la pregunta.

Quería decirle al muchacho que lo dejara solo, para así poder leer su libro. Entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a su padre, cogiendo una profunda bocanada de aire y respondió:—No sé Scorpius, pero papá me dijo que le gustaba tu padre, por lo que hay una posibilidad.

Scorpius aplaudió, obviamente emocionado por escuchar eso—¡Eso sería genial! Quiero ver a papá feliz de nuevo.

_No eres el único,_ pensó Teddy.

Snape apareció en el umbral—Debido que vuestros padres me han concedido el honor de cuidar de vosotros, espero que no haya demasiados problemas. No me importa lo que hagáis, siempre y cuando permanezcáis en casa y no os hagáis daño. Yo, voy a trabajar con unos documentos. Tratad de mantener la calma y no me molestéis sino es urgente. ¿Entendido?—dijo Snape severo.

—Sí, tío Sev—dijeron dos voces al unísono.

Cómo no quería molestar a su nuevo "hermano" (por qué lo iba a ser, Scorpius estaba seguro de ello), Scorpius salió de la sala de estar. Subió a su habitación y decidió jugar con sus juguetes hasta que su papá y papi regresasen.

Dos horas más tarde, Snape envió a Teddy en busca de Scorpius para que merendasen. Cuando Teddy llegó al cuarto de Scorpius, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Quería decirle al chico que bajara a merendar, cuando escuchó murmurar algo a Scorpius. Curioso se escondió de tras de la puerta y escuchó.

—Y cuando papi también le guste papá, ellos se casaran y tendrán un bebé.—Scorpius balbuceó y Teddy vio que estaba hablando con un oso de peluche.

—Papi se verá guapo con la barriga, ¿no te parece, Minnie? Vamos a ser una familia: yo, papá, papi, Teddy y el bebé. ¡Va a ser genial! Y espero que papi tenga rápido al bebé. ¿Crees que si pido un hermanito o hermanita para mi cumpleaños a papi llegará para mi cumpleaños? Mami decía que tenía que estar nueve meses en la barriga – eso es mucho tiempo, creo. Pero no sé cómo se pone el bebé en la barriga.

Teddy podía ver a Scorpius frunciendo el ceño y luego negando con la cabeza.

—No importa; creo que puedo esperar nueve meses. Esta es la última cosa de mi lista, así que tengo que esperar porque no puedo tacharlo hasta que el bebé ya esté aquí—Scorpius llevó al oso hacia su cara, hasta que sus labios tocaron el oído del oso—He escondido la lista debajo de mi almohada, pero es un secreto. No puedes decirle a papá sobre la lista, ¿de acuerdo, Minnie? Oh, tengo que ir al baño. Espera aquí, Minnie.—Scorpius puso al oso en la silla y tambaleándose fue hacia la otra puerta de su habitación.

Tan pronto como Teddy escuchó cerrarse la puerta, corrió a la habitación, derecho a la cama de Scorpius, en busca de la "lista".

_¿De estaba hablando Scorpius? ¿Qué lista era? ¿Y que tenía que ver con su padre? Además, ¿Por qué ese chico hablaba como si mi padre pudiera quedarse embarazado? Sólo las niñas pueden quedarse embarazadas, ¿verdad?_

Levantó la almohada y se encontró con un trozo de papel doblado. Lanzó la almohada y chocó contra la cama con un suave "golpe" y abrió el papel. No podía hacer otra cosa mirarla cuando leyó lo que había escrito en la lista.

_Mi segundo papá, tiene que ser:_

_Agradable_

_Dulce_

_Tiene que cocinar bien_

_Guapo_

_Tiene que jugar conmigo_

_Gracioso_

_Y tiene que darme un hermanito o hermanita._

Las seis primeras cosas de la lista estaban tachadas. Teddy parpadeó y se quedó boquiabierto. _¿Por qué Scorpius había escrito ese tipo de lista?_

Un grito le sobresaltó y dejó caer el papel Scorpius corrió hacia la cama y cogió el papel y lo apretó contra su pecho. Sus ojos grises miraban con nerviosismo a Teddy.

—Teddy, no puedes leer los papales que no son tuyos—Scorpius trato de regañarle, pero su voz temblaba demasiado, arruinando el efecto.

—¿Ante todo, por qué has escrito esa lista y que tiene mi papá que ver con ella?—Teddy le preguntó enfadado.

Scorpius miró nerviosamente la puerta cerrada. Él no quería que su tío se conociera la existencia de la lista.—Yo… yo sólo quiero tener una familia de verdad.—Murmuró en voz baja, con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

Teddy no esperaba escuchar eso, después de todo. Se quedó estupefacto ante el chico joven de delante de él.

—¿Qué?

—Mamá dejó a papá cuando tenía cuatro años, ella dijo que era porque mi papá le gustan los hombres.—Scorpius explicó en voz baja—Entonces, yo quería ayudar a mi papá a encontrar a un hombre que le quiera y hice una lista con las cosas que mi otro papá tenía que tener. Papi tiene todas esas cosas, por eso a papá le gusta. Ahora tienen que casarse y tener un bebé y luego mi lista desaparecerá, por ya tendré una familia.

—¿Por eso les decías que se tenían que besar todo el tiempo, y todo porque querías a mi padre con el tuyo?—Teddy le preguntó confundido.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado, y se mordió el labio inferior—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Teddy suspiró y miró para otro lado. ¿Estaba enfadado con Scorpius? Debería estarlo, pero no. Después de todo, él sabía cómo se sentía el querer una familia de verdad. Era feliz con Harry, y no deseaba otra cosa, pero había momentos en los que pensaba como sería su vida si sus padres no hubiesen muerto. Cuando había ido por primera vez al colegio, se había enfadado por el simple hecho de que él no tenía dos padres como el resto. Pero cuando los niños vieron que Harry Potter iba a buscarlo al finalizar las clases, las burlas se detuvieron, ya que no esperaban que tuviera un padre tan famoso. Teddy aprendió pronto que no querían ser amigos de él porque de verdad querían, sino porque de esa manera podían estar más cerca de Harry. ¿Debería enfadarse con el chico por querer los mismo que él? Al igual que Teddy, Scorpius, sólo quería tener una familia de verdad y había elegido a Harry para eso. Y si Teddy ha tenido que ver las miradas que se daban su padre y Draco cuando ellos creían que no miraban, estaba seguro de que ambos podrían conseguir lo que quisiesen.

Teddy volvió a suspirar—No, no estoy enfadado contigo; es bueno que quieras hacer feliz a tu padre, aunque creo que a veces te has excedido.

Scorpius lo miró confundido y aliviado al mismo tiempo.—¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Creo que has molestado a tu padre con todos esos dibujos que has hecho—Teddy sonrió débilmente.

—Yo sólo quería enseñarle a papá que podíamos ser una familia—Scorpius se ruborizó.

Teddy negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió—Bueno, esta noche sabremos si has tenido éxito.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Ambos muchachos saltaron un metro de altura cuando Snape les gritó:—¡Ya podéis bajar antes de que yo suba!

Se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo para comer sus meriendas.

Después de comerse sus bocadillos, Scorpius volvió a su habitación, intentando construir de nuevo Hogwarts.

Teddy mordiéndose el labio vacilante, decidió que, dado que serían familia, debería darle una verdadera oportunidad a Scorpius. Quién sabe, a lo mejor le gustaba como hermano pequeño.

Scorpius miró sorprendido al ver a Teddy de pie delante de él, y sus bloques de construcción.

—¿Te importa si te ayudo a construir Hogwarts?—Teddy le preguntó en voz baja.

Scorpius sonrió; ¡Teddy finalmente quería jugar con él! No era tonto, sabía que no le gustaba a Teddy. Había ignorado sus miradas reprochadoras y los comentarios sarcásticos del chico, porque se había centrado en su papá. Pero le dolía más cada vez que Teddy demostraba que no le gustaba.—Puedes empezar a construir las torres, Teddy—dijo Scorpius.

Teddy sonrió y se sentó al lado del chico rubio.

Después de haber finalizado la construcción de Hogwarts, comenzaron la construcción de un pequeño pueblo. Estaban tan ocupados y absortos con la obra, que nunca vieron a Severus de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

_Bueno, al menos no causan problemas_, pensó secamente y se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con suavidad. A pesar de que mantendría un hijo en Teddy, era el hijo de Lupin después de todo, era el hijo de un merodeador y el ahijado del hijo de uno de los Merodeadores. No era una buena combinación y Snape hizo una mueca al pensar el hecho de que un día, Teddy Lupin fuese a Hogwarts, y probablemente causaría problemas allí.

_De tal palo, tal astilla, _pensó sombríamente, cuando se reclinó hacia los documentos. _Gracias a Merlín, que no voy a tener que lidiar con él._

Hizo una pausa en su trabajo cuando recordó que le había prometido a Draco que les daría clases a Scorpius y Teddy, a partir de lunes. Miró fijamente la pared blanca, como si ella fuese culpable de su situación.

_Esos niños ya pueden comportarse o les mostraré a Draco y Potter que aún tendrán motivos para temerme_, pensó sombríamente.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Scorpius comenzó a inquietarse. Él y Teddy habían acabado de construir Hogwarts y una parte de Hogsmeade, hacía unas horas y Severus se había asegurado de que cenasen una hora antes.

A Severus le había llevado todo su esfuerzo no perder la paciencia cuando Scorpius derramó toda la sopa sobre sí mismo. Apretó los dientes y llamó a un elfo para que lo limpiase en el baño.

Scorpis se había disculpado con mansedumbre (el tío Sev daba miedo cuando estaba enfadado) y Snape se limitó a asentir para que comiese. Scorpius estaba seguro de que eso significaba que su tío le había perdonado.

Después de que la cena hubiese terminado, su tío había vuelto al trabajo y Scorpius había guiado a Teddy a una habitación de juegos, que causalmente, daba a la puerta principal, lo que significaba que vería a su papá y papi cuando llegaran a casa. Esperaba que su papá hubiese convencido a su papi de que le gustaba mucho.

Scorpius fue hacia una de las ventanas y se subió en el alféizar. Quería jugar más con Teddy, pero él quería leer uno de sus libros. Scorpius pensó que no debía hacer enfadar a Teddy ahora que había avanzado con él y le había dejado solo en una de las mullidas sillas enfrente de la chimenea. Los elfos domésticos habían encendido el fuego para que se difundiese un resplandor agradable a través de la habitación, era cálido y confortable.

A fuera estaba oscureciendo, el sol se estaba marchando y se extendía un brillo naranja suave sobre campo enfrente de la casa.

Scorpius comenzó a inquietarse y se movía hacia delante y hacía detrás en el alféizar de la ventana, esperando impaciente. _¿Qué estaban haciendo su papá y papi?_

Presionó sus pequeñas manos contra el frío vidrio y entrecerró los ojos para mirar la puerta. Sus ojos grises se iluminaron cuando vio dos familiares figuras que aparecían en la puerta.

Se emocionó al ver a su padre de la mano de su papi. ¿Significaba que eran una familia?

—Teddy, mira, ¡papá y papi están de regreso! ¡Van cogidos de la mano!—Scorpius, dijo emocionado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

Teddy levantó la vista del libro cuando Scorpius lo llamó, se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana. Desde su posición podía ver a Draco y a Harry cuando se pararon en el porche.

Teddy vio a Draco detener a su padre con una mano en el pecho. Su padre lo miró confundido. Draco dijo algo y se inclinó un poco para… besar a su padre. Teddy parpadeó cuando vio a su padre poner los brazos alrededor del cuello y de Draco y devolverle el beso.

_Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta: ¿A papá le gusta Draco?, _Teddy pensó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo cuando Scorpius aplaudió emocionado a su lado.

_Sería bueno tener una familia de verdad_, pensó.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos.**

**-HeartSun:** Claro que es bonito, son la perfección juntos. Snape tiene un gran corazón dentro de esa fachada Slytherin. Ahora empieza una nueva etapa en Draco y Harry. Un abrazo.

-**HeartBlue: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Parece un Gryffindor, como bien ha dicho Draco. Scorpius no parece un Malfoy. Me alegra que te haya dejado una sonrisa en los labios. Un abrazo.

**-Kasandra Potter: **Es que la cantidad de comentarios que tiene el original, es impresionante. La cita ha sido fantástica. Un abrazo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 193 comentarios. ¡Pronto llegaremos a los 200! Sí seguís a este ritmo he calculado que más o menos acabaríamos la historia con más de 500 comentarios. Espero que con vuestra humilde cooperación podamos llegar a esa cifra.**

* * *

Por cierto, voy hacer un poco de publicidad: para aquellos que son y no son fans de **Mónica Naranjo** tiene ya en **Youtube**, el videoclip de **Make you rock. **Ver el vídeo es una pasada, os lo garantizo.

Abrazos para todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Finalmente, Draco decidió que necesitaba aire (el porqué necesitaba algo tan trivial como el aire, Draco no lo sabía) y se retiró un poco. Su respiración se fue a sus pantalones y sonrió satisfecho cuando se encontró con la mirada aturdida que le dio Harry.

Harry parpadeó y trató de que su cerebro funcionase de nuevo. Este había sido el beso más increíble de su vida. ¿Por qué demonios no había hecho esto antes? No lo sabía.

—Bueno, sospecho, euhm, que deberíamos ir a dentro—Draco estaba sonrojado—Tú sabes, para liberar a Severus de la pesadilla de ser niñero.

Harry rió sin aliento—Sí, vamos a hacer eso.

Draco sonrió discretamente y le puso la mano a Harry en su espalda, antes de guiarlo hacia el interior.

Un Severus Snape con el ceño fruncido se reunió con ellos en el pasillo.—Estáis aquí, ¡por fin! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?—se burló—Me voy a casa. Te veré mañana de nuevo a las ocho de la mañana.—Con esto, de inmediato desapareció, dejando perplejos a los dos hombres.

Dos pares de pies corriendo por las escaleras los alertó sobre el hecho de que sus hijos venían.

Scorpius inmediatamente se arrojó a los brazos de Draco, mientras que Teddy se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo.

—¿Nos has echado de menos?—preguntó divertido Draco.

Scorpius asintió ferozmente—Sí, pero nos hemos portado bien papá. Teddy y yo hemos construido Hogsmeade y una ciudad.

—¿Sí?—preguntó Harry sonriendo y le revolvió el rubio cabello a Teddy. Estaba orgulloso de que Teddy hubiese decidido hacer amistad con Scorpius.—Estoy feliz de que hayas hecho eso, Teddy. Estoy orgulloso de ti.—le susurró al oído.

Teddy se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez. Si tenía elogios, tal vez no le importaría jugar más con Scorpius. Sin duda, había hecho feliz a su padre.

Draco miró el reloj—Es casi la hora de dormir. ¿No os acordáis de que mañana el tío Sev estará de regreso mañana para las clases?

Los chicos sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Pero, papá, ¿te has divertido con papi?—Scorpius le preguntó, con sus ojos grises brillando.

Draco y Harry compartieron una rápida mirada, que hizo que el mago de pelo oscuro se ruborizase.—Oh, sí, nos hemos divertido, Scorpius.

—¿Así que estáis juntos ahora?—Teddy le preguntó curioso.

Los dos hombres se ruborizaron. Esta vez fue Harry quien respondió.

—Draco y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad—sonrió.

Scorpius aplaudió—Eso significa que es ahora somos una familia, ¿verdad, papi?

—Supongo—dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Bueno, es la hora de que os vayáis a dormir—Draco le dijo a Scorpius y lo subió a su cadera. Teddy cogió la mano de Harry, pero no se opuso.

Scorpius se quejó—Pero papá, quiero escuchar lo que has hecho hoy con papi.

—No, Scorpius. Ya es hora de ir a dormir—Draco dijo con severidad.

Scorpius hizo un puchero.

—¿Sabes? Si te vas a dormir, mañana te contaré lo que hemos hecho hoy.—sugirió Harry.

Scorpius sonrió y se las arregló para darle a Harry un beso en la mejilla mientras que se colgaba alrededor del cuello de Draco.

—Está bien, papi. Me voy a dormir—Scorpius dijo.

Todos, se fueron arriba, Draco llevó a Scorpius a su habitación y Harry caminó con Teddy a su habitación.

Cuando Harry metió en la cama a Teddy, y estaba dispuesto a irse, fue detenido por una pregunta del pequeño.

—Papá, ¿los hombres se pueden quedar embarazados?

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Teddy sentado en su cama, con la mirada curiosa y preocupada en su rostro. Volvió y se sentó en la cama de Teddy.

Le acarició un par de veces sobre el cabello rubio de Teddy y respondió—No nosotros no podemos, no tenemos… los órganos necesarios para ser capaces de llevar bebés. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Teddy se mordió el labio, pensando si debía decirle a su padre lo que Scorpius le había dicho.—Yo… Scorpius dijo que había pociones que podían hacer que los hombres se quedasen embarazados—respondió en voz baja. No era exactamente la verdad; Scorpius sólo le había dicho que quería a Harry embarazado, pero nunca había mencionado poción alguna. Teddy había imaginado que si el hombre era capaz de quedarse embarazado, probablemente recibiría la ayuda de pociones o hechizos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—Bueno, no sé si hay pociones de ese tipo, pero parece poco probable. Quiero decir, la poción tendría que crear nuevos órganos.—hizo una mueca al pensarlo—para que el bebé cupiese en el cuerpo del hombre y no creo que una poción sea capaz de eso.

—Oh—Teddy dijo parpadeando. Así que no había forma alguna de que su padre se quedase embarazado. Teddy se sentía culpable por revelar lo que pensaba. Ya era suficiente el tener que compartir a su padre con Scorpius y Draco, y realmente no quería compartirlo con un bebé también. Probablemente era egoísta de su parte, pero, ¿era extraño el no querer compartir a su padre? Aliviado, se escurrió hacia abajo, acurrucándose debajo de las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, papá—Teddy sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Harry se rió entre dientes y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—la voz de Draco sonaba divertido.

—Oh, nada especial. Sólo algo que me dijo Teddy—Harry respondió sonriendo.

Draco levantó una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza. Acompañó a Harry a su habitación y se detuvo justo delante de la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinas sobre el sexo en la primera cita?—preguntó Draco, flirteando.

Harry le dio un rápido beso en los labios—Ni lo sueñes—sonrió con dulzura.

Draco hizo un puchero—Hm, ¿después de unas cuantas citas considerarás que es suficiente para irte a la cama con tu pareja?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para levantar una ceja—Vaya, vaya, Draco, ten cuidado, o voy a pensar que sólo estás interesado en el sexo.

—Oh, no, para nada, pero no puedo hacer nada si tu cuerpo me vuelve loco.

Harry rodó los ojos—Qué encantador—comentó secamente—Si quieres tener sexo conmigo, entonces vas a tener que hacer el esfuerzo para convencerme de que vales la pena.

Draco reflexionó sobre esto y luego asintió lentamente—Creo que puedo tener éxito en eso. Ahora, ¿Qué opinas de darnos el último beso de la noche?

—Bueno, supongo que un beso no me hará daño—Harry sonrió y apretó sus labios contra los de Draco de nuevo, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras tanto.

Draco decidió tomar un poco de ventaja ante el estado de relajación de Harry y lo persuadió hasta abrió la boca, dejando que su lengua se deslizase hacia el interior hasta curvarse alrededor de la lengua que encontró allí.

Los dos hombres se estremecieron cuando sus dos lenguas se encontraron y volvieron a besarse con más fuerza. Continuaron besándose durante un tiempo y las cosas empezaron a calentarse. Sólo cuando Harry sintió las manos deslizándose hacia su culo, decidió que era el momento de parar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Le dio un suave beso a Draco, antes de separare completamente, separando la boca y le dio un paso atrás mientras quitaba las manos de Draco lejos de su culo.

—Buenas noches, Draco, te veré mañana.—sonrió y desapareció hacia su habitación, dejando a un sonrojado Draco en el pasillo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, él nunca lo admitiría, pero se alegraría cuando llegasen a la cama: desde su último beso, había sentido un temblor en las piernas. Draco negó con la cabeza sorprendido, nunca antes alguien había logrado hacer que le temblasen las piernas con sólo besarlo. Sonrió cuando se metió en la cama, sabiendo que Harry Potter siempre había sido increíble; cuando eran estudiantes había sido increíblemente molesto y ahora increíblemente perfecto.

Sí, había hecho una buena elección al escoger a Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Severus llegó a las ocho como dijo que haría. Después de todo, era un hombre muy puntual.

Harry pudo verlo un instante antes de salir hacia su trabajo y por un momento se puso de pie torpemente en la cocina, sin saber si debía decir buenos días a Severus o si el hombre le iba a maldecir – después de todo, estaba saliendo con su ahijado. Harry no creía que Severus se lo hubiese imaginado – a Potter – como la persona indicada para su ahijado.

—Bueno, ¿Qué haces ahí como un total idiota, Potter? ¿No tienes un trabajo al que ir?—Severus rompió el silencio, y puso su maleta como Merlín sabía en una de las sillas de la cocina. Scorpius y Teddy estaban recogiendo sus libros en sus habitaciones antes de ir a la sala de estudio para su primera lección.

Harry casi sonrió ante el tono irascible que tan bien había llegado a conocer. Era del todo extraño del modo en que Severus seguía tratándolo como siempre lo hacía, era la prueba de que nada había cambiando solamente porque Harry estaba saliendo con Draco.

—Sólo quería darle, los buenos días, señor—Harry sonrió y cogió su chaqueta.

—¿Le ha costad mucho a su cerebro decir dos palabras? Vaya, no sabía que los aurores estaban tan desesperado por aceptar gente nueva, contratan a gente de mente lenta como tú—Severus se burló.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Es bueno tenerle de vuelta, señor.

—Idiota, nunca me fui—Severus dijo extrañamente tranquilo. Asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal—Ahora date prisa, no se vaya a establecer un buen ejemplo para esos dos monstruos que te atreves a llamar hijos, si llegas tarde al trabajo.

—Muy bien, señor, que tenga una divertida mañana.

—Tratar de enseñar a mocosos no es sinónimo de una divertida mañana, Potter—Severus respondió secamente.

—Hay que ser agradable, Sev—dijo Draco, riéndose y regañándolo cuando entró en la cocina. Detuvo a Harry en su camino hacia el pasillo y le dio un rápido beso en la boca—Nos vemos esta noche, Harry.—sonrió.

Contra todos sus deseos, Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza—Sí, uhm, te veré esta noche—con eso estuvo a punto de huir de la casa.

Draco se rió y tomó una taza de café.

—¿Qué piensas, Draco?—Severus preguntó con un suspiro cuando vio la sonrisa de Draco que trataba de ocultar al beber café.

—Oh, nada especial—Draco se encogió de hombros—Harry dijo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo si quiero tirármelo.

Severus lo miró fijamente—¿Me vas a decir que no has tenido éxito? Vaya, la opinión de Potter ha mejorado—se burló.

—Dime, que acabas de decir, Sev—Draco hizo una mueca.

—Guarda tus malas cara para Potter—dijo el hombre mayor—Envíame a esos mocosos insolentes a la sala de estudio cuando finalmente decidan que están listos para la lección.

—Sé amable con ellos, no los asustes el primer día, Severus—Draco le reprendió, aunque lo dijo medio en serio.

—Si ellos utilizan su cerebro, no tiene que temerme—Severus dijo con calma y salió de la cocina para ir a la sala de estudio, situada en el segundo piso.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo, no importaba la edad que tuviese Severus, sus carácter permanecería intacto. En algunos momentos Draco no estaba seguro de si eso era una cosa positiva.

* * *

Teddy sabía una cosa después de su primera lección con Severus; el hombre no bromeaba. Tan pronto como él y Scorpius estuvieron en la sala, se dirigieron a los escritorios (cada uno colocado a un lado diferente de la sala, para evitar molestarse) y comenzó la clase. Ya que Teddy y Scorpius no eran de la misma edad, no podían dar las mismas lecciones. Severus le explicaba algo a un chico y ese chico trabajaba en sus ejercicios, le iba a explicar al otro la lección.

Cuando su primer día de escuela en casa, finalmente terminó a las tres de la tarde, Teddy se sentía lleno de cosas que había aprendido hoy, y rápidamente se quedó dormido cuando se sentó en su cama.

Se despertó cuando sintió una mano suave acariciando su pelo y parpadeó somnoliento. Poco a poco, la habitación apareció en su campo de visión y vio a su padre sentado en su cama con el rostro cansado pero sonriente.

—Oye, colega ¿Cómo ha ido tú primer día? No te asusta Snape, ¿verdad?—preguntó en voz baja.

Teddy bostezó y se sentó, frotándose los ojos con las manos—No, era interesante. El tío Sev explica muy bien la lección, pero él seguía y seguía. Tengo la cabeza tan llena ahora mismo—bostezó de nuevo.

Harry rió entre dientes—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir. Es un profesor brillante, pero no sabe cuándo parar.

—¿Cómo fue tú día, papá?—Teddy pidió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Una mirada oscura se posó en el rostro de Harry por un momento antes de poner una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.—Todo bien, los casos habituales—le acarició el pelo castaño de Teddy por última vez antes de ponerse de pie—Es la hora de cenar, Teddy. Después de cenar, tengo una sorpresa para Scorpius y para ti.

Era lo único que Teddy necesitaba oír para despertarse completamente—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?—le preguntó con ansiedad.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo—No, no te lo voy a decir ahora. Tienes que esperar a después de la cena.

Teddy puso mala cara, pero se puso de pie—No es justo papá.

Harry se rió entre dientes.—Lo sé—dirigió a Teddy fuera de su comedor.—Tengo que deshacerme de algunos documentos, ves al comedor.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y fue para abajo.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo rebelde y se dirigió a su habitación. Lanzó los documentos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana. Hoy había sido el día más frustrante que había tenido nunca. Kingsley le había fastidiado hasta que al final había admitido quien le había dado la información sobre los ingredientes de pociones no identificados, y desde entonces todo había ido mal.

_Flashback._

_Kingsley le miró incrédulo—Lo siento, Harry, creo que no me has escuchado bien.—¿Quién has dicho que te ha dado la información?_

_Harry suspiró y se resistió a la tentación de pasarse la mano por el pelo—La información sobre los ingredientes de pociones no identificados me la dio Severus Snape._

_El hombre se echó hacia atrás en su silla—Tenía ganas de escuchar algo más—suspiró—Pensaba que el hombre estaba muerto._

_—Bueno, yo también, pero al parecer tenía un antídoto contra el veneno de la serpiente de Voldemort y sobrevivió al ataque._

_—¿Y por qué no se ha sabido nada de él en estos años?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros—Al parecer, no quería que nadie supiese de su paradero. Personalmente no puedo culparlo. La gente no se ha mostrado muy positivo hacia su persona, y él habría tenido más problemas que durante la guerra._

_Los ojos de Kinglsley se endurecieron y sus labios se juntaron formando una línea—No creo que hubiera culpado a la gente por atacar a Snape_

_Harry lo miró fijamente—¿Perdone, señor?_

_—Snape no es exactamente una persona fiable, Harry. Era un mortífago y mató a Dumbledore. Probablemente mató a más personas que no conocemos. Habría sido mejor que estuviese muerto. ¿Dónde vive?_

_—¿Por qué quieres saber dónde vive?—preguntó Harry, con su temperamento naciendo. Es cierto que Snape no era fiable, pero él estaba arrepentido de sus acciones como mortífago (Harry había visto los recuerdos de Snape) y la mayoría de las cosas las había hecho por orden de Dumbledore. Albus le había pedido a Snape que lo matara. Snape no era uno de sus personas favoritas y podía ser un verdadero cretino, pero Harry creía que Snape era un buen hombre._

_—Tiene que ser juzgado por la muerte de Dumbledore, por descontado, y por sus acciones durante la guerra—Kingsley respondió frunciendo el ceño._

_—Espera, ¿desea darle un juicio a un hombre que no era responsable de sus actos, porque se le había ordenado hacerlo?—preguntó Harry increduló_

_—Harry, mató a Dumbledore y a muchos otros. Tiene que ser castigado—dijo el otro con el ceño fruncido._

_—Dumbledore ordenó a Snape que lo matara, tengo los recuerdos en el pensadero para probarlo. No necesita ser castigado._

_—Harry, sé razonable. Merece un castigo._

_—No, no lo merece. ¡Él pagó por sus crímenes cuando estuvo bajo el servicio de Dumbledore! Dio su vida por lo demás, lo último que necesita era un juicio. Además me ha ayudado a dar tres posibles ingredientes. ¿De verdad quieres castigar a alguien que ha ayudado a otras personas y me está ayudando?—preguntó Harry, con la voz peligrosamente baja, y sus ojos verdes centelleaban._

_Kignsley se puso de pie y por primera vez la ira se mostraba en su rostro—Potter, ¿tengo que recordarte que sigo siendo tu superior? Quiero la dirección de Snape: si no quieres detenerlo, entonces enviaré a otros aurores, pero ese hombre tendrá un juicio. Personalmente haré lo posible para que pase un largo tiempo en Azkaban._

_—No_

_—¿No?_

_—No, no voy a darle la dirección. No voy a dejar que Snape vaya a prisión. No se lo merece—Harry dijo y se cruzó de brazos._

_—Potter, si no me la das, no tendré que despedirte por obstrucción a la justicia, sino por ayudar y proteger a un criminal buscado—escupió Kingsley._

_—Bueno, te ahorraré la molestia; renuncio. Pero te advierto que voy a defender a Snape contra cualquiera que se atreva a detenerlo—Harry gruñó y salió de la oficina. Esa fue la última vez que puso un pie de nuevo en ese edificio. Lo único que hizo fue coger los documentos relacionados con el asesino. Tal vez podría encontrar alguna pista, a pesar de que el asesino se había calmado después de la última víctima –al igual que Snape había predicho._

_Fin Flashback_

Así que ya no era un Auror. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Teddy? Harry suspiró y decidió esperar para decírselo más tarde. No quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando entró en el comedor, para no preocupar a los pequeños, pero por desgracia, una mirada a la cara de Draco, le dijo que el rubio mayor no iba a creerle tan fácil.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros y se sentó al lado de Draco – un momento, ¿desde cuándo se sentaba al lado de Draco?

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un beso en la boca—¿Estás bien? No te atrevas a mentirme.—le susurró al oído.

—Te lo diré más tarde.—Harry suspiró suavemente.

Draco asintió y le dio la mano debajo de la mesa y un suave apretón—Bon appétit—él sonrió.

Teddy sonrió y rió Scorpius.

Durante toda la cena, Scorpius les dijo con entusiasmo su primer día de clases. Teddy dijo algo muy de vez en cuando, pero estaba más contento con sólo escuchar - ya que quería saber lo que era la sorpresa.

Después de que la cena hubo terminado, Teddy estaba casi saltando de emoción.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar cuando Teddy finalmente no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—Papá, ¿vas a decirme finalmente que es la sorpresa?—Teddy preguntó con sus ojos azules brillando.

A Scorpius le golpeó en la cabeza al escuchar la palabra "sorpresa"—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Papi tiene un sorpresa?—le preguntó emocionado y dio un aplauso.

—Sabéis que mañana es Halloween, ¿no?—preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Ambos chicos asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, he escondido una sorpresa de Halloween en vuestras habitaciones: id a buscarla.

Con una gran sonrisa, los dos muchachos corrieron escaleras arriba, y a sus habitaciones.

—¿Qué les has comprado?—preguntó Draco interesado y cogió a Harry por un lado, abrazándolo contra su costado.

—Unos disfraces para que hagan truco o trato mañana—Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vas a ser muerte, Harry James Potter. Ahora Scorpius nunca se calmará—Draco gimió.

Harry se echó a reír y le dio al hombre un beso en la mejilla— Lo siento, pero no podía evitarlo, los trajes eran tan bonitos.

Draco estaba muy tentado a profundizar el beso, pero recordó que algo estaba mal con Harry y suspiró—¿Vas a decirme que pasó para que estés molesto?

—No estoy molesto.—protestó Harry.

—Tus ojos no relucen como habitualmente—Draco comentó distraídamente y le acarició el pelo negro—Así que sí hay algo mal.

Harry lo miró fijamente, sin saber si debía sentirse halagado o estar asustado de que Draco le pusiese tanta atención—Euhm, nada especial. Sólo que renunciéporquenoquisearresta raalguien—dijo de corrido.

Draco lo miró confundido.—¿Qué has dicho? Lo siento, no he podido entenderte.

Harry suspiró y se sentó derecho—Yo he dimitido porque Kingsley quería detener a Snape o por lo menos que le diese la dirección para poder darle un juicio a Snape. Me negué y amenazó con despedirme y le dije que dimitía. Así que, básicamente, ahora no tengo trabajo.

Draco parpadeó—Espera, ¿renunciaste a tu trabajo por proteger a Severus?

Harry frunció el ceño.—No lo digas de ese modo, no lo aprobaba porque lo querían meter en Azkaban, incluso después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida ayudando a otras personas.

Draco sonrió y tiró de Harry hacia su regazo.—Severus te estará agradecido por defenderlo.

—No, no lo hará. El cabrón no entiende el concepto de la gratitud—Harry gruñó.

Draco se rió y le besó en la nariz a Harry—Aun así, es amable de tu parte.

—Sí, pero el ser amable me ha llevado a no tener trabajo—Harry suspiró, las consecuencias de haber renunciado comenzaban a asentarse. _¿Qué iba hacer ahora?_

Los dos miraron a la puerta cuando Scorpius y Teddy entraron en la habitación de nuevo, ambos vestidos con sus disfraces.

Scorpius estaba vestido como un pequeño vampiro, con falsos dientes afilado y Teddy estaba vestido como un hombre lobo. El disfraz llegaba hasta las orejas y llevaba guantes como suaves patas. Lo único que le faltaba era pelo en sus mejillas, pero Harry se lo pondría cuando fueses a por el truco o trato

—¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa, muchachos?—preguntó Harry nervioso. No sabía a ciencia cierta si debería haberle comprado el disfraz de hombre lobo a su ahijado, ya que el tema era sensible debido a Remus. Pero cuando vio el traje, le había parecido perfecto para Teddy.

—¡Es fantástico!—Scorpius rió emocionado—¡Mira, papá, soy un vampiro!—mostró sus afilados dientes.

—Oh, tengo miedo—fingió estremecerse

Scorpius rió y voló sobre el sofá, acurrucándose en lado derecho de Draco.

Teddy se acurrucó contra el costado de Harry, sus patas descansaban sobre la pierna de Harry.

—¿Te gusta, Teddy? Puedo comprarte otro disfraz si quieres.—murmuró Harry en voz baja.

Teddy negó con la cabeza—No, no quiero otro disfraz. Me gusta mucho, papá—murmuró y sonrió con timidez.

Harry sonrió aliviado.—Me alegra escuchar eso.—rió entre dientes.

—¡Gracias, papá!—Scorpius gorjeó y besó la mejilla de Harry.

—De nada, Scorpius—sonrió Harry.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, dos niños ansiosos, vestidos con sus disfraces, impacientes, esperaban que a sus padres para que lo llevasen a hacer truco o trato.

En realidad, era la primera vez que Teddy y Scorpius iban a hacer truco o trato. Teddy no lo había hecho en los últimos años porque su padre no había tenido para él y su abuela no entendía el gusto por hacerlo. Scorpius no había ido porque la mayoría de las veces, sus papá se había olvidado o estaba ocupado con alguna aventura.

Harry sonrió cuando vio a los chicos excitados.

—¿Listos para hacer truco o trato?—le preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Sí!

—Vámonos.

Lentamente caminaron por las calles, los dos adultos esperaban a que los peques fueran a una casa a hacer truco o trato.

—Sabes, no me habría importado si te hubieses puesto un disfraz—Draco murmuró al oído de Harry, de su aliento salió vaho blanco.

Harry lo miró divertido—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con qué disfraz te hubiese gustado verme?

Draco lo miró de reojo—Tal vez, con un disfraz de gato con sus patas y orejas ¿Una pequeña cola?

Harry rodó los ojos—Eres un pervertido, Draco.

—Pero sabes que te encanta—Draco hizo un guiño.

Harry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, las bolsas de Scorpius y Teddy estaban más llenas y más variadas de todo tipo de dulces y Draco temía el momento en el que Scorpius tuviese que comerse todos los dulces y le diese el subidón de azúcar. No iba a ser un agradable espectáculo.

Finalmente decidieron visitar la tienda de George, ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que Harry lo había visitado. Era uno de los pocos Weasley con los que Harry todavía tenía contacto.

—¡Hiya Harry! ¡Me alegro de verte ¡Hola Teddy!—George sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Draco y a Scorpius.

Como no quería una pelea, Harry se apresuró a decir.—Draco y yo hemos decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra y ser amigos, ¿no te importa, George? Me ha prometido comportarse.

—Hemos decidido ser amantes, pero hemos pasado por la etapa de la amistad.—Draco le recordó a Harry con aire de suficiencia, pero tuvo que recuperar el aliento cuando Harry le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Harry se puso rojo—Me dijiste que te comportarías—siseó.

George rió—Esto no tiene precio. ¿Sabe Ginny que te has vuelto gay, Harry?

Harry se puso más rojo—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Se ha vuelto gay para mí—Draco sonrió y deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, un movimiento audaz frente a un Weasley.

George negó con la cabeza, pero siguió sonriendo.—¿Sabes qué? No me importa si estás con Malfoy. Siempre y cuando seas feliz, estaré de acuerdo, hermanito.—luego se volvió hacia Draco—Pero si alguna vez le haces daño, voy a usar algunas maldiciones muy dolorosas en ti que harán rogar por tu madre—dijo serio.

—Completamente entendido—Draco asintió.

—Ahora, ¿queréis algunos juguetes para jugar, chicos?—George dirigió a Teddy y a Scorpius quien asintió con entusiasmo.

—Seguidme—George hizo un guiño

—Bueno, tengo que decirte que es uno de los pocos Weasley que logra usar su cerebro—Draco comentó distraídamente, todavía no liberando a Harry.

—Ten cuidado, Draco, arruinarías tú reputación si alguien te oye felicitar a un Weasley—Harry soltó una risita..

Draco se burló y apretó con más fuerza.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con Harry?—de golpe, una voz estridente gritó.

_Oh, mierda_, era el único pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza a Harry.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**¿Os he respondido a todos los comentarios del cap anterior? Creo que sí, pero si se me ha pasado alguien decírmelo.**

**N/T: **No os quejaréis, ¿eh? La autora ha hecho un capítulo más largo de lo normal. xD Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos:**

**-Alex: **me alegra que te guste. Un abrazo.

-**Luna:** Sí, es una historia genial, me alegra que te guste, un abrazo.

-**kasandra potter: **Claro que sí! Menos mal que Teddy se ha abierto un poco y tienes razón ¿quién no va a querer esa familia? Gracias a ti. Un abrazo.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 221 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Temeroso, Harry giró la cabeza (ya que su cuerpo estaba firmemente sujeto contra Draco y el rubio no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir a corto plazo) y vio a Ginny de pie en medio de la tienda. Iba ataviada con un vestido verde sin tirantes que mostraba demasiado su escote.

—Buenas noches, Ginny —dijo Harry cortésmente.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos castaños refulgían de furia. Harry había olvidado lo temperamental que podían ser los Weasley y se estremeció al pensar en la pelea que se avecinaba.

—¿Por qué los brazos de Malfoy están alrededor tuyo, Harry?—preguntó Ginny entre dientes.

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Porque él es mi novio—respondió Draco con frialdad.

Harry gimió para sus adentros, ¿por qué estaba con alguien que no sabía cuando mantener la boca cerrada?

—¿Estás delirando, Malfoy? —Ginny le preguntó burlona—. ¡Harry _no_ es tu novio!

Draco levantó una rubia ceja

—¿No? ¿Por qué crees que tengo mis brazos a su alrededor? ¿Porque tiene frío?

—Draco, por favor, realmente no estoy de humor para tener una pelea ahora—suspiró Harry, pero no quitó los brazos de alrededor de su cintura. _¡Hey, se sentía cómodo en los brazos de Draco!_

—¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco, Harry? ¿No me puedes decir, en serio, que esta escoria sea tu pareja?—le preguntó incrédula.

Harry suspiró de nuevo:

—Ginny, por favor, no quiero una pelea. Draco y yo hemos decidido empezar una relación—él se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos marrones se le salían de las órbitas.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedes ser gay, Harry!

—¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Draco y casi sonó hasta divertido.

—¡Porque estuvo conmigo conmigo! ¡Él no ha estado con nadie más desde que nos separamos, así que no puede ser gay!—Ginny respondió triunfante.

—Hum, ¿alguna vez has pensado en el hecho de que tú lo hayas vuelto gay, comadrejilla? Yo no puedo culparlo —Draco sonrió.

En ese momento Ginny gritó:

—¡Qué te follen, hurón!

—No, gracias. No tengo el deseo de follar con alguien que pueda tener una enfermedad—dijo Draco, mirándola con una mueca de desagrado.

Inmediatamente surgieron lágrimas en los ojos de Ginny.

—Harry, ¿cómo puedes dejar que me diga eso?—gritó, y lo miró con pena.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Ginny.

—Pero, Harry—su labio inferior temblaba,— ¡Yo quería hacer las paces contigo! ¡Quería que tuviéramos otra oportunidad en nuestra relación! ¡Te prometo que te haré más feliz que él!

—Ginny, no quiero una relación contigo. Rompí contigo hace cinco años, por una razón. Lo siento, pero no quiero volver a intentarlo. Estoy con Draco ahora y hace que me sienta feliz—dijo Harry tranquilo, pero firme. Podía jurar que Draco estaba sonriendo con suficiencia a sus espaldas.

—No me refiero a eso, Harry. ¡Sólo estás confundido! Estoy seguro de que una vez que hayamos hablado, verás que soy mejor opción que Malfoy —dijo Ginny esperanzada.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace mejor que yo? Por lo que he escuchado, Harry te pilló engañándolo —y eso no es de buen gusto, Weasley—. Tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste —se burló Draco.

Ginny infló sus mejillas, como si estuviese escondiendo comida en ellas, pero dijo, con aire de suficiencia:

—Puedo darte un hijo, algo que nunca podrá hacer Malfoy—sus ojos brillaban triunfalmente.

Draco se puso tenso y quiso informar sobre ciertos tipos de poción que podían provocar el embarazo en los hombres, pero Harry le interrumpió.

—No me importa si no puedo tener un hijo, Ginny, ya tengo dos; Teddy y Scorpius—dijo con firmeza, mostrando una mirada dura en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿El mocoso Malfoy y el niño empalagoso los consideras tus hijos? Vaya, Harry, no sabía que habías bajado el listón desde que no estás conmigo—se burló, sin lograr ocultar su tono celoso.

—¡Suficiente! No necesito escuchar tus tonterías, te lo dije una vez y te lo digo ahora: no eres más que una puta llorona que no puede entender que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor —Harry siseó y sus ojos verdes refulgieron—. Compadezco a la víctima que elijas como tu próximo novio, Ginny, de verdad —se liberó de agarre de Draco y cogió a Scorpius y a Teddy de la mano que estaban de pie detrás de ellos—. Vámonos muchachos, ¿tenéis los caramelos y los juguetes que os ha dado tío George?

Los chicos asintieron, estaban demasiado asustados como para responder verbalmente. Nunca habían visto a Harry tan enfadado —ni siquiera Teddy lo había visto cuando rompió con Ginny—. Por supuesto, él había estado en su habitación cuando había roto con la muy perra, pero había escuchado sus voces a través de la pared y ni una sola vez había detectado cólera en la voz de su padre. Ahora, no obstante, los ojos ardían de furia. ¿Qué habría dicho Ginny para cabrearlo tanto? Sólo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación en la que Harry había dicho que él y Scorpius eran sus hijos. Harry ya se lo había dicho a él, pero se sentía bien al escucharlo en público.

Scorpius miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso su padre nunca había estado tan enfadado. Parecía nervioso, cogido de la mano de su papi y él mismo se regañó: su papi nunca le haría daño. Además, le había dicho a esa señora que él y Teddy eran sus hijos.

Dejaron a Ginny atrás, y cuando entraron en el callejón al lado de la tienda, se aparecieron de inmediato.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la casa, Harry dejó libre la mano de Teddy y se fue a una habitación en la planta superior, su rostro turbio y su mano empuñando la varita.

Teddy y Scorpius quisieron seguir a su padre, pero fueron detenidos por una mano que les puso en el hombro. Se dieron la vuelta y miraron inquisitivamente a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sus ojos miraron preocupados a la habitación por la que Harry había entrado.

—Muchachos, creo que es mejor que esperéis en la sala de estar hasta que Harry regrese.

—¿Por qué? ¿Papi está enfadado con nosotros?— preguntó Scorpius con un hilo de voz.

—No, por supuesto que no. Está enfadado con la señora de pelo rojo que estaba en la tienda. Tú papá es… —vaciló Draco, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

—¿Se está desahogando? —dijo Teddy.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Papá suele hacer eso cuando algo le ha molestado —murmuró Teddy, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, colocando sus dos bolsas (una llena de golosinas y unos juguetes de bromas que le había dado su tío George) en la mesa de café. Se acomodó en el sofá, quitándose las patas y las orejas. Se preguntó si su padre estaría furioso durante el resto de la noche. Eso ya había sucedido antes un par de veces.

Levantó la vista cuando sintió el calor de un niño pequeño acurrucándose a su lado. Draco había ido a llamar algún elfo doméstico.

—¿Crees que papi va a estar enfadado por mucho tiempo?—le preguntó Scorpius tímidamente después de haberse quitado sus afilados dientes falsos.

Teddy suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá.

—No lo sé. Depende de cuán enfadado lo haya dejado Ginny.

—¿Por qué esa señora es tan mala con papi? —le preguntó Scorpius, curioso. Pensó que, ya que Teddy no le había espetado nada antes, estaba seguro de poder hacerle más preguntas.

Teddy se sentía demasiado cansado para estar molesto ante la pregunta de Scorpius y decidió contestar.

—Porque esa señora ha tratado de convencer a papá de que ella es mejor que tu padre.

Teddy no pudo contener un resoplido divertido al ver a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. Era un espectáculo bastante divertido, ver a un niño de seis años tratar de fruncir el ceño con enojo.

—Pero papi pertenece a papá—aseguró Scorpius con terquedad.

—¿Eso crees? —Teddy parecía divertirse.

—Sí, papá solo puede hacer feliz a papi, no esa señora—Scorpius hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, papá no lo ha negado—Teddy sonrió débilmente.

De repente, Scorpius miró a su alrededor con cuidado, antes de acercarse al oído de Teddy para susurrarle:

—¿Crees que papá va a saber si me como un caramelo ahora?—lo miró con grandes ojos grises.

Teddy no pudo contener una risita, realmente, ese niño podía ser divertido si lo deseaba.

—No, si lo haces cuando no te vea.

—Entonces, voy a esconder mi caramelo —Scorpius gorjeó y saltó del sofá. Agarró sus bolsas, pero antes de que se fuese corriendo a su habitación, se volvió hacia Teddy y se mordió el labio—. ¿No le dirás a papá que he escondido el caramelo en mi habitación?

—Mis labios están sellados —sonrió Teddy. En serio, ¿por qué le importaba lo que el mocoso hiciese?

Scorpius sonrió y subió corriendo a esconder sus caramelos. Teddy negó con la cabeza y esperó que el pequeño no tuviese un subidón de azúcar. Con la suerte que tenía últimamente, el muchacho se convertiría en un mocoso molesto con extra de azúcar.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a su padre aparecer por la puerta.

—¿Todo bien, papá?—preguntó en voz baja.

Harry cayó a su lado en el sofá.

—No te preocupes por mí —sonrió con cansancio y revolvió el pelo, ahora marrón, de Teddy. Miró a su alrededor y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

—Ha ido a su habitación un minuto—Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuántos elementos de esa habitación tengo que sustituir?—preguntó Draco casualmente y entró en la sala de estar.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Una mesa, dos sillas y un florero. Ese de color marrón oscuro con flores pintadas —agregó.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano descuidadamente y se las arregló para encontrar un lugar junto a Harry donde sentarse.

—No te preocupes por el florero, nunca me ha gustado, de todos modos —respondió, divertido.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Teddy. Teddy se apoyó en el hombro de su padre y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con Ginny. Si hubiera sabido que ella habría estado allí, habría esperado para ir a visitar a George —murmuró Harry.

—Pero no lo sabías. Además, nos la hubiéramos encontrado, tarde o temprano de todos modos—Draco resopló.

Levantaron la mirada cuando Scorpius entró en la sala vestido con su pijama.

—Hola, hombrecito, ¿estás listo para ir a dormir? Tío Sev vendrá mañana para continuar con las clases.

Scorpius asintió.

—Estoy listo, papá.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré a la cama—dijo Draco, y se puso de pie, agarrando la mano de Scorpius.

—Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, Teddy—Harry sonrió.

Cuando no recibió respuesta, bajó la mirada y se rió suavemente cuando vio a Teddy durmiendo sobre su hombro.

—Supongo que _truco o trato_ lo ha cansado—Harry susurró divertido. Con cuidado, recostó a Teddy, pero sostuvo su cabeza con su mano para no despertarlo.

Suavemente bajó al chico del sofá y cogió las dos bolsas, sacó la varita del bolsillo de atrás y lentamente levantó su ahijado en brazos.

Con cuidado de no perturbar al muchacho, Harry subió las escaleras, empujando la puerta de la habitación con el pie y puso al niño en su cama. Con un chasquido de su varita, el traje de Teddy fue reemplazado por su pijama verde y Harry lo guardó. Le dio un suave beso en la frente Teddy antes de abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Luego estuvo a punto de dar un salto cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Draco de pie detrás de él.

—¿Estás realmente bien, Harry?—preguntó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No soy una patética niña asustada por una ex novia, Draco. Claro, Ginny ha sido especialmente molesta hoy, pero no era nada que yo no pudiese manejar. No necesitas preocuparte por mí —dijo, molesto.

—¿Qué clase de novio sería si no me preocupara por ti?—Draco sonrió y le cogió de la mano.

—Alguien que no recibe un puñetazo—Harry sonrió con dulzura.

Draco parpadeó y puso mala cara.

—Eso no está bien, Harry.

—La vida no es fácil, Draco—dijo Harry divertido, y se fue a su habitación.

Draco lo siguió de cerca.

—Harry, te voy a preguntar algo y tienes que prometer que vas a pensar en ello antes de darme una respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?—le preguntó, sonando extrañamente nervioso.

Harry lo miró con recelo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre y cuando no se trate de sexo, de acuerdo.

_Maldita sea_, pensó Draco, interiormente, haciendo pucheros

—No, eso no es lo que iba a decir—dijo, y lo miró esperanzado—. ¿Te importa si duermo en la misma cama contigo esta noche?

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—No habrá ningún tipo de sexo —bueno, a menos que tú quieras—, sólo deseo dormir contigo esta noche —dijo Draco con premura, en caso de que Harry tuviera una idea equivocada.

—¿Por qué de golpe quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Se trata de Ginny o es por alguna otra estúpida razón?—preguntó Harry, confundido.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron.

—No, no se trata de ella—dijo Draco entre dientes. Si hubiera sido por él, habría hechizado a la puta pelirroja, y estaría pidiendo ayuda a su madre en el momento en que le echase el guante. Y no, no era celoso, él no se sentía amenazado. Simplemente no podía soportar la maldita idea de que la zorra hubiera hecho pasar un miserable rato a _su_ Harry—. Sólo quiero dormir contigo.

Harry lo observó por un momento, pero luego decidió que no había ninguna razón para negarse. Por supuesto, sería un poco incómodo, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había acostado con alguien en la misma cama, y era un hombre, pero ¿qué daño podría hacerle? Si Draco no mantenía las manos quietecitas, lo echaría de su cama y lo haría dormir en el suelo.

—De acuerdo, sólo mantén las manos alejadas—Harry negó la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Todavía puedo abrazarte, ¿no?—Draco le pidió confirmación, a pesar de que ya estaba feliz.

—Siempre y cuando mantengas las manos por encima de la cintura, entonces sí, puedes abrazarme—Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero se divertía secretamente.

—Voy a ser un buen chico—prometió Draco con una sonrisa.

—De algún modo, eso no me consuela—dijo Harry con sequedad—Date la vuelta mientras me cambio.

—Sabes, habrá un momento en el que no querrás darte la vuelta mientras te cambias—Draco dio a entender con suficiencia, pero se giró de todos modos.

—Tal vez, pero no es el momento para hablar de eso—Harry sonrió y se metió en su cama.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, Draco comenzó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó en calzoncillos y Harry rápidamente desvió la mirada, con un rubor en sus mejillas. No, él no estaba avergonzado, sólo quería darle a Draco un poco de intimidad.

El que Draco quisiera o no privacidad era otra cuestión.

Cuando Draco se deslizó en la cama, Harry se sorprendió al tocar la piel desnuda de Draco.

—Draco, ¿Por qué sólo llevas bóxers? ¿No deberías ponerte el pijama? Por la mañana hará frío—Harry dejó entrever.

—Siempre llevo calzoncillos en la cama, o estoy completamente desnudo, pero eso sólo en verano —murmuró, y lo envolvió en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Draco, te lo juro por Merlín, pero si intentas algo, vas a perder tus pelotas por mucho tiempo—Harry le advirtió.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Entendido—le dio un dulce beso en los labios—. Que duermas bien, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Draco —susurró, y sus ojos se cerraron.

Draco sonrió con ternura y le acarició un par de veces la mejilla a Harry. Podría acostumbrarse a eso. No mucho tiempo después, siguió a Harry a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba sentando en la mesa de la cocina, mirando su taza de café y se preguntó qué iba a hacer con su vida ahora que había renunciado a su puesto de trabajo. Ayer miró el caso, pero no se le ocurrió nada nuevo. Ahora que el asesino había desaparecido, no podían obtener muchas pistas a menos que las víctimas despertasen. Pero para despertar a las víctimas, tenían que tener un antídoto. A pesar de que ya disponían de una lista con tres posibles ingredientes, sería arriesgado hacer un antídoto con uno de ellos si no se sabía con certeza cuál era el ingrediente idóneo. Si eligiesen el ingrediente equivocado, las víctimas morirían por el antídoto. Por otro lado, ahora estaban muriendo lentamente.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

Draco se sentó a su lado, mirándolo preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Los dos chicos ya estaban esperando en la sala de estudio, leyendo un libro mientras esperaban la aparición del tutor.

Harry parpadeó cuando una figura de negro apareció en su campo de visión y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Snape de pie en la cocina, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Potter? ¿Realmente necesito recordarte cada mañana que tiene que ir a trabajar? Ya no eres un estudiante, así que te sugiero que empieces a actuar como un adulto responsable—Snape se burló y aceptó la taza de café que le dio un elfo doméstico.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, Draco respondió por él.

—Ha dimitido, Sev—dijo en voz baja.

Harry lo miró escandalizado.

—Draco, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para decírselo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que quería mantener en secreto mi vida privada, al menos, durante un tiempo?—le preguntó irritado.

—Harry, sé razonable. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas poder ocultárselo a Severus? Viene aquí casi todos los días. No es creíble decirle que estás de vacaciones— sostuvo Draco, sin querer dar marcha atrás. No le gustaba tener a Harry enfadado, pero era ridículo pensar que Severus no notaría el hecho de quedase en casa.

—Todavía sigo aquí, mocosos idiotas. Te agradecería que dejases de hablar como si yo no estuviese presente —Snape interrumpió secamente.

Draco tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Sev.

—Hmpf —Snape resopló—. ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo, Potter? Pensaba que amabas ser Auror; por lo menos te dio una excusa para jugar al héroe.

—No lo necesito para jugar al héroe, señor—Harry respondió con los dientes apretados. Trató de recordarse por qué exactamente había defendido a ese hombre.

—Porque él te defendió y ha evitado que acabes arrestado.—suspiró Draco.

Si las miradas matasen, Draco estaría muerto.

—Draco, ¿nunca sabes cuándo callar?—Harry gruñó y apretó los puños. Probablemente Snape se reiría de él —bueno, si el imbécil, por lo menos, supiese reír—. Ya podía escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos. "¿Es usted mucho más héroe desde que defiende ex mortífagos, Potter?"

Las mejillas de Harry quemaban cuando Snape lo miró con ojos inescrutables. Siempre había odiado el hecho de no poder leer la cara de Snape. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera adivinar lo que el ex profesor de pociones pensaba, por lo menos de esa manera sería capaz de armarse contra los comentarios sarcásticos: era famoso por ellos.

Su respuesta, sin embargo, dejó a Harry desconcertado.

—Nunca pensé que tendría que darle las gracias por haberme ayudado, Potter. Supongo que los milagros ocurren, ¿no? —sonrió el hombre—. A pesar de que, en primer lugar, eres un estúpido por ayudarme. Trata de usar tu cerebro por una vez, muchacho.

_Ya es oficial: el mundo se ha vuelto loco_, Harry pensó asombrado. _Snape acaba de darme las gracias a su manera. Lo siguiente que sé, es que estará contándome historias sobre mi madre._

—Mocoso idiota—Snape murmuró y sonó divertido—. No necesito que me ayudes.

—Probablemente no, pero ya está hecho, señor. Nosotros los Gryffindor somos idiotas heroicos que quieren salvar a todos —constató Harry, y se sorprendió al reír.

—Eres un mocoso extraño, Potter—murmuró Snape—. Tal vez no seas tan malo, después de todo.

_Tal vez una tregua con Snape, con unas bases determinadas, no sería tan malo, _pensó Harry y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Tal vez debería mirar en _El Profeta_ las ofertas de trabajo. Con eso en mente, Harry asintió con la cabeza a Draco y a Snape y se fue a su cuarto a leer el periódico. ¿Quién sabe? Podría encontrar algo interesante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-kasandra potter:** Te entiendo, pero Kingsley también está haciendo su trabajo; yo entiendo a ambos. ¿Te gusta un Harry amo de casa? Nunca lo había pensando, pero tiene que tener su cosa. Scorpius es una monada, pero donde se ponga Teddy… y quién es esa persona, bueno, creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ¿no? Un abrazo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 237 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Sus ojos negros miraron a Scorpius con dureza y crispación para luego posarse en Teddy, quien miraba con ligera diversión al chico rubio.

—Scorpius Malfoy, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? Estate quieto, pareces idiota—lo fulminó con la mirada Snape.

Teddy apretó los labios para esconder una sonrisa. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que le estaba pasando al chico rubio. El mocoso probablemente había comido muchos dulces, lo que le había provocado un subidón de azúcar. Se preguntó cuántos caramelos se habría comido Scorpius, pero decidió que no quería saberlo; debían de haber sido un montón, ya que el chico se retorcía y parecía inquieto.

—Lo siento, tío Sev. No sé lo que pasa; no puedo estarme quieto—.Scorpius puso mala cara y con las manos golpeó sobre la mesa.

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron al recordar en su mente a un joven Draco comportándose exactamente igual.

—Scorpius, ¿has comido, por casualidad, dulces?

El labio de Scorpius tembló, pero asintió. No había querido comer muchos, pero una vez había empezado, estaban tan buenos que no había podido parar y había guardado sólo los justos… Le quedaba un poco más de la cuarta parte de la cantidad original:

—Lo siento, tío Sev.

Snape suspiró y se pellizcó en la nariz, tratando de mantener su ira bajo control. No serviría de nada enfadarse con el niño; como cualquier infante, no había podido resistir la tentación de los dulces y probablemente había comido una gran cantidad. Además lo llevaba en la sangre; su padre tenía una afición al dulce muy severa.

—No puedo entender por qué tu padre te permite comer tanto azúcar cuando sabe lo que hace contigo—dijo molesto.

Scorpius se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada; por el nerviosismo sus piernas no paraban de moverse.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sabe tu padre que has comido tanto dulce, Scorpius?

—Puede—respondió dócilmente el muchacho.

Snape apretó los dientes y se recordó a sí mismo que maldecir a un niño de seis años, no era una buena idea. No importaba lo tentador que sonaba.

—¿Por qué no lo detuviste antes de que ingiriese tanto azúcar?—le espetó a Teddy.

Teddy levantó las manos en señal de rendición:

—¿Cómo iba a saber que ha comido tantos dulces? No dormimos en la misma habitación—contestó él, inocentemente.

Uno de los ojos de Snape sufrió un tic.

—Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre—gruñó.

Teddy lo miró confundido.

—¿A mi verdadero padre o a Prongslet?

—A ambos— dijo Snape apretando los dientes.

Teddy sonrió como si fuera un cumplido.

—No era un cumplido, mocoso insolente—gruñó Snape.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, con un movimiento desafiante. Obviamente, eso era sospechoso viniendo del hijo de un merodeador y del ahijado de hijo de otro merodeador. Sólo alguien que tuviera en sus venas sangre Gryffindor o fuese familiar de un merodeador se atrevería a encogerse de hombros cuando Snape decía algo.

Snape requirió de toda la paciencia necesaria para no estrangular al niño. Respiró hondo varias veces, y con sus manos agarró la mesa, dejando marcas en ellas.

—Como Scorpius ha considerado prudente consumir una gran cantidad de azúcar, creo que sería una gran elección si pasamos el día de hoy en los jardines, estudiando diversas plantas para la utilización de pociones.

Teddy, se dio cuenta de que sería una buena idea tener una actitud discreta, sólo asintió con la cabeza y cogió su mochila.

—Sí, señor.

—De acuerdo, tío Sev —Scorpius asintió y saltó de la silla, todavía inquieto y retorciéndose.

—Seguidme.

* * *

Draco alzó una ceja y bajó la taza de café cuando vio a su hijo inquieto y revoltoso en los jardines. Severus estaba de pie cerca de una planta que se utilizaba para las pociones curativas y Teddy escuchaba atentamente.

_¿Por qué mi hijo está saltando?_

Cuando los dos niños se quedaron solos durante cinco minutos, Draco se dirigió a los jardines, acercándose a su padrino.

—Severus, ¿por qué mi hijo está nervioso e inquieto como un niño con la capacidad de atención baja?—le preguntó despreocupado.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—Tu hijo decidió que era conveniente consumir una gran cantidad de esa sustancia repugnante llamada caramelos.

Draco parpadeó.

—Así que tiene una subida de azúcar—confirmó él, secamente y negó con la cabeza—. Me pregunto cuándo se habrá comido los dulces. Esta mañana no lo he visto comer.

El hombre lo miró y resopló.

—Sigue los pasos de su padre, probablemente los ha escondido en su habitación.

Draco sonrió.

—Es un niño inteligente, ¿verdad?—se agachó rápidamente para evitar la reacción de Severus, que trató de golpearle en la cabeza—. Bueno, te dejo de nuevo con tu lección—se rió y regresó a la mansión. Decidió repasar los documentos que le esperaban en el estudio. Hizo una mueca: la verdad, no tenía ganas de eso.

* * *

Con ligera desconfianza, Harry miró a través de _El Profeta_. Sí, buscaba ofertas de empleo, pero también quería comprobar que en el periódico no hubiera noticia alguna de su relación con Draco. Realmente no estaba preparado para hacer frente a la bazofia que imprimiesen sobre ambos.

Siendo honesto, tenía la sospecha de que Ginny le habría delatado frente al periódico por lo furiosa que estaba anoche. ¿Y qué mejor venganza que revelar su nueva relación —una con un hombre; nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy— y disfrutar de los estragos que causaría? Pero no había nada publicado y Harry estaba confundido. ¿Significaba que Ginny no estaba enfadada? No lo sabía.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Le dio un sorbo a su té y sus ojos se perdieron aún más en las páginas de empleo. Quería un trabajo en el que pudiese ayudar a la gente, como lo había hecho cuando había sido Auror. Ayudar a la gente era algo que se le daba bien, algo como su segunda naturaleza para él.

Estuvo tentado a llamar a un anuncio interesante que encontró. Se enderezó en la silla y leyó atentamente el anuncio: era interesante. Se ajustaba a lo que andaba buscando. Eso, y que no se pondría en peligro, algo que Draco y los chicos apreciarían.

Arrancó cuidadosamente el anuncio del periódico y lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. Lo pensaría más detenidamente, pero había una gran probabilidad de haber encontrado un nuevo trabajo después de haber finalizado el cursillo.

Harry sonrió y se estiró. No había noticias de su relación y tal vez había encontrado un nuevo trabajo. Comenzaba a ser un buen día.

Un estruendo en la planta baja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Harry suspiró y decidió comprobar qué había sucedido.

Vio que había un jarrón roto, una mesa hecha pedazos y un Scorpius que parecía a punto de llorar.

Las ropas de Snape estaban casi rasgadas y su cara a punto de ponerse roja de rabia.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, mocoso insolente? ¿Qué ha podido pasar por tu cabeza cuando has decidido hacer esto?—dijo enfadado.

—Yo… lo siento, tío… tío Sev—gimió Scorpius; grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?—preguntó Harry y se dirigió a Scorpius. Se agachó y alzó la cabeza de Scorpius para poder mirar sus ojos—. ¿Me puedes decir que ha pasado, Scorpius?

El chico rubio se llevó las manos a la cara y se escondió tras ellas, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Voy a limpiar esto —sugirió Harry. Tal vez Scorpius estaría dispuesto a contarle lo ocurrido si Snape no estaba.

Snape se burló.

—Me parece bien—se giró para irse, pero se detuvo de nuevo.

—Hum, ¿podrías decirme dónde está Teddy?

—Probablemente en su habitación—diciendo eso, el hombre desapareció tras la esquina.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero cogió su varita y murmuró un _Reparo_; el jarrón y la mesa se arreglaron.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius seguía sollozando, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba a causa de sus sollozos.

Harry suspiró y lo alzó, sus dos piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Scorpius enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry y él se estremeció un poco al sentir las lágrimas caer sobre su piel.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá, con Scorpius aun aferrado a él.

—Hey, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó en voz baja y comenzó a frotarle suavemente la espalda.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No, te vas a enfadar—gimió.

—No me voy a enfadar, lo prometo—susurró Harry.

Scorpius agarró la camisa de Harry con fuerza y dijo:

—Ti… tío Sev dijo que… la clase había acabado ho… hoy y yo… fui a mi cua… cuarto de juegos para jugar con algunos juguetes y yo…yo pensé que sería divertido si jugaba con los juguetes de tío George, pero cuando lo hice, hubo… hubo una fuerte explosión y… y el jarrón y la mesa se rompieron sin querer—lloró él.

—Ya ha pasado, hijo, sé que no tenías intención de romperlas. No podías saber qué iban a hacer los juguetes de tío George—Harry lo tranquilizó.

—Pe… pero tío Sev está enfadado conmigo.

—Estoy seguro de que te ha perdonado —murmuró Harry—. Shh, ahora, vamos. Nadie está enfadado contigo —empezó a mecer a Scorpius.

Poco a poco, los sollozos de Scorpius pararon e incluso un rato después, el llanto cesó. Harry sólo detuvo el movimiento de balanceo cuando sintió la respiración de Scorpius más regular. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que el chico había llorado hasta quedarse dormido.

Con cuidado, se puso de pie y afirmó su agarre sobre Scorpius para evitar que cayese.

Cuando llegó a la escalera, fue detenido por Draco.

—Harry, ¿sabes por qué Severus está tan furioso que ha decidido aparecerse a través de las habitaciones?—dijo, y se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿No has escuchado la explosión?—preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Draco negó con la cabeza:

—No, estaba en mi estudio, mirando algunos documentos.

Harry lo miró fijamente:

—¿Tú trabajas?—preguntó sorprendido Harry.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron y resopló:

—Sí, trabajo. ¿Qué crees que hago durante todo el día?

—Leer, pasar tiempo con tu hijo… no sé. Es que pensaba que eras demasiado rico para trabajar— Harry se encogió de hombros cómo pudo, ya que tenía un niño dormido en sus brazos.

—Eres demasiado rico, pero tú trabajas, ¿no?—preguntó Draco y cerró los ojos—. No has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿por qué estaba tan furioso Severus?

Harry suspiró y desplazó un poco a Scorpius.

—Scorpius decidió jugar con algunos juguetes de George, pero no sabía que hacían, y provocó una explosión que rompió el jarrón y la mesa, pero ya está todo reparado —añadió cuando vio al otro hombre mirar hacia el mobiliario mencionado—. Snape no entendió el humor de la explosión y decidió que era inteligente enfadarse con un niño de seis años—puso los ojos en blanco—. Scorpius estaba completamente aterrado. Ese hombre, realmente, debe aprender a comportarse. ¿En qué estaba pensando al regañar a un niño de esa manera?—murmuró y sacudió la cabeza.

Draco lo miró divertido: Harry le recordaba a una madre preocupada, pero no iba a decírselo. No creía que a Harry le gustase ser comparado con una mujer.

—De todos modos, Scorpius se ha quedado dormido, voy a llevarlo a su habitación—explicó.

—Está bien. ¿Has encontrado algo en el periódico?—preguntó con curiosidad Draco.

—Puede, no estoy seguro—respondió Harry vacilante y luego se dirigió al dormitorio de Scorpius.

Draco lo miró confundido, pero se encogió de hombros. Se enteraría cuando Harry encontrase un trabajo.

* * *

Una mujer pelirroja se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba una foto. Un dedo acarició un hombre de pelo negro de ojos verdes y una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro.

Ginny suspiró y miró por la ventana de su apartamento de Londres. Echaba terriblemente de menos a Harry. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al dejar que Harry se le escapase de las manos: se arrepentía. Lo tenía todo: era guapa, inteligente, y había sido _la_ novia de Harry Potter. Y él era el hombre perfecto: inteligente, amable, guapo, fuerte, sexy y rico. Las chicas tenían celos de ella. Y ella lo había jodido por serle infiel. Honestamente, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Aun no lo sabía. Harry tampoco era malo en la cama.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Todo era parte del pasado, ya no podía hacer nada. En lugar de derrochar energía en adivinar por qué había sido tan estúpida por serle infiel, podía enfocar su energía en encontrar la manera de ganarse a Harry.

Ella entrecerró los ojos al pensar en el problema: Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado para quitarle a Harry? No lo sabía. Tal vez había utilizado algún hechizo sobre Harry o un filtro de amor. No importaba, conseguiría a Harry. Haría falta algo de tiempo, pero podía ser paciente si quería.

Por eso tampoco había alertado a la prensa de la nueva relación de Harry. Sí quería hacer las paces con él y tener una nueva oportunidad, era mejor no enfadarlo y si el periódico se enteraba de su relación, él sabría de inmediato quién había alertado a la prensa. Ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su oportunidad con él. Se preguntó por qué no había hecha pública su relación con Malfoy si estaba tan seguro de ella, después de todo, no se había preocupado cuando la prensa se enteró de su relación con Ginny.

Ginny sonrió, tal vez lo podía usar a su favor. Mientras Harry no les dijese a las personas que le rodeaban que era el novio de Malfoy, ella todavía tenía una oportunidad. Todo era cuestión de planificarlo bien.

Ella necesitaba un plan para alejar a Harry de Draco y otro para enfrentar a los mocosos. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó a Teddy Lupin. No podía soportar al muchacho y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Nunca había conocido a un niño tan empalagoso como Teddy cuando estaba con Harry. Cualquier cosa que Teddy quería, Harry se lo conseguía porque tenía al moreno comiendo de su mano. Bueno, eso no podía ser. Ese niño tenía que aprender que él no era la persona más importante en la vida de Harry. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, tenía que hacer las paces con Harry.

Asintió, pensativa, y cogió un trozo de pergamino: comenzaría su plan escribiendo una carta. Una sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro cuando empezó.

Ella le demostraría a Malfoy quien era la pareja más adecuada para Harry.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Guest:** Pues me alegra que te esté gustando. La verdad que si se lo están pasando bien. Un abrazo.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 259 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

Y como diría mi encantadora beta: chicos y chicas... ¡ventiladores a mano!

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Los ojos verdes parpadearon legañosos y trató de concentrarse cuando una mano le acariciaba su cara y pecho. Una mano bronceada subió y se restregó los ojos y Harry los abrió completamente, parpadeando adormilado.

—¿Draco?—murmuró Harry, la voz ronca por el sueño.

—Hm—Draco se rió entre dientes—. ¿Por fin te despiertas?

—Hm, ¿qué hora es?—preguntó Harry y bostezó.

—_Tempus_—murmuró Draco y las siete y media en color verde flotaron en el aire—. Las siete y media, todavía es temprano.

—¿Temprano? Snape estará aquí en media hora—exclamó Harry y se despertó de golpe.

—Relájate, Severus es perfectamente capaz de encontrar el camino por la casa y enseñar a los niños—Draco lo calmó y lo empujó hacia el colchón.

—Pero ¿quién dice que Teddy y Scorpius están despiertos?—preguntó Harry preocupado. En realidad no quería enfrentarse a la ira de Snape. Además, estaba preocupado de que Snape aún estuviese enfadado con Scorpius.

—Les dije a los elfos que los despertasen —respondió Draco con calma y se movió para yacer sobre Harry.

Harry trató de concentrarse en Draco, pero lo único que veía eran rubios contornos borrosos.

—¿Dónde están mis gafas?—preguntó, y buscó con su mano a tientas por la mesita de noche.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se las colocó a Harry en las manos.

Harry parpadeó y se puso las gafas, finalmente pudo enfocar a Draco. Frunció el ceño y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco.

—Draco, ¿en qué piensas?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi novio cuando quiera?—Draco susurró seductoramente y antes de que pudiese protestar, unos labios calientes y húmedos se apretaron contra los suyos y exigió entrada. Una lengua estaba sondeando la boca y Harry la abrió con un suave gemido. Dos lenguas se encontraron la una a la otra y vagaban alrededor, cada una peleando por el dominio.

Draco obligó a Harry abrir las piernas, encontrándose inmediatamente entre ellas, presionando su cuerpo más cerca el uno del otro.

Una inhalación brusca fue la reacción de Harry cuando sintió las caderas de Draco empujar contra las suyas. Draco comenzó a besarlo con más ímpetu y Harry se dio cuenta de algo duro presionando contra su cadera. Soltó un poco de aire ya que estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. La boca de Draco dejó sus labios durante unos segundos, antes de adherirse al hueco de su cuello. Harry gimió suavemente, Draco había descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles. Sus manos tomaron los fuertes hombros y Harry no sabía si debía empujar al hombre o acercarlo más.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando una mano se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Sintió que Draco sonreía contra su cuello, y él se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano empezó a pellizcar uno de sus pezones. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la desnuda espalda de Draco y su propia boca se enganchó en la pálida piel que encontró. Empezó a morder y a chupar la piel, dejando un moratón azul pálido cuando lo soltó. Draco gruñó y empezó a chupar con furia en un punto del cuello de Harry.

—Draco…—Harry gimió y sus caderas empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia, ahogando el grito del hombre rubio.

Algo fastidiaba la conciencia de Harry, haciéndole saber que había algo que olvidaba pero no sabía qué.

Harry agarró la cabeza de Draco y tiró de ella para darle un áspero beso en la boca mientras empujaba sus caderas para que Draco respondiese con entusiasmo.

Nunca oyó abrirse la puerta con suavidad.

—Papá, no aprietes a papi, ¡lo vas a lastimar!—una voz aguda le regañó.

Ellos se alzaron rápidamente y Harry empujó a Draco, con su cara ferozmente roja.

—Scorpius, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Harry avergonzado.

Draco frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio despeinado, respirando con dificultad. Tendría que haber cerrado la puerta. ¡La única vez que Harry había llegado tan lejos como para hacer esto y era interrumpido por su propio hijo!

—Bueno, tener hijos es tan eficaz como un jarro de agua fría—murmuró entre dientes.

Scorpius se tambaleó hacia la cama, subió con alguna pequeña dificultad ya que tenía algo en sus pequeñas manos.

—Papá, ¡tienes que casarte con papi antes de poner el bebé en su vientre!—le dijo con severidad, o como podía hacerlo un niño de seis años.

Harry se golpeó la frente y gimió. Por lo menos no lo habían estado haciendo literalmente.

Draco suspiró.

—Scorpius, no estaba poniendo un bebé en el vientre de Harry.

Harry lo miró incrédulo; ¿Draco tenía que estar realmente de acuerdo con eso? Scorpius pronto empezaría a tener ideas raras. Y en realidad, ¿por qué insistía en que Harry iba a ser el que llevase el bebé? Estúpido Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?—Scorpius le preguntó curioso, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

El rubor en el rostro de Harry se intensificó.

—Papi y yo estábamos practicando para más tarde, cuando vayamos a poner el bebé en su vientre —respondió Draco muy serio.

Como consecuencia a esa respuesta, un fuerte empujón lo llevó al suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Scorpius?—preguntó Harry jadeando y miró a Draco que estaba sentado en la cama de nuevo.

—Una vieja lechuza tenía esto en sus patas. Es para ti, papi—Scorpius respondió sonriendo y le entregó el pergamino doblado a Harry.

Harry se quedó helado cuando reconoció la letra: Ginny le había enviado una carta.

Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el nombre en el papel.

—¿Harry?—preguntó y le tocó la mano.

—Leeré esto primero —respondió Harry distraídamente.

Draco frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo más mínimo que esa zorra le hubiese enviado una carta a su novio, pero asintió. Cogió a su hijo, lo alzó en el aire y lo agarró entre sus brazos mientras Scorpius gritaba de risa.

—Vamos, pequeño hombre, papá tiene que leer su carta. Tú y yo vamos a esperar al tío Sev, ¿de acuerdo?—Draco sonrió, pero la sonrisa era tensa.

—¿Crees que tío Sev sigue enfadado conmigo por la mesa?— le preguntó Scorpius dócilmente.

Harry no escuchó la respuesta de Draco, ya que habían salido de la habitación.

El moreno frunció el ceño y apoyó la espalda contra la almohada. ¿Por qué Ginny le enviaba una carta? Bueno, no lo sabría si no lo leía. Mordiendo su labio inferior, lanzó un hechizo sobre ella, buscando cualquier tipo de maldición o maleficio. Nunca se podía estar lo suficientemente seguro.

Respiró hondo y abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry._

_Tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento en Halloween. Las cosas que dije estaban fuera de lugar y no lo merecías. Siento haberte hecho daño, Harry. Sé que probablemente no me vayas a creer, pero quiero que sepas que soy sincera cuando te digo que lamento profundamente el hecho de haberte engañado. No te lo merecías._

_Sé que puede parecer una sorpresa y si te niegas totalmente lo entendería, pero ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo? Como amigos, por supuesto. Yo sé cuándo he perdido. Espero que seas feliz con Malfoy, pero ¿podríamos tratar de ser amigos de nuevo? Me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas, Harry, si decides darme otra oportunidad. Eso es lo que quiero: otra oportunidad y no me importa si es como amigos. Con tal de que no me odies más, entonces soy feliz._

_Una vez más, pido disculpas por todo lo el daño que te he hecho, y sí, le pido a Malfoy disculpas también. De hecho, voy a pedirle disculpas a él directamente si quieres._

_Bueno, no sé qué más decir. Espero que pienses mi oferta de amistad y ¡espero hablar contigo muy pronto, Harry!_

_Con amor,_

_Ginny_

Harry se quedó mirando la carta, estupefacto. ¿Ginny quería otra oportunidad como amigos? ¿Se disculpaba por todo? Sus dedos tamborileaban en las hojas, creando un sonido ahogado. Estaba agitado y saltó de la cama, caminando de un lado a otro.

¿Debería creer a Harry? Habían pasado años desde que había hablado con ella pero aún así sabía que no era alguien que se disculpaba con facilidad. ¿Qué podría significar? Ella se ofreció a pedir disculpas a Harry y Draco y sabía que era algo que un Weasley nunca haría. Nunca nadie le había dicho por qué los Weasley y los Malfoy eran como el fuego y el agua, lo único que sabía es que no se podían soportar el uno al otro. El mundo acabaría antes de que fuesen civilizados el uno con el otro. Pero aún así…Ginny le ofrecía disculpas a Draco, era una clara señal de una oferta de paz. Al final había comprendido que no tenía ninguna oportunidad como novia de Harry, pero Harry nunca le había dicho que no podían seguir siendo amigos. Las cosas serían más fáciles si no había ninguna animosidad entre Ginny y su… Harry hizo una pausa; sí, ¿Draco lo era? "Novio" sonaba tan tonto, era algo que decía cuando era estudiante. "Alma gemela" era demasiado extremo y Harry no creía en ese tipo de cosas. ¿"Amante", entonces? No, eso era demasiado incómodo. Harry se conformaba con "pareja". Eso lo resumía de alguna manera.

Así que, si aceptaba la oferta de Ginny, lo tendría mucho más fácil. Además, la gente puede cambiar. Cabía la gran posibilidad de que Ginny se sintiese mal por su comportamiento de años anteriores. La prueba estaba en sus manos.

Harry suspiró y puso la carta sobre la mesa. Pensaría en ello más a fondo más tarde y entonces le enviaría su respuesta. Se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente le relajaba.

* * *

—Potter—Snape asintió cuando él pasó a su lado, en su camino a la cocina.

Harry lo miró con recelo, pero asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Buenos días.

Snape resopló.

—Eso está por verse—murmuró y salió camino al estudio.

Harry le dio la mano y se echó a reír en voz baja. Sí, Snape nunca cambiaría.

Draco alzó la vista cuando Harry entró en la cocina y tiró de él con sus brazos, juntando la espalda de Harry contra su pecho.

—¿Qué quería?—dijo neutral y acarició su estómago a través de la ropa.

Con leve dificultad, Harry logró hacerse con una taza de café y puso tres terrones de azúcar.

—Se ha disculpado por Halloween y ha ofrecido su amistad. Incluso ha dicho que te pediría disculpas personalmente —respondió Harry, aún pensando en la carta.

Draco se tensó y detuvo su mano.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle?—preguntó, esperando que su voz no le traicionase. ¡Esa puta! ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora? Porque no había duda de que esa zorra estaba planeando algo. Draco se condenaría antes de dejarla llevar a cabo su plan.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—¿No me digas qué estás pensando en su oferta?—le preguntó Draco incrédulo.

Harry suspiró.

—Draco, ya sé que no te gusta, pero el hecho de que ella esté dispuesta a pedirte perdón personalmente, me dice que va en serio con la oferta. No iba a gastar saliva en ti, si no lo dijese en serio.

Draco resopló.

—Eres ingenuo, Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Harry frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Draco.

—¿No crees que es una coincidencia que de repente quiera ser tu amiga de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, y puedo agregar, cuando ha tenido esa oportunidad desde hace años? ¿Por qué iba a esperar hasta ahora para hacer la oferta? Ella ha visto que estás conmigo y de golpe quiere seáis amigos de nuevo—frunció el ceño—. Lo siento, Harry, pero no me fio de ella.

—Draco, no todos tienen segundas intenciones, como los Slytherin. Realmente, hay gente que es sincera cuando hace una oferta—se irritó Harry, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estamos hablando de una mujer, Harry. A las mujeres no les hace falta ser una Slytherin para hacer ofertas con segundas intenciones—resopló Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues muy bien, pero lo consideraré.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero se abstuvo de intentar cambiar la mente de Harry. Él sabía que Harry era terco. Si quería aceptar la oferta de Ginny, que lo hiciese, independientemente de las sospechas de Draco.

Pero eso no significaba que Draco no mantuviese un ojo en esa puta pelirroja.

* * *

Una semana después, Harry se las arregló para convencer a Draco para aceptar la oferta de Ginny, y le envió una carta con la respuesta, pidiéndole quedar en una semana en el Callejón Diagon para hablar.

Harry entendía cómo se sentía Draco con respecto a Ginny y estaba orgulloso de que Draco estuviese dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra y aceptar las disculpas de Ginny. Supuso que Draco merecería una recompensa por ello. Y sabía cuál era la mejor manera de recompensar a Draco. Además, estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso en su relación; cierto, era pronto, pero Harry se sentía listo para ello.

* * *

Dos noches después de que Harry hubiese enviado la carta, él y Draco estaban tumbados en su cama, Teddy y Scorpius estaban acostados después de contarles un cuento. Harry se sentía orgulloso de que Teddy aceptase finalmente a Scorpius, Harry los veía a menudo jugar juntos después de haber finalizado sus deberes y no podía resistirse a abrazar a su hijo cada noche, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba. Teddy nunca había sonreído tanto.

Harry se mordió el labio y miró a Draco, que estaba leyendo un papel. Harry estaba leyendo un libro de terror, llamado _Extracción de Sangre_. Lo había encontrado en la biblioteca cuando él estaba buscando algo para leer. No fue hasta el cuarto capítulo que se dio cuenta de que los personajes principales eran gays. Pero el libro era muy bueno, no podía dejarlo a un lado, incluso si se trataba de horror.

Tomó una decisión, Harry puso el libro sobre la mesita de noche, después de haber colocado un punto de libro entre las páginas. Se acurrucó más al lado de Draco y el rubio le sonrió rápidamente, atrayéndolo más cerca con su brazo. Todavía estaba leyendo el documento. Bueno, tendría que dejarlo.

Sus labios encontraron una mancha en el cuello de Draco y comenzó a lamer, chupar y besar suavemente en él, mientras unas de sus manos se dirigían hacia el pecho desnudo de Draco. Después de la vergüenza inicial, Harry estaba muy contento de que Draco durmiese semidesnudo, ya que le permitía la oportunidad de admirar su musculoso pecho pálido. Por supuesto, él nunca lo admitiría, no quería alimentar más el ego de Draco.

—Hn, Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Draco gimió suavemente, tratando de concentrarse en el texto. Realmente debería leerlo, se trataba de una transacción de negocios con alguien de Francia.

—Nada especial—Harry sonrió y sus labios se perdieron en la boca de Draco.

—Nada especial, ¿verdad?—murmuró Draco, sintiendo la tentación de deshacerse del documento. Realmente, debería aprovechar el repentino estado de ánimo juguetón de Harry, pues no pasaba todas las noches.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no tiras ese papel? ¿Eh?—Harry sopló en su oído y su mano avanzó más y más, hasta que se detuvo en sus bóxers.

Draco comenzó a temblar y sus ojos de concentraron en la mano que yacía inocentemente bajo su vientre. Sí, Harry esta noche estaba de un humor juguetón especial y se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría con esto.

Sus ojos se dispararon cuando una curtida mano le quitó el papel de las manos y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué no centras tu atención en mí?—casi ronroneó Harry y la otra mano se unió para acariciarle.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso—Draco respiró y atrajo bruscamente la cabeza de Harry hasta besarlo.

Harry sonrió en el beso y la lengua se unió a la batalla, calentando las cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos hombres comenzaron a gemir y empezaron a sentirse mareados.

Harry pasó una pierna por encima de Draco y mientras el rubio comenzaba a chuparle la clavícula, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con una profunda respiración y lentamente deslizó su mano por debajo de los bóxers negros. De acuerdo, la parte más difícil empezaba ahora. Sabía todo acerca de besar, pero agradar a otro hombre era muy diferente. Sin embargo, no debería ser muy difícil, ya que ambos eran hombres. Harry sólo tenía que averiguar lo que le gustaba a Draco exactamente.

Draco se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su miembro caliente, y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Harry, que ahora lucía un rubor y ojos chispeantes.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro?—pidió incierto.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Le dices eso a cada pareja que tiene una mano en tu polla?

Draco se rió sin aliento.

—No, normalmente, no. Pero me importas más que los demás.

—Me siento halagado—respondió Harry brevemente y comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sintió que Draco se endurecía rápidamente debajo de su mano y la empezó a mover más velozmente.

Draco gimió y enterró su cara en el cuello del moreno.

—Harry—gimió y se encontró con los suaves y gruesos labios de Harry otra vez. Empezó a chupar y mordisquear el labio inferior de Harry y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, enlazándose con la otra en una furiosa batalla.

Él comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra la mano de Harry, con ganas de más fricción. El calor comenzó a acumularse en su vientre y empezaron a salir gemidos de su boca, algo que normalmente nunca había hecho.

Decidiendo que era justo devolver el gesto, Draco rebuscó con las manos temblorosas el cordón en el pantalón del pijama de Harry. Finalmente se las arregló para deslizar la mano dentro de los pantalones de Harry y su propia mano se cerró alrededor de la dura polla.

—Merlín, Draco — jadeó cuando la mano de Draco aceleró.

Su respiración se aceleró y sus besos eran más bruscos, más apasionados. Tuvieron que coger aire varias veces, pero sus bocas se encontraban la una a la otra de nuevo. El líquido preseminal salía continuadamente de sus miembros y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que perdiesen el control.

Los músculos se tensaron, sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo y gemidos y quejidos salían rápidamente de sus bocas.

—Joder —murmuró Draco.

—Aún no —jadeó Harry y le chupó uno de los pálidos pezones a Draco.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas y gimió. Con un movimiento rápido, sacó a Harry de su regazo, elevando sus caderas juntos.

Dejaron de utilizar las manos, ya que era una situación incómoda para masturbarse mutuamente. En su lugar, comenzaron a frotarse las caderas. El calor empezó a ir a más sintiéndose arder.

Harry nunca se había sentido así antes, el sexo con Ginny nunca había sido tan increíble y masturbarse ni siquiera se acercaba a esto. Era la sensación más fantástica que había tenido.

Sus manos recorrieron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo del otro, tratando de tocar la mayor porción de piel que pudiera alcanzar.

Draco tiró de la cabeza de Harry, aún en su pecho, hacia él, y empujó con más fuerza sus labios contra los de Harry, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con el orgasmo. Una ola de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se tragó el grito de Harry cuando éste también llegó. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció y frotó sus caderas contra las de Draco.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se calmó.

Con pereza, Draco lanzó un hechizo limpiador en sus bóxers y abrazó a Harry contra su pecho. Harry contuvo su suspiro y apoyó la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Draco.

—Eso ha sido increíble—murmuró Harry suavemente y besó el hombro de Draco.

—Sólo puedo estar de acuerdo contigo —Draco sonrió—. Recuérdame utilizar hechizos silenciadores cuando hagamos el amor.

—Hechizos silenciadores, ¿por qué?—preguntó Harry, sonando cansado.

—Porque acabo de descubrir que eres un gritón. No estaría bien despertar a los niños—Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Imbécil—Harry con su brazo ligeramente molido, intentó golpearlo, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza con la izquierda como para darle una bofetada.

—Pero me gusta el hecho de que grites, Harry. Es halagador—Draco sonrió y besó la sien de Harry.

—Bastardo arrogante—Harry murmuró soñoliento.

—Buenas noches, Harry—Draco susurró tiernamente.

—Hn, buenas noches—Harry murmuró de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

Draco sonrió y también cerró los ojos. Si haciendo eso se había sentido tan increíble, no podía esperar a saber cómo sería tener sexo explosivo con Harry.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos.**

**-Lily: **¿Dices que tardo en actualizar? Una vez a la semana. Si dices que es un aburrimiento el que no pase nada de nada, pues chica, yo no tengo la culpa. Un abrazo.

-**Lube:** Yo no he sido quien ha hecho a Ginny así, sino la autora original. Esto es una traducción, recuérdalo. Claro que sí, una vez a la semana. Un abrazo.

-**mickaelle:** Me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias por compartir tu opinión. No eres la única que la odia, jaja, mucha gente lo hace. Un abrazo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 273 comentarios. Pero he de decir que pensaba que con esa escena de frotamientos, recibiría más.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

Hoy quiero hacer promoción de los fics de **Aeren76**, ¡son increíbles! Pasaros por su perfil, y dejadle comentarios.

Y de mi nueva traducción _Date Blindness_, pasaros también.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño desde la cama, con las manos cruzadas debajo de la cabeza.

—Harry, ¿no puedes quedarte en casa?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la cabeza a través del suéter verde, revolviéndole el negro cabello aún más.

—Draco, deja de llorar; le prometí a Ginny que hablaría con ella y eso es lo que voy a hacer —contestó él.

—Aún no confío en ella —murmuró Draco y frunció el ceño.

Harry se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca.

—Lo sé; me lo has repetido durante toda la semana pasada. Pero en serio, Draco, ¿qué posible daño puede hacerme? —rió entre dientes él.

Los labios de Draco se apretaron hasta formar una línea fina y arrugas de preocupación aparecieron en su frente. Weasley podía hacer mucho daño si quisiera. Él no dejaría que ella se interpusiese en su relación con Harry; sabía que podía confiar en el moreno, pero aún así… No hacía demasiado tiempo que eran pareja y aún no estaba consolidada. Sin embargo, tenía que confiar en Harry, nunca le engañaría, ¿no?

—Regresa tan pronto como puedas—murmuró Draco.

Harry sonrió y dijo:

—Por supuesto —se fue a girar, pero Draco, con su mano, le agarró alrededor del cuello y lo besó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando Draco quedó satisfecho ante el aturdimiento de Harry, sus labios se abrieron paso al suave y bronceado cuello del moreno y seleccionó una parte más arriba del cuello del suéter y comenzó a succionar y morder en él, hasta que un moratón oscuro apareció. Sólo entonces, Draco lo dejó marchar.

Con aire de suficiencia, Draco notó que el chupetón sería visible para todo el mundo que viese a Harry. Ahora, todo el mundo sabría que su Salvador tenía dueño.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se llevó su mano al cuello, y aunque no podía sentir el chupetón, claro está, sabía que se encontraba allí.

—Draco…—dijo con desaprobación.

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?

El moreno suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero no se molestó en contestar.

—Te veré más tarde —dijo y se dio la vuelta.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Draco.

Harry sonrió fugazmente antes de salir de la habitación.

El rubio suspiró y miró hacia el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, una costumbre de su infancia que nunca se había ido del todo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era confiar en Harry, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por desgracia.

Teddy levantó la mirada de las piezas que compartía con Scorpius. El pequeño de los Malfoy le preguntó tímidamente si quería jugar con los bloques de nuevo y como Teddy ya había finalizado sus deberes y no tenía nada más que hacer, estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué es eso, papá? —le preguntó curioso. Notó una mancha oscura en el cuello de su padre y se preguntó si se había hecho daño.

Su padre le sonrió.

—He quedado con Ginny para hablar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—le propuso Harry.

Teddy se tensó y con las manos apretó los pantalones. ¿Ginny quería hablar con su padre? ¿Por qué? No había sabido de ella durante años después de que su padre la dejase, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez? Nunca le gustó. Jamás le había gustado esa mujer y seguramente ahora tampoco. Ella había hecho daño a su padre; y era algo que no podía perdonar. ¿Y la comadreja pensaba que podía volver a sus vidas? Estaba equivocada; Teddy nunca la aceptaría de nuevo en su vida, y por esa razón, ni en la de su padre. Si ella seguía intentando meterse en sus vidas como un gusano, Teddy sólo tendría que demostrarle que no era bienvenida. Pero sólo lo haría cuando estuviese seguro de sus intenciones.

—Uf, no, gracias. Quiero jugar con Scorpius un rato más —contestó Teddy en voz baja.

Su padre le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Ese es mi chico. Te veré más tarde, cariño —sonrió y le besó en la frente.

Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos tirando de su suéter y vio a Scorpius de pie detrás de él, con los brazos estirados. Harry se echó a reír y abrazó al niño también.

—¿A dónde vas, papi?—le preguntó Scorpius, curioso por saber, y hundió su cabeza en el caliente suéter.

—He quedado con una vieja… amiga mía —respondió vacilante Harry.

—Oh, ¿es una buena amiga?

—Hm —dijo Harry, pensó que lo mejor era hacerse el vago con esa pregunta en particular.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver? —le continuó preguntando Scorpius y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poderle mirar a los ojos.

—Creo que por la tarde.

—Vale, papi —sonrió Scorpius y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Harry rió entre dientes y se levantó.

—Os veré más tarde. Comportaos y sed buenos chicos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos chicos asintieron y Harry dijo adiós con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Ginny había accedido a encontrarse con él en un pequeño pub en el Callejón Diagon para hablar. Para ser honesto, Harry estaba un poco nervioso por su encuentro con ella. Desde su breve encuentro en Halloween, no habían hablado en años y el moreno se preguntó cómo de incómoda sería la reunión.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry entró en el cálido pub. Estaba temblando de frío a pesar de usar un abrigo. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en un rincón apartado y se frotó las manos para calentarlas.

Se quitó el abrigo, pero mantuvo la bufanda en su sitio, ya que era un poco molesto que Draco le hubiese dejado un chupetón. En general no tenía nada en su contra, siempre y cuando se hiciesen en un momento de pasión. Pero ese no había sido el caso. ¿Por qué Draco había tenido la necesidad de marcarlo? No lo entendía; probablemente para demostrarles a todos que Harry estaba fuera del mercado, pero no entendía por qué lo había hecho precisamente ahora, nunca antes se había molestado.

_O,_ pensó de repente Harry,_ ¿eso era por Ginny?_

Si era a causa de Ginny, entonces Harry no pudo evitar sentirse irritado por la falta de confianza. ¿Realmente Draco creía que iba a engañarlo? Frunció el ceño; no podía decidir si estaba enfadado con él por su falta de confianza o calmarlo y asegurarle que no iba a engañarlo.

Por suerte para él, y probablemente para la de Draco también, evitó tomar una decisión porque Ginny había llegado.

Su abrigo marrón oscuro le llegaba hasta las piernas, que iban cubiertas con tejanos, y una bufanda marrón que escondía la mitad inferior de su cara. Su largo pelo rojo estaba rizado y caía por su espalda. Ella colocó una bolsa blanca en el suelo y se quitó primero la bufanda antes de quitarse el abrigo también. Llevaba un suéter negro que resaltaba sus curvas. El viento frío y duro había hecho que sus mejillas y nariz se pusiesen rojas, pero sus ojos color marrón claro brillaban cuando sonreía a Harry.

—Buenos días, Harry —dijo ella y se sentó.

—Hola, Ginny—le respondió Harry.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo, un camarero de cabello oscuro llegó hasta su mesa.

—¿Sabéis lo que vais a tomar? —preguntó el hombre alegremente, y tenía un pequeña libreta lista para apuntar la petición.

—Un café con leche y azúcar, por favor—respondió Harry.

—Yo voy a tomar un chocolate caliente con nata montada—sonrió Ginny.

—De acuerdo, os lo traeré de inmediato —sonrió el camarero y se fue a preparar el pedido antes de atender a otros clientes.

—¿No has traído a Teddy? —le preguntó curiosa Ginny, sus ojos observaban el pub como si esperase ver correr al niño hacia ellos.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Teddy quería jugar un rato más con Scorpius.

—¿Scorpius?—preguntó confundida.

—El hijo de Draco.

—Oh —Ginny parpadeó y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero desapareció de inmediato. Ella sonrió de nuevo y cogió su bolso—. Bueno, les he comprado un libro, pensé que les gustaría —dijo ella, entregándoselos.

El libro de Teddy trataba sobre unas criaturas mágicas que tenían acceso prohibido a su mundo y el de Scorpius sobre un caballero y un dragón. Harry se dio cuenta, divertido, que a pesar del hecho de que Ginny no conocía a Scorpius, había elegido el libro correcto para él.

—Gracias, estoy seguro de que les encantarán los libros —sonrió Harry, y por el momento los dejó en la mesa.

Ginny sonrió.

—Oh, bueno, no estaba segura de haber elegido los libros correctos—dijo ella aliviada.

—No te preocupes, les van a encantar—respondió Harry.

El camarero apareció de nuevo y colocó las tazas con cuidado sobre la mesa, con el fin de no derramar nada.

—Disfrutad de vuestras bebidas —sonrió el camarero.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry.

—Así que, ohm, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar primero? —preguntó nerviosamente Ginny y cogió la taza con fuerza.

Harry suspiró y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tenso. Esta sería la parte más difícil.

—Bien, no quiero ofenderte, Ginny, pero sólo quiero asegurarme de que realmente queremos volver a ser amigos, únicamente amigos. Nada más —agregó cuando la vio abrir la boca. Su petición, probablemente, sonaba firme, pero no quería darle a ella falsas esperanzas. Estaba con Draco y él no iba a dejarlo para irse con ella.

Levantó un poco las manos.

—Lo sé, Harry, no quiero interponerme entre Malfoy y tú; sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Te juro que es lo único que quiero; ser amigos. Te echo de menos, Harry, sólo quiero ser capaz de hablar contigo de nuevo —dijo ella en voz baja y se mordió el labio inferior—. No puedo decir cuánto lo siento por haberte hecho daño todos estos años; es la cosa más estúpida que jamás he hecho y sé que no merezco tu perdón, aunque todavía espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme.

Harry se mordió el labio y sus ojos vagaron por el pub, pensando. Dudó largo y tendido, y tenía dificultades para tomar una decisión. Finalmente suspiró y miró a Ginny de nuevo.

—Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que yo pueda ser capaz de perdonarte, pero estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad —murmuró.

Ginny le sonrió y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—¡Oh, gracias, Harry! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que aún quieras darme una oportunidad! No te arrepentirás, ¡te lo juro!

_Espero no terminar arrepintiéndome_, pensó con tristeza Harry.

Poco después, pasaron a temas más seguros y empezaron a hablar de sus vidas después de la ruptura, evitando los temas dolorosos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry comenzó a reírse con algunas de las historias que Ginny le contó.

Ginny estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida; allí estaba con Harry, quien disfrutaba hablando con ella, ¡incluso reía! Estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. No dudaba necesitar mucho tiempo antes de que se hubiese metido de nuevo en el corazón de Harry y cuando llegase ese momento, sería mejor que Malfoy aprovechase su tiempo con él, porque Harry lo dejaría muy pronto por ella. No puedo evitar entrecerrar los ojos cuando de repente vio un moratón oscuro en el cuello de Harry cuando éste bajó la bufanda para rascarse el cuello. Le había costado todo su control no apretar la mandíbula fuertemente, para no perder su oportunidad con Harry. Ese asqueroso, engañoso y baboso imbécil pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su Harry.

_Aunque,_ pensó Ginny cuando Harry le dio un sorbo de su café con la risa aún en sus ojos,_ si Harry quería que todos supiesen que no estaba disponible, hubiese mostrado el chupetón, no lo taparía con una bufanda._ Ella sonrió interiormente; el juego empezaba ahora. Siempre y cuando Harry no estuviese dispuesto a mostrar su relación, ella tenía una gran oportunidad de reconquistarlo. Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo y paciencia. Y, claro, entrometerse un poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Draco estaba de muy mal humor. Había estado así desde que Harry se había ido a ver a la mujer.

Aún no podía entender el motivo de Harry para decidir darle otra oportunidad a esa zorra. Por supuesto que nunca había entendido lo que atrajo a Harry a los Weasley. Eran pobres, maleducados, traidores a la sangre y generalmente idiotas. Ron Weasley, sobre todo, había destacado en el campo de la estupidez.

Draco negó con la cabeza y dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa. Había tratado de acabar algún trabajo, pero sus pensamientos se desviaban de nuevo hacia Harry. Sabía que debía confiar en Harry, no era alguien que fuese infiel, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Después de todo, Harry se había sentido atraído por las mujeres antes de decidir darle una oportunidad a Draco. ¿Quién dijo que no podía decidir que las mujeres eran mejor opción para él que Draco?

Muy bien, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran ninguna ayuda.

Suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó. Decidió buscar a Teddy y a Scorpius. Quién sabe, a lo mejor se las arreglaba para mantener fuera de su mente a Harry por un tiempo antes de volverse loco y ser su sombra. No creía que Harry se lo agradeciese.

Encontró los niños en una de las tres habitaciones de juego. Scorpius coloreaba un dragón mientras que Teddy hojeaba lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos.

Draco caminó suavemente hacia la silla donde Teddy estaba acurrucado y miró por encima de su hombro.

En una página había una foto de un hombre de cabello castaño, Draco lo reconoció como el antiguo profesor Lupin, que tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer de cabello rosa. Draco vagamente la recordaba como su prima. Su madre nunca se había llevado bien con su tía Andrómeda, ni con su tía Bellatrix, pero Draco suponía que había poca gente que se hubiese llevado bien con la loca, ya fallecida, tía.

La pareja de la página eran los padres de Teddy.

La otra página mostraba un Harry más joven, y a Teddy sonriendo en su regazo. Harry sonreía en la foto y parecía estar haciéndole cosquillas al niño. Debajo de la foto, Teddy había escrito con letras grandes: _PRONGSLET Y YO._

La curiosidad de Draco se despertó de nuevo cuando vio la palabra _Prongslet_. Había escuchado a Teddy referirse a Harry así al principio, antes de que el niño lo cambiase por papá. Nunca había entendido el motivo del niño para llamar a su padrino así, pero a él siempre se le había olvidado preguntar sobre ello.

—Teddy, ¿te importaría decirme por qué llamas, de vez en cuando, _Prongslet_ a Harry?—preguntó curioso de Draco.

Teddy levantó la mirada, sorprendido, antes de mirar debajo de la foto de nuevo. Acarició la foto con los dedos.

—Llamó a papá así, porque somos los últimos Merodeadores—respondió en voz baja.

—¿Los Merodeadores?—preguntó Draco, confundido.

—Mi padre, el padre de papá y su padrino eran los Merodeadores cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Papá me dijo que gastaban diversas bromas y eran muy populares en la escuela. Mi padre se llamaba Lunático, el padrino de papá era Canuto y el padre de papá Cornamenta—Teddy se encogió de hombros—. Papá me llamaba _Moongslet_ a veces y cuando me enteré del apodo de su padre, decidí que si yo era _Moongslet,_ él sería _Prongslet_.

—Hijo de Cornamenta —se dio cuenta Draco.

Teddy asintió.

Draco miró a su hijo y vio que todavía estaba pintando con mucha atención, su pequeña lengua rosada sobresalía de su boca a modo de concentración y Draco se rió de eso en voz baja.

—¿Te…te gustaría ver las fotos conmigo?—preguntó Teddy con timidez.

Draco lo miró sorprendido al escuchar la pregunta. No había pasado mucho tiempo con Teddy, pero eso era porque estaba ocupado con su hijo o Harry y el pequeño Lupin parecía preferir la presencia de su padre, lo cual era comprensible, por supuesto. Aún así, él quería que Harry formara parte de su familia, pero podría empezar por ganarse a Teddy. Después de todo, necesitaba el permiso del pequeño si quería casarse con Harry.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—¿Podrías hacerme un hueco? Mi intención no es quedarme de pie todo el rato

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron y rápidamente le dejó un sitio. Draco se sentó junto a él y el pequeño empezó a hablar de todas y cada una de las personas que salían en las fotos. Al rato, Scorpius se les unió y se sentó en el regazó de su padre.

Así es como Harry los encontró cuando volvió por la tarde, después de haberle prometido a Ginny que quedaría otra vez con ella. Los tres estaban acurrucados en el sofá, durmiendo. Draco tenía entre sus brazos a los dos niños. La cabeza de Scorpius descansaba en el hombro de su padre, mientras que Teddy se había dormido a su lado.

Harry sonrió con ternura ante la imagen y colocó suavemente su bolsa en el suelo antes de encaminarse hacia el sofá, y lo agrandó con cuidado de no despertarlos. Después de que el sofá se hiciese un poco más grande, con suavidad se sentó y se acurrucó contra ellos. Él también podría descansar un poco, ya que no tenía corazón para despertarlos.

Con una leve sonrisa, Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos.**

**- ****cherryblack:**Yo creo que cuando algo gusta y sólo puedes "tenerlo" una vez a la semana, sí, se hace largo. Me alegra que te guste. Un abrazo.

- **kiiwii: **Me alegra que te guste. ¿Nunca has sentido odio por ella? Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Publico los domingos. Un abrazo.

- **Lube: **No pasa nada, pero créeme, me gustaría que la historia fuese mía. Y no no soy una heroína, en todo caso un héroe, jaja. Un abrazo.

- **Luna: **Me alegra que te gustase, y sí, esperemos que el plan de Ginny no de resultado. Un abrazo.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo**

**Gracias por esos 298 comentarios. **

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

Acordaros que para el miércoles o jueves estará el **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO** de _Date Blindness, _y no lo encontraréis en el apartado de "in-progress".

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era de noche; un elfo doméstico había encendido la chimenea y les había colocado una manta encima. El calor de la manta y el sonido inconfundible de los leños crepitando y eran adormecedores tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando algo rozó suavemente su brazo extendido. Miró a su lado y se sorprendió al ver a Harry durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Había envuelto a los chicos entre sus brazos.

Draco sonrió con ternura y le acarició suavemente el pelo negro rebelde que se sentía como la seda. Era una sensación extraña, ya que el cabello parecía áspero.

Harry se movió y Draco retiró la mano para evitar despertarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus párpados se agitaron hasta que se abrieron para revelar unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que por el momento estaban legañosos por el sueño.

—¿Draco?—murmuró Harry y parpadeó.

—El único —se rió en voz baja Draco.

Harry miró a su alrededor con los ojos legañosos.

—No tenía la intención de quedarme dormido —gimió él y bostezó.

—Bueno, no importa. ¿Cuándo has llegado a casa? —preguntó suavemente Draco, asegurándose de que no molestaba a los niños.

Harry frunció el ceño y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos antes de volver a colocárselas.

—Hm, sobre las tres, creo.

—A las tres, ¿eh? —murmuró Draco, no le gustaba que Harry hubiese estado hablando tanto tiempo con la bruja—. ¿Has tenido una agradable charla? —le preguntó con la voz controlada.

Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Estás diciendo esto porque eres realmente curioso o simplemente para comprobar que no he hecho nada malo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Harry, estoy tratando de ser agradable sobre esto, no pinches.

—¿Estás tratando de ser amable con este tema?—soltó un bufido Harry—. Eso es nuevo. Desde que llegó la carta, no has hecho más que lloriquear y quejarte de Ginny. Eso no es ser agradable, Draco.

Draco se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, yo estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero que te lastimes de nuevo cuando esa perra trate de hacerte algo —siseó, tratando de no alzar la voz.

—Ginny se ha disculpado varias veces, Draco. ¿Qué más quieres de ella?

—Que no se meta en nuestras vidas —dijo Draco entre dientes.

—¿Qué no se _meta_ en nuestras vidas? ¿O que permanezca fuera de la _tuya_? —preguntó Harry con frialdad y se levantó.

Draco lo cogió de su muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Sólo a tomar una ducha —suspiró Harry y tiró hasta que Draco lo soltó.

Draco lo observó salir de la sala con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de averiguar si acababan de tener una pelea o si estaba todo bien entre ellos.

—¿Tú y papá habéis tenido una pelea, Draco? —preguntó suavemente Teddy, la voz insegura le sobresaltó.

Miró hacia abajo para ver los preocupados ojos marrones verdoso y suspiró.

—No estoy seguro, Teddy—murmuró él.

—Para que lo sepas, ella tampoco me gusta—contestó suavemente Teddy y se sentó.

—Ah, ¿por qué?

—Le hizo daño papá—los ojos de Teddy brillaron con furia—. Ella no se merece otra oportunidad—añadió en un tono frío.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

—Tu padre es demasiado agradable a veces. Es uno de sus defectos.

Por supuesto, él no podía quejarse de ese defecto en particular; ése le había dado otra oportunidad de demostrar a su valía. Pero a diferencia de Weasley, no tenía segundas intenciones además de querer a Harry. Él la detendría si iba demasiado lejos. Eso era algo que podía hacer.

—¿Quieres que hable con papá y vea si está enfadado contigo?—preguntó Teddy.

—Claro, pero ¿por qué haces esto?—preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada.

Teddy se encogió de hombros y se bajó del sofá.

—Haces feliz a papá. No quiero que rompáis por ella.

Mientras Draco todavía estaba levemente anonadado después de escuchar, Teddy salió de la habitación en busca de su padre.

—Me pregunto si tendré que decirle a Harry que ha corrompido a su ahijado—murmuró con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

Teddy acababa de entrar de puntillas en la habitación de su padre, llamando a la puerta antes de hacerlo. Su padre acababa de ponerse un suéter azul y luego continuó frotándose el cabello seco. Levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió y sonrió.

—Hey, Teddy; ya estás despierto—se rió él entre dientes.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la cama, mirando fijamente a Harry.

—¿Draco y tú habéis tenido una pelea?—dejó escapar, no andándose por las ramas.

Harry se quedó inmóvil y poco a poco puso la toalla sobre la silla.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—le preguntó con cuidado.

—Pareció como si tuvierais una —se mordió el labio Teddy—. No vas a romper con él, ¿verdad?

Harry resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Teddy, sólo porque él y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no significa que inmediatamente vayamos a romper. Todo el mundo tiene discusiones de vez en cuando, pero puedo decir con seguridad que vamos a discutir mucho más —respondió con sequedad.

Teddy lo miró satisfecho.

—Bueno, porque me gusta Draco.

—¿En serio?—se rió entre dientes Harry—. Es bueno saberlo —se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con un brazo. Sus ojos vieron en el suelo una bola y se acordó de los regalos de Ginny para los chicos—. ¡Cierto!, casi me olvido de ellos—murmuró y se puso de pie para coger los libros—. Toma, Teddy, éste es para ti.

Teddy miró, curioso, y estudió el libro. Era un libro sobre criaturas mágicas, un tema que le gustaba bastante leer. Abrió el libro y vio las fotos de varias criaturas mágicas: un unicornio, un dragón, una serpiente mágica, un fénix… Había incluso una esfinge.

—¿Me has comprado este libro, papá?—preguntó con entusiasmo Teddy.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, Ginny lo compró para ti.

Teddy se puso rígido y cerró el libro. Ginny nunca se había molestado antes en comprarle algo. Se atrevió a hacer caso omiso de su cumpleaños cuando ella aún salía con su padre, alegando no tener suficiente dinero como para comprarle algo. Por supuesto, pero todavía tenía dinero para comprarse ropas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y que ella pensaba que a su papá le gustarían. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le compró esto? ¿Que si le regalaba algo, dejaría que se quedase con su padre? Teddy no era estúpido —él reconocía la manipulación cuando la veía— y este libro apestaba a manipulación. Ella pensó que podía ganárselo con un libro. Bueno, pensó mal.

—Teddy, ¿no te gusta? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la mirada de enfado en su cara. No entendía cuál era el problema, a Teddy siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de libros.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no me gustan esa clase de libros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio?—preguntó Harry, sorprendido—. ¿Qué te gusta leer, entonces?

Hm, bueno esa mentira le había salido de manera sencilla. Aunque técnicamente, él realmente no mentía, todavía le gustaba leer ese tipo de libros, aunque sólo le gustaba leer otro género en esos momentos. Teddy se sonrojó y murmuró:

—Historias románticas, los cuentos de hada.

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, ahora sé qué tipo de libros tendré que comprarte para Navidad—se rió entre dientes—. Hm, Teddy, ¿podrías dale este libro a Scorpius? Ginny le compró uno también, pero tengo que comprobar algo en este momento, ¿podrías dárselo a él?

Teddy se mordió el labio, pero asintió. Harry le revolvió el pelo y le entregó el libro. Teddy cogió el libro y saltó de la cama. Abrió la puerta y casi chocó con Draco.

—Oh, Draco, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí—se disculpó Teddy.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—No pasa nada. Sólo necesito hablar con tu padre.

Teddy miró a los dos adultos. Podía sentir la tensión entre ellos en el aire y decidió que era un buen momento para irse.

—Bueno, voy a buscar a Scorpius.

—Está en su cuarto—le informó Draco y Teddy asintió con la cabeza antes de correr hacia la habitación del otro chico.

Harry se tensó un poco cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras él, se cruzó de brazos y cambió su peso a otra pierna.

—De acuerdo, lo siento si te he hecho enfadar, pero Harry, tú no puedes esperar que sea agradable con Weasley y aceptarla en nuestra vida, no cuando sé cómo te ha tratado—dijo Draco en voz baja—. No quiero que te hagan daño, Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y evitó los ojos grises que lo miraban intensamente.

Draco vaciló, sin saber si era el momento adecuado para decir aquello o si iba a adelantarse haciendo huir a Harry con su confesión. Por fin decidió reunir su valor y dijo:

—Tengo miedo a perderte—le susurró.

Unos impresionados ojos verdes se alzaron en busca de su encuentro y lo miraron con incredulidad.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Dije: tengo miedo de perderte—repitió Draco, un poco incómodo. Confesando una debilidad, algo que nunca hacía un Malfoy, pero en este caso prefería arriesgarse a perder su orgullo que a perder a Harry a favor de una maldita zorra.

En unos pocos pasos, Harry estaba de pie frente a Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, poniendo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho y escuchando el fuerte, pero un poco errático, latido.

—Draco, idiota, no me vas a perder. ¿Cómo ibas a perderme?—murmuró.

Draco suspiró y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, disfrutando de la calidez que transmitía el confortable cuerpo de Harry.

—No quiero perderte a su favor—le susurró, avergonzado al admitirlo.

Harry lo calmó en sus brazos y Draco tenía miedo de haber hablado demasiado.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te voy a dejar? Ella es mi pasado; aunque lo intentara, no volvería con ella—respondió finalmente serio y miró a los esperanzados ojos grises—. Ella no significa nada para mí, puede que amistad lejana. Decidí darle una oportunidad para ver si había cambiado, pero si te sientes realmente incómodo con mis encuentros con Ginny, entonces voy a mantenerlas al mínimo, ¿vale? Si quieres, hasta te llevaré conmigo cuando quede con ella, por lo que puedes estar seguro de que así no tratará de hacer nada.

Al principio, Draco pensó que Harry se estaba burlando de él cuando le hizo esa sugerencia, pero al ver esos sinceros y verdes ojos se dio cuenta de que el moreno hablaba en serio ante la sugerencia.

—No hace falta, confío en ti —dijo Draco entre dientes, un poco avergonzado. Él no quería que Harry pensase que quería controlarlo.

—Pero no te fías de Ginny, ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry.

Draco dudó, pero negó con la cabeza. Sería estúpido mentir ahora, después de haber expresado sus temores y su aversión a la chica Weasley.

—Bueno, entonces puedes venir conmigo cuando quede con ella. Si estás conmigo, no intentará algo —le tranquilizó Harry.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo?—preguntó Draco esperanzado.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estoy… entiendo por qué no te gusta Ginny; sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

—Confío en ti —insistió Draco.

—Bueno, entonces todo está bien —sonrió Harry y besó a Draco suavemente. Quiso retroceder, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

Lo cogió por el cuello y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras sonreía.

—¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de una discusión? La que viene después: hacer las paces —sonrió él.

—Pero en realidad no ha sido una discusión—dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar con malicia.

—Detalles, detalles…—susurró Draco, antes de guiar a Harry persuasivamente hacia la cama, haciendo que se tumbase antes de empezar a besarlo otra vez, pidiéndole permiso que Harry le concedió inmediatamente.

Las manos empezaron moverse sobre los calientes cuerpos y los labios encontraron su camino por todo el cuerpo y pronto empezaron a mover sus caderas la una contra la otra.

Harry tuvo un último pensamiento coherente y cogió su varita para bloquear la puerta, no queriendo que ninguno de los chicos se entrometiese, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y atrayéndolo aún más cerca de él, una hazaña casi imposible.

* * *

Teddy se mordió el labio y apresuradamente se dirigió a la habitación de Scorpius. Él no quería que el niño fuese manipulado por esa mujer. Sabía que si Scorpius recibía ese regalo, pensaría que Ginny era buena y se negaría a ver lo horrible que era en realidad. Pero tampoco podía esconder el libro, ya que su padre probablemente le preguntaría a Scorpius si le gustaba el libro. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo convencer al chico rubio que nunca confiase en Ginny y viese su manipulación?

Una diminuta sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro cuando la idea apareció en su mente. Sólo había una manera de convencerle de que ella no era de fiar.

Llegó a la puerta cerrada y llamó rápidamente.

—Adelante —gritó Scorpius, pero aún sonaba soñoliento.

Teddy entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él antes de volverse hacia Scorpius que estaba sentado en su cama, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

—¿Teddy?—murmuró el rubio y parpadeó.

Teddy cruzó el espacio que los separaba y se dejó caer en la cama, poniendo el libro en su regazo.

Los claros ojos grises de Scorpius se abrieron cuando vio la imagen de un dragón en la tapa y extendió la mano hacía el libro

—¿Puedo leerlo, Teddy? —preguntó con timidez, preguntándose si al chico le importaría prestarle su libro.

Teddy cogió las pequeñas manos apartándolas del alcance del libro y unos ojos grises asustados lo miraron con preocupación, el chico en cuestión temió haber hecho enfadar a su nuevo hermano.

—Antes de que leas el libro, tengo algo que decirte—dijo con urgencia Teddy.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

—¿Conoces a la persona que papá iba a ver hoy?

Scorpius asintió de nuevo.

—Bueno, se llama Ginny y es la señora que hizo daño a papá. Te acordarás de que os hablamos de la chica la noche que cenamos aquí la primera vez, ¿no?—preguntó Teddy, no muy seguro de que Scorpius recordase lo que habían hablado esa noche, ya que había pasado algún tiempo después de todo.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron.

—Sí, era una mujer muy mala.

Teddy asintió.

—Exactamente. Ahora está tratando de reconquistar a papá de nuevo. Ella quiere a mi papá lejos del tuyo.

—¡No puede hacer eso! Papá tiene que casarse con papi y luego darnos un hermano pequeño para nosotros—protestó con vehemencia.

Teddy frunció el ceño momentáneamente cuando Scorpius trajo de nuevo a colación el tema del bebé, pero no lo consideró suficientemente importante como para discutirlo ahora.

—Pero si esa mujer se las arregla para convencer a papá que es mejor, entonces mi papá dejará a tu padre —dijo él en serio.

El labio inferior de Scorpius se estremeció y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Pero eso no está bien. Papi tiene que quedarse aquí con papá.

—Lo sé, lo sé—se apresuró a decir, con la esperanza de evitar una rabieta. Él no quería explicarle a su padre y a Draco el motivo exacto de por qué estaba llorando Scorpius—. Pero ya ves: si logramos que papá vea a esa mujer como es realmente, él se asegurará de que nos deje en paz para siempre.

Scorpius asintió rápidamente y rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la cama.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer eso, Teddy?

Teddy sonrió.

—Te diré qué hacer cuando la conozcas. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a tu padre o a tu papi, ya que ellos nos detendrán. Papá todavía piensa que es buena, pero hay que tener cuidado hasta que podamos mostrarle cómo es realmente, ¿entendido?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, balanceándose rápidamente, con sus ojos grises brillando.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dijo Teddy para asegurarse de que al niño no se le escapaba algo.

—Lo prometo, Teddy, no diré nada —se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

Teddy sonrió, satisfecho.

—Bien. Toma, ahora puedes leer este libro —dijo él y le entregó el libro.

Scorpius chilló y abrazó el libro contra su pecho, dejando que Teddy lo mirara perplejamente.

—Teddy, ¿te importaría leérmelo?—preguntó con timidez, mirando las hojas de color púrpura.

Oyó el suspiro del otro chico y se preparó para el rechazo, cuando una mano, un poco más grande que la suya entraba en su campo de visión, y cogió el libro.

—Vale, pero sólo hasta que esté lista la cena—murmuró Teddy y se acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama.

Scorpius levantó la mirada inmediatamente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tras dudar unos segundos, se acurrucó al costado de Teddy, listo para que la historia comenzase.

Teddy se tensó al principio, pero entonces tentativamente abrazó al muchacho con el otro brazo y abrió el libro para empezar a leer.

Scorpius, al principio, se sorprendió al ser abrazado por su hermano, pero luego sonrió y se acurrucó más a su lado, escuchando atentamente la historia.

* * *

—¿Quieres algo especial para Navidad?—preguntó Draco, cuando estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento de nuevo.

Harry, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas, respondió:

—No sé, cualquier cosa estará bien —se encogió de hombros—. No tienes que comprarme nada.

Draco frunció el ceño y le acarició el bronceado cuello.

—Ahora somos pareja, quiero comprarte algo—murmuró él.

—Bueno, no sé qué puedes comprarme —suspiró Harry y pasó los dedos por el salvaje pelo rubio, cortesía de las manos que lo tocaron antes.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?—gimió Draco.

—No recuerdo que dijeses eso antes—sonrió Harry.

Draco sonrió.

—No, pues, has sido muy…

Una mano en su entrepierna lo detuvo.

—Si acabas esa frase, Draco, las cosas pueden empezar a ponerse dolorosas ahí—amenazó Harry con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sabes lo que significa para mí, Harry—hizo un puchero Draco.

—Sé un hombre, eres como un bebé grande—puso los ojos en blanco Harry.

La repentina aparición de una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio le hizo desconfiar.

—Oh, soy definitivamente un hombre. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cuán hombre soy, Harry?—ronroneó Draco y se movió de tal manera que su cuerpo cubrió el de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva cuando los calientes labios de él se abrieron paso por su pecho, más y más hasta que lo único que podía recordar era todo caliente y húmedo. Muy caliente y muy húmedo. Sus curtidas manos encontraron el camino hacia el pelo rubio y apretó en él, mientras Draco sonreía con la boca llena.

Dudaba que Harry volviese a llamarlo "bebé grande" de nuevo. Y si lo hacía, pues bien, sólo tendría que demostrarle lo que pasaba cuando lo llamaba así.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos.**

**-Lube: **No te preocupes por eso, la verdad, no importa. Estoy acostumbrado a que me confundan con una chica. Yo tengo cuenta allí, pero antes era una traducción conjunta y mi compañera publicaba allí; pero por diversos motivos dejó la traducción y claro, no voy abrir un fic nuevo para subir la historia que está hasta el capítulo 12 (me parece que está subido) y es un follón. Si quieres le pregunto a mi compañera que le parece que le mande los capítulos o que borre ella la historia y así la subo yo, ¿te parece? Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

**-Guest:** Parece que todo el mundo la odia, incluida tú. Harry es muy ingenuo, lo más probable es que se de morros contra el suelo, por confiar en ella.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 318 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Frustrado, irritado, presa del pánico… Eran pocas las palabras que podían describir el estado en el que se encontraba ahora Draco. Faltaban sólo tres semanas para Navidad y todavía no había encontrado el regalo adecuado para Harry. Tenía los regalos de Severus, de su hijo e incluso el de Teddy, pero su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando trataba de pensar en un buen regalo para Harry. Tenía que ser algo especial, pero no extravagante, porque entonces Harry seguramente se quejaría. Tenía que transmitir sus sentimientos por Harry perfectamente, sin asustarlo.

Draco suspiró frustrado y dio un golpe sobre la mesa, lo que le hizo empezar a maldecir sosteniendo su dolorosa mano.

"Nota mental: no golpear con la mano sobre el duro escritorio"

Su mirada se fue hacia los regalos que estaban en una pila, abarrotados en una de sus estanterías. Por suerte para él, Scorpius nunca entraba ahí; decía que era demasiado aburrido, lo que hacía de esa habitación un lugar perfecto para ocultar sus regalos. Durante unos segundos sus ojos se detuvieron en el paquete más pequeño envuelto en papel plateado, atado con un lazo azul. Contenía un collar de plata con un colgante de un dragón pequeño. Ese regalo en especial, era para su madre. Estuvo dudando durante mucho tiempo en si debía comprarle un regalo a su madre o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo. Ella todavía era su madre y la quería, a pesar de que había cometido errores confiando en su padre y dejándolo ir demasiado lejos. Le mandaría el regalo un par de días antes de Navidad.

Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear en la mesa, mientras su mente estaba ocupada tratando de pensar en algo que regalarle a Harry. ¡Si al menos Harry hubiese sido específico con lo que quería! Pero no, tenía que decirle que no hacía falta que le comprase nada.

—Idiota obstinado —murmuró Draco sombríamente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Scorpius y a Teddy corriendo junto a su habitación con Severus detrás de ellos, gritando:

—¡Si no os calmáis inmediatamente, os arrepentiréis!

—Lo sentimos, señor —se disculpó Teddy.

De pronto, una idea pasó por la mente de Draco y miró pensativamente hacia la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué no había caído antes? Era simple.

Draco sonrió y se levantó. Si Harry no quería cooperar con él, sólo tenía que encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo.

* * *

Harry salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había comprado el regalo de Scorpius hoy y no podía esperar para ver la reacción del pequeño —o de Draco dado el caso—.

Revisó mentalmente su lista de regalos; había comprado los de Scorpius y Teddy. Algo también para a Andrómeda y George. Ahora tenía que encontrar algo para Draco y para Snape. Harry frunció el ceño y colocó la caja cerca de su pecho. Honestamente no tenía idea alguna de qué comprarle a Draco o Snape. ¿Algo relacionado con pociones para Snape? Después de todo, era de lo que el hombre vivía. Pero ¿qué podía comprarle? ¿Un libro? ¿O ingredientes? ¿Y a Draco? ¿Qué quería Draco? Se mordió el labio y al ponerse a caminar casi se choca con alguien. Quería comprar algo especial a Draco, pero la pregunta era: ¿qué comprarle a alguien que es lo suficientemente rico cómo para tener todo lo que quiere?

Harry suspiró, y su aliento salió en forma de vaho. Tal vez debería llevarse a Scorpius de compras con él y que le ayudase a elegir el regalo de Draco. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el niño podría ayudarle.

Harry dudó si debía comprarle algo a Ginny también, pero después de imaginar la reacción de Draco, decidió enviarle una tarjeta navideña y nada más. No quería discutir en Navidad por algo tan trivial como un regalo.

Entró en una librería y ojeó a través de los estantes, con la esperanza de encontrar más información sobre su posible trabajo. Antes de decidirse por él, quería leer más para poder decidir si sería lo suficientemente interesante.

Había encontrado sólo tres libros interesantes cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Parpadeó y se dio la vuelta para ver a William Burns caminando hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él había sido compañero suyo, habían trabajado juntos un par de veces en algunos casos y había quedado impresionado con la eficiente manera de trabajar que tenía William.

—Hola, William—sonrió Harry y alzó una ceja al ver la cara seria de William.

—Hola, Harry. Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí —sonrió él, pero parecía tenso. Se dio cuenta de los títulos de los libros. Él parpadeó—. ¿Medicinas y curas mágicas? No sabía que estabas interesado en medicina.

Harry se movió, incómodo.

—Sí, pensaba en dedicarme a otra cosa y solicitar medimagia—murmuró y apretó con más fuerza los libros.

—Estoy seguro de que serás bueno en ello—sonrió William.

—Eso espero —sonrió Harry débilmente.

—¿Ya has solicitado el puesto?

—No, primero leeré estos libros y tal vez lo solicite.

William asintió.

Harry estudió su postura tensa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo, William?

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el castaño pelo y sus ojos marrones le miraban interesado; colocó una bolsa en el suelo.

—Mira, sé que ya no eres un auror y Kingsley pediría mi cabeza si sabe lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Otras dos víctimas han muerto esta semana.

Harry se tensó.

—Lo bueno es que no hay nuevas víctimas, lo que significa que el asesino ha parado. Pero, por supuesto, esto significa que estamos de más mierda hasta el cuello. Aunque hay una cosa que tal vez nos ayude en la investigación —William se inclinó y sacó un frasco con un líquido oscuro en su interior. Se lo enseñó a Harry—. Unos días atrás, una mujer se acercó a nosotros con esto. Ella dijo que había estado hablando con un hombre que esperaba su consumición, pero cuando volvió del baño el chico había desaparecido. Cuando quiso dar un trago de su bebida, se acordó del asesino y pensó que sería mejor analizar su bebida —hizo una seña al vial—. Por cierto, estaba envenenado. Ella se llevó la bebida a su casa y logró extraer el veneno de la bebida y nos lo trajo.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que esto es una botella llena de ese veneno?—preguntó Harry interesado y sorprendido.

William asintió.

—Sí. Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que el asesino cometería un desliz. Supongo que tuvimos suerte de que haya metido la pata en este momento.

—¿Podría esa mujer dar una descripción de la persona?—contra todo pronóstico, Harry se interesó de nuevo por el caso. Después de renunciar a su trabajo, no pensaba que de ninguna manera tuviera más información sobre el asesino.

—Sólo un poco. El pub donde lo conoció era un poco oscuro, así que sus facciones no eran muy claras. Dijo que era una persona corriente, no muy grande y tampoco demasiado pequeña. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y era esbelto. No pudo precisar más.

—Es una lástima, hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera dado una descripción mejor. De esa manera se podría haber advertido a la gente —respondió Harry decepcionado. Había mucha gente con esa descripción.

—En realidad, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?—preguntó incierto William.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—Sí, claro.

—He oído que conoces a un maestro de pociones decente que ha descubierto tres posibles ingredientes, ¿crees que podría descubrir algo más si tuviera más veneno?—le preguntó William, nervioso.

Harry parpadeó, pensando en Snape. Le había costado pedirle al hombre que le ayudase la primera vez, se preguntó si Snape lo mataría por preguntarle una segunda. Oh, bueno, si Snape intentaba algo, estaba seguro de que Draco lo rescataría.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, claro, puedo preguntarle.

William suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias, Harry. Siento haberte molestado con esto aquí, pero no sé dónde vives ahora. Por supuesto, si no quieres ayudarnos, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Harry mostró su preocupación.

—No seas estúpido. Estoy bastante ansioso por tener a ese hijo de puta bajo llave.

—Creo que todos lo estamos, Harry —suspiró William y le entregó el frasco.

—Te informaré inmediatamente si se descubre algo más.

—Gracias. Te veré más tarde y bueno, feliz Navidad por adelantado, Harry—sonrió y William se despidió con la mano.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Feliz Navidad por adelantado para ti también.

Él pagó sus libros y luego salió de la tienda. De repente se detuvo frente a la boticaria. Ahora tenía un frasco lleno de veneno. Eso significaba más pociones para que Snape experimentase. Snape le había dado tres posibilidades, ¿y si él pudiese hacer un antídoto si tenía el veneno y los tres ingredientes?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior e inmediatamente corrió hacia un callejón oscuro para aparecerse en la solariega casa de Snape. Probablemente estaba arriesgando mucho, ya que había ido a su casa sin avisarle previamente, pero se ocuparía de su ira cuando llegase allí. Era demasiado importante como para esperar un par de días. Se concentró en la visión del jardín delantero de su antiguo profesor y se apareció.

* * *

Severus frunció el ceño cuando sus barreras fueron penetradas. Puso el libro a un lado y se levantó. ¿Quién venía a visitarlo? No tenía ganas de ver a Draco. Además, Draco no iba a visitarlo de manera inesperada.

Su mirada se volvió furiosa cuando escuchó un golpeteó frenético y asaltaron su puerta. La abrió de golpe y le miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —se sorprendió al ver a Potter de pie en el porche, parecía nervioso.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! —dijo urgentemente Potter.

Severus arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda ahora, Potter?

—¿Crees que podrías encontrar un antídoto para el veneno, si tuvieses más de éste y los tres ingredientes raros? —le preguntó apresuradamente.

Severus lo miró fijamente.

—Potter, sé que tu capacidad de comprensión es limitada, pero el simple hecho de que tuviese más veneno, no sería capaz de crear un antídoto porque los ingredientes son muy raros y muy caros—gruñó.

—Pero ¡tengo más veneno!—siseó Potter y le enseñó el frasco de vidrio con el veneno dentro de él.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Metiéndote en problemas de nuevo?—preguntó Snape y cogió el frasco, levantándolo en el aire, estudiándolo.

Potter suspiró, molesto.

—No, no me he metido en problemas, un antiguo compañero de trabajo me lo ha dado.

—Podría hacer algo más con esto, pero como ves, no tengo los ingredientes—respondió Severus sarcástico y miró al chico frente a él: no le importaba que estuviese lejos de ser un niño y tuviese veintiséis años.

—¡Pero puedo pagarlos!—sugirió, sus ojos brillaban de emoción—. Tengo las bóvedas de los Potter y de los Black. Tiene que haber suficiente dinero para comprarlos.

Severus lo miró y lo agarró del brazo, metiéndolo dentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta y se pellizcó la nariz.

—Potter, cuando dejaste tu trabajo, fue con el propósito de no involucrarte en ese peligroso caso. ¿Eres realmente tan estúpido? ¿O simplemente terco? —resopló—. ¿Por qué gastar tu dinero en algo en lo que ni siquiera estás trabajando?—preguntó confundido Severus.

—Sólo quiero que ese hijo de puta esté bajo llave. Además, tú eres la única persona que podría ser capaz de crear un antídoto —respondió, con su rostro serio.

—Vaya, debes de estar realmente desesperado si estás dispuesto a halagarme —se burló Snape.

—¿Vas ayudarme o no? —le preguntó molesto Potter.

—¿Cómo vas a conseguir los ingredientes? No se venden aquí —señaló Snape.

Potter se quedó inmóvil y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—No has pensado en eso, ¿verdad? —dijo con petulancia Snape.

Potter lo miró.

—¡Lo habría tenido en cuenta eventualmente, pero no en este momento!—murmuró.

Severus resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar esos ingredientes?

Severus lo miró y suspiró. Draco lo odiaría por esto.

—Sí, lo sé. No eres un maestro de pociones si no sabes dónde encontrar ciertos… ingredientes.

Potter ignoró la pequeña pausa cuando él habló y respondió:

—Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlos?

Severus suspiró y se frotó la sien. Sentía que se aproximaba una migraña.

—Sugiero que hablemos de esto mañana—cuando vio que Potter estaba preparado para protestar, continuó—. Estoy seguro de que Draco te estará esperando en casa. Si vas a hacerle esperar más tiempo, mandará un equipo de búsqueda.

Potter se echó a reír, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Severus permaneció estoico.

—Espera, ¿en serio lo haría?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Estamos hablando de un Malfoy, Potter, son increíblemente posesivos. Me sorprende que te deje salir solo—bufó Severus.

Potter sonrió débilmente.

—No sabe dónde has ido, ¿verdad? —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza Severus.

—Bueno, no me he metido en problemas. Creo que me voy a ir a casa ahora —dijo apresuradamente y se dio la vuelta. Antes de irse, se giró para mirar a Severus—. Entonces, ¿hablaremos sobre los ingredientes mañana?—le dijo dudosos.

—Iré a la casa a las 10.00 —respondió Severus secamente—. ¿Y ahora qué, Potter?—suspiró por enésima vez esa noche.

—Gracias por ayudarme—murmuró antes de salir por la puerta y aparecerse traspasando las barreras.

Severus parpadeó y soltó un bufido. Potter nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Colocó el frasco en un cajón y se recostó en su silla, cogiendo su libro.

* * *

Draco encontró a Teddy sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro mientras Scorpius miraba los dibujos.

—Teddy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Draco se sentó al lado del chico.

Teddy lo miró sorprendido.

—Claro.

—¿Sabes lo que puedo comprarle a tu padre? He utilizado mi cerebro tratando de encontrar algo, pero no lo he hecho —suspiró frustrado Draco.

Teddy parpadeó y cerró el libro.

—Papá nunca sabe lo que quiere como regalo—contestó.

—¿Por qué no?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero la abuela dice que tiene que ver con algo sobre su familia cuando era pequeño.

—Hm—suspiró Draco.

—Tal vez puedas encontrar algo cuando vayas de compras —sugirió Teddy.

—Tal vez. Vendrás conmigo mañana—dijo Draco con firmeza.

—Eh, pero ¿y si papá pregunta a dónde vamos?—le preguntó inseguro Teddy.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo—prometió Draco y le revolvió el pelo distraídamente a Teddy.

—¿Draco? ¿Teddy? ¿Scorpius?—de pronto, la voz de Harry gritó desde el pasillo.

—Estamos en la sala de estar—gritó de nuevo Draco.

Harry apareció en el umbral, sosteniendo algunas bolsas en una mano y una caja contra su pecho.

Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando vio algunos agujeros en la caja.

—¿Qué hay en la caja, Harry?—preguntó indiferente.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry.

—Nada especial. No te preocupes por eso. Voy a esconder las bolsas —respondió y subió las escaleras.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa—murmuró Draco sombríamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry levantó la vista sorprendido al ver a Draco, Scorpius y Teddy vestidos con sus abrigos y bufandas.

—¿A dónde vais?—preguntó sorprendido Harry.

—Me llevo a Teddy y a Scorpius de compras —sonrió Draco y le dio un beso—. Es hora de que aprendan lo que es de verdad ir de compras—le guiñó un ojo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Draco. Chicos, divertíos—les sonrió.

—Lo haremos, papi —dijo Scorpius y abrazó a Harry.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo.

—No los canses, Draco—soltó una risita.

Draco resopló.

—No lo haré—sonrió y besó de nuevo a Harry.

Después de su último beso, Draco desapareció con los dos niños en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry acababa de terminarse su segunda taza de café y se había dado una ducha cuando Snape llegó puntual.

—Buenos días—le dio la bienvenida Harry.

—Buenos días, Potter —sintió secamente Snape. Miró a su alrededor con una ceja levantada—. ¿Dónde están Draco y los mocosos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Se han ido de compras.

—Hn. Bien, ¿todavía quieres gastar tu dinero en raros y _costosos_ ingredientes de pociones?—preguntó Snape, haciendo hincapié en la palabra costoso.

Harry asintió con determinación.

—Por supuesto; ¿de qué otra forma vas a coger a ese cabrón?

Snape se sentó en la mesa y le indicó a Harry que lo hiciera también.

Harry, un poco molesto de que Snape le ordenase que se sentara, se puso otra taza de café y después de vacilar unos segundos, le puso otra taza de café a Snape.

Snape levantó una ceja, pero aceptó la taza.

—Entonces, ¿dónde empezamos a buscar los ingredientes?—preguntó curioso Harry.

—Bueno, tengo algunos contactos que quedan de la guerra que me pueden proporcionar lo que necesitamos—respondió con calma Snape.

—Por lo tanto, necesitamos el veneno de una serpiente, una piedra y el veneno de un pulpo —resumió Harry.

—Más o menos, pero sí —se burló Snape.

—Vale, ¿cuánto crees que va a costar? —preguntó Harry, decidido a mantener esta reunión lejos del alcance del pacífico Draco.

Snape tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa; un fuerte sonido se escuchaba en la silenciosa cocina. Los elfos domésticos estaban en otra parte de la casa, probablemente, con sus tareas de limpieza de las habitaciones.

—Bueno, el veneno de anillo de pulpo azul será el más barato. Novecientos cincuenta y tres galeones por un litro del mismo—comenzó Snape.

Harry casi se atraganta con el café cuando escuchó el precio.

—¿Novecientos cincuenta y tres galeones por un litro? ¿Eso es barato?—gritó.

Snape levantó una ceja.

—Pensé que me entendiste cuando te dije que era caro.

—Bueno, sí, pero no esperaba que fuera tan caro—exclamó Harry y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Nadie te obliga a comprarlos, Potter—dijo Snape apretando los dientes.

—Lo sé, de acuerdo, yo es que sólo… ¿no puedo estar sorprendido? —resopló Harry—. Continúa.

Snape resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—_Le Roche de la Morte_ tiene un valor de mil galeones, más o menos. Por último, el veneno de Akeyra tiene un valor en el mercado negro de dos mil quinientos galeones, pero contactaré con algunas personas para estar seguro.

Harry palideció ante los mencionados precios. De acuerdo, no esperaba que fueran tan caros. Sin embargo, lo quería en Azkaban y quería evitar más muertes causadas por él. Si compraba los ingredientes, Snape probablemente sería capaz de crear un antídoto. ¿Cuánto eran unos pocos miles de galeones cuando podía salvar a la gente?

—Está bien, comunícate con esas personas. Las compraré —murmuró Harry.

Snape lo miró con ojos indescifrables.

—¿Estás seguro, Potter? No estamos hablando de un par de galeones.

—Lo sé —espetó Harry—. Pero tampoco quiero que muera más gente. Si tienes esos ingredientes, hay una gran posibilidad de que seas capaz de crear un antídoto. Así que unos pocos de miles de galeones valen la pena si pueden salvar vidas inocentes.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio, mientras que los dos ocupantes quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Snape fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Hay momentos en que ayudar a la gente es considerado como la mejor cosa que puedes hacer, pero también hay momentos que es sólo una estupidez.

—Así que, ¿vas a contactar con ellos?—preguntó irritado Harry.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Sí, mocoso idiota, lo haré. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puede salir mal con el intento de encontrar un antídoto?

—¿Contigo, Potter? Cualquier cosa es posible —resopló Snape.

Harry lo miró, sintiéndose insultado, pero decidió que no valía el esfuerzo contestarle.

* * *

—Bien, ¿qué opinas de esto?—Draco alzó una camisa verde, enseñándosela a Teddy,

Teddy ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—Es una bonita camisa —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no lo suficientemente buena para Harry —Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a colgar la camisa.

—No es eso, es sólo que papá no está acostumbrado a recibir regalos —se mordió el labio Teddy.

—Bueno, tendrá que acostumbrarse a ellos, ya que ahora está conmigo—dijo Draco con determinación.

De repente, la voz de Scorpius se escuchó un par de filas de ropa más alejadas.

—Papá, Teddy, venid a ver.

Se encontraron de pie a Scorpius frente a… ropa de maternidad. Su pequeña mano se aferraba a una camisa azul.

—¿Papi llevará esto cuando tenga el bebé en su vientre?—le preguntó Scorpius inocentemente.

Varias madres gestantes rieron cuando escucharon la inocente pregunta de Scorpius, prorrumpieron en un dulce "ooooh".

Draco se sonrojó un poco, cogió la mano de Scorpius y se lo llevó lejos.

—Scorpius, sabes que no tienes permitido irte de mi lado en público—le regañó.

—Pero no me he ido muy lejos —protestó Scorpius—. Y todavía no me has respondido, papá. ¿Papi usará esa camisa cuando tenga el bebé en su vientre?

Draco se aclaró la garganta, llevándose a los niños fuera de la tienda.

—No lo sé, cariño, tal vez.

Teddy frunció el ceño y siguió a los dos Malfoy a través de Callejón Diagon. Allí estaban otra vez. Una vez más Scorpius estaba hablando de la posibilidad de que su padre se quedase embarazado. Pero su padre le había dicho que los hombres no podían quedarse, ya que no contaba con los órganos necesarios. Y eso era bueno —el hecho de que su padre no pudiera gestar bebés—. No necesitaba otra persona con la que luchar por la atención de su padre. Dos personas eran suficientes; eso excluía a Ginny.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente delante de una joyería.

—¿Qué opinas de esto?

—Hay cosas bonitas aquí —murmuró Teddy, hipnotizado por la brillante y resplandeciente joyería.

Draco sonrió y los cogió de las manos.

—Creo que voy a encontrar algo aquí para Harry.

Y de hecho, cuando salió de la tienda, Draco tenía una bolsa con dos regalos en la misma. Aunque uno de ellos sería usado más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Draco mandó a los dos muchachos a tomar un baño de agua caliente. Escondió los regalos en su estudio y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry.

Llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación, viendo a Harry sentado en su cama, con el ceño fruncido y una carta en sus manos.

Draco se sentó junto a él, deslizando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró y hundió su cara en el cuello de Harry, respirando su aroma.

Harry le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Te has ido sólo por un par de horas.

—Aun así, te he echado de menos—suspiró Draco—. He mandado a los niños a tomar un baño para que entrasen en calor. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Ginny me ha mandado otra carta.

Draco se tensó y exhaló lentamente.

—Quiere verme de nuevo —podía sentir la mirada de Harry—. Dime, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos. Maldita perra persistente.

* * *

**Notas de traductor: **La semana que viene un gran capítulo, de casi 10.000 palabras y un acontecimiento extraordinario.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

**-Luciana:** Seguro que continuará diciéndoselo, sólo para ver que es mentira xD. Me alegra que te guste, un abrazo.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 334 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Notas del traductor: **Siento la demora, pero tenía un examen de 16 temas en la Universidad, lo siento mucho.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco miraba cómo Harry dormía; meditaba la petición de la Weasley. Él no quería encontrarse con ella, pero tampoco quería que Harry fuera solo. El hecho de que su compañía pudiera enfadar a la bruja, era el motivo de que Draco decidiera ir con Harry. Por supuesto, eso no fue lo que le dijo a Harry, el moreno pensó que no quería que fuera solo; algo cierto, en parte.

Distraídamente, comenzó a acariciar el rebelde pelo negro que le hacía cosquillas en su mandíbula. Las sábanas estaban alrededor de sus caderas, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Pues bien, en el pecho desnudo de Draco, Harry estaba durmiendo con una camiseta y unos calzoncillos. Aunque si dependiese de Draco, pronto estaría durmiendo semidesnudo también —o completamente desnudo—.

Mirando el estómago de Harry, recordó de pronto la pregunta de Scorpius. Pensó que Harry se vería hermoso gestando un bebé —su bebé—, y se preguntó cómo iba a sacar el tema. ¿Sería demasiado pronto si le compraba esa camisa de maternidad? Después de todo, no llevaban juntos ni dos meses.

Draco suspiró y hundió su cara en el cuello de Harry. Siempre podría comprarle esa camisa para comprobar su reacción. Sonrió y se preguntó cuánto se indignaría Harry.

Habían decidido reunirse con Ginny hoy. Draco pensó que quedar con ella más adelante, sólo prolongaría su sufrimiento. Los muchachos se quedarían con Severus, ya que Draco quería mantener a la Weasley lo más lejos posible de Teddy y Scorpius. Teddy no le preocupaba, ya que él había dejado bien claro lo que pensaba de ella, pero no quería darle la oportunidad de hundir sus garras en su hijo.

Cuando sintió unos ojos fijos en él, salió de sus cavilaciones. Bajó la vista y se encontró con unos claros ojos verde esmeralda.

—¿Te importaría relajar tu mano antes de que arranques mi pelo?—preguntó Harry, sonriendo débilmente.

Draco parpadeó y aflojó el agarre, el cual se había apoderado del pelo negro con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No pasa nada —sonrió Harry y compartió un dulce beso con Draco.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Draco, se sentó y se apoyó contra el cabezal.

Harry se sentó también, se estiró como un gato y bostezó. Dirigió una mano a tientas hacia la mesita de noche y cogió sus gafas. Parpadeó cuando la habitación se volvió nítida y suspiró.

—He dormido bien, pero parece como si tuvieras algo en mente —respondió y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama también, mirando a Draco inquisitivamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros, el suyo rozando el de Harry.

—Nada especial. Sólo me preguntaba cuán cabreada se pondrá ella cuando vea que te estoy acompañando —sonrió.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te comportarás, Draco —le advirtió.

—Lo haré, si ella lo hace —respondió Draco sombríamente.

Harry suspiró, pero no respondió.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que le has comprado a Scorpius exactamente?—preguntó Draco indiferente, temiendo la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Harry confirmó sus peores temores.

—Oh, nada especial —tatareó Harry y estiró las piernas.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que este regalo será malo para mí? —Draco levantó una ceja.

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez, porque eres un paranoico?—se rió entre dientes Harry.

Draco resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

De repente un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación, mirando a su amo solemnemente, echado sobre la cama. Parte de una sábana actuaba como ropa.

—Los jóvenes amos han enviado a Linsky. Los jóvenes amos están despiertos y quieren verlos —dijo con calma, el elfo doméstico.

—Diles que vengan —se rió entre dientes Draco.

Por un momento, Linsky pareció sorprendido de escuchar a Draco reír y sus enormes ojos verdes se posaron en Harry antes de retirarse.

—Sí, amo Draco, Linsky los enviará —con un suave "¡plop!", el elfo desapareció. Un minuto más tarde, Scorpius y Teddy saltaron sobre la cama y se acurrucaron entre los dos hombres; Scorpius al lado de su padre y Teddy al lado del suyo.

—Buenos días, chicos —sonrió Harry y les dio un beso en la frente.

—¡Buenos días, papá, papi!—trinó Scorpius.

—Buenos días, papá, Draco —bostezó Teddy.

—Chicos, papá y yo hemos quedado con alguien hoy, así que tío Sev vendrá para cuidaros —les dijo Draco.

Teddy miró con recelo mientras Scorpius hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros también? —le preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese responder, Teddy le susurró algo al oído de Scorpius, y el muchacho asintió.

—Bueno, yo no quiero ir —negó con la cabeza Scorpius.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó confundido Harry.

—Que vuestra reunión sería aburrida sin juguetes con los que jugar —contestó Teddy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuándo va a venir el tío Sev? —preguntó Scorpius, saltando sobre la cama.

Draco lo cogió de su cintura, lo que hizo que su hijo se riera.

—Estará aquí a las 10.30.

Eran las 9.00. Decidieron darse una ducha (pero Harry cerró la puerta en las narices de Draco cuando quiso entrar a hurtadillas), antes de irse a desayunar y esperar a Snape.

Mientras Harry estaba abajo con los niños, Draco estaba en el piso de arriba buscando su reloj. O estaba en el estudio o en la habitación que ahora compartía con Harry. Ya había buscado en el estudio, pero no lo había hallado. Eso dejaba como única opción, la habitación.

Lo encontró tirado sobre la mesa, al lado de un montón de libros. Metiendo su reloj en el bolsillo, no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo a los libros y se sorprendió al ver que trataban sobre sanación. Draco frunció el ceño y cogió un libro, colocándolo a un lado cuando un trozo de papel cayó del libro sobre el suelo alfombrado. Draco maldijo y se agachó para recogerlo. Arqueó una ceja cuando desplegó el papel y vio que era una oferta de trabajo para medimagia.

—Así que Harry se ha decidido por medimagia, ¿eh? —murmuró Draco y puso de nuevo el anuncio en el libro, y colocándolo donde estaba anteriormente.

Al menos había elegido algo seguro como su próximo trabajo, lo que era un alivio para Draco.

Mientras Harry miraba divertido cómo Scorpius trataba de beber y dibujar al mismo tiempo, Teddy le observaba atentamente, reflexionando sobre algo.

Pasado un rato, a Harry se le hacía difícil hacer caso omiso a la mirada y se giró hacia Teddy, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. Hoy, el pelo de Teddy era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos azul verdosos.

—¿Pasa algo, Teddy? —preguntó curioso Harry.

—¿Cómo es que no vas a trabajar?—le preguntó Teddy, ladeando la cabeza. Lo había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de que su padre se estaba quedando un largo tiempo en la mansión. Pero habían pasado más de dos semanas y nunca había visto a su padre dejarla a excepción de las reuniones o por las compras. ¿Por qué no iba a trabajar otra vez? ¿Estaba teniendo unas vacaciones largas?

Harry se congeló; su mente trataba de decidir si debía mentir o simplemente decirle la verdad. Miró a su ahijado y se mordió el labio. Finalmente, tomó una decisión y suspiró.

—Renuncié a mi trabajo hace unas semanas, Teddy.

—Oh —asintió Teddy—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi jefe quería saber algo que dañaría a otra persona —respondió, tratando de mantener su respuesta tan vaga como le fuera posible. Teddy no tenía que saberlo todo.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar en casa para siempre?—le preguntó, curioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, voy a estudiar para convertirme en medimago.

—¿Vas a trabajar en un hospital?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No antes de tener el título.

Teddy sonrió y cogió de nuevo el libro que había puesto sobre la mesa de café que estaba enfrente.

—Es mejor que estés de vuelta pronto, Potter. No tengo ningún deseo de cuidar a los niños todo el día —la voz gruñona de Snape sonó desde la puerta.

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió.

—No, estaremos de vuelta sobre las tres.

—Será mejor que lo estés—respondió fríamente Snape.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Les revolvió el pelo a los chicos y les sonrió.

—Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

—Adiós, papi —se despidió con una sonrisa Scorpius.

Teddy sonrió y también se despidió agitando la mano.

Draco suspiró mientras se abrían paso a través de las protecciones para aparecerse.

—Así que has decidido ser medimago —le dijo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco mostró su reloj.

—Estaba buscando mi reloj y estaba al lado de un montón de libros. Hablaban sobre sanación y encontré el anuncio.

—Bueno, pensé que si no puedo ayudar a la gente atrapando delincuentes, por lo menos puedo ayudarlos curándolos—sonrió débilmente Harry.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Por lo menos, no pondrás tu vida en peligro en el proceso.

Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco, no dignificándolo con una respuesta. Se agarró al brazo de Draco y se aparecieron en un callejón lateral del Callejón Diagon.

—¿Dónde hemos quedado con ella?—preguntó con un suspiro de resignación Draco.

—En un pequeño café a sólo un par de metros de la tienda de George—respondió Harry, temblando por el frío aire.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando vio el temblor de Harry, lo cogió de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

Harry sintió cómo se ruborizada por la acción; era plenamente consciente de que la gente los estaba mirando. Podía sentir sus ojos dirigidos a sus manos entrelazadas y la gente cercana tenía el ceño fruncido en su cara.

—Nos están mirando—murmuró Harry, incómodo. Incluso después de todos esos años, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la atención y probablemente nunca lo estaría. Temía los periódicos de mañana. Ahora que el público lo había visto de la mano de Draco, no dejarían de hablar de él. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de eso.

—¿Y? Simplemente deja que miren. No tenemos motivo alguno para avergonzarnos—murmuró molesto Draco.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, esperando llegar rápidamente a la cafetería.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando vio la mirada incierta en el rostro de Harry y se sintió un poco herido por ello. ¿Por qué a Harry le preocupaba lo que pensaran de él? Ellos estaban juntos, y Harry era feliz con él. No debía dejar que la opinión de la gente le afectase tanto.

Decidió mostrarle a la gente que no le importaba su opinión. Tiró de la mano de Harry y lo llevó delante de una tienda de ropa.

Harry lo miró, confuso.

—Draco, ¿por qué paramos aquí? Aún no estamos en la cafetería. Además, hace frío —se quejó.

—Harry, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?—quiso saber Draco.

Harry respiró lentamente, su aliento formando pequeñas nubes blancas.

—No —murmuró, después de vacilar un poco.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber —respiró Draco, antes de acercarse y sorprender a Harry con un apasionado beso.

Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento y Harry quería alejarlo, pero una mano en su espalda lo detuvo y lo atrajo aún más cerca. Una lengua empujaba contra su boca insistente y en contra de su voluntad, se rindió con un gemido y abrió la boca para Draco, dejando que su lengua entrase. Se estremeció cuando sintió la fría mano de Draco moviéndose debajo de su suéter y chaqueta, descansando sobre su caliente piel. Draco estaba siendo rudo con su beso y pronto Harry estaba jadeando en busca de aire, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado esos labios increíbles. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Draco y acercó más su cabeza para poder besarlo mejor. Draco sonrió en el beso y gimió suavemente cuando la lengua de Harry se juntó con la de él para jugar.

Finalmente, la necesidad de aire los forzó a separarse. Ambas bocas estaban hinchadas, rojas y jadeaban, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Los ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban aturdido, parpadeando.

Draco echó un vistazo alrededor y vio que algunas personas los miraban escandalizadas y se llevaban a sus hijos lejos, tapándoles los ojos. Pero la mayoría les sonreía, algunos sonrojándose y había incluso unos pocos chicos que silbaban y guiñaban un ojo con los pulgares arriba. Draco sonrió con aire de suficiencia y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry.

Harry suspiró suavemente.

—¿Alguna razón particular por la que has decidido hacer eso? Probablemente saldrá mañana en todos los periódicos.

—Probablemente, y me importa un bledo—respondió Draco con desdén—. No debo preocuparme por ser besado en público.

—Tú destruirás los howlers—mumuró Harry.

Draco sonrió, victorioso.

—Por supuesto —se rió entre dientes.

—Vámonos. Hace demasiado frío aquí afuera—se quejó Harry, pero no se opuso cuando Draco puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro. La gente los había visto besarse, un brazo alrededor de su hombro no era nada en comparación al beso que le había dado.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la cafetería y se apresuraron a entrar, ansiosos de entrar en calor. Draco escaneó la multitud y para su consternación, Ginny Weasley ya estaba sentada en un rincón, escondida. Sólo su pelirrojo pelo se podía ver.

—Está sentada allí—murmuró Draco al oído de Harry, señalando discretamente hacia la esquina.

Harry miró hacia esa dirección y asintió con la cabeza antes de respirar profundamente y rezando a Merlín para que esa reunión no acabase en un derramamiento de sangre.

Llevó a Draco hacia la mesa y sonrió débilmente a Ginny.

Ginny levantó la mirada, cuando una sombra se puso sobre la mesa y miró hacia arriba, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio que Harry no estaba solo en esta ocasión. Había traído a Malfoy con él. Malfoy estaba ligeramente detrás de Harry, con la mano apoyada en la cadera del moreno. Los ojos de Ginny se estrecharon un poco cuando vio el gesto. Esto no era parte de su plan. Necesitaba a Harry solo, ¡no que trajese a su novio con él! Ella respiró calmada y profundamente. Estaba molesta, tendría que ser amable con Malfoy, después de todo, le había dicho a Harry que estaría dispuesta a pedirle disculpas a esa serpiente asquerosa.

Se puso de pie y trató de mantener la sonrisa en su cara; sentía sus mejillas como si estuvieran a punto de acalambrarse.

—Harry, veo que has traído a Malfoy contigo—dijo ella, sorprendida.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí, lo siento, no te lo he dicho, pero ha sido algo de último minuto—dijo tímidamente.

—No, está bien, no pasa nada—sonrió tensa Ginny y volvió a sentarse.

Tan pronto como los dos hombres tomaron sus asientos —Draco se sentó delante de Ginny para que ella no hiciese nada sospechoso debajo de la mesa—, una camarera de cabello rubio y con una mecha púrpura apareció en su mesa: masticaba chicle y con cara de aburrimiento, les preguntó:

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor—dijo Ginny, escondiendo debajo de la mesa sus manos, para que Harry no viese sus manos en forma de puños.

—Un chocolate caliente para mí, por favor—respondió Harry, sonriendo.

La camarera parpadeó cuando vio que la sonrisa iba dirigida para ella y un rubor apareció en su rostro antes de aclararse la garganta y se dirigió hacia Draco.

—¿Y para usted, señor?

—Un latte macchiato—dijo Draco, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, pero decidió dejar marchar a la camarera. Sí, ella se había sonrojado, pero había seguido siendo profesional y no había empezado a coquetear con Harry. Decidió que le caía bien esa camarera.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry…Malfoy?—preguntó Ginny, agregando el apellido con los dientes apretados.

—Espléndidamente, gracias por preguntar —sonrió Malfoy y casualmente puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

Sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza.

—Estoy bien, Ginny, ¿y tú?—preguntó cortésmente Harry y se apoyó, inconscientemente, en el brazo de Draco.

Ginny tragó al ver lo relajado que parecía Harry en el brazo de Malfoy. Había contado con que Harry tuviese dudas de su relación con él. Pero por la forma en que se apoyaba contra él le mostraba que Harry no sentía inseguridades y que no le importaba si alguien los veía juntos.

—Estoy bien; he estado ocupada entrenando con las Arpías de Holyhead—respondió sonriendo Ginny.

—Ah, es cierto, ahora eres la capitana —preguntó Harry interesado—. ¿Crees que serás capaz de ganar la Copa el año que viene?

Con eso, Ginny comenzó una explicación de sus tácticas y por qué ella pensaba que su equipo tendría oportunidades de ganar.

Hizo caso omiso de la mirada intensa que Malfoy le estaba dirigiendo. Podría haber ganado la batalla, pero no iba a ganar la guerra. Al final, ella conseguiría a Harry.

En ese momento, Harry se excusó para ir al baño, y tan pronto como se fue, Ginny y Draco comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro, dejando libre su odio y ahora que su objeto de afecto se había ido.

—Escúchame Malfoy, si crees que vas a poder quedarte con Harry, entonces estás muy equivocado —siseó Ginny.

—Sabía que tenías un motivo oculto cuando le preguntaste sobre su amistad. Eres patética, comadrejilla—escupió Draco, sus ojos grises ardían—. ¿De verdad aún crees que tendrás una oportunidad con Harry después de haberle sido infiel?

—Sí, aún la tengo, de hecho, tengo una mejor que tú—respondió Ginny, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, que se apretaban contra su ajustado top.

—¿Oh, realmente lo crees? Dime, comadrejilla, ¿quién está con Harry ahora?—dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

—Harry está confuso. Finalmente verá que no es gay y que debemos estar juntos—insistió Ginny—. Lo conozco mejor que tú, Malfoy. Lo conozco desde que tenía once años y he tenido una relación con él de casi cinco años. Sólo habéis comenzado a ser amigos hace unos meses y ¿cuánto lleváis cómo pareja? ¿Un mes? ¿De verdad crees tener lo necesario para poder satisfacer a Harry? Él amaba el sexo conmigo—le escupió la última frase, sintiéndose petulante cuando lo vio hacer una mueca.

Por supuesto, Draco sabía que Harry había tenido sexo con Ginny, pero no quería pensar en ello.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conozco mejor de lo que crees. Tal vez no hemos sido amigos en Hogwarts, pero pasamos más tiempo prestándonos atención de lo que hicieron nuestros propios amigos. Y ahora lo tengo yo, zorra —se burló Draco—. Y cuando un Malfoy tiene algo no dejamos que escape. Yo no soy el que lo engañó como una puta, Weasley.

La cara de Ginny se puso roja, haciendo juego con su pelo.

—Disfruta de tu tiempo con Harry, hurón, ya que tus días con él están contados—siseó ella.

—Oh, estoy muy preocupado —se burló Draco.

—Tú…

—Ginny, ¿por qué tienes la cara tan roja? —de pronto, la voz de Harry sonó detrás de ellos, confundido.

Los dos inmediatamente se tensaron y sonrieron.

—Es que hace un poco de calor aquí, Harry —le tranquilizó Ginny.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás enferma?

—Eso sería demasiado misericordioso para mí—murmuró Draco en voz baja.

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos marrones hacia él por un momento, antes de relajarse de nuevo.

—No, no te preocupes, no estoy enferma.

—Eso es bueno, no queremos que te pierdas el próximo partido, claro—se rió entre dientes y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, ahora frío.

—No, no me lo perdería—sonrió dulcemente ella.

Se quedaron hasta las 14.00, antes de que Harry y Draco decidieran volver a casa y aliviar a Snape de sus deberes de niñera.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Ginny—sonrió Harry.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo, a lo que Harry respondió sorprendido. Ella sonrió por encima del hombro de Harry a Draco que estaba mirándola y trato de matarla con la mirada. Por desgracia, no funcionó.

—Te veré de nuevo, Harry—asintió Ginny y lo liberó— Oh, pero si no lo hacemos antes de que comience el nuevo año, Feliz Navidad —le guiñó el ojo.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, Ginny.

Draco suspiró aliviado cuando se dirigieron hacia fuera. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco, aliviado de poder respirar aire limpio y fresco en vez de ese desagradable perfume floral.

—Oye, ¿te importaría si visitamos un momento la tienda de George?—preguntó Harry y miró a Draco con curiosidad.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa, pero quiero ir a otra tienda. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Harry se mordió el labio y miró hacia el cielo tratando de pensar un punto de encuentro.

—¿Qué te parece en el callejón donde nos hemos aparecido?

—Me parece bien—asintió Draco y cogió la barbilla de Harry para darle un suave beso.

Harry sonrió en el beso y miró con ternura a Draco antes de irse a la tienda de George.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se dirigió a la tienda de ropa que había visitado con su hijo y Teddy.

Cuando entró en la tienda, dudó un momento antes de ir resueltamente a la sección de maternidad. Harry probablemente lo mataría cuando recibiese su regalo, pero este era la única manera de medir la reacción de Harry ante un posible embarazo. Se dio cuenta de que era pronto pensar en más niños por ahora, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo llevaría Harry en su vientre. Miró las diferentes camisas y seleccionó una verde esmeralda que se utilizaba llegado el cuarto mes. Sonrió y se fue a comprarlo.

La mujer le sonrió cuando ella le quitó el precio de la etiqueta.

—¿Es para su esposa?

—No, en realidad, estoy saliendo con un hombre. Quiero ver lo que piensa de un niño, enseñándole la camisa—Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Dobló la cabeza y la puso en una bolsa antes de aceptar los nueve galeones y los ocho sickles.

—Ah, dele una indirecta—ella se echó a reír—. Bueno, estoy segura de que lo convencerá—ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso espero—sonrió Draco y cogió la bolsa.

Ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Draco silbó nuevamente y se dirigió al callejón donde habían acordado reunirse de nuevo con Harry. Se apoyó en la pared y parecía aburrido de ver a la gente pasar muy animada, hablando y riendo a carcajadas.

Harry llegó cinco minutos más tarde que él, luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro y una bolsa en su mano.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

—¿Nos vamos a casa ahora?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—sonrió Draco y se aparecieron los dos al borde de la propiedad señorial de los Malfoy.

Sólo entonces, Harry, se dio cuenta de la bolsa que llevaba Draco.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

Draco sonrió misteriosamente.

—Lo sabrás en un par de semanas.

Harry hizo un mohín.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron recibidos por los ojos frustrados de Snape que tenía pintura roja en todo su pantalón con Teddy de pie en una esquina, su boca con ligeros espasmos, mientras que Scorpius temblaba y miraba hacia el suelo.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—preguntó sorprendido y dejó caer la bolsa de pociones de broma en el suelo.

Snape alzó la mirada y miró a Harry acaloradamente.

—Vuestros hijos decidieron pintar. Aunque Teddy parecía capaz de hacerlo sin derramar nada, el mocoso rubio decidió que era hora de que mis pantalones tuvieran un cambio de imagen y derramó pintura roja sobre ellos—gruñó.

—Yo… lo siento tío Sev, no fui mi intención—dijo temblando Scorpius—. Sólo quería coger mi bote, pero… pero mi bote con la pintura cayó.

Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, podrías poner un poco de color en tu armario.

Snape se burló de él y se puso de pie, mirando disgustado sus pantalones pintados.

—Tengo algunos pantalones que te quedarían bien, si deseas cambiar de ropa—siguió sonriendo Draco.

—Insolente, mocoso idiota, impertinente—le gruñó Snape, iniciando su camino hacia arriba.

—Mira eso, Severus es bueno en la aliteración—dijo Draco, sonriendo alegremente.

Harry resopló y sacudió la cabeza antes de acercarse a Scorpius y lo alzó.

—Hey, no te preocupes, tío Sev no está enfadado contigo. Sabe que no lo has hecho adrede.

De repente, Teddy rió entre dientes.

—No, pero ha sido divertido.

—Que no te oiga decir eso —le guiñó un ojo Draco.

—¿El qué no tengo que escuchar?—preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño desde la puerta, ahora con pantalones grises.

—Nada—aseguró Harry mientras los otros tres ocupantes de la sala se reían.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los periódicos informaban de la relación de Harry con Draco. Había especulaciones sobre cuánto tiempo llevaban y cómo se habían encontrado de nuevo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los periódicos consiguió una exclusiva con Harry o Draco. Aunque eso no impidió a la prensa escribir varios artículos sobre ellos, llenos de rumores y medias verdades. Por una vez en su vida, a Harry no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. Si tenían problemas con la elección de su pareja, que se aguantasen. Esa afirmación había sido recompensada con una extensa sesión de morreos que los habían llevado a encerrarse en su cuarto durante varias horas.

Una semana más tarde, Draco, recibió una carta de su ex mujer, donde ella le pedía ver a su hijo la primera semana de enero.

Harry había leído la carta y también se había encogido de hombros. Cuando Draco le preguntó si le molestaría si Daphne iba a visitarlos y a ver a su hijo, sólo respondió secamente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Scorpius es su hijo; claro que puede venir a verlo.

Draco le sonrió y escribió una respuesta donde dijo que era bienvenida.

Finalmente, llegó Navidad. Harry había hablado con Andrómeda y ella había aceptado que él y Teddy fueran a visitarlos después de Año Nuevo. Le preguntó si Draco podía ir, pero se mostró renuente. Había una desagradable historia entre ella y Narcissa; ella se lo había contado y no estaba segura de querer llevarse bien con el hijo de Narcissa. Harry cedió después de que ella prometiese darle una oportunidad a Draco en el futuro.

Habían invitado a Snape a cenar en la casa. Eran las 9.00 de la noche. Habían tomado una maravillosa cena hecha por los elfos domésticos y ahora estaban sentados en la sala de estar, listos para abrir sus regalos, mientras que el árbol de Navidad parpadeaba alegremente en el fondo.

Draco decidió darle la camisa a Harry más tarde en privado, no quería que Scorpius se sobreexcitase.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba nervioso sobre uno de sus propios regalos para Draco. Lo había escondido en su habitación, no quería llamar una atención indeseada antes de la fecha, pero esperaba que le gustase.

—¿Abrimos los regalos ahora?—le preguntó impaciente Scorpius.

Draco se rió entre dientes y Snape bufó.

—Sí, mocoso, ve a buscar tus regalos.

Scorpius gritó de alegría y corrió hacia el árbol, cogiendo rápidamente los regalos de debajo de él, llevándolos a los demás y acumulándolos en el suelo.

Se repartieron los regalos y los adultos observaban cómo los chicos hacían trizas el papel de sus regalos. Los dos sonrieron ampliamente al ver lo que tenían.

Por parte de su padre, Scorpius, había recibido dulces (lo que hizo que Snape mirase con el ceño fruncido a Draco, que le sonreía con descaro), suministros de dibujo de Harry, un kit de pociones para niños, de Snape, y Teddy le había comprado tres libros de dragones y unicornios. Al verlos, Scorpius levantó la mirada sorprendido; Teddy se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

Teddy, por parte de su padre, le había regalado varios libros; entradas para un parque de atracciones por parte de Draco; una bolsa de caramelos y dibujos de animales mágicos hechos por Scorpius y Snape le había regalado un libro de encantamientos.

—Creo que tienes talento para ello; tu padre era bueno —explicó brusco Snape.

—Gracias —murmuró Teddy en voz baja.

—Hm —gruñó Snape.

El siguiente en abrir regalos, fue Snape. Por parte de su ahijado recibió más ingredientes de pociones, los cuales eran caros y no podía permitirse comprar todos ellos de una vez; de Scorpius y Teddy dibujos de plantas utilizadas en pociones y Snape sonrió ante la sorpresa, felicitando a los dos chicos por haber dibujado las plantas. Se sorprendió al recibir un regalo de Harry, que consistía en libros raros de pociones que eran de siglos pasados.

Snape lo miró boquiabierto, sabiendo que debió de haberle costado mucho.

Harry se encogió de hombros y no lo miró a los ojos.

—No sabía qué comprar y pensé que eran un regalo seguro.

—Estas ediciones deben haberte costado mucho—murmuró Snape, acariciando los libros.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió Harry sonriendo. Snape le había dicho, antes en privado, que uno de sus contactos había ido a la selva para recoger el veneno de Akeyra y el otro estaba recogiendo la piedra y el veneno de pulpo. Los ingredientes llegarían a mediados de enero.

Draco se echó a reír cuando recibió botellas de su marca favorita de champú por parte de Harry, quien le sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que huelo mal?—le preguntó, riendo.

—No, pero me he dado cuenta de que una persona vanidosa como tú, agradecería los productos de belleza —se burló de él Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero continuó abriendo sus regalos. De su padrino, recibió un libro de pociones y otro de Aritmancia; una materia que le había gustado cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Los chicos lo sorprendieron dándole una foto de ellos dos y Harry.

—¿Cómo lo has…—le miró.

—Hemos tenido un poco de ayuda de George con la toma de la foto—sonrió Harry—. Ha sido idea de los chicos.

—Ahora tienes una foto de la familia —dio una palmada Scorpius.

—Sí, ahora tengo una foto de la familia—la aceptó sonriendo. En la foto, Harry tenía a Scorpius en su cadera y un brazo en torno a Teddy que estaba ligeramente por delante de él. En realidad, ahora formaban una familia.

Solo quedaba Harry por abrir sus regalos. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo al ver el regalo de Scopius y Teddy. Le habían regalado un pase de dos años para todos los partidos de quidditch.

—¿Cómo habéis conseguido este pase?—preguntó curioso.

—Draco nos ha ayudado un poco —admitió Teddy—. ¿Te gusta, papá?

—Sí, claro que me gusta, gracias Teddy, Scorpius —respondió y les dio un abrazo a los dos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio un regalo de Snape. Era bastante pesado y tenía forma redonda, como si fuera un recipiente.

Cuando lo abrió, vio, confundido, que era un pensadero. Miró a Snape inquisitivamente.

Snape se negó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le explicaba:

—Viendo que no tuviste mucho tiempo con el chucho callejero y el lobo, me di cuenta de que no tuvieron tiempo para hablarte de tus padres, a pesar de que odiaba a tu padre, a tu padrino y al lobo, me gustaba tu madre y he recopilado todos los recuerdos que tenía de ellos. Los buenos y los malos —agregó.

Harry se quedó sin habla. Claro, él tenía un álbum llenos de fotos de sus padres, de Sirius y Remus, pero no mostraba mucho de ellos. En realidad no los conocía y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos. Es decir, hasta ahora. Ahora tenía recuerdos reales de los mismos, los podría ver cuando quisiera. Y tenía que darle las gracias a Snape, quien tenía razones para odiar a su padre, a su padrino y a Remus.

Harry parpadeó, había algo en sus ojos que sospechosamente parecían lágrimas.

—Gracias —le susurró.

—No hay de qué —murmuró Snape, aparentemente interesado en el montón de papel desmenuzado.

—¿Qué es eso, papi?—le preguntó curioso Scorpius, mirando pensativamente con la cabeza ladeada.

—Es un pensadero. Es un lugar donde el tío Sev ha puesto en él los recuerdos de mis padres y sus amigos —explicó Harry, con voz áspera.

—¿Estás contento con él?—preguntándose por qué los ojos de su padre parecían sospechosamente húmedos.

Con cuidado, Harry colocó el pensadero en un armario de la pared y le puso hechizos de protección alrededor. De ninguna manera iba a perder los últimos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres y sus amigos.

—Sí, cielo, estoy muy contento con él.

Draco sonrió suavemente.

—Todavía tienes que abrir mi regalo, Harry.

—¿Me ha llegado un regalo?—preguntó Harry sorprendido y cogió el paquete más pequeño.

Draco resopló.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te dije que te compraría uno, ¿no?—pensó brevemente en el otro regalo que había comprado y que había escondido en su estudio, y que ahora tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de dárselo a Harry.

Harry se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que había en el paquete: una delicada cadena de plata con unas pequeñas gotas en forma de esmeralda y un pequeño león de oro entrelazado con un dragón plateado y de cristal azul que lanzaba fuego. El moreno lo acarició con cuidado.

—¡Es muy bonito!—exclamó Scorpius.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza; Draco tenía un buen gusto.

—Guau, esto es demasiado, Draco. Debe de haberte costado mucho—susurró Harry.

—Viniendo de ti, Potter, eso no significa mucho. Así que cállate, acéptalo y dale las gracias a Draco —gruñó Snape.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, es muy bonito—le susurró al oído.

Draco lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Te lo mereces—murmuró de nuevo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ayudó a Harry a poner la cadena alrededor de su muñeca, el fuego atractivo del león y el dragón le hacía brillar.

—Oh, ¡es cierto! Tengo un regalo más para vosotros, chicos—sonrió Harry y se puso de pie.

Le oyeron subir las escaleras.

Teddy y Scorpius compartieron una mirada emocionada, mientras Draco notaba una sensación extraña en su estómago.

Harry volvió unos minutos más tarde, con una gran caja flotando en el aire. Dirigió su varita al suelo, delante de los dos chicos.

—Vamos, abridlo—los animó.

Juntos, arrancaron el papel de la caja e idénticos jadeos se escucharon cuando cada uno cogió el regalo. Teddy sostenía un gatito de pelo negro y patas blancas y enormes ojos dorados. El gato parpadeó al ver al muchacho y le tendió una pata para acariciar la mejilla de Teddy, haciendo que el chico se riese en voz baja.

Scorpius sostenía un hurón cachorro, su piel blanca brillaba a través del fuego.

Draco se tensó cuando vio el hurón blanco.

—Scorpius, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con este hurón. El vendedor me ha dicho que no muerde ni hace daño, pero sólo para estar seguro, ten cuidado, ¿vale? Cuídalo bien —sonrió Harry.

—¡Lo haré, papi! ¡Gracias!—chilló Scorpius y abrazó al pequeño hurón con cuidado.

—Gracias, papá—sonrió tímidamente Teddy, sus ojos ámbar brillaban de alegría.

Harry le revolvió el pelo.

—Estoy feliz de que te guste el gatito, Teddy—sonrió.

—Así que eso fue lo que les compraste—dijo Draco en una tensa, pero controlada voz.

Snape resopló cuando recordó el incidente en el cuarto año de Draco.

—Sí, ¿no son bonitos?—susurró a los dos cachorros.

—Eres muy afortunado de que le guste, porque yo lo hubiera hechizado malamente —siseó Draco entre dientes.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco?—le preguntó Teddy, sin entender por qué el hombre parecía molesto con el hurón.

Alegremente, Harry les contó la historia de Draco siendo un hurón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos muchachos se rieran incontrolablemente.

Draco negó con la cabeza y puso mala cara.

—Sí, sí, reíros a mi costa.

—No te preocupes, Draco, lo haré más tarde—susurró Harry, burlón, al oído de Draco.

Draco lo miró y vio algo en los ojos verde esmeralda que le hizo desear que Snape se marchara pronto, y que los chicos se fueran a dormir.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Snape decidió que era hora de irse a su casa y se fue, sorprendiendo a los chicos alborotándoles el pelo en su marcha.

—Parece que incluso Snape tiene espíritu navideño—observó divertido Harry.

Después de enseñarles a los niños dónde podían poner el gato y el hurón por las noches (en una habitación separada de sus habitaciones; llenas de comida, un capazo y juguetes), los chicos ya estaban metidos en la cama con su beso correspondiente.

El agotamiento rápidamente se apoderó de sus cuerpos y ambos se quedaron dormidos, soñando con sus regalos y sus nuevas mascotas.

Harry había decidido tomar una ducha rápida, pensando que iba a calmar el repentino ataque de nervios.

_Vamos, no es nada que no hayas hecho antes_, se animó, mientas frotaba su cuerpo con furia._ La única diferencia es que esta vez es con un hombre._

Draco entró en la habitación y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, colocándolos en la silla. Había sido una noche agotadora, pero satisfactoria. Cuando quiso acostarse, su mano rozó una caja. Bajó la mirada, sorprendido, y la cogió.

_Para Draco_, decía.

Curiosamente, la abrió y contuvo la respiración al ver lo que había en su interior. Lo sacó y se lo quedó mirando: un bote de lubricante. La caja cayó al suelo.

Miró hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Harry lo observó, vestido sólo con una camiseta y bóxers. Se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta detrás de él, murmurando un hechizo de silencio y privacidad. Una vez hecho esto, se volvió para mirar a Draco.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas de tu último regalo?—le preguntó nervioso.

—¿Quieres decir con esto lo que yo creo que quieres decir?—balbuceó Draco y se maldijo por tartamudear. Nunca antes había tenido problemas al hablar con los hombres con los que había estado a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.

—Si estás pensando en el hecho de que estoy preparado para tener sexo contigo, entonces has pensado bien—sonrió débilmente Harry.

—¿Estás realmente preparado para ello? Quiero decir, no quiero presionarte ni nada—Draco se apresuró a asegurarle.

Harry sonrió, un poco más seguro de sí mismo, y se acercó a Draco, deteniéndose ante él para mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí, estoy listo. No hubiera comprado ese lubricante si no lo estuviera, quiero decir.

—¿Y quién fue a la tienda y lo compró?—preguntó divertido Draco.

Harry se sonrojó y se frotó el cuello.

—Bueno, he usado un _Glamour_ para comprarlo—murmuró.

Draco se rió y abrazó las caderas de Harry, escondiendo su cara en el musculoso estómago bronceado.

—Así que, ¿quieres hacerlo?—preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo?—sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y obligó a Harry a tumbarse en la cama—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora, Harry—le susurró con un beso en la oreja a Harry.

Harry lo cogió por las muñecas, sujetándolo. Draco lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Me dolerá?—preguntó Harry débilmente, maldiciéndose por no sonar más fuerte. Qué era, ¿un cobarde?

Draco sonrió tranquilizador y liberó una de sus manos, usándola para acariciar el rostro de Harry.

—Al principio, probablemente te dolerá un poco, pero te prometo que haré que te guste, Harry —murmuró en voz baja.

Harry respiró profundamente y liberó a Draco.

—Confío en ti—murmuró.

Draco le quitó las gafas y Harry escuchó cómo las colocaba en la mesita de noche.

—Es bueno saberlo—murmuró Draco contra sus labios antes de besarlo suavemente. Se movió un poco, empujando las piernas de Harry para que quedasen abiertas y pudiese estar entre ellas.

Al principio, sólo se besaron suavemente; Draco tratando de que Harry se relajase. Estaba emocionado y feliz; se sentía maravillosamente bien. Había esperado todo el tiempo que Harry había querido, él no quería presionarlo y allí estaba Harry dispuesto a tener sexo con él. No podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara y los besos aumentaron ferozmente, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la suave piel que encontró. Harry gimió suavemente en respuesta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, atrayéndolo más cerca, lo besó de nuevo tan ferozmente como pudo, fuego contra fuego. Draco le haría sentir bien. Esencialmente, se trataba de la primera vez que Harry tendría relaciones sexuales con un hombre, y se le podía considerar virgen en ese campo y Draco no podía esperar a mostrarle cuán maravilloso y agradable sería hacerlo con un hombre.

Draco rompió el beso por un momento para poder quitarle la camisa a Harry y arrojarla en alguna parte de la habitación, sin importarle el lugar donde cayese, especialmente cuando Harry lo acercó para darle un apasionado beso.

Su lengua rozó sus labios y abrió la boca, lo que le permitió la entrada a Harry. Sus lenguas se encontraron; se acariciaron y se saborearon el uno al otro, emitiendo gemidos y lamentos a través de sus gargantas.

Draco se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos calientes deslizarse sobre su pecho desnudo; las manos de Harry dejaron una estela de fuego sobre su piel.

Harry alzó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de las caderas de Draco, y ambas ingles se frotaron. Se quedaron sin aliento cuando sus erecciones se rozaron y comenzaron a mover sus caderas, con una tensión creciente en sus vientres.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que era capaz de ver a Draco con claridad. El pelo rubio de oro yacía pegado a la frente de Draco y el moreno se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sudar, debido a la tensión y al calor acumulado.

Gimió sin restricción cuando sintió unos labios calientes chupar y morder la suave piel de su cuello. Comenzó a jadear mientras sus manos acariciaban frenéticamente cada centímetro de suave piel de Draco que era capaz de tocar.

Harry gimió cuando una mano rozó su polla y Draco lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando, lentamente, le retiró la ropa interior al moreno. Harry alzó las piernas sobre la cama para que le fuese más fácil y su amante se la quitó lanzándola al suelo antes de prestar atención hacia su estómago, besando y mordiéndolo, marcándolo como su propiedad.

– –Dios, Draco ––gimió Harry, y una de sus manos se deslizó por el pelo rubio de Draco.

Draco sonrió cuando llegó a su premio; la dura polla de Harry, elevándose con orgullo frente a su cara.

Harry arqueó la espalda sobre la cama y grito sorprendido cuando sintió una caliente y húmeda boca rodeándolo. Gimió con fuerza y empujó sus caderas, haciendo un esfuerzo por meterse más profundo en la boca de Draco.

Draco, obligado ante la silenciosa petición relajó su garganta, tomando la mayor parte de la polla de Harry con su boca.

Cuando le pareció que Harry estaba demasiado distraído con la felación que le estaba haciendo, con sus manos buscó el bote de lubricante. Finalmente, lo abrió y se sirvió una generosa cantidad en sus dedos.

Levantó la cabeza y esperó a que Harry lo mirase a los ojos antes de decir:

—Te voy a preparar ahora, Harry; quiero que te relajes lo más que puedas, ¿vale?

Harry asintió nerviosamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito cuando Draco comenzó a chupársela de nuevo.

Draco le levantó las caderas un poco, le abrió las piernas un poco más y con cuidado y lentamente presionó el primero contra el ano de Harry, el moreno se puso tenso ante la sensación y trató de forzar el dedo en su cuerpo.

Draco comenzó a chupársela lentamente, muy lentamente, Harry se relajó alrededor de sus dedo, lo que le permitió meterlo más adentro, extendiéndolo un poco.

Harry contuvo el aliento y sus músculos anales se tensaron cuando sintió que el primer dedo lo travesaba. Escocía. Sintió la tentación de quitar los dedos de Draco, pero entonces Draco comenzó a succionar con más fuerza y le recordó que relajase su cuerpo. Poco a poco el escozor fue desapareciendo y la intrusión de los dedos fue más adentro, se extendían, era una sensación extraña.

Pasado un tiempo de sólo mover un dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera y tratando de relajar a Harry lo tanto como fuera posible, Draco insertó otro dedo. Esta vez, Harry tardó menos tiempo en relajarse y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco comenzase a hacer la tijera con los dedos, que profundizaban más en Harry. Metió los dedos profundamente en su cuerpo, buscando el lugar que haría que Harry sucumbiera.

Después de tres intentos, lo encontró, y Harry gimió, apretando los dedos, gritando mientras se corría en la boca de Draco. Podía sentir el semen deslizándose por su garganta y tragó, lo que desencadenó otro gritó de Harry, que se seguía corriendo. Draco lamió su polla, ahora suave en su boca, limpiándola antes de dejarla y volver a besar la boca de Harry con suavidad.

Harry jadeó y lo miró con ojos aturdidos.

Draco abrió la boca para encontrarse con la lengua de Harry, succionándola mientras insertaba su tercer dedo.

—Mierda —siseó Harry, que respiraba con dificultad.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que mejorará—respiró en el oído de Harry, empezando a sentirse incómodo con la dureza que todavía estaba apresada en su ropa interior.

Harry se aferró a sus brazos y jadeó ásperamente y empezó a mover sus caderas, metiéndose él mismo los dedos de Draco.

Después de unos minutos, Harry lo cogió de su muñeca y lo detuvo. Draco lo miró con ojos ardientes.

Harry tragó saliva y dijo:

—Suficiente, puedes follarme ahora.

Los ojos grises brillaban y Harry lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa interior, mientras que Draco revestía su polla con una gran cantidad de lubricante.

Harry se sintió nervioso al ver el miembro de Draco y se preguntó si sería capaz de entrar en él, incluso lubricado.

Draco se aferró a sus caderas y se posicionó, Harry sintió que se empujaba contra su ano, haciéndole temblar ligeramente.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó en voz baja, listo para retirarse si lo veía titubear.

No lo estaba. Harry asintió y lo cogió de los hombros con determinación.

—Adelante—le susurró.

Lentamente, Draco comenzó a empujar, sintiendo cómo el calor lo envolvía, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen de placer. Sus músculos internos se relajaron lentamente a su alrededor, lo que le permitió meterse completamente en el cuerpo de Harry. Una vez dentro de él por completo, su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro del moreno, y jadeó ásperamente, su cuerpo temblando por la presión que sentía al quedarse quieto. Cada nervio de su cuerpo le pedía que se moviera, que se follase el delicioso cuerpo de debajo de él, para marcarlo como suyo. Tendría que esperar para eso.

Harry gimió cuando sintió que Draco se metía aún más, haciendo que ardiese. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, dejando que profundizase aún más y apretó los puños. Se sintió agradecido cuando Draco dejó de moverse. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a esa sensación de plenitud. Draco estaba completamente enterrado en él, llenándole por completo. Sus pechos y caderas se presionaban entre sí, encajando perfectamente como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas.

Después, Harry decidió que le gustaba bastante la sensación de sentirse lleno hasta el borde. Sí, era raro y se tomó un tiempo para relajarse, pero ahora sólo quería que Draco comenzase a moverse.

Le acarició el pálido cuello y movió sus caderas hacia arriba.

—Puedes moverte ahora —le susurró al oído de Draco.

Draco levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Una suave boca presionó la suya y ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió que Draco empezó a moverse.

—Oh, Draco—suspiró y su aliento salía con cada suave embestida.

Una mano soltó su cadera y cogió su mano, entrelazando los dedos.

Draco llevó su mano entrelazada junto a la cara de Harry. Sus embestidas eran lentas, pero profundas.

Al principio era suficiente para Harry, ya que le permitía acostumbrarse a la sensación, pero ahora quería sentir más. Quería sentir…que le pertenecía.

—Hn, ah, Draco, Dra…Draco, más fuerte—gimió.

—Hn —gruñó el rubio y aceleró, golpeándole las caderas, obligándose a meterse más profundo. A la siguiente embestida, lo hizo contra el lugar exacto, haciendo que el moreno gritase, cerrase sus ojos y arquease su espalda.

Draco sonrió pícaramente cuando escuchó el grito y comenzó sus embestidas para seguir golpeando ese dulce punto. Sintió cómo la polla de Harry se endurecía bajo su estómago y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía. Harry se estaba golpeando la cabeza violentamente contra la cama, con la cara enrojecida y el cuerpo deseoso, sus ojos verdes brillaban, mientras que constantemente soltaba gemidos y más gemidos, lo que animó a Draco a penetrarlo más fuerte.

Draco sintió los músculos de la pierna protestar, pero no le importaba. Estaba rodeado del delicioso y dulce cuerpo de Harry, y su amante le estaba pidiendo que se lo follase más duro.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, Draco!—jadeó Harry y se dio cuenta de que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo intentó, pero con cada embestida contra su próstata le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, mareado de placer. Sus cuerpos se movían frenéticamente entre sí, por lo que la cama golpeaba la pared y Harry vagamente estaba agradecido de haberse acordado de poner un hechizo silenciador.

—Joder, Harry, eres tan hermoso —gimió Draco. Lo volvió a hacer cuando sintió las uñas de Harry arañándole la parte posterior cuando le recorrió una descarga de placer.

Harry encontró la boca de Draco y lo besó torpemente. No iba a durar mucho tiempo; ya podía sentir sus músculos apretados, el ardiente fuego bajo su vientre y pequeños puntos blancos producidos por el placer aparecían tras sus cerrados párpados.

—Oh, mierda, voy a…voy a…—tartamudeó Harry.

—Entonces hazlo —le susurró al oído Draco.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Harry gritó "¡Draco!" cuando se corrió, por segunda vez, su espalda arqueándose en la cama y todos sus músculos tensándose. Podía jurar que había perdido el conocimiento, incluso por unos segundos. Cuando él se corrió, Draco seguía embistiendo locamente, todo su cuerpo vibraba mientras lo penetraba.

De vez en cuando, drásticamente, los músculos internos alrededor de la polla de Draco le obligaron a correrse y enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry, mordiéndolo para ahogar un grito mientras expulsaba su esencia dentro del cuerpo hambriento de su compañero. El culo de Harry lo rodeaba deliciosamente hasta que Draco cayó a su lado, saliéndose de Harry con un suave chasquido, provocando en su compañero una mueca de dolor.

Draco lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó sin prisa.

—¿Te ha gustado?—dijo agotado.

—Por supuesto que me ha encantado, Draco. ¿Qué puedo decirte?—preguntó Harry con una sonrisa cansada.

—Sólo asegúrame que no estás arrepentido—le susurró.

Harry se acurrucó contra él, su pierna enredada en las de Draco.

—No, no lo estoy. De hecho, me gustaría volver a hacerlo —sonrió con timidez.

—Bien —murmuró Draco—. Porque ahora me perteneces. Mío para acariciar, besar, sostener, para hacerte el amor y quererte. No te vas a ningún lado, Potter. No dejaré que lo hagas.

—No se me ocurriría alejarme de ti —sonrió con ternura y compartieron un dulce beso, antes de quedarse dormidos, totalmente agotados, pero satisfechos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos.**

**-Killy: **¿Poco profesional? He actualizado semanalmente, incluso cuando he sido intervenido quirurjicamente. Además, soy estudiante y si tengo exámenes es normal que estudie en vez de traducir, vamos, digo yo. Un abrazo.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 354 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Notas del traductor: **En serio, creo que me ha mirado un grupo de tuertos. Empecé a responder comentarios el miércoles y de golpe, me quedé sin internet, hasta hoy viernes. El problema: el router que había muerto. Por cierto, este domingo hay actualización, espero.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó, sintiéndose dolorido, pero era un dolor agradable y le recordó la noche anterior.

Volvió la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio que Draco todavía estaba durmiendo. Tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y le hacía cosquillas en la piel cada vez que Draco exhalaba.

Trató de sentarse y apoyarse contra el cabezal, pero siseó cuando un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió la espalda y le obligó a permanecer quieto de nuevo. De acuerdo, así que quizás el sexo había sido un poco más duro de lo que había parecido a simple vista. Esperaba que Draco estuviese abastecido de pociones para aliviar el dolor, ya que no quería sentirse así.

Miró a Draco cuando sintió que se movía a su lado. Un segundo después, los ojos grises se abrieron y lo miraron soñoliento, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba mirando.

—¿Harry?—murmuró Draco, aturdido.

—Hn—se rió entre dientes Harry.

Finalmente, la mente de Draco se dio cuenta de que sí, que estaba desnudo al igual que Harry y sí, habían tenido sexo la noche anterior. En ese momento, Draco se despejó y repentinamente se despertó.

—¡Harry!

Harry suspiró y lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué, Draco? Es demasiado pronto como para hacer un escándalo—dijo secamente y localizó las gafas en la mesita de noche, mirándolas triunfalmente cuando logró localizarlas a la primera.

—¡Tuvimos sexo anoche!

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que… y lo noto—añadió Harry esta última parte después de que se moviese de nuevo e hizo una mueca—. ¿Finalmente lo has registrado en tu memoria?

—Cállate—frunció el ceño Draco—. Simplemente no me esperaba que fuera tan temprano. Pensé que te gustaría esperar, por lo menos, dos meses más.

—Si estás en contra de esto, siempre puedo esperar otros dos meses antes de tener relaciones sexuales—respondió Harry, divertido ante la mirada horrorizada de Draco cuando él dijo eso.

—Harry, te lo ruego, no esperes otros dos meses. Te daré lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me niegues tu maravilloso cuerpo nunca más—dijo Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mirada suplicante en su rostro.

Harry se echó a reír y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Cállate, imbécil.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Draco se puso serio y se acostó de nuevo, pasando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo del estómago de Harry.

—Dolorido. ¿Tienes una poción para aliviar el dolor?—preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

Draco sonrió.

—Claro, creo que tendré que almacenar más de esa poción a partir de ahora—miró de reojo el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry se puso rojo y le volvió a golpear el brazo más cercano a su alcance.

—Idiota.

Draco se rió y se levantó de la cama. Harry miró hacia otro lado cuando el cuerpo de Draco entró en su campo de visión y el rubio sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? No hay nada que no hayas visto antes—le guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo… cállate y tráeme esa poción—murmuró y lanzó una de las almohadas sobre la cabeza de Draco.

El otro hombre rió y se agachó para evitar el objeto y conjuró el albornoz que estaba en el baño para poder ir a coger la poción; si uno de los niños estaba despierto, no quería asustarlo.

Harry resopló y se cruzó de brazos después de que él hubiese logrado sentarse en la cama. ¿Cómo se atrevía Draco a burlarse de él?

—Toma esto, te ayudará—le informó Draco y se metió de nuevo en la cama, con una bolsa a su lado.

Harry destapó el frasco e hizo una mueca cuando la poción le dejó un mal sabor después de haberla ingerido. En serio, ¿era mucho pedir una poción que no supiese a algo podrido?

—¿Se ha ido el dolor?—preguntó Draco y colocó el frasco sobre la mesita de noche.

Harry asintió y se relajó. Es decir, hasta que vio la bolsa colocada inocentemente sobre la cama.

—¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó curioso y se acercó a cogerlo. Draco lo detuvo y puso una mano sobre la bolsa. Alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y arqueó una ceja cuando vio que Draco se mordía el labio, y aparentemente, contemplaba algo.

Ahora que Harry estaba mirando la bolsa, Draco no estaba seguro de sacar el tema de tener un hijo juntos. Diantres, sólo lo habían hecho una vez, llevaban casi dos meses y ya estaba sacando el tema de tener un hijo juntos. Frunció las cejas; ¿Harry le golpearía cuando le hablase de un bebé?

—Draco, ¿qué hay en la bolsa?—preguntó Harry impaciente.

Draco respiró hondo y decidió dar el paso. Cualquiera que fuese el resultado de esta conversación, por lo menos sabría dónde quedaba el tema del bebé.

—Es algo que compré hace unas semanas—dijo el rubio nervioso y le entregó la bolsa, viendo la cara de asombro de Harry cuando sacó la camiseta.

Harry se quedó atónito cuando su mano tocó algo suave y delicado en el interior de la bolsa. Con cuidado, lo sacó de la bolsa y se dio cuenta de que lo suave y delicado era una camiseta color esmeralda. La puso delante de él, tendiéndola sobre la cama y acarició la suave textura.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

—Sí, es muy bonita, pero…—frunció el ceño cuando vio el tamaño de la camiseta. No era muy grande, pero era bastante ancha sobre el área de la cintura—. ¿Por qué has comprado una talla más grande? ¿Acaso no sabes la mía? Te la habría dado si me la hubieras pedido.

En ese momento, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Draco y Harry comenzó a sospechar.

—Bueno, eh… la razón por la que la camiseta es una talla demasiado grande para ti es porque… es una camiseta de maternidad—terminó apurado Draco, su cuerpo tenso en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo.

Harry lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos cada vez más oscuros a cada minuto y Draco tenía la sensación de que no era porque estuviese emocionado por ello, o cachondo. Draco hubiera preferido esto último.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando compraste eso?—susurró finalmente Harry, sus ojos con un brillo extraño y sus manos apretando las sábanas.

—Harry, hay una explicación... —comenzó nerviosamente Draco.

—¿Qué explicación? ¿Qué diablos os pasa a los Malfoy ante la idea de dejarme embarazado?—preguntó Harry indignado. Había sido divertido, aunque bastante embarazoso cuando Scorpius había pensado que le daría un hermano o hermana para jugar, pero ahora que Draco le había comprado esa camiseta, la broma había ido demasiado lejos. No era gracioso y estaba casi decidido a estrangularle.

—Harry, escucha…—comenzó Draco de nuevo, queriendo desesperadamente arreglar las cosas. A partir de la reacción de Harry supo que él no sabía que los hombres podían quedarse embarazados. Pensaba que sabría sobre eso, ya que desde hacía tiempo vivía en el mundo mágico. Ahora tendría que explicarle sobre el embarazo masculino también. Y había pensado que había tenido un momento difícil al hablar de Harry sobre un bebé. Esto haría las cosas más difíciles.

—No, ¡escucha tú! —Harry lo apuntó con el dedo y el rubio tragó saliva e inmediatamente se calló, ya que no deseaba la ira adicional del moreno—. Si alguna vez te escucho hablar sobre embarazarme, te cortaré los huevos y alimentaré a tu halcón con ellos antes de maldecirte dejándote en una silla de ruedas, en caso de que quieras seguir viviendo —siseó y cogió la sábana, quitándosela de encima antes de irse de la habitación. Draco escuchó el portazo de la puerta del baño e hizo una mueca. De acuerdo, no había previsto que esa conversación en particular pusiese a Harry tan furioso. No habían llegado aún tan lejos para _realmente tener_ un bebé propio con Harry. Hizo una mueca y dobló cuidadosamente la camiseta antes de guardarla en la bolsa y decidió que era mejor si la escondía para preguntarle de nuevo cuando se hubiera calmado lo suficiente, cuando estuviese dispuesto a hablar de ello sin querer arremeterle.

Draco suspiró y se frotó la frente. No había imaginado que después de haber tenido sexo por primera vez, hubiese tenido una pelea. Pero, por supuesto, debería haber esperado un poco para sacar el tema.

Se quedó pensando si debería permanecer lejos del alcance de Harry por unos días o si debía olvidar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Decir que Harry estaba enfadado, era mentira. Estaba cabreado. No podía creer que Draco siguiese con la broma comprándole una camiseta de maternidad. ¿No tenía vergüenza? Con furia comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo y sólo detuvo el fuerte frote cuando su indefensa piel comenzó a arder. Jadeó un poco y miró hacia abajo para ver su piel enrojecida. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared, dejando que el agua caliente le refrescase. Si Draco se atrevía a sacar el tema de nuevo, le daría una patada en el culo. Ahora era el momento para desayunar y ver si los chicos se habían levantado.

* * *

Cuando Draco entró de puntillas en el comedor, vio la mesa llena de todo tipo de comida. Harry estaba sentado entre Scorpius y Teddy, cada uno con su propia mascota en su regazo. Comían simultáneamente y alimentaban a sus animales. Draco frunció el ceño cuando el hurón se sentó en el regazo de su hijo. Malditos hurones.

Se sentó justo delante de Harry y lo miró nervioso, preguntándose si se trababa de un movimiento seguro sentarse cerca de él.

Harry se levantó con un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

Draco sonrió nervioso y extendió la mano para tomar una taza de café.

—Mira, papá, le he puesto a mi hurón de nombre "Marfil" —sonrió Scorpius y cogió una pequeña pata del hurón para saludar a Draco—. Te saluda.

—Es un bonito nombre…—dijo Draco, con una sonrisa forzada.

Harry resopló y escondió una sonrisa divertida detrás de su taza de leche con chocolate caliente. Sabía que había sido una buena elección el escoger ese hurón.

—¡Gracias, papá! Le he puesto ese nombre porque su piel es muy blanca. Es bonito, ¿verdad, papá?

Un tic apareció en uno de los ojos grises del padre.

—Sí, es bonito…—se obligó a decir Draco. Harry se la pagaría por esto. Si se quejaba de estar dolorido ahora, sólo tenía que esperar lo que Draco podría llegar a hacerle. Sonrió malévolamente ante esa idea en particular y Harry sospechó al verlo: lo que Draco estaba pensando, de alguna manera le incluía a él y eso, probablemente, no era buena señal.

—Dile a Draco cómo has llamado a tu gatito, Teddy—sonrió Harry y esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para distraer a Draco por un segundo.

—Le he puesto "Dadga"—murmuró Teddy y le acarició por detrás de las orejas, lo que le valió un fuerte ronroneo y un lametazo en la mano.

—¿Le has puesto el nombre de un Dios?—preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Teddy se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí, ¿está mal?

—No, para nada, sólo me sorprende que conozcas ese nombre, después de todo—sonrió Draco para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo encontré en un libro —masculló Teddy dando una explicación.

Al ver la lechuza traer el periódico, Draco recordó la carta de Daphne, solicitando ver a su hijo. Se dio cuenta de que no se lo había dicho a Scorpius.

—Scorpius, se me olvidó decirte que tu madre vendrá a visitarte durante la primera semana de enero—le dijo Draco.

Scorpius se animó ante la mención de su madre. La echaba de menos. Era muy divertido vivir con su padre y si de verdad tuviera que elegir entre su padre y su madre, probablemente lo elegiría a él (por supuesto, ahora tenía otro padre, hacía su elección más obvia, pero a veces echaba de menos a su madre. Ella siempre olía bien y sus brazos eran cómodos).

—¿En serio?—sonrió sorprendido.

Su padre asintió.

De repente, se acordó de que su papi estaba sentado a su lado. Se mordió el labio y miró inseguro a su padre.

—Entonces, ¿papi tiene que irse?—dijo con cautela.

En ese instante, Harry y Draco se miraron inseguros el uno al otro. Teddy también lo hizo, queriendo saber si se iría con su padre a su antigua casa, permaneciendo allí durante la estancia de la madre de Scorpius.

—Bueno, no lo sé realmente—comenzó con incertidumbre Harry, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Tal vez lo mejor es que me marche con Teddy a nuestra casa hasta que Daphne se vaya.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Harry alzó una ceja, mirando al otro incrédulo

—Bueno, no sé… ¿tal vez porque será incómodo si me quedo con Teddy, mientras tu _ex-esposa_ se encuentra de visita?—le preguntó, haciendo hincapié en la palabra ex-esposa.

Draco parpadeó y se echó a reír.

—No va a haber ningún problema. Daphne sabe que soy gay y ella no tiene problema alguno con eso.

—Eso no es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, Draco—suspiró Harry—.Ya sé que sabe lo que te gusta, sólo estoy preguntando si no será un problema que _yo_ sea tu pareja.

Sólo entonces, Draco se dio cuenta, por supuesto. Daphne probablemente no sabía de su relación con Harry, ya que ella no leía ningún periódico. Solía dividir su tiempo entre su marido Blaise y viajar por el mundo.

—No creo que tenga ningún problema con eso, pero, tal vez debería decírselo antes de que llegue, para evitar contratiempos…—argumentó Draco.

—Me parece una buena idea—respondió Harry con sequedad.

—Le enviaré una carta ahora, en caso de que a la lechuza le lleve tiempo llegar a su casa —suspiró Draco y se levantó. Revolvió el pelo de Scorpius mientras se marchaba.

Scorpius se sentía aliviado de que su papi y su hermano se quedasen en casa, pero se sentía preocupado al ver triste a su papi por la visita de su madre.

—Papi, ¿estás triste porque mamá me va a visitar?—le preguntó preocupado Scorpius.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué iba a estar triste?

—Debido a que vas a tener que compartir a mi papá con mamá—explicó Scorpius como si fuera obvio.

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco, era normal que Scorpius pensara eso.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, Scorpius, estoy seguro de que tu madre y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Además, no tendré que compartir a tu padre por mucho tiempo.

Scorpius sonrió.

_Bueno, al menos espero que Daphne no se enfade demasiado_, pensó Harry preocupado.

* * *

Harry estaba leyendo uno de sus libros sobre medimagia en el sofá de la sala de estar cerca del fuego, cuando Teddy entró en la sala y se acurrucó a su lado. Distraídamente, se acercó y abrazó a su ahijado con un brazo, usando el otro para girar la página. Acababa de leer sobre lesiones en la cabeza y qué hacer en ese caso, cuando Teddy le interrumpió.

—Papá, ¿vamos a ver a la abuela estas vacaciones?—le preguntó curioso, dándole un vistazo rápido a la página y tragó saliva cuando vio una imagen de una cabeza de un ser humano, cuyo pelo había sido retirado para mostrar un trozo de cráneo. Teddy rápidamente desvió la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a vomitar el desayuno.

—¿Hn? ¿Qué has dicho, Teddy?—murmuró Harry, aún con atención en la lectura de la página.

—Te he preguntado si vamos a ir a visitar a la abuela—repitió Teddy pacientemente, ya acostumbrado a la falta de atención de su padre cuando estaba leyendo algo interesante.

Finalmente, su padre levantó la mirada y marcó la página antes de cerrar el libro. Parpadeó y miró a Teddy.

—Sí, he hablado con ella y nos ha dicho que podemos visitarla el día después de año nuevo—contestó sonriendo.

—¿Draco y Scorpius van a venir con nosotros?—le preguntó Teddy preocupado. No estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a compartir a su abuela con Draco y Scorpius. Ya era bastante difícil tener que compartir a su padre.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, tu abuela tiene una desagradable historia…con la madre de Draco y pensó que sería prudente vernos a solas en lugar de llevarlos con nosotros.

Teddy suspiró aliviado. Por el momento, los lazos con su abuela estaban a salvo.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero viendo a Teddy contento, decidió que no era nada y se metió pronto otra vez en su libro, mientras el niño cogía un libro para leer.

* * *

En contra de sus deseos, Harry estaba bastante nervioso por cumplir con Daphne Greengrass. Mientras estaban en el colegio, nunca habían interactuado. Las interacciones con los demás Slytherin se habían limitado a Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy y Blaise. No sólo era un Gryffindor, sino también la pareja de Draco —el cual era su ex-marido—. Así que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo en la casa. Pero si las cosas se ponían mal, siempre podría marcharse al día siguiente con Teddy a casa de Andrómeda.

—Relájate, Harry, no te va a comer—observó Draco, divertido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Que me coma no es lo que me preocupa—murmuró sombríamente.

Draco se rió y le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

—Estoy seguro de que va a salir bien.

—Eso espero—masculló Harry, e inconscientemente empezó a tirar de su camisa.

Draco, molesto, le agarró de la mano y se negó a soltarlo, acción que divirtió al moreno.

Teddy y Scorpius estaban sentados en el sofá. Bien, Teddy estaba sentado tranquilamente, mientras Scorpius saltaba emocionadamente al ver a su madre de nuevo.

Por último, un elfo doméstico apareció en la sala de estar, diciéndoles que la señora Daphne había llegado.

De hecho, un minuto más tarde, Daphne Greengrass entró en la habitación, deshaciéndose de su abrigo. Ella suspiró y colocó su maleta en el suelo, que fue retirada inmediatamente por un elfo doméstico.

—Draco, cariño, me alegro de verte de nuevo—sonrió Daphne y se acercó a besar a Draco en la mejilla.

—Estoy contento de volver a verte de nuevo, Daphne—sonrió cálidamente Draco. No tenía malos sentimientos hacia su ex-esposa. Su matrimonio, después de todo, había sido únicamente práctico, Draco tuvo su hijo y Daphne una cantidad de dinero que debería durarle por algunos años. Aun así, Draco echó un vistazo a Harry para ver si estaba preocupado por el saludo, pero Harry se quedó allí relajado, aunque sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a Daphne. El rubio no estaba seguro de si eso era porque estaba un poco celoso de ella o si era su instinto natural prestarle mucha atención a una Slytherin que no conocía.

—¡Mami!—gritó Scorpius y se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

Daphne, que no era normalmente muy cariñosa debido a su fría infancia, abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y lo besó en la frente.

—¡Scorpius, cariño! Te he echado de menos—sonrió cálidamente y lo puso sobre su cadera.

—Yo también, mamá—canturreó Scorpius y llevó sus pequeñas manos al cuello esbelto de su madre.

Los ojos marrones se concentraron en Harry.

—Hola Potter, fue una sorpresa… recibir la carta de Draco en la que me hablaba de ti—su voz era fría, pero no hostil. Sonaba curiosa más que otra cosa.

Harry intentó evitar inquietarse. Se sentía como si estuvieran analizándolo para comprobar que era digno de vivir ahí.

—No te preocupes, todavía estoy asimilando el seguir en esta casa —replicó con sequedad.

Daphne se mostró sorprendida por un momento, ella no esperaba esa respuesta y sonrió.

—Estoy segura de eso. Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿_cómo es _qué estás aquí?

Harry miró a Scorpius rápidamente, que sonreía inocentemente.

—Vas a tener que agradecérselo a tu hijo.

Daphne miró a su hijo.

—¿Por qué tengo que darte las gracias, Scorpius, por traer aquí a Potter?

Scorpius se mordió el labio y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Quería encontrar un segundo papá. Y a papá le gusta papi—se encogió de hombros.

Las comisuras de su boca de torcieron como si quisiera contener la risa.

—Vosotros dos habéis sido convencidos… por un niño de seis años—aclaró.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, pero por lo demás se mantuvo imperturbable.

—¿Qué puedo decir?—se encogió de hombros—. Mi hijo tiene buen gusto—le guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien le golpeó en el brazo.

Daphne bajó a su hijo. Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa y se tambaleó hacia Harry, alzando los brazos, rogando en silencio para que lo cogiese. Daphne observó con interés cómo Potter casi automáticamente se agachaba para recoger a su hijo y colocarlo sobre su cadera.

Sus ojos captaron movimiento detrás de Potter y una de sus cejas se alzó cuando vio a un chico de pelo negro y unos ojos azules como el hielo que la miraban. Era un poco desconcertante ser sometido a la intensa mirada de un niño.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es?—preguntó y asintió con la cabeza en dirección al muchacho.

Potter miró hacia atrás y sonrió.

—Es Teddy Lupin, mi ahijado.

La otra ceja se unió a la primera, alzándose.

—¿Es el hijo del profesor Lupin?

Teddy se mordió el labio, pero se negó a dar marcha atrás a partir de la mirada de la mujer.

Potter asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú eres su padrino? ¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó confundido. Por lo que ella sabía, Potter no tenía ningún vínculo con el fallecido profesor.

—Porque él me lo pidió—sonrió levemente Potter.

Ella abrió la boca para pedir más información, pero una mirada de advertencia de Draco la hizo callar. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

Potter los miró, como si sospechara que Draco de alguna manera la había advertido, pero Draco miraba hacia la ventana, aparentemente interesado en la nieve que poco a poco iba cayendo del cielo.

—Draco, ¿te importa si hablo unos minutos a solas con Potter?—le preguntó, quitándose el abrigo de los hombros y colocándolo en el respaldo del sofá más cercano.

Draco la miró confundido, pero respondió:

—Bien, siempre y cuando a Harry no le importe—lo miró expectante y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso—murmuró, aunque su postura era tensa, como si estuviera preparándose para una pelea.

—Scorpius, ¿por qué no vas con papá un rato, mientras hablo con Potter?—sugirió Daphne—. Después de que haya terminado, iremos al parque.

Potter lo puso en el suelo y Scorpius dio una palmada.

—Vale, mamá—se rió y saltó hacia su padre.

—Teddy, ¿te importaría ir con Draco también?—murmuró y acarició su pelo negro.

Teddy parecía inseguro, no sabía si era buena idea dejar a su padre con una mujer que no conocía, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, papá—murmuró y después de un rápido abrazo, siguió a Draco fuera de la habitación.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento?—sugirió ella y eligió una silla cerca de la puerta mientras Harry escogió el sofá que estaba al lado—. Ahora, antes de que empieces a tener ideas raras, no tengo nada en contra de que tengas una relación con Draco —comenzó.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?—preguntó confundido—. Quiero decir, después de todo, eres su ex-mujer.

—Lo quiero como amigo, Potter, no como amante—aclaró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con él?—Potter levantó una ceja.

Ella suspiró, pensó que un Gryffindor entendería el concepto de un matrimonio práctico sin amor. Los malditos Gryffindors pensaban que se necesitaba amor para poder casarse. Pues bien, en el caso de su matrimonio con Blaise, fue amor. Pensó de nuevo con cariño en su marido, que se encontraba actualmente en un viaje de negocios en Alemania y volvería a casa en una semana. Su matrimonio con Draco fue práctico: conseguía dinero y Draco obtenía un hijo deseado.

—¿No te dijo Draco la razón por la que se casó conmigo?—preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, sin embargo no relajó su tenso cuerpo y se quedó mirándola, listo para hechizarla si intentaba algo.

—Escucha, nuestro matrimonio fue práctico. Draco quería un hijo y yo no tenía problema en dárselo. Me quedé el tiempo suficiente para amamantar a Scorpius, pero entonces decidimos que era hora de separarnos y presentó el divorcio—explicó pacientemente.

Potter parecía escéptico, pero no respondió.

—Lo que quiero saber es si realmente te gusta Draco o si sólo estás jugando con él—de repente silbó, sus ojos marrones ardían.

De inmediato Potter se sentó, mirándola precavido.

—¿Perdón?—le preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Por qué iba a jugar con él?

—Potter, sabes tan bien como yo, que ambos no tenéis una bonita historia. Recuerdo claramente cuando le lanzaste la maldición _Sectumsempra_ cuando estabais en sexto año—contestó bruscamente y se llevó la mano a su varita escondida en la manga.

Potter vio el movimiento y en un instante tuvo la suya en su mano.

—Ni siquiera trates de sacarla—gruñó—. Yo no sabía lo que le haría la maldición. Él quería lanzarme un _Crucio_.

—¿Y eso te da el derecho de utilizar una maldición oscura ilegal que lo podría haber matado?—dijo fría, aún no quitando la mano de su varita.

Frustrado, Potter se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más.

—No, no hice bien y me siento culpable por ello. Me disculpé por eso, pero lo cierto es que no sabía lo que hacía la maldición y estaba tratando de lanzarme un _Crucio_ a _mí_.

Daphne abrió la boca para protestar, pero Potter la interrumpió.

—Dígame, señora Zabini, si alguien que considera su enemigo intentara lanzarle un crucio, ¿se quedaría quieta o trataría de defenderse?—le preguntó retóricamente.

Daphne cerró la boca a regañadientes, entendiendo la explicación de Potter.

Él respiró hondo y se relajó cuando vio que ella había quitado la mano de su varita. Sabiendo que no estaba en peligro directo de ser maldecido, bajó su varita también.

—Aún así, fue innecesario usarla y ojalá pueda volver atrás para evitar que eso sucediese. Sin embargo, no puedo, por lo que tenemos que vivir con ello—dijo con calma.

Durante un tiempo, se estudiaron el uno al otro.

Fue Daphne quien rompió el tenso silencio con un suspiro.

—Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta, Potter—dijo en voz baja.

Harry exhaló lentamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—No, no estoy jugando con él. Draco me gusta mucho—respondió con el mismo tono.

—Pero no lo quieres—dijo ella, un poco divertida.

Él se ruborizó.

—Es un poco pronto para decir si lo quiero, ¿no te parece?—respondió a la defensiva.

—Vaya, qué sensible—sonrió ella y alzó las manos al aire—. Relájate, Potter: estoy feliz de saber que te gusta Draco. Habría sido muy desafortunado para ti si hubiese escuchado algo diferente —sonrió con dulzura.

—No lo dudo—murmuró él sombríamente.

De repente, la cara de Daphne se relajó y Potter fue más cauteloso.

—Dime, ¿ya has tenido sexo con él?—preguntó alegremente.

Harry se quedó sin aire.

—¿Perdón? ¡No voy a contestar a eso!—exclamó, pero su rostro rojo le delató.

Daphne se rió y Potter la miró con asombro, preguntándose si estaba en un universo paralelo, porque no había manera de que un Slytherin se riera.

—Draco es increíble en la cama, ¿no te parece?—sonrió.

Él enrojeció aún más, pero no dignificó con una respuesta, a excepción de un molesto resoplido.

Ella rió de nuevo y se levantó.

—Bueno, ahora que estoy segura de tus buenas intenciones, puedo dejar a Draco en tus manos. ¿Sería atrevido darte este regalo?

Le entregó un pequeño paquete rojo y Potter lo tomó, inseguro. Parecía ligero.

—¿Qué es?—miró curioso.

Ella sonrió.

—Es algo que creo que Draco agradecerá si lo utilizas de vez en cuando—le guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, sintiendo aprensión por el contenido de la caja. ¿Qué era eso que posiblemente Draco agradecería? Bueno, no tenía más remedio que abrirlo si alguna vez quería saber lo que había en ella.

Rasgó el papel con cuidado de no cortarse; ya le ocurría a menudo en su época escolar y le había dolido mucho.

Su cabeza parecía explotar cuando finalmente descubrió el contenido de la caja. Horrorizado, la miró. Debería haberla maldecido cuando tuvo la ocasión. ¿En qué pensaba esa mujer?

Eran un par de suaves esposas rojas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

** Respuesta a los anónimos.**

**-LaDamaArual: **No, si la verdad que lo hago cada semana, pero he tenido este contratiempo de la Uni... Sí, también he supuesto que la gente es de ese modo y no tiene remedio. Un beso

- **Guest: **Jaja, me estoy riendo al ver que lo has llamado muggle, ¡genial! Hay drama, con eso lo digo todo, ¿no?

- **Lex: **Lo siento, de verdad. Los motivos están arriba en el apartado de "notas del traductor".


	26. Capítulo 26

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 367 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Harry no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse rápido de las esposas. Se moriría de vergüenza si Draco las veía, y se estremeció al pensar lo que le pasaría por la cabeza al rubio al verlas. Salió de allí cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie en el pasillo y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Sus ojos miraron alrededor de toda la estancia, intentando buscar el sitio perfecto para esconder su "regalo".

Casi gritó de asombro cuando escuchó la voz de Draco muy cerca:

—¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? Daphne ha cogido a Scorpius y se lo ha llevado.

Casi balbuceó, y metió la caja con las esposas debajo de la cama, empujándola más al fondo para asegurarse de que Draco no se diese cuenta.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio apareció en el umbral.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—arqueó una ceja Draco.

—Estaba buscando un documento…—respondió lentamente el moreno.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué tipo de documento?

—Es sólo algo que tenía que leer—hizo un gesto despreocupado Harry con la mano y salió de la habitación, su brazo rozando el de Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero siguió escaleras abajo a Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera Daphne con Scorpius?—preguntó curioso el moreno.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta la cena, que es…—miró su reloj—. En tres horas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar, Teddy uniéndosele pronto, acurrucándose a su lado.

—¿Qué te dijo la señora, papá?—le preguntó el pequeño, curioso.

Draco se sentó al otro lado de Harry y sonrió.

—Sí, es algo que yo también quiero saber. Vosotros dos no parece que os hayáis peleado, ya que parecéis estar bien.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no nos peleamos. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no jugaba contigo en esta relación.

Draco resopló.

—Como si tu naturaleza Gryffindor permitiese hacer eso.

—Te dije que casi me colocan en Slytherin—murmuró Harry, sonriendo cuando sintió que el rubio lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Teddy lo miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio, papá? Entonces, ¿cómo es que fuiste un Gryffindor?

—Porque Draco fue un idiota conmigo y había decidido no compartir habitación con un imbécil como él—sonrió Harry.

—Escúchame, tú te negaste cuando te ofrecí mi amistad—intervino Draco, sintiéndose insultado, aún un poco sorprendido al escuchar que el gran Harry Potter, el chico de la luz, podría haber sido colocado en Slytherin. Se preguntó cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si el moreno hubiese aceptado su amistad y hubiese estado en su misma casa.

—Como he dicho con anterioridad, eras un idiota. ¿Cómo esperabas que aceptase tu amistad siendo como eras? Alto, poderoso y arrogante —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—Era un mocoso arrogante a veces, ¿verdad? —murmuró el rubio.

—¿A veces?—bufó el moreno y gimió cuando Draco le golpeó en el muslo.

—Papá, ¿a qué hora vamos a ir a ver mañana a la abuela?—le preguntó Teddy, curioso.

—Estaba pensando en irnos a las 9.00. Ella está ansiosa por volver a verte —sonrió Potter.

—¡Yo también quiero verla! La echo de menos —sonrió emocionado Teddy.

Draco suspiró.

—Es una lástima que no pueda ir contigo. Me hubiera encantado poder conocer a mi tía mejor—murmuró, decepcionado. Nunca había tenido problemas con sus parientes de la familia Black, pero desde que su madre se negó a dejarle ver a su tía Andrómeda (había estado con su tía Bellatrix muchas veces, pero se sintió aliviado cuando ella murió. Ella debió de haber sido la bruja más loca que el mundo jamás haya conocido, y Draco todavía temblaba al recordar esos ojos llenos de locura) y su primo Sirius había estado en Azkaban, nunca había conocido a ningún pariente de su madre. Teddy, en realidad, era su familia más cercana, además de Andrómeda.

—Ten paciencia—le tranquilizó Harry—. Se acostumbrará, pero ahora sólo necesita un poco de tiempo. Ella no rompería el lazo después de todo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó la Weasley?—preguntó interesado Draco. Harry había recibido una carta de ella en la que le deseaba feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo, pero ella no había pedido otra cita, por lo que Draco estaba contento. No creía que poder soportar que sus vacaciones fuesen arruinadas viendo esa cara tan fea. Además, si la veía de nuevo coquetear con Harry una vez más, su mano se deslizaría accidentalmente y la hechizaría. No iba a ser su culpa, claro que no.

—A la abuela no le gusta—contestó Teddy y sonaba satisfecho—. Dijo que no se podía confiar en una chica que usaba una falda que podía tener la función de cinturón o algo así.

—¡Teddy! Pensaba que no habías escuchado eso—dijo Harry un poco pálido. Juraría que él estaba dormido cuando había tenido esa particular conversación con Andrómeda. Eso había sido unos meses antes de que Harry hubiese descubierto que ella le engañaba. Estaba agradecido de que Andrómeda nunca le dijese "te avisé", cuando le comentó que lo habían dejado.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Me desperté porque uno de los gatos de la abuela intentaba meterse entre mis sábanas.

Draco decidió que ya le caía bien su tía, a pesar de no haberla conocido nunca. Era evidente que sabía calar a la gente. Ese rasgo tuvo que haber venido de la familia Black, aparentemente.

Teddy puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo siempre cierro mi puerta, pero ¡ese gato se las arregla para abrirla!—exclamó. Los gatos de la abuela no eran mágicos pero tampoco eran normales. Él juraría que podían abrir las puertas y los paquetes de su comida. Los gatos eran criaturas muy astutas. Los que decían que los simios eran las criaturas más inteligentes del planeta después de los humanos, obviamente nunca habían estudiado a un gato. El pequeño Lupin estaba dispuesto a apostar que los gatos eran incluso más inteligentes que los monos.

—¿Dónde está Dagda?—miró a su alrededor Harry, en busca de la bola de pelo.

—Está durmiendo en mi cama. Está cansado de intentar cazar ratones—se rió cuando recordó lo furioso que estaba su gato, ya que le había colgado un ratón de juguete delante de su cara, pero lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance por un tiempo.

—¿Y Marfil?

—Esa maldita criatura se ha acomodado en el cuello de mi hijo y no se baja—frunció Draco el ceño—. Espero que se ahogue en el lago—añadió sombríamente.

—Eso no está bien, Draco. A él le gusta su nueva mascota—le regañó divertido Harry.

—Eres cruel; no eres más que pura maldad—negó con la cabeza Draco.

Harry sólo sonrió como respuesta.

* * *

Ya que era el comienzo de un nuevo año, los elfos domésticos se habían asegurado de hacer comida suficiente como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Draco había invitado a su padrino, pero Severus se había reído y se había negado a pasar otro día festivo con la "maligna descendencia" de James Potter. Draco estaba seguro de que a Severus empezaría a caerle bien Harry. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Daphne decidió permanecer durante tres días más para poder pasar tiempo con su hijo. Habían pasado un bonito día en el parque y Scorpius les contó emocionado todas las cosas que había hecho con su madre.

Daphne, por su parte, sólo tomó una copa de champán mientras en silencio escuchaba la charla de su hijo y mantenía un ojo sobre Potter y Draco. Cada vez que Draco pensaba que nadie los estaba mirando, tocaba a Potter en los lugares menos apropiados y Daphne estuvo tentada muchas veces de decirles que no estaban solos y que debían hacerlo cuando estuvieran en su propio dormitorio. Pero al final no lo hizo, sólo porque lo chantajearía más tarde.

Su hijo le había contado de buena gana todo acerca de Harry Potter y la forma en que era un buen papá y que él no podía esperar a que su padre pusiese un bebé dentro del vientre de su papi. Sólo su educación de sangre pura hizo que Daphne sofocase la risa. Ya podía imaginar a Potter embarazado y se molestó al darse cuenta de que en realidad se vería bastante guapo con un vientre redondo. Se aseguraría de recordar a Draco que una vez que estuviese Potter embarazado, ella sería la madrina. Aunque sólo fuese para enseñarle al niño cómo molestar a sus padres. Daphne sonrió ante la idea. Sí, a ella le encantaría ser madrina.

A las 22.00 horas, decidieron mandar a los niños a la cama porque habían cabeceado con frecuencia y habían empezado a bostezar poco después de haberse terminado el postre.

Después de besar a los tres adultos (Teddy fue tímido al principio al darle un beso a Daphne, pero ella le había dicho que podía llamarla tía Daphne y que no tenía por qué ser tímido para darle un beso), ella tomó a cada niño por su mano y los condujo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Potter había estado bebiendo y no creía que se hubiese aguantado de pie si tuviese que llevarlos a la habitación.

Harry estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había bebido tanto como entonces. Cada vez que miraba a Daphne, se acordaba de la caja con esposas colocada debajo de su cama y su rostro se calentaba ante el pensamiento. Trataba de ahogar los recuerdos de las esposas con el champán que los elfos domésticos no paraban de traer a la mesa, pero tuvo que admitir que emborracharse no fue una buena idea. Por supuesto, en el momento en que por fin se había dado cuenta de eso, ya estaba un poco ido. No lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento, pero lo suficiente para relajarse y sentirse con la lengua suelta. En el momento en que ella llevó a los niños a la cama, él ya estaba encima de Draco, besando su cuello y frotando las manos sobre su pecho. Draco nunca le había parecido tan atractivo como ahora y Harry, vagamente, se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitarían para llegar arriba y quitarse las ropas.

Draco estaba ligeramente achispado. A pesar de haber sido criado en muchas fiestas y reuniones con alcohol, ya que la familia Malfoy era muy rica y famosa, nunca le había gustado la idea de emborracharse y no tener un control completo sobre su cuerpo. Le gustaba saber lo que estaba haciendo y sólo se permitía unas copas de champán antes de beber agua.

Pero si había algo que le gustaba del alcohol, era el efecto que tenía sobre Harry. Descubrió que le volvía muy seductor y sensible, dos cosas que no se oponían. Se había asegurado de que Harry bebiese agua, ya que no tenía ningún deseo de ver a su pareja desmayada por el alcohol. Se preguntó si Harry siempre bebía mucho o sólo se reservaba para ocasiones especiales como la de ahora. Gracias a Merlín que había mantenido sus manos fuera de Draco hasta que los chicos fueron llevados a sus camas, no quería que los niños lo presenciaran.

—Hm, Draco, ¿sabes lo que quiero hacer en este momento?—susurró Harry seductoramente al oído, haciendo temblar a Draco. Su voz no tenía el más mínimo indicio de insulto, pero Draco agarró el vaso de Harry y lo puso sobre la mesa junto a él. Harry había tenido suficiente por esta noche.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo llevó a su pecho.

—No, ¿qué quieres hacer?—ronroneó y besó los párpados de Harry.

—Quiero ir a nuestra habitación ahora y —se abrazó a su cuello Harry, dejando un rastro de besos desde su barbilla hasta su clavícula—, quiero que me folles—respiró y sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz de las velas.

Entonces, como cualquier persona sana de veintiséis años de edad, Draco se sintió muy tentado a decir sí a esa propuesta en particular, especialmente cuando Harry lo dijo con ojos seductores y sus caderas ondulando encima suyo. Sin embargo, no quería que Harry se arrepintiese al día siguiente cuando estuviese sobrio de nuevo. No creía que él le agradeciese que se aprovechase de su estado de ligera embriaguez, aunque era difícil decir que no.

Draco se mordió el labio y gimió suavemente. La única que vez que Harry daba el primer paso para follar, tenía que ser cuando estaba borracho.

—Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea—suspiró, con sus manos masajeando la espalda de Harry.

—No, es una muy buena idea—sonrió Harry y jugueteó con los botones de la camisa azul de Draco—. Es una idea muy buena, me vas a follar en el colchón—le mordisqueó la oreja a Draco y el rubio gimió, ya que sus orejas eran muy sensibles.

—Lamentarás haberlo hecho cuando te despiertes mañana sobrio, Harry—trató de convencerlo.

Harry soltó una risita.

—No estoy borracho. Y créeme, no lamentaré mañana que hayamos follado. Te lo prometo, Draco—él llevo su cuerpo más cerca al de Draco para poder inclinarse, era más alto—. Por favor, Draco, por favor, fóllame.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Harry apretó los labios contra él y lo besó apasionadamente, casi agresivo cuando adentró su lengua en su boca, girando alrededor de la suya. Draco probó el amargo sabor del burbujeante champán y el propio sabor de Harry. Gimió y obligó a Harry abrir las piernas, trayendo sus muslos hacia sí, deslizando su pierna cada vez más y más arriba hasta que la empujó contra la ingle de Harry. Deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y tomó la palpitante erección de Harry, apretándola suavemente, haciendo que el otro hombre gimiese y jadease.

Draco jadeó sorpresivamente cuando una cálida mano cogió su erección y comenzó a apretarla.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron triunfalmente.

—Parece que no soy el único con un problema. Puedo hacerlo mejor—le guiñó un ojo y se lamió los labios.

Draco gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Estimado Merlín, Harry Potter había pasado a ser su perdición, era una maldita ironía.

Una suave y discreta tos le hizo mirar hacia arriba y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver a Daphne en la puerta sonriendo con un brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos.

—Estoy cansada, así que me voy a la cama. Me parece que vas a estar muy ocupado, así que asegúrate de no olvidar los hechizos silenciadores, ¿de acuerdo, Draco?—sonrió ella y tuvo la audacia de hacer la vista gorda con la mirada.

—¡Daphne, tú!—gruñó, pero ella se rió y se marchó. Su ex-mujer podía ser tan molesta a veces.

—Draco, yo también quiero ir a la cama—sonrió Harry y lo cogió de la mano. Mientras que Draco había sido distraído por Daphne, Harry había logrado deshacerse de todos los molestos botones de la camisa de Draco y no podía esperar para poder tocarlo y besarlo de nuevo. Él tuvo el suficiente estado de ánimo como para poder esperar hasta que estuvieran en el dormitorio.

Draco, entendiendo mal las palabras de Harry, sonrió, pensando que el alcohol había acabado de hacer su efecto y quería irse a dormir. Trató de convencerse de que dormir ahora era una buena idea, a pesar de que su mitad interior no parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

—Por supuesto, Harry, vamos a la cama—se rió entre dientes y dejó que Harry lo sacase de la sala, riendo suavemente cuando Harry tiró de su mano con impaciencia hacia las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto, Harry cerró la puerta y trató de encontrar su varita. Después de cinco minutos de búsqueda se dio cuenta de que la había dejado caer en algún lugar de la habitación cuando estuvo ahí por la tarde.

—Draco, ¿quieres lanzar un hechizo silenciador?—preguntó Harry, quitándose el jersey por la cabeza.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué necesitaban un hechizo silenciador cuando se iban a dormir, pero se encogió de hombros y lo lanzó, poniendo su varita en la mesita de noche, cuando lo hizo.

También comenzó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó en calzoncillos. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio su pecho desnudo.

—¿No te vas a poner el pijama?—preguntó Draco y se acurrucó en la cama, con las sábanas abiertas para que Harry se uniese a él.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No, no lo necesito—sonrió y se metió entre las sábanas, sentándose en el regazo de Draco.

Draco se asustó cuando Harry sacudió sus caderas junto a las suyas y su parte inferior del cuerpo respondió con entusiasmo. Draco maldijo a su traidor cuerpo.

—Harry, ¿no habías dicho que querías dormir?—dio a entender, tratando de mantener su cuerpo bajo control. Fue un intento inútil, ¿qué otra cosa había esperado teniendo a Harry medio desnudo encima de él?

—Nunca dije que quisiese dormir—sonrió el moreno y se juntó los dos pechos, estremeciéndose ante el cálido contacto—. Dije que quería ir a la cama. ¿Y que se hace en la cama?

—Eh… ¿dormir?—dijo Draco sin convicción.

—No, idiota, me refería a esta otra cosa—sonrió Harry y le dio un rápido beso en la boca, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo.

Draco respiró hondo, se disculpó con su parte inferior de su cuerpo, agarrando las caderas de Harry y girándolo, dejando a Harry acostado sobre su espalda.

—Hn, sabía que ibas a verlo desde mi perspectiva—ronroneó y se lamió los labios.

Draco se estremeció al imaginar esa acción; maldijo su perfecta educación, pero suspiró.

—Harry, vamos a dormir. No es buena idea tener sexo contigo en este momento.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno, ya te has saciado?—exigió saber y Draco se estremeció cuando los dedos de Harry se clavaron en sus brazos.

—No, Harry, no seas estúpido. No es que no seas lo suficientemente bueno, es que no quiero hacerlo cuando estás borracho. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto por la mañana—explicó pacientemente Draco.

Harry puso mala cara, el labio inferior sobresalía, tentando a Draco a chuparlo.

—Pero ya te he dicho que no me arrepentiré de nada—le recordó.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero estoy seguro de que dirás otra cosa mañana—le dio un suave beso en los labios, retrocediendo antes de que Harry pudiese hacer el beso más profundo—. Buenas noches, Harry—le susurró y apagó las luces.

Escuchó a Harry resoplar y el movimiento de las sábanas cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta.

Draco suspiró suavemente y se pellizcó la nariz, pero no cedió. Harry se lo agradecería más tarde, cuando estuviese de nuevo sobrio. Descruzó las piernas y se estremeció cuando su mano rozó su erección. Genial, ahora él también tenía un problema. No había nada más que hacer que tratar de dormir y hacer caso omiso a su erección.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que Harry le cogió la mano y la llevaba hasta la cabecera. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba de haciendo, de repente, sintió algo frío, pero de alguna manera, algo circular y mullido alrededor de sus muñecas y cerrándose ante ellas. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, aunque no vieron nada más que oscuridad.

—Harry, ¿qué has hecho?—preguntó y se enorgulleció de que su pregunta sonase tranquila.

Prácticamente podía sentir a Harry sonreír abiertamente cuando se acomodó en sus caderas. Veía los contornos de ese cuerpo a través de la débil luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse a través de las cerradas cortinas.

Harry no creía que le volviese a agradecer a Daphne por darle esas esposas como regalo. Parece que iban a tener un buen uso después de todo.

—Te he esposado a la cama—sonrió satisfecho Harry.

—¿Cómo las has conseguido y por qué lo has hecho?—preguntó Draco y trató de zafarse, silbando cuando el metal apretaba sus muñecas. No estaban lo suficientemente apretadas como para hacerle sangrar; la pelusa de alrededor lo impedía, pero se le clavaban en la piel cuando tiraba fuerte.

—Daphne me las dio, diciendo que se lo agradecería cuando las usase —explicó riéndose el moreno entre dientes y sus dedos pasaron suavemente sobre el pecho de Draco, deleitándose en la forma en que hacía temblar al otro hombre.

—¿Ella te las dio?—resopló indignado el rubio. En ese momento la odiaba. En serio. ¿Qué había pensado cuando las compró?

_Sin embargo_, una voz disimulada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza se elevó_, hay que admitir que es bastante excitante estar esposado a la cama con Harry encima._

Odiaba a esa voz en este momento también.

—Hmhm—susurró Harry y lamió desde el pómulo de Draco hasta su clavícula.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió la húmeda y caliente boca de Harry alrededor de su pezón y empezó a chuparlo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el otro.

Harry no se detuvo hasta que su asalto a sus dos pezones se volvieron dos bolitas duras color rojo oscuro y se quedó jadeando por más. A la mierda la honestidad —si Harry quería ser follado, follado sería, al cuerno con las consecuencias—. Harry se arrepentiría de su tomadura de pelo.

Harry sonrió cuando sintió la erección de Draco rozar su entrada y movió sus caderas, riéndose sin aliento cuando Draco gimió.

—¿En serio quieres que me detenga, Draco?—pidió, y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras su mano bajó furtivamente para coger la palpitante erección del rubio. Empezó a acariciarla y apretaba en la punta cada vez que subía. Sintió a Draco temblar y sus labios rozaron los del otro.

—Vete a la mierda, no, ¡no te atrevas a parar ahora!—dijo entre dientes y empujó sus caderas.

—No iba a hacerlo—susurró seductoramente y lentamente metió sus dedos por la cintura del calzoncillo de Draco, bajándolos y tirándolos al suelo.

Se puso de pie y pudo sentir el ardor en los ojos de Draco cuando le vio quitarse su última pieza de ropa. Se quitó los calzoncillos y se colocó de nuevo encima de Draco, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones desnudas se rozaron.

—Merlín, Harry, te quiero ahora—gimió el rubio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas, deseando desesperadamente estar dentro de Harry de nuevo.

Harry lo besó de nuevo, profundizando en él cuando sintió que Draco empujaba contra él. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a girar una alrededor de la otra, turnándose para lamer a la otra. Se separaron jadeantes, cuando la respiración se convirtió en un problema.

—¿Dónde está el lubricante?—susurró, y sus manos frotaban el musculoso estómago de Draco.

Malfoy parpadeó ante esa pregunta y su cerebro, empapado de lujuria, trató de recordar dónde había puesto esa maldita botella.

—En el primer cajón de tu mesita de noche—murmuró y Harry se inclinó sobre él para poder llegar a la mesita.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, desesperadamente queriendo tocar a Harry y con sus manos recorrer el bronceado cuerpo sobre él, pero tuvo que conformarse con chupar y morder el pezón de Harry.

Potter gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la succión de su pezón y por un momento vaciló, atrapado ante la sensación de lujuria y deseo. Su mano buscó frenéticamente la mesita de noche y rápidamente la sacó del cajón. Cogió de la barbilla al rubio y lo volvió a besar mientras sus manos se perdían ante la tapa del bote. Finalmente se las arregló para abrirlo y roció una abundante cantidad en su mano antes de expandirla sobre la polla de Draco.

El rubio siseó cuando el frío gel tocó su caliente polla, pero estaba distraído, pues Harry succionaba su labio inferior.

—Ha…Harry…tienes que ponerlos en la mano...quítame las esposas, así yo… yo podré prepararte—jadeó y gimió de nuevo cuando sintió que Harry le daba a su polla un duro apretón.

—No es necesario—le dijo Harry, y antes de que Draco pudiese preguntarle qué quería decir, el moreno se levantó, abrió sus nalgas y lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo ante la longitud de Draco, haciendo una mueca cuando su entrada se abrió bruscamente. Sabía que tenía que haber dejado a Draco que lo preparase, pero no quería esperar más. Dejó escapar el aliento en un siseo y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse. Poco después había tomado todo de Draco en él, y ahora estaba sentado completamente en su regazo. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban ante el esfuerzo que supuso quedarse quieto, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptase a la polla en su interior.

Sujetó a Draco cuando trató de moverse.

—Aún no—dijo entre dientes, cogiéndole de la cintura.

Draco, quien estaba teniendo grandes problemas con no mover sus caderas, se mordió el labio.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, preocupado. No había pensado que Harry lo hiciera sin preparación y se estremeció al pensar en lo mucho que tenía que dolerle. No quería presumir, pero él no la tenía precisamente pequeña.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró, sus respiración agitada—. Sólo tengo que ajustarme un poco más.

El rubio asintió, preocupado por haber lastimado a Harry; pero el moreno se habría detenido si le dolía demasiado, ¿no?

Apenas dos minutos después, Harry empezó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba, hasta que la punta de la polla de Draco estaba a punto de salir antes de deslizarse hacia abajo de nuevo, gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Draco jadeó y sus caderas empezaron a moverse de nuevo, las levantó cuando el moreno bajaba.

—Merlín, Harry, eres tan caliente—siseó, mientras abría y cerraba los puños.

Harry gimió y se apoyó en el pecho de Draco antes de alzarse de nuevo, pero esta vez bajó con fuerza, gritando cuando Draco golpeó en ese lugar.

—Por favor, Harry, suelta mis manos, quiero tocarte—gimió Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con su pelo negro pegado a la sudorosa frente.

—No, uh, las esposas no se van fuera hasta que yo lo diga.

—Eres un torturador—dijo entre dientes Draco.

—No parecía desagradarte—sonrió antes de inclinarse y sus bocas se encontraron en un descuidado beso. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y se estaba haciendo más difícil moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Mientras su lengua buscaba la de Draco, cogió su erección y comenzó a masturbarse.

Draco miró a su amante hacerlo con ojos hambrientos y alzó las caderas con impaciencia, obligándose a meterse más profundo en el cuerpo de Harry, incluso sin las manos, se las arregló para encontrar la próstata del moreno con cada golpe y siguió embistiendo contra ella, haciendo que Harry gimiese y gritase.

Finalmente, su cuerpo no pudo soportar la doble estimulación y Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la espalda arqueada y se corrió con un grito:

—¡Draco!—su semen salpicó el estómago y el pecho del rubio.

Ver a Harry correrse y sentir que su cuerpo se apretaba alrededor de su polla resultó ser demasiado para él y eyaculó con un gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, todo su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras llenaba a Harry con su semen.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Draco y buscó a tientas las esposas, llegando a abrirlas. Sin importar donde cayeron, las dejó en el suelo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para guardarlas correctamente.

—Eso ha sido increíble, Harry—suspiró el rubio satisfecho y llevó sus rígidos brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry. Sus brazos se estremecieron cuando la sangre volvió a circular de nuevo a través de sus muñecas, pero no le prestó atención a eso.

—Hn, tú también has estado increíble—murmuró Harry, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco.

—Tal vez deberías emborracharte más a menudo—sugirió Draco son una sonrisa y se movió un poco, sin liberar de su agarre a Harry.

—Cállate—murmuró, pero sonrió. Sabía que tenía que levantarse y limpiarle, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para mover un músculo y además estaba bastante cómodo acostado sobre Draco. Decidió quedarse donde estaba, sin importarle que Draco aún estuviese en él.

Compartieron un ardiente beso antes de quedarse dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro, no sólo estaban conectados por sus brazos, si no por otras partes de su cuerpo también.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente a las 8.30, maldijo al elfo doméstico que pensó que era una gran idea abrir las cortinas, dejando que la luz entrase en la habitación y haciendo que su dolor de cabeza empeorase. Ahora recordaba por qué no solía beber mucho. Odiaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía a la mañana siguiente.

Trató de incorporarse, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura le impedían hacerlo y todo su rostro se puso rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que aún podía sentir a Draco en su interior. Harry gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en vez de hacerlo sobre el pecho de Draco cuando los recuerdos de anoche inundaron su cerebro. No sólo había bebido demasiado, había seducido a Draco y ¡había usado las malditas esposas! Harry podía sentir su cara arder de vergüenza al recordar la parte de las esposas. Merlín, ¿qué pensaría ahora Draco de él?

Se tensó cuando sintió una mano fresca acariciando su espalda.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste anoche?—preguntó Draco en voz baja, pero Harry podía detectar un tono tenso en su voz. Draco obviamente pensó que Harry se arrepentiría de tener sexo con él.

Harry recordó que hacía una semana cuando Draco le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo después de haberlo hecho por primera vez y sonrió. ¿Se arrepentía de haber tenido sexo la noche anterior? No. ¿Se arrepentía de hacerlo bajo los efectos del alcohol? Un poco, pero no había estado lo suficientemente borracho si se acordaba de todo. ¿Se arrepentía de haber usado las esposas? Claro que sí, ya que Draco probablemente se burlaría de él.

Levantó la cabeza y besó suavemente a Draco en la boca, apartando su pelo rubio de la cara.

—No, no me arrepiento de nada. Aparte de la bebida—añadió en el último momento—. Lamento esa parte.

Draco sonrió y lo besó en la nariz.

—No lo sé. Me has mostrado un lado interesante en ti. Nunca pensé que eras tan pervertido hasta el punto de usar esposas. Qué va a ser lo próximo, ¿azotes? Porque yo no tendría ningún problema en azotar un travieso culo.

Era prácticamente imposible, pero Harry se puso aún más rojo y golpeó a Draco en pecho fuertemente en represalia.

—¡Cállate! No estaba en mis cabales cuando las usé.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Lo que tú digas, Harry, lo que tú digas.

Harry resopló, pero no respondió. El aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando sus ojos vieron el reloj: 8.30. Tenía que estar con Andrómeda en poco más de media hora. Joder.

Harry salió disparado y salió a toda prisa de la cama, maldiciendo cuando el dolor en su espalda baja se intensificó, gracias a la noche anterior.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Merlín, Harry, no salgas así de rápido nunca más. Al menos, no cuando esté dentro de ti.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero llego tarde. Realmente necesito estar listo para llevar a Teddy a ver a Andrómeda. Ella me matará si llego tarde—balbuceó y buscó su ropa.

Se lanzó un hechizo refrescante a sí mismo después de encontrar su varita cerca de la pared junto a la cama, no tenía tiempo para darse una ducha.

Draco se sentó y observó divertido cómo Harry trataba en vano de domar su salvaje pelo.

—No servirá de nada tratar de arreglarlo, Potter. Acéptalo, te vas a enfrentar a mi tía con un pelo de recién follado. Oh, espera, que se deja follar bien duro—sonrió Draco y se rió cuando Harry trató de golpearlo con la almohada.

—Cállate, imbécil—frunció el ceño Harry, pero las comisuras de su boca se alzaron.

—¿Necesitas una poción?—preguntó Draco.

—Estaré bien—le aseguró el moreno y se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca.

Ambos alzaron la mirada al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Papá?—la voz de Teddy sonó a través de la cerrada puerta.

—Pasa, Teddy.

La abrió. Llevaba un suéter gris con un gatito negro en él y pantalones vaqueros azules. Tenía el pelo negro con un brillo azul a través de él, y sus ojos marrón brillante miraban a su padre curioso.

—Papá, ¿nos vamos? Son las 8.45—le informó el pequeño. Miró a Draco, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando vio que el rubio estaba medio desnudo.

—Estoy casi listo, Teddy. Sólo tengo que coger mi chaqueta y nos vamos—murmuró Harry y agarró su chaqueta marrón.

—Os veré a ambos más tarde—sonrió cálidamente el rubio y compartió otro beso con Harry.

Teddy se despidió con la mano antes de darse la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Daphne se quedó esperando con Scorpius a su lado.

—Quería despedirse de ti antes de que te marcharas—explicó ella.

—Te veré más tarde, Scorpius —y se inclinó para abrazar al muchacho.

—Adiós, papi—dijo Scorpius y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius también abrazó a Teddy, y por un momento el niño mayor se tensó antes de devolver el abrazo.

—¿Fue útil mi regalo anoche?—le preguntó ella a Harry, observando a los niños decir adiós.

Harry se puso rojo de nuevo y farfulló.

—No sé de qué me hablas—resopló.

Daphne resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy estúpida, ¿sabes? Prácticamente tienes cara de: "he estado follando y ha sido increíble".

—Dios, los Slytherins sois tan malditamente molestos—dijo entre dientes Harry y la miró. Cogió de la mano a Teddy—. Vámonos, Teddy, vámonos.

—Adiós, Potter, Qué tengas un buen día—sonrió dulcemente ella y se despidió—Ah, y no te olvides de pedir un cojín extra cuando te vayas a sentar—añadió riendo.

Harry se congeló cuando escuchó eso y contó hasta diez para no hechizar a la ex-Slytherin. Sabía que había una razón válida para odiarlos.

—Papá, ¿por qué vas a necesitar un cojín extra cuando te vayas a sentar?—preguntó Teddy de golpe, mirándolo con sus curiosos ojos marrones—. ¿Te caíste anoche de culo?

Esa maldita tenía suerte de que se marchaba un día después y que era la madre de Scorpius, de lo contrario la habría hechizado de gravedad.

—Algo así, Teddy—sonrió tenso Harry, preguntándose si tal vez podría maldecir a la mujer. Sería apropiado, ¿no?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos.**

**-Paola: **Ya lo normal hubiese sido Astoria, pero aquí es Daphne, pero lo que importa es la trama, con quien se haya casado Draco, tampoco es muy importante, xD. Un abrazo.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 380 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Buff... ¡380 comentarios! Antes del día 23, es decir el domingo, ¿llegaremos a los 400? Sería un bonito regalo de navidad :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Andrómeda abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Harry, Teddy, ¡qué alegría veros de nuevo!—los abrazó a ambos antes de anunciarlos en la casa.

Harry guardó su chaqueta y el abrigo de Teddy en el armario y se animó cuando el olor a café y a tortitas llegó hasta sus fosas nasales.

—¿El desayuno?

Andrómeda asintió.

—Pensé que te gustaría hacerlo aquí, ya que estoy segura de que no has comido nada aún—le lanzó ella una mirada mordaz.

Harry se sonrojó y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Puede que haya dormido un poco—admitió tímidamente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza divertida, sus hebras de plata reluciendo a la luz del fuego de la chimenea.

—Abuela, ¿hay bastante chocolate?—le preguntó Teddy, sonriendo.

Le revolvió el pelo.

—Por supuesto que hay bastante —se echó a reír ella.

Teddy la abrazó rápidamente y casi inmediatamente inició su camino hacia la cocina donde las tortitas estaban esperando.

—¿Estás bien, querido?—preguntó Andrómeda y estudió el rostro de Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy—le aseguró el moreno—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Bueno, has dejado tu trabajo, estás saliendo con el hijo de mi querida hermana y estoy segura de que estás ansioso por capturar a ese asesino—aclaró, manteniendo la voz baja para no alertar a Teddy.

Harry suspiró y se frotó el cuello.

—Estoy estudiando para mi siguiente trabajo, Draco es increíble una vez llegas a conocerlo —molesto, pero increíble—. Y Snape me está ayudando a intentar crear un antídoto para poder ayudar a las víctimas. En realidad, Andrómeda, estoy bien.

Le tocó la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo trata de no meterte en problemas. Mi hija te hará la vida miserable si algo te pasa y abandonas a mi nieto—sonrió débilmente ella.

Harry se rió.

—Estoy seguro de que Tonks no será la única en hacer mi vida miserable si hago algo estúpido—contestó, pensando en sus padres, Sirius y Remus.

La conversación finalizó cuando Teddy gritó desde la cocina.

—¡Abuela, papá, vamos! ¡Las tortitas se están enfriando!

Andrómeda pareció congelarse. Harry, que había dado un paso hacia la cocina, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—¡En un minuto estamos ahí, cariño!—gritó el moreno. Se mordió el labio y estiró el brazo para tocar a Andrómeda. Para su alivio, ella no se apartó—. ¿Andrómeda?—dijo, vacilante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te ha estado llamando papá?—le preguntó susurrando.

Él suspiró, debería de haber sabido que iba a molestarla. A ella no le gustó que Teddy le hubiese llamado papá cuando aún era un niño, pero esperaba que ahora lo hubiese superado.

—Es sólo que… quería hacerlo, ya que Scorpius me llama papá—explicó el moreno, avergonzado—. Él sabe que no soy su verdadero padre, pero soy la única figura paterna que tiene. No pensé que dolería que me llamara papá. Le hace feliz, ¿por qué quitarle eso?

Al principio ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo, antes de mirar en dirección a la cocina donde su nieto estaba comiendo. Ella suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para quitarle su felicidad? Simplemente no quiero que se olvide de sus verdaderos padres—jugueteó ella con sus mangas.

—No lo hará. Le he dado un álbum de fotos de sus padres y adora mirarlas, me pide que les cuente historias sobre ellos—sonrió el moreno, y luego se acordó que tenía un recuerdo que ver. Juró que los vería pronto, era curioso en cuanto a qué tipo de recuerdos le había dado Snape.

—Entonces, eso es bueno—sonrió aliviada y luego dio una palmada—. En fin, es hora de desayunar.

—¿Aún tratas de engordarme?—se echó a reír Harry al ver la cantidad de tortitas y chocolate esperando en la mesa.

—Sigues estando muy delgado, así que sí, estoy tratando de engordarte un poco más. Deseo que me ayudes en esa parte—se echó a reír ella y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy terco—se rió Harry y se sentó en la silla, siseó y se levantó de nuevo antes de murmurar un hechizo cojín. Con cautela, se sentó de nuevo y respiró aliviado cuando el dolor en su espalda no estalló de nuevo.

Levantó la mirada y enrojeció al ver la sospechosa mirada en la cara de la abuela de Teddy.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?—preguntó y levantó una ceja.

Teddy contestó por su padre.

—Anoche se cayó de culo, por lo que probablemente le duele al sentarse.

Andrómeda parpadeó y probablemente llegó a una conclusión porque se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Entiendo; pues bien, ¿necesitas una poción para aliviar el dolor, querido?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, con la cara enrojecida sin saber si reír o avergonzarse más porque ella hubiese imaginado lo que probablemente había pasado exactamente anoche.

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

—Bueno, si lo estás, entonces vamos a comer. Todavía tengo algunos regalos que deben abrirse —le guiñó un ojo a los que consideraba sus nietos.

El pequeño Lupin sonrió y comenzó a comer emocionado. El joven Potter hizo lo mismo un minuto más tarde, aún maldiciéndose a sí mismo por emborracharse anoche. Nunca más se embriagaría.

* * *

Daphne miró a Draco con una sonrisa en su cara cuando éste entró en el comedor. Su hijo, actualmente, estaba arriba dándose un baño.

—¿Te divertiste anoche, Draco?—le preguntó dulcemente y escondió su sonrisa detrás de su taza de té.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se sentó frente a ella.

—Eres una maldita pervertida, Daphne. ¿Esposas? ¿En serio? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Un vibrador?

Los ojos de Daphne brillaron y se inclinó un poco hacia delante

—¿Crees que Potter estaría interesado en eso?

Un croissant le fue lanzado en respuesta y se rió.

—No te atreverás, Daphne — Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ah, por favor, Draco. No puedes decir que no disfrutaste de mi pequeño regalo a Potter—sonrió.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Harry lo haya guardado en vez de deshacerse de ellas—murmuró y bebió café—. Parecía bastante avergonzado por ello cuando se despertó esta mañana.

—Potter no se desharía de un regalo. Eso no sería cortés y los Gryffindor son siempre educados—ella se echó a reír.

Draco negó con la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que era demasiado pronto para discutir. Todavía estaba tratando de despertarse como era debido. Una buena taza de café debería ayudarlo.

Acababa de tomar un sorbo cuando un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado.

—Amo Draco, una bruja está en la puerta. Ella dice que quiere ver a Harry Potter—dijo el elfo, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos, no quería sentir la ira de su amo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Se ha presentado?

—Dice que es Ginny Weasley, amo—le respondió el elfo.

Los ojos grises se oscurecieron ante ese nombre y se puso de pie. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a su casa? ¿No le era suficiente el tener esas ridículas reuniones con su novio?

Daphne también se levantó, sintiendo curiosidad porque Ginny Weasley estuviera en la mansión. Recordaba vagamente que ella y Potter habían sido noticia hacía cinco años, pero habían roto, aunque los periódicos no sabían la verdadera razón. La razón oficial fue que se habían descuidado el uno al otro, pero todos sabían que era una respuesta poco elaborada.

—¿Por qué viene Weasley a buscar a Potter aquí? Pensé que habían roto—preguntó ella, después de que Draco fuera hacia el pasillo.

—Lo hicieron, pero esa puta estúpida decidió que necesitaba otra oportunidad y ha estado en contacto con Harry durante las últimas semanas. Y, por supuesto, Harry piensa que es sólo por una amistad—bufó Draco y sacó su varita.

Él abrió la puerta y miró a la mujer pelirroja de pie en su porche.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Weasley?—preguntó con frialdad y se quedó de pie en medio de la puerta, evitando que intentara entrar.

Ginny le miró. Llevaba un vestido corto que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos con una chaqueta negra ajustada.

—Quiero ver a Harry y saber si quiere pasar un rato conmigo de nuevo.

—Él no está aquí—le informó Draco secamente.

—Oh, ¿ya te ha dejado?—se burló ella.

—No, está en la tienda, comprando más lubricante ya que nos quedamos sin él. La nata no sirve, ya sabes lo que quiero decir—sonrió el rubio. No había manera alguna de que le permitiese saber dónde estaba Harry. No dudaba de que sabía donde vivía su tía y no quería darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con su pareja de nuevo.

Ginny entornó los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Como si Harry fuese a hacerlo contigo—espetó ella.

—Confía en mí, Weasley, tu precioso Potter está follando con Draco. Yo lo sé. Me mantuvieron despierta. Realmente, Potter es un escandaloso—sonrió Daphne y apareció junto a Draco.

—¡Ja! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Harry no hace eso!—replicó triunfalmente Ginny.

—El hecho de que no lo hiciera contigo es perfectamente comprensible, Weasley—respondió Draco secamente—. Ahora te enseñaré las pruebas, pero no soy precisamente un fan de los mirones. Si no desapareces en este instante, te maldeciré de tal manera que incluso el mejor sanador no será capaz de curarte—le advirtió.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Te reto a hacerlo. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomaría a los Aurores poder arrestarte si lo haces—se burló ella.

Draco sonrió misteriosamente y la apuntó con su varita en la cara.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no serán capaces de arrestarme de nuevo. El apellido Malfoy sigue siendo más poderoso que el tuyo, Weasley, y me pregunto cuánto tiempo me tomaría desacreditarte por completo ante tu familia en público. Sospecho que la prensa haría su agosto cuando descubriese el motivo por el cual Harry rompió contigo y me pregunto cómo vas a explicárselo a tus padres. Vete a casa, Weasley.

Su rostro se había puesto rojo, haciendo juego con su pelo.

—Esto no ha terminado, Malfoy—siseó, pero se dio la vuelta y se alejó, desapareciendo al instante cuando pasó por las barreras. Tendría que formar un nuevo plan para conseguir a Harry. Tal vez era el momento de que ella lo llevase a un nivel completamente distinto.

Draco suspiró y cerró la puerta.

—¿Crees que se mantendrá alejada?—le preguntó su ex-mujer con una ceja levantada.

—Probablemente no, pero no veremos su cara de nuevo al menos por un par de semanas—sonrió Draco—. Después de eso se me ocurrirá algo.

—No le diremos a Potter que ha estado aquí, ¿verdad?—sonrió Daphne.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No recuerdo que nadie haya venido. Algunas veces mi memoria se borra—respondió el rubio, indiferente.

Daphne se rió.

—Mamá, ¿quieres ver mis dibujos de papá y papi?—sonó desde la escalera la voz de Scorpius.

Su madre aplaudió y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que quiero. Déjame echarles un visto, mi pequeño artista.

El pequeño Malfoy sonrió y luego procedió durante más de una hora en enseñarle a su madre todos los dibujos que había hecho de su nueva familia. Su padre estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de dibujos —y la técnica de trabajo en sí mismo—. Parecía que su hijo era realmente un artista en ciernes.

* * *

Después de recibir abrazos múltiples y prometiendo visitarla más a menudo, Harry y Teddy hicieron su camino de regreso a casa. El punto de aparición desde la casa de Andrómeda estaba a una milla, por lo que padre e hijo tuvieron que caminar un poco.

Teddy se había adueñado de la mano de Harry con fuerza y caminaba junto a él, manteniendo su nuevo libro sobre hombre lobos con fuerza sobre su pecho. Su abuela le había dicho que era hora de que aprendiese más sobre su padre y le había dado ese libro; uno fiable y no lleno de prejuicios y mentiras; libros así sobre licántropos eran bastante difíciles de encontrar.

—Me he divertido mucho hoy con la abuela—sonrió el hijo de la metamorfomaga.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Al chico le encantaban esos momentos en los que su padre y él estaban solos. Había llegado a aceptar a Draco e incluso a Scorpius, pero aún así le era difícil compartirlo con los demás. Sin embargo, se las arreglaba, porque vio cómo su padre ahora era feliz al tener a Draco. Tenía que admitir que el rubio era mejor de lo que nunca había sido la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo, cariño, cógete fuerte, vamos a aparecernos—sonrió Harry y abrazó a Teddy fuertemente contra su pecho.

El chico apretó sus cerrados ojos, no le gustaba la aparición. Le mareaba.

Se apresuraron en su camino por el sendero, respirando con alivio cuando entraron en la caliente casa. Un elfo doméstico apareció para hacerse cargo de sus abrigos y mientras, Harry se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde supuestamente los demás estarían allí y Teddy subió las escaleras para guardar su libro.

Harry levantó una ceja cuando entró en la sala y vio a Draco, de pie cerca del fuego con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, leyendo una carta.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Harry, curioso.

Daphne alzó la vista de su revista.

—Ha recibido una carta de uno de sus socios. No sé qué quieren.

—¡Papi!—gritó Scorpius y corrió hacia Harry, extendiendo sus brazos.

El moreno se rió entre dientes y colocó al pequeño en su cadera, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Hey, jovencito, ¿me has echado de menos?

El pequeño asintió con entusiasmo y abrazó a Harry con fuerza alrededor del cuello.

—¡Te he echado mucho de menos, papi! Le he enseñado a mamá los dibujos sobre ti y papá—le dijo con orgullo.

—¿En serio?—sonrió Harry y se llevó al chico al sofá más cercano. Se sentó pero Scorpius no lo soltó y él se resignó, colocando al chico en su regazo.

—Mamá dice que soy muy bueno dibujando—sonrió emocionado.

—Lo sé, eres muy bueno—le elogió Harry.

Scorpius, al escuchar un cumplido viniendo de su padre, sonrió. Miró a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba su hermano mayor.

—¿Dónde está Teddy?—le preguntó curioso.

—Está guardando un libro. Pronto estará aquí—respondió y, de hecho, medio minuto más tarde, apareció, caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose al lado de Harry.

El pequeño Malfoy le dio un entusiasta abrazo y Teddy se tensó de nuevo, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

—Te he extrañado, Teddy—dijo.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?—le preguntó el metamorfomago, no siendo capaz de decir lo mismo. El no había echado de menos a ese mocoso que se aferraba tanto.

Inmediatamente, Scorpius comenzó a informarle acerca de lo que había hecho ese día, deteniéndose apenas para tomar un respiro

—Malditos idiotas—murmuró Draco y arrugó la carta.

Harry se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco?

Draco suspiró, se acercó y se inclinó para darle a Harry un suave beso.

—Bienvenido de nuevo—murmuró.

—Hn. ¿Qué hay en la carta?—preguntó Harry, y su mano automáticamente se juntó con la de Draco para entrelazar sus dedos.

Draco frotó distraídamente con su pulgar la mano de Harry.

—Uno de mis socios de Gales tiene un problema y necesita verme inmediatamente para encontrar una solución—suspiró y se frotó la cara. Peter Heningway su socio, era abogado, pero estaba teniendo problemas con uno de sus clientes que también era cliente de Malfoy.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?—frunció el ceño Harry.

—Es frustrante, pero tengo que verlo mañana. No sé si seré capaz de volver, pero con un poco de suerte estaré aquí a las diez—respondió Draco, besando la mano de su pareja—. Lo siento, Daphne, no volveré a verte después de mañana por la mañana.

Daphne agitó la mano.

—No seas estúpido, no importa. No sabías que iba a tener problemas con un socio. Además, vamos a vernos pronto. Hey, Potter, ¿qué opinas tú, los chicos y yo… de ir de compras mañana?—sugirió, sonriendo.

—¿Estás planeando algo sospechoso?—preguntó Harry, serio.

Ella se rió.

—No, sólo quiero ir de compras y siempre es más divertido cuando hay alguien más conmigo—respondió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Me parece bien, aunque no soy partidario de las compras—le advirtió.

—Me preocuparía si lo fueras, Potter—sonrió ella.

Scorpius dio una palmada y rebotó en el regazo de Harry.

—¿También podremos ir a la tienda de chuches?—le preguntó, emocionado.

—Sí, claro que podemos ir, pero estás comiendo demasiados dulces, Scorpius—advirtió Daphne a su hijo.

Scorpius puso mala cara, pero siguió sonriendo. Además, él sabía que iba a salirse con la suya con la cantidad de chuches. Su madre nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no cuando ponía mala cara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry fue brevemente despertado por Draco para darle un beso de despedida.

—Te veré esta noche, Harry—susurró Draco y le dio otro beso en los labios.

—Hn, te voy a echar de menos—murmuró soñoliento Harry; ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

Draco sonrió con ternura y le acarició el oscuro cabello.

—Yo también lo haré—después de un último beso, bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose brevemente en su despacho para coger un maletín. Esperaba poder arreglarlo sin demasiados problemas y ser capaz de llegar pronto a casa.

Cinco horas más tarde, Harry se preguntaba cómo demonios había podido ser tan estúpido como para aceptar la solicitud de Daphne para ir de compras. Esa mujer no era humana, no había parado ni una vez para descansar. Los había llevado a la librería, a muchas tiendas de ropa y ahora iban en dirección a la tienda de chucherías.

Teddy caminaba en su derecha, sujetándolo por su mano y el pequeño Scorpius estaba saltando en la otra, mientras que cogía la de su madre también.

—Después de esta tienda, ¿podemos conseguir finalmente algo de comer? Me muero de hambre y mis pies están cansados—gimió Harry.

Ella resopló.

—Realmente, no tienes condiciones físicas, Potter. Simplemente estás yendo de compras, no haciendo una maratón.

—Discrepo sobre eso—murmuró Harry internamente, preguntándose por qué las mujeres estaban tan obsesionadas con visitar numerosas tiendas, para acabar comprando en una sola.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Una gran explosión demolió una casa a unos pocos metros de ellos. Ella y Harry cubrieron a los chicos rápidamente presionándolos contra la pared para protegerlos de los obstáculos que salían disparados.

Había gente gritando y corriendo por todas partes, presas del pánico, mientras que el humo empezaba a inundar la zona. El edificio junto el demolido había quedado atrapado en el fuego también y se extendía rápidamente a los otros.

—¡Daphne, tenemos que salir de aquí!—gritó y se cubrió la boca con la bufanda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, asegurándose de que los dos niños estaban cubriéndose la nariz y la boca, y comenzaron a andar entre la multitud, en busca del punto de aparición. Daphne había puesto a Scorpius sobre su cadera y estaba tratando de calmarlo. Había escondido su cara en su cuello y estaba llorando por el susto, sin entender lo que estaba pasando ahora a su alrededor.

Teddy había cogido la mano de Harry y lo estaba arrastrando.

Llegaron a una zona más tranquila, cuando de pronto la mano de Harry fue separada de la de Teddy.

Teddy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sólo para ver que su padre había sido golpeado con un hechizo.

—¡Papá!—gritó aterrorizado, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso para ayudar a su padre, alguien escondido en una capa de invisibilidad cogió a su padre por la espalda y desapareció.

Un sonido silencioso se escuchó cuando la varita de Harry cayó al suelo y rodó hasta Teddy.

—¡Papá!—gritó de nuevo y quiso correr hacia el callejón donde su padre había desaparecido, pero lo cogieron por el brazo y fue llevado hasta un caliente pecho.

—¡No! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Se han llevado a mi padre! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!—gritó y luchó.

—¡Teddy, no! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que calmarte! Buscaremos a tu padre, pero no quiero que tú también desaparezcas. Tu padre no quiere que te hagan daño—dijo Daphne apresuradamente, mientras buscaba frenéticamente la zona.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían secuestrado a Potter? ¿Pero, quién?

—¿Dónde está papi?—lloraba Scorpius, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Chis, Scorpius cariño, necesito que te calmes, ¿vale? Voy a buscar a papi—le murmuró y bajó la mirada al otro chico pegado a su estómago—. De acuerdo, Teddy, ¿podemos coger la varita de tu padre? No queremos perderla.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza en las nubes y se agachó para coger la varita de su padre. Casi se atragantó con la fuerza de sus sollozos. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Qué haría esa persona con él? ¿Esa persona… mataría a su padre?

Ese pensamiento hizo que un sollozo se abriese paso a través de su garganta y escondió su cara en el estómago de Daphne, sus manos agarrando con fuerza el largo abrigo.

Un brazo caliente se colocó alrededor de su hombro y lo guió lentamente hacia delante.

Ella respiró hondo, sabiendo que el pánico no la ayudaría ahora y miró por el callejón. No había señales de Potter o de la persona que se lo había llevado. Ese hijo de puta, probablemente, había sorprendido a Potter antes de que pudiera hacer algo. La respiración de Daphne escapó en un silbido, y cayó contra la pared, Scorpius y Teddy se aferraban a ella y lloraban con el corazón, presas del pánico por su padre. No se lo podía creer. Potter se había ido. Había sido secuestrado. Algo le decía que la explosión sólo había sido una distracción, ya que era demasiado coincidente que Potter hubiese sido secuestrado en el momento exacto en el que había ocurrido la explosión: habían caído en una trampa.

Potter se había ido y no había ni una sola pista sobre dónde esa persona se lo había llevado.

Su mente dejó de funcionar. ¿Cómo reaccionará Draco al respecto?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 405 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 24/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Daphne miró aturdida a nada en particular. Todos a su alrededor aún estaban entrando en pánico a causa de la explosión, la mayoría de ellos intentaban apagar el fuego.

Sabía que tenía que aparecerse en el Ministerio y buscar algunos aurores para avisarles sobre el secuestro de Potter, pero por algún motivo sentía las piernas como gelatina y no podía levantarse.

Potter no estaba, Joder, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a Draco?

Ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo golpeándola en la mano y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo encontrar a vuestro padre—susurró ella y cerró de dolor los ojos cuando los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Abrazó con fuerza a los niños y juró que encontraría a Potter. Se consideraba una amiga de Potter y nadie dañaba a sus amigos.

El fuego empezó a quemar sus ojos. Al estúpido más le valía que Potter estuviese con vida cuando lo encontrasen, de lo contrario, los aurores ni siquiera podrían encontrar a alguien a quien culpar.

Sin embargo, su mente daba vueltas a causa del estado de shock, todavía no podía creer que hubiesen secuestrado a Potter. Cerró los ojos al pensar en Draco. Ahora estaba en Gales, creyendo que ella y él habían tenido un gran día de compras. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando escuchase lo que le había pasado a él?

Se estremeció cuando vio imágenes de la furia de Draco cuando escuchase las noticias. Voldemort parecería un conejito de peluche en comparación al enfurecido Draco. Había una razón por la que nadie, salvo los necios, se atrevían a desafiar a los Malfoy.

Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que llevar a los chicos a casa y advertir a los aurores en caso de que el secuestrador decidiese aparecer de nuevo.

Ella sacudió suavemente a los pequeños y esperó hasta que la miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Chicos, voy a llevaros a casa y luego iré a avisar a los aurores para que puedan buscar a vuestro padre, ¿vale?—explicó Daphne suavemente y limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus caras.

—¿Papi va a volver?—preguntó Scorpius, hipando.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Te juro que haré todo lo posible por traerlo.

Scorpius asintió, pero Teddy apenas la miró. Ella estaba preocupada de que estuviese en shock, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer continuación.

Con cuidado, los puso de pie y se levantó. Colocó a su hijo sobre su cadera y abrazó a Teddy contra su estómago y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su destino.

Unos segundos más tarde, el pequeño grupo llegó a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy. Rápidamente corrió hacia la casa, asegurándose de que Teddy fuera capaz de seguirla sin tropezarse.

Tan pronto como entraron, ella se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

—De acuerdo, chicos, sentaos aquí. Tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿vale?—dijo, agitada.

El pequeño Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó como una bola sobre el sofá aún sollozando. Teddy se sentó, rígido, mirando a la nada en particular. Sus ojos todavía estaban vagos.

—¡Pinksky!—llamó y un elfo doméstico apareció inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, ama Daphne?—exclamó el elfo.

—Quiero que vigiles a los niños mientras hago una llamada. Asegúrate de que estén cómodos—espetó y no esperó al movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza antes de ir al estudio de Draco.

Rápidamente dejó caer su capa sobre el escritorio y cogió polvos flu. Ella acababa de lanzarlos sobre el fuego y quiso llamar al Ministerio, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía dejar a los niños solos, sin ningún tipo de protección, aparte de la de los elfos. Tampoco quería llevarlos al Ministerio. _Joder, ¿qué podía hacer?_

—Ah—sus ojos se abrieron cuando pensó en su antiguo profesor. Claro, ¿por qué no había caído antes? Sólo esperaba que tuviese tiempo para echar un ojo a los niños. Se agachó, apoyada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo de dura madera, respiró hondo, metió la cabeza en el fuego verde y llamó:

—¡Mansión Snape!

Tres segundos más tarde, tuvo una visión de un escritorio y unas cuantas estanterías.

—¿Profesor Snape?—llamó, insegura.

Un minuto más tarde, unos pasos entraron en la habitación y el antiguo jefe de su Casa se inclinó sobre sus rodillas mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—Señora Zabini, ¿a qué debo este placer?—arrastró las palabras, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio el borde de los ojos de ella de color rojo.

—Señor, sé que está ocupado, pero realmente necesito su ayuda. ¿Podría usted venir a casa y cuidar a los niños por mí? Tengo que ir al Ministerio y advertir a los aurores—se apresuró a decir.

—Cálmate, ¿por qué tienes que avisarles?

—Alguien ha secuestrado a Potter cuando estábamos en el Callejón—se mordió el labio—. He intentado buscarlo, pero el que se lo ha llevado ha eliminado todo rastro. ¡Ni siquiera pude encontrar un rastro de magia!

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Daphne vio cómo a Snape se le ensanchaban los ojos y abría la boca. Sin embargo, él, pasados dos segundos, recobró la compostura.

—Voy enseguida, señorita Zabini—le advirtió y se metió apresuradamente en medio del fuego.

Se puso de pie y se unió a Snape, que parecía distraído.

—¿Pudiste ver al secuestrador?—preguntó, con su cuerpo tenso

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me di cuenta hasta que Teddy empezó a gritar—ella bajó la mirada avergonzada. Si tan sólo hubiera prestado más atención a Potter o si no lo hubiese llevado consigo, podría estar aquí aún.

—¿Dónde está Draco?—preguntó Snape y salió fuera de la estancia.

—Está en Gales, ayudando a un socio con un problema—contestó.

—¡Qué oportuno!—murmuró Snape—. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Están esperándome en la sala de estar—Daphne volvió a mirar a la chimenea—. Señor, ¿le importa si me voy ahora al Ministerio?

—Deberías haber ido—gruñó Snape.

Su rostro enrojeció y se apresuró hacia la chimenea, lanzando inmediatamente otra pizca de polvos flu y con un grito de "Ministerio" se esfumó en un destello verde.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras abajo. ¿Cómo podría haber sido posible secuestrar a Potter en pleno día? ¿Y cómo sabía esa persona dónde estaría? ¿Lo había estado siguiendo sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiese? Parecía tan…

Apretó los dientes y entró en la sala de estar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicárselo a Draco?

Vio a los muchachos sentados en el sofá. Un elfo doméstico les había colocado una manta alrededor de ellos y, sin tocar, dos tazas de chocolate caliente estaban sobre la mesa.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. ¿Cómo debería consolarlos?

—¿Tío Sev?—la débil voz de Scorpius le trajo de sus pensamientos y miró al pequeño.

—Scorpius—murmuró y se sentó entre los dos niños. El rubio inmediatamente se inclinó hacia su lado, enterrando a cara en su costado.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del pequeño que se movían a causa de sus silenciosos sollozos.

—¿Volverá papi?

Severus respiró profundo. Lo que había que hacer era asegurarle a Scorpius que Potter iba a volver. Pero iba en contra de sus creencias el decir la verdad. En ese momento no sabía si regresaría o si el secuestrador había decidido matarlo. Tal vez si Potter tenía su varita, entonces… Miró hacia la mesa y vio con horror la varita de Harry sobre ella, burlándose de ellos.

Potter no la tenía, era tan vulnerable como un muggle.

—¿Tío Sev?—repitió Scorpius, en voz baja.

—No te voy a mentir, Scorpius—murmuró Severus—. No sé si tú papi va a volver.

—No, no, no, él tiene que regresar. Papi volverá, no nos dejará—sollozó el pequeño Malfoy.

Severus hizo todo lo posible para consolar al niño, pero en ese momento no podía hacer más que abrazarlo. Puso su atención en Teddy que estaba sentado tranquilo a su lado.

Le ponía nervioso cuando vio que sus vidriosos ojos miraban a nada en particular.

—Teddy—murmuró.

No hubo respuesta.

—Teddy—repitió más fuerte.

Finalmente el niño se movió.

—Me voy arriba—dijo el niño en voz baja y se levantó.

—Teddy, yo quiero que te quedes aquí—dijo Severus, serio. No le gustaba la tranquilidad del niño. Si la desaparición de Potter había dañado a Scorpius, para Teddy tendría que ser diez veces peor, el cual había sido criado con amor y lo tenía como una figura paterna.

Teddy negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Me voy arriba—repitió monótono, y se marchó.

Severus maldijo en voz baja.

_Asegúrate de que vuelves con vida, Potter, _pensó sombríamente._ De lo contrario te buscaré donde quiera que estés y arrastraré tu lastimado culo de nuevo._

* * *

Daphne regresó tres horas más tarde, completamente agotada.

—¿Qué te han dicho?—preguntó Severus en voz baja. Por el tipo de respiración, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Malfoy se había quedado dormido. Imaginó que el niño podría necesitar un descanso.

Daphne se dejó caer en el sillón con un suspiro.

—Hay un grupo que lleva media hora buscándolo. Antes de eso tuve que pasar una hora contando lo sucedido hasta que finalmente me creyeron. Aparentemente, como soy una ex-Slytherin podría ser sospechosa—se burló—. Malditos aurores de mierda. ¿Por qué les iba a hablar sobre Potter si yo lo hubiese secuestrado?—resopló.

Severus no dijo nada.

—De todos modos—continuó—, por fin los he podido convencer y han empezado a buscarlo.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

—Honestamente, no sé qué va a pasar ahora. Si Potter no regresa…—su voz se desvaneció.

—Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es tener esperanza en que la estúpida suerte de Potter aún funcione—gruñó Severus.

Daphne frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Teddy?

—Se fue arriba—respondió el ex-profesor.

—Voy a ver cómo está, cómo lo está llevando—murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco fue subiendo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y su corazón se paró cuando vio que Teddy no estaba en la estancia. Merlín, no, ¿había salido en busca de su padre?

Cogió su varita, la puso en su palma y susurró:

—Localízame a Teddy Lupin.

Su varita empezó a girar, pero casi de inmediato se detuvo y señaló otra habitación un poco más lejos en el pasillo. Lentamente se acercó a ella y abrió la puerta. Su corazón se encogió ante la escena.

Teddy estaba acurrucado en la cama, en posición fetal, apretando la almohada contra su pecho. Estaba mirando a la pared, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba ante sus sollozos.

Vacilando, ella se acercó y se sentó lentamente.

—¿Teddy?—murmuró y puso una mano sobre su espalda.

—Quiero a mi padre de vuelta—susurró compungido.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé—murmuró y tiró de él con sus brazos.

Por un instante, él luchó contra su agarre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no cesaba, se dejó caer contra Daphne, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

Se quedaron así durante horas, el pequeño Lupin se había quedado dormido ahí, su cálida respiración hacia cosquillas en su cuello.

Ella sabía que debía comer algo, pero no tenía hambre y dudaba de que los chicos también tuviesen.

A las 20.15 escuchó el sonido que más temía: el ruido de la red flu.

Draco estaba en casa.

* * *

Draco gruñó cuando salió de la chimenea. Había empezado a llover por la tarde y no tenía ganas de aparecerse con esa feroz tormenta. Se quitó el polvo y la suciedad de su traje y colocó la maleta sobre su escritorio.

Sólo quería encontrar a Harry y besarlo hasta el amanecer. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría falta para convencer a los niños a que se fuesen a dormir pronto.

Bajó y vio que salía luz por la rendija de la puerta de la sala de estar.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo durmiendo recostado sobre… Severus.

—Severus, ¿qué haces aquí? Los chicos no tenían clase hoy, ¿verdad?—preguntó Draco, confundido—. ¿Dónde está Harry?—añadió después de mirar a su alrededor. Por lo general, Harry siempre estaba con uno de los peques.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba tenso.

—Draco, creo que es necesario que te sientes—le dijo.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Sólo quiero saber que estás haciendo aquí y dónde está Harry—Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Draco, siéntate ahora mismo!—gritó Severus.

Draco lo miró sorprendido e inmediatamente se sentó. Severus nunca perdía la paciencia con él a menos que fuera algo serio. Una sensación de frío comenzó calarle el cuerpo.

—Severus, ¿dónde está Harry?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Creo que es mejor si la señorita Zabini te lo cuenta—murmuró.

Como si de una señal se tratase, ella apareció por la puerta, con aspecto pálido y cansado.

—Daphne, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Harry?—le repitió la pregunta, ahora estaba empezando a entrar un poco en pánico. Algo no andaba bien.

Daphne suspiró y miró a Severus.

—Señor, creo que es mejor si lleva a Scorpius a su cama. Teddy está en su habitación.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado cogió al pequeño. El rubio se revolvió por un momento antes de quedarse quieto en sus brazos.

Después de una última mirada a Draco —¿de lástima?—, desapareció en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Daphne! ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?—dijo Draco, con voz temblorosa.

Ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

—Potter, los niños y yo fuimos de compras al Callejón Diagon—empezó.

—Lo sé—dijo Draco, impaciente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Un par de horas después, cuando estábamos yendo a la tienda de chucherías, un edificio explotó.

Draco sintió una sacudida pasar a través de él.

—¿Los chicos están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?—preguntó rápidamente.

Ella prosiguió sin contestar a sus preguntas.

—Potter y yo protegíamos a los niños para que no sufriesen ningún daño.

Draco respiró con alivio, pero frunció el ceño. Si todo el mundo estaba bien, entonces, ¿dónde diablos estaba Harry?

—Él y yo decidimos aparecernos, ya que el fuego se estaba propagando. Cuando caminábamos por un callejón, de repente escuché a Teddy gritar—su respiración se agitó y miró al suelo—. Cuando me di la vuelta alguien…alguien había cogido a Potter y… y se apareció con él.

Draco se quedó quieto, sin mover un músculo. Su mente no comprendía lo que Daphne le estaba contando. No, no era cierto, Harry no había sido secuestrado. Esto sólo era una terrible broma; en cualquier momento Harry pasaría esa puerta y se reiría de él, antes de burlarse. En cualquier momento iba a aparecer. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco—susurró y ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Fui tras ellos, pero…pero no pude encontrarlos. He ido a los aurores, están buscándolo ahora, lo siento…

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara y lanzó un grito. Gritó hasta que sintió su garganta arder y aún así, seguía haciéndolo. Sólo paró cuando sintió que iba a desfallecer. Dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad y se dejó caer en ella.

Su Harry se había ido y no había estado ahí para salvarlo.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Harry se despertó gimiendo. Hizo una mueca cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Luchó y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda con las piernas juntas. Algo tenía metido en la boca, dándole ganas de vomitar, y haciendo que sus ojos lagrimeasen. Al principio pensó que todo estaba oscuro en el lugar, pero luego cayó que alguien le había vendado los ojos.

Joder, esto no era bueno. ¿Dónde diantres estaba? Pero lo más importante, ¿quién se lo había llevado? ¿Habría lastimado a los chicos y a Daphne?

La furia corría por sus venas e hizo que todo su cuerpo temblase. Si ese cabrón se había atrevido a hacer daño a sus hijos o a ella, lo mataría, las consecuencias serían nefastas.

Se tensó cuando oyó una puerta abrirse y alguien caminando. Los pasos resonaban en las paredes. Quienquiera que fuera se detuvo a unos pasos de él y escuchó una siniestra risa.

—Tendrías que mirarte ahora; el famoso Harry Potter, atado e indefenso completamente—se burló, y Harry se dio cuenta de que la profunda voz era de un hombre.

Harry lo miró, pero sabía que no tenía mucho efecto con los ojos vendados. Trató de reconocer la voz. ¿Era alguien que conocía? ¿Era alguien al azar o era…? Harry se tensó ante la idea que le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Era el asesino? ¿Lo habría envenenado?

—¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que serías tan fácil de capturar. Supongo que incluso tú eres inútil sin tu varita—se rió el hombre y Harry se echó hacia atrás tanto como pudo cuando sintió una mano tocar su mejilla. Gruñó a través de la mordaza.

—Tsk, esos modales, Potter—le acarició el hombre la mejilla, con dureza.

—Ahora, permíteme poner tu mente en reposo; no voy a matarte, mi plan sería inútil si lo hiciese ahora. Todo mi trabajo se iría al garete y no puedo hacer eso ahora… ¿verdad?—dijo con voz satisfactoria—. Permíteme examinarte un momento.

Harry sintió cómo lo tocaba a través de su cuerpo, a partir de su estómago, luego se extendió por el pecho y las extremidades. ¿Qué quería ese hombre?

—Hn—parecía decepcionado—. Es una vergüenza. Pensé que habrías seguido mi consejo y habrías formado una familia. Después de todo, eso es lo que querías, ¿no es así, Potter?

Harry se quedó helado. _Formar una familia_. Eran las mismas palabras que estaban escritas en la carta que recibió hacía unos meses. Estaba seguro de ello y frente a él estaba el asesino que andaba buscando

—Bueno, eso se puede evitar. Supongo que te vas a quedar conmigo un rato, Potter—suspiró él.

Escuchó que el hombre se alejaba antes de la brusca interrupción.

Harry agudizó el oído, un leve sonido le dijo que el hombre estaba buscando algo, en lo que él supuso, era una bolsa.

De repente, el hombre se quedó tan sólo a un par de centímetros de él y Harry trató de reptar por el suelo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Potter, ¡quédate quieto!—ordenó el hombre y lo cogió por el brazo.

Harry mordió la mordaza cuando sintió una punzante aguja incrustarse en su piel, buscando una vena. Algo frío entró en ella antes de que la quitase.

—Bien, maldita sea, supongo que me olvidé del sedante. Oh, bueno, lo sentirás todo. ¡Nos vemos en unos días, Potter!—se rió y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué le había inyectado ese hijo de puta? ¿El veneno?

De repente, todo su cuerpo empezó a arder. Gritó a través de la tela cuando la quemazón llegó a su estómago. Sus intestinos se retiraron y se juntaron a más no poder y el dolor era insoportable. ¿Iba a morir ahora?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, forzando su salida, gritó fuertemente cuando el ardor se intensificó. Sentía como si alguien estuviera intentando sacar los intestinos fuera de su cuerpo.

Su mente sólo pudo soportar un destello más de la sensación, haciendo que el dolor le llevara a la inconsciencia, desplomándose en el suelo, su cuerpo rígido y tembloroso.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre que miraba a través de la pequeña ventana.

—Voy a vengarme, Potter—murmuró, con sus ojos brillando de locura—. Voy a destruir esa preciosa familia como tú has destruido la mía.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Volvería en dos días. Lo mejor era esperar hasta que la poción hiciera efecto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 420 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Draco gimió cuando sintió el húmedo tacto sobre la frente y las mejillas. _¿Qué había pasado?_

Oyó el tono de las voces muy bajas y se concentró en ellas.

—Nunca pensé que su reacción sería tan grave—era Daphne, sonando sorprendida.

—Potter es su pareja, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que estaría tranquilo cuando escuchase la noticia?—era Severus, sonando molesto.

Una alarmante campana repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Algo andaba mal, muy, muy mal. Algo que tenía que ver con Harry.

Le dolía la cabeza y todo poco a poco iba volviendo: la reunión con su socio, la tormenta, Daphne diciéndole que Harry estaba secuestrado…

¡Harry secuestrado!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y salió disparado del sofá, mirando a su alrededor furiosamente. Sus ojos vieron el reloj de péndulo, de pie en la esquina izquierda.

Mostraba las once menos cuarto. Había estado inconsciente durante dos horas. _Mierda_. Tenía que encontrar a Harry. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo ahora que por fin lo había conseguido. Le partiría en dos al gilipollas que se había atrevido a secuestrarlo.

Bajó las largas piernas del sofá y se puso de pie, cogiendo su varita y haciendo caso omiso del jadeo sorprendido de Daphne.

—¡Draco!

Extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, pero un clic le dijo que la puerta estaba cerrada con magia. Su furia aumentó.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Severus había sido el que había cerrado la puerta. El ex profesor de pociones, tranquilamente, guardó su varita.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?—dijo Draco con los dientes apretados y mirando penetrantemente a su padrino.

—Impedirte cometer un error—Severus entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Voy a buscar a Harry y a encontrar al hijo de puta que se lo ha llevado—gruñó el rubio; apretó la mano sobre su varita con más fuerza.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? No tienes ni idea de quién lo hizo o dónde puede estar Potter—dijo, impaciente, Severus.

—No me importa. Voy a buscarlo—miró y tiró de la manija de la puerta—. Y cuando lo encuentre, ese cabrón deseará no haber nacido.

—¿Qué pasa con Scorpius y Teddy?

El rubio se puso rígido.

Daphne estaba cerca de la chimenea, mirando nerviosamente a los dos hombres.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Si te vas ahora, pensarán que también has desaparecido. Ellos necesitan que tú estés ahí para ellos—explicó en voz baja, Snape—. Entiendo tu deseo de buscar a Potter, pero será inútil. Harías más quedándote con los niños que yendo a una salvaje búsqueda sin pista alguna que seguir.

Draco dio un suspiro tembloroso.

—Es que no quiero perderlo—susurró.

—Draco, Potter es el hombre más obstinado que he conocido y yo conocí a su padre. Él no se dará por vencido fácilmente—respondió, suavemente, Severus.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—preguntó Draco, en voz baja.

—Lo estoy—lo tranquilizó Severus.

Los hombros de Draco se relajaron.

—Bien, no iré a buscarlo. Pero si encuentran a ese hijo de puta, yo seré el primero que le ponga las manos encima —dijo sombríamente y salió de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Estás seguro de que Potter volverá?—preguntó suavemente Daphne.

Severus miró por la ventana.

—Estoy seguro de su terquedad. El resto depende de él—contentó—. Puedes irte a casa, señora Zabini. No hay nada más que puedas hacer hoy.

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que es mejor que me quede aquí.

—Haz lo que quieras—Severus suspiró.

Draco suspiró también y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius. Su corazón se encogió cuando vio los rastros de lágrimas en la cara de su hijo; estaba acurrucado en la cama, abrazando a su muñeco favorito contra el pecho.

En silencio, Draco se acercó a la cama y metió a su hijo bajo las mantas, acariciando el pelo rubio suave y lo besó en la frente.

Scorpius se movió un poco, pero no se despertó, así que decidió ir a ver a Teddy antes de encaminarse a su dormitorio. Draco no entraría al dormitorio que compartía con Harry, el cual le recordaba su solitario estado.

Teddy se había acurrucado en la cama, completamente oculto debajo de las mantas. Draco sólo pudo ver un pequeño bulto. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

En su camino a su habitación, todo tipo de escenarios cruzaron por su mente.

Si hubiera decidido postergar su visita a Gales y se hubiese quedado en casa, Harry no habría salido de compras y no hubiese sido secuestrado. Si él hubiese ido de compras, tal vez, hubiese podido evitar el secuestro. Si se hubiese llevado a Harry con él en su viaje, el secuestrado no hubiese tenido su oportunidad. Si hubiera seguido algunos de esos escenarios, el resultado de ese día habría sido diferente.

Draco apretó los dientes y entró en su habitación. No quiso iniciar la búsqueda, pero Severus no había dicho nada sobre un extraño. Era el momento de cobrar algunos favores.

Tomó tres trozos de pergamino, una pluma y comenzó a escribir con furia, sus fríos ojos exploraron cada palabra. Después llamó a tres lechuzas, enviándolas a la fría noche de invierno. Las cartas tenían que llegar esa noche. Estaba seguro que entendían la urgencia de la solicitud y la búsqueda comenzaría inmediatamente.

Los hombres a los que había enviado la carta también eran los únicos de su confianza para hacer aquel trabajo. Claro que, tenía que ser clandestinamente, pero eso era lo que los hacía perfectos para ese trabajo, pues sabían cómo pasar desapercibidos.

Después de ponerse unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, se metió en la cama. Era un poco irónico el tener que darle a su padre las gracias por ser capaz de conservar esas amistades. Si Lucius no hubiese tenido ese tipo de contactos, Draco no hubiera recibido ayuda.

Supuso que su padre hizo algo inteligente después de todo.

* * *

Los claros ojos grises se abrieron de golpe, el dueño de los mismos temblando y jadeando a causa de una pesadilla. Las manos apretaron las mantas, el cuerpo temblando a causa de los sollozos reprimidos. Tiró de la sábanas apretándolas más a su alrededor, tratando de esconderse de la oscuridad que amenazaba con engullirlo.

Las mantas no proporcionaban mucha protección. Pronto la oscuridad se lo llevaría también, al igual que había hecho con su papi.

—¡Papi!—gritó Scorpius, pero su papi no llegaba. No estaba allí para salvarlo. Cogió su muñeco con forma de conejo y salió a toda prisa de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta y tirando de ella para abrirla.

Tragó saliva cuando entró en el pasillo silencioso y oscuro. Sólo un poco de luz de luna brillaba a través de las ventanas, inundando el largo pasillo con luz débil y plateada.

Scorpius lloriqueó y, interrumpiendo el silencio, agarró el peluche más fuerte contra su pecho. Su conejito lo protegería.

La oscuridad era tan espantosa que no quería estar solo. Pero su padre no estaba ahí y no sabía dónde estaba su papi. Ni siquiera sabía si su madre y tío Sev estaban alojados esa noche en la mansión.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía volver a su habitación: ¡había un monstruo que lo llevaría lejos!

De repente se acordó que su hermano mayor estaba a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia. Iría allí y Teddy lo protegería; le ocultaría de la oscuridad.

Decidido a caminar un poco más, se detuvo cuando pasó por el cuarto de las mascotas. La miró y se mordió el labio. Seguramente, Marfil y Dagda estaban demasiado asustados porque tampoco querían estar solos. Poco a poco el niño rubio abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

Marfil estaba durmiendo en el alféizar de la ventana y Dagda estaba acurrucado sobre una almohada en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida debajo de sus pequeñas patas.

Scorpius se acercó de puntillas a Ivory, acariciándole el pelaje con suavidad. El animal parpadeó y levantó la cabeza.

—Ven, Marfil, vamos a ver a Teddy—susurró el niño y le tendió el brazo.

El pequeño hurón bostezó, pero se subió al brazo ofrecido, caminando hasta el cuello del niño.

Dagda se despertó y soñoliento maulló cuando Scorpius se agachó para recogerlo.

Scorpius tenía el gato en sus brazos como un bebé y salió corriendo de la habitación. Dagda decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para hacer un escándalo sobre su posición y volvió a dormirse.

En silencio, Scorpius abrió la puerta del cuarto de Teddy y entró. Entrecerró los ojos y vio la forma vaga en la que Teddy estaba enterrado en sus mantas.

Vacilante, el pequeño Scorpius se acercó hasta la cama, colocando a Dagda en el extremo inferior. Marfil se deslizó de su hombro y se acurrucó contra el gatito.

Con las manos temblorosas, Scorpius se acercó y suavemente sacudió el hombro de Teddy.

—¿Teddy?—susurró

No hubo reacción.

—Teddy, despierta—repitió y lo zarandeó aún más.

Los ojos color ámbar parpadearon y se quedaron aturdidos ante el chico frente a él. Teddy frunció el ceño cuando su cerebro se despertó también informándole que Scorpius estaba en su habitación.

Se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

—Scorpius, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Puedo dormir aquí, Teddy? No quiero estar solo—se mordió el labio Scorpius.

Abrió sus sábanas e hizo espacio en la cama.

—Está bien, entra—murmuró.

Scorpius sonrió y subió rápidamente a la cama. Se arrastró bajo las mantas hasta que sólo sus ojos asomaron sobre las sábanas.

—Gracias, Teddy—susurró.

Teddy resopló, pero se puso de lado, frente a Scorpius. Cerró los ojos y quería volver a dormirse, pero Scorpius se lo impidió.

—¿Crees que papi estará de regreso pronto?—la voz de Scorpius parecía diminuta.

—No lo sé, Scorpius—contestó Teddy, irritado. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca volvería a ver a su padre otra vez. Su padre era fuerte; volvería con ellos. Tenía que hacerlo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió dos pequeños brazos orbitando alrededor de su pecho y un cómodo y cálido cuerpo contra él. Scorpius tenía su cara enterrada debajo de la barbilla de Teddy.

—Espero que papá vuelva pronto a casa—lloriqueó Scorpius—. Le echo de menos.

—Yo le echo de menos—murmuró Teddy y tras un momento de vacilación, lentamente, puso sus brazos alrededor del pequeño Malfoy y lo abrazó de nuevo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—sonrió débilmente Scorpius, pero se sentía un poco mejor, envuelto en el cómodo y cálido abrazo de Teddy. Cerró los ojos y sabía que la oscuridad no sería capaz de llevárselo ahora.

* * *

Un gruñido divertido salió de la boca del hombre de pelo oscuro cuando terminó de leer la carta. No esperaba que Malfoy cobrase su favor de esa manera, pero no se quejó. Sería fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir al Callejón Diagón y tratar de encontrar un rastro de magia en el Callejón donde la pareja de Malfoy había sido secuestrada. Entonces tendría que comparar esa huella con las huellas dejadas sobre los restos de la casa destruida.

Normalmente, la búsqueda de una huella en particular podría ser difícil, especialmente en un lugar llego de gente como era el Callejón Diagón, pero cuando un mago utilizaba su magia, dejaba un rastro con cierta emoción. Dependiendo de la magia utilizada, la traza podría ser de: alegría, ira, tristeza o contener un sentimiento malicioso. Buscaría la última. No mucha gente iba al callejón con sentimientos dañinos y nadie destruía un edificio sin algún tipo de sentimiento. Esa tarea no era demasiado difícil para él.

Miró el nombre de una persona en particular mencionada casi al final de la carta y la reconoció como el mensajero personal de Malfoy. Enviaría la información sobre las huellas a esa persona y se aseguraría de que Malfoy la recibiese.

El hombre sacó su varita y le metió fuego a la carta. No había ninguna evidencia de que pudiera darle problemas en el futuro.

Suspiró y cogió su chaqueta. Sabía que Malfoy era muy peligroso y valoraba su vida. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y se apareció en Londres.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros al este de Londres, un hombre con el pelo de púrpura y de punta fue despertado bruscamente por un incesante picoteo en la mano.

—¿Qué diablos…?—murmuró aturdido y abrió los ojos. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que una lechuza marrón le miraba de manera reprobatoria.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?—le preguntó bruscamente y fue castigado con un picotazo en el brazo antes de que la lechuza dejase la carta y se fuese volando.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula y gruñó. Uno de estos días haría que una de esas bolas de plumas ardiese en llamas.

Cogió la carta y la miró a la débil luz de la luna para leer el contenido.

Cuando llegó al final de la carta se estremeció y se golpeó en la frente. Maldito Malfoy. Para algo tan estúpido como un secuestro, le pedía cobrar su deuda para que investigase en el bajo mundo.

¿No podía ser como los demás y esperar con temor la carta de rescate?

Por lo menos, sería liberado de su deuda cuando cumpliese su petición. Suspirando, se levantó y se estiró, bostezando ampliamente. Era el momento de hacer una visita a sus amigos de los barrios bajos.

* * *

4 de enero

El sol apena se había alzado en el cielo y Draco ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, vestido y con las manos apretadas en torno a una taza de té. Llevaba un tiempo sentado, ya que no había tenido nada mejor que hacer ante la espera de las respuestas. Era extraño despertase en la fría cama, sin Harry a su lado. Durante un año había dormido solo, pero se había acostumbrado a dormir con Harry rápidamente.

Era _muy duro_ no poder hacer algo para salvarlo. Si la situación no fuese tan horrible, se habría reído: Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, queriendo salvar a alguien. Alguien que era un Gryffindor, no un frío Slytherin. Entendía el motivo por el cual Severus le había prohibido salir: alguien tenía que quedarse con los niños. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustase. Estaba inquieto y odiaba la sensación de sentirse indefenso.

¿Y si el secuestrador había decidido matar a Harry, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mandar una nota de rescate? Draco le hubiera dado lo que hubiese pedido a cambio de Harry, pero esa persona ni siquiera había contactado con él. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Por qué secuestrar a alguien sin ni siquiera tratar de ponerse en contacto con su familia?

Draco apretó los dientes y miró por la ventana. Tal vez debería levantarse y despertar a los chicos, pero se sentía incómodo al entrar en sus habitaciones y despertarlos para oírlos preguntar sobre Harry.

Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa con furia.

—¡Joder!—exclamó y miró por la ventana.

—¿Draco?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Daphne en la puerta mirándolo inseguro. Él parpadeó.

—Pensé que ayer te habías ido a casa—murmuró.

Vacilante, se acercó aún más, manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre él como si tuviera miedo de que dirigiera la furia hacia ella.

—Decidí que lo mejor era quedarme contigo y con los chicos. Tú me necesitas más que Blaise —Draco resopló—. Lo siento mucho, Draco. Debería haber tenido más cuidado—le dijo en voz baja ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. No podrías haber sabido que Harry sería secuestrado.

—Sin embargo, creo que si Potter hubiese caminado delante de mí, no habría ocurrido.

—Sí, bien, todos podemos tratar de pensar en multitud de escenarios, pero eso no nos va a ayudar —Draco de repente se quebró. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, no debí descargar mi frustración contigo.

—No importa. Entiendo cómo te sientes—susurro ella y se sentó—. ¿Crees que los aurores hayan encontrado algo ya?

—Lo dudo—murmuró sombrío, no teniendo mucha confianza en los aurores y, en general, en el Ministerio. Probablemente pondrían más esfuerzo en su búsqueda al tratarse de Harry Potter, pero en ese momento Harry no tenía buena reputación debido a su relación con Draco. ¿Y si había un par de cabrones que habían decidido que Harry obtenía lo que se merecía por estar en compañía de un ex Slytherin?

—Draco, una lechuza te espera con una carta—apareció Severus en la estancia—. ¿Puedo preguntarte con quién te comunicaste anoche?

—Sólo un par de contactos—murmuró distraído y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Severus se le quedó mirando sospechosamente. Esperaba que Draco no hubiese hecho nada estúpido.

* * *

Impaciente, Draco alimentó a las lechuzas con algunos dulces antes de retirarse. Abrió la carta y la examinó rápidamente.

Sus contactos no habían encontrado nada. Nadie había escuchado que alguien hubiese tratado de secuestrar a Harry Potter, ocupados como estaban en tratar de escapar de las garras del Ministerio y nadie se había atrevido a hacer algo tan arriesgado como secuestrar a una celebridad.

Su otro contacto había sido capaz de comparar dos rastros de magia, pero no era ninguna que conociese. Eso descartaba a los culpables conocidos. Lo único que pudo decirle sobre los rastros de aquella persona, era que hacía tiempo que había empezado a practicar las Artes Oscuras y que tenía un aura muy maliciosa.

Draco suspiró y dejó caer la carta. Seguía sin saber nada. Había muchas personas que utilizaban las Artes Oscuras, por lo que la información era prácticamente inútil.

—Joder—gimió.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, habían llegado noticias de los aurores. Como esperaban, ninguno había sido capaz de encontrar una pista o a algún sospechoso; continuarían con la búsqueda, pero no eran optimistas.

Después de escuchar eso, Draco salió de la habitación para destruir todo en el ala oeste. Cuando por fin había descargado toda su ira, toda ella había sido destruida. No quedó ni un objeto entero.

* * *

Teddy y Scorpius se habían despertado a las diez de la mañana y habían entrado mansamente a la estancia. Habían jugado con su comida durante un tiempo, no tenían el estado de ánimo como para meter algo en el estómago y por fin habían dejado la mesa y habían ido vagando por la mansión. Teddy estaba caminando sin rumbo, sin ver nada, sin pensar en nada: su mente estaba en blanco.

Scorpius le seguía en silencio, retorciéndose las manos en su suéter, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Él había querido ir con su padre, pero le daba miedo en su estado actual y Scorpius no había querido hacerlo enfadar. Un padre enfadado no era un espectáculo agradable.

Normalmente habrían tenido clase, pero Severus sabía que los muchachos no serían capaces de poder concentrarse mientras su padre no estaba, así que las canceló.

Severus volvió a su casa por la tarde, diciendo que tenía que trabajar más en el antídoto para el veneno, ya que él había conseguido, por fin, un avance en la misma. Todavía tenía que esperar que los ingredientes llegasen, pero estaba seguro de que descubriría el antídoto. El asesino era listo, pero por desgracia para él, Severus era el mejor profesor de pociones en el país y había trabajado con Tom Ryddle. Al trabajar para un hombre inmortal con el loco deseo de conquistar el mundo y una naturaleza sádica, aprendió a inventar y analizar minuciosamente pociones.

Cuando llegó la noche, Draco estaba tan tenso que apenas se levantó de la mesa a la hora de cenar y salió de la sala.

Poco después los muchachos hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Daphne sola.

Teddy había entrado inmediatamente en su cuarto y, Dadga con él; Scorpius escuchó cerrarse el cerrojo, y comprendió que Teddy no quería que lo molestara, ni él ni cualquier otra persona. Le dolía, ya que se sentía solo y no quería estarlo, pero él no quería ver a Teddy furioso, ni que su papi supiese que había sido un chico malo cuando volviese.

Vaciló un momento en el pasillo, debatiendo si ir o no hacia su cuarto, pero su miedo a la oscuridad se lo impidió. Jugueteó un poco con las mangas de su pijama y Marfil le lamió el cuello.

Se mordió el labio y se giró lentamente, camino a la habitación de su padre. Sabía que su padre había dormido ahí cuando aún no conocía a Harry y pensó que se encontraría allí.

Unos minutos más tarde, se puso de pie delante de la puerta cerrada. Vaciló de nuevo, pero respiró hondo y llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Adelante —gruñó la voz de su padre.

Scorpius se estremeció ante el gruñido, pero la abrió lentamente.

Su padre estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a la nada en particular y aún vestido. Se volvió hacia la puerta y levantó la ceja cuando vio a su hijo.

—Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó y apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que Marfil estaba en su cuello. Merlín, odiaba tanto a los…hurones.

—Yo…yo quería dormir contigo—murmuró Scorpius, arrastrando los pies.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo… yo no quiero estar…solo—murmuró Scorpius, inclinando la cabeza. Normalmente su padre no le preguntaba qué hacía allí, ¿eso significaba que él no lo quería allí? Un repentino pensamiento hizo que Scorpius se congelara. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre estaba enfadado con él porque papi había desaparecido? Tal vez su padre lo culpaba ya que él había querido ir a la tienda de chuches desesperadamente. ¡Pero no quería que su papi desapareciese por su culpa!

Draco se sobresaltó cuando Scorpius comenzó a llorar suavemente. De inmediato corrió, abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—le preguntó, preocupado.

—Lo siento—lloró Scorpius.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Draco, confundido.

—¡Yo no quería que papi desapareciese!—sollozó el niño y hundió el rostro en el cuello de su padre. Marfil chilló y saltó al suelo, corriendo hacia un rincón de la habitación donde se acurrucó y miró a ambos con ojos cautelosos.

—Sé que no querías, cariño, no es tu culpa—lo calmó Draco, frotando las manos sobre la espalda de su pequeño hijo.

—Pero…pero si yo no hubiese querido ir a la tienda de chuches, papi estaría aquí ahora—gimió.

Draco suspiró y cogió a su hijo, colocándolo en su regazo cuando se sentó en la cama contra el cabezal.

—Scorpius, escúchame con atención—empezó y elevó la barbilla de su hijo, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos—. No es tu culpa que papi desapareciese. Es culpa de un hombre malvado. No hiciste nada malo.

—¿Va estar papi enfadado conmigo?—los grises ojos le miraron con miedo.

Draco le besó en la frente.

—Papi no se enfadará contigo cuando vuelva. Te lo prometo.

Dos brazos se acercaron para envolver su cuello. Draco cogió su varita y apuntó a la ventana. Después murmuró un hechizo y las cortinas se cerraron dejando el cuarto oscuro.

Scorpius gimió y enterró el rostro bajo la barbilla de Draco.

—Chis, no voy ninguna parte. Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí—susurró Draco y cuidadosamente maniobró para meterse debajo de las mantas, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Scorpius.

Antes de que Draco cerrase los ojos, murmuró otro hechizo que le haría saber si Scorpius estaba alterado. Era uno que había usado cuando Scorpius era un bebé.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cayesen en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

5 de enero

Era el tercer día del secuestro de Harry y Draco estaba volviéndose lentamente loco ignorando aún su paradero y su estado. Daría todo por tener de regreso a Harry.

Teddy se había quedado en su habitación, sólo salía cuando llegaba la hora de comer, e incluso sólo jugaba con su comida, moviéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás en su plato antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Draco finalmente tuvo suficiente y siguió a Teddy después de mandar a Scorpius a casa de su madre mientras hablaban.

Scorpius había asentido con los ojos muy abiertos y se había ido con Daphne.

Cuando Draco llegó a la habitación del pequeño Lupin, tocó suavemente a la puerta. Esperó, pero no recibió respuesta y abrió la puerta.

Teddy estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana.

—Hola, Teddy—dijo Draco en voz baja y se acercó a la cama, se sentó sobre ella mientras se enfrentaba al joven.

Teddy no reaccionó.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Teddy, pero puedo prometerte que Harry va a volver—Draco intentó, no muy seguro de si Teddy agradecería el abrazo. El chico siempre revoloteaba alrededor de Harry, después de todo, no se habían unido mucho.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a volver?

—Conozco a tu padre desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, y si hay una cosa de la que puedes estar seguro sobre Harry, es que es increíblemente terco y no se rinde—le dijo Draco—. Tenía muchos problemas cuando estaba en el colegio, pero nunca se rindió, no importa qué horror enfrentara o la imposible situación. Él siempre se las arreglaba para salir con vida de ella. Y lo volverá a hacer. Volverá, Teddy.

Teddy encogió las piernas colocando las rodillas contra su pecho, para después abrazárselas.

—¿Cómo es que te gusta papá ahora?—le preguntó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Draco. No esperaba que él le preguntase eso.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio mientras Draco se tomaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. No sabía el motivo, pero tenía la sensación de que su respuesta era importante para el crio.

—Bueno, cuando conocí a tu padre, quería ser su amigo—comenzó Draco, lentamente.

Teddy parpadeó.

—¿En serio?—preguntó sorprendido. Su padre nunca se lo había contado.

—Sí, pero yo era mala persona, así que después fuimos enemigos en la escuela—continuó Draco, incómodo al recordar eso de nuevo. No era exactamente algo de lo que estar orgulloso—. En nuestro séptimo año, tu padre luchó contra un horrible hombre que quería conquistar el mundo mágico y Harry se las arregló para derrotarlo. En esa misma batalla, estuve atrapado en una habitación en llamas y tu padre me rescató. Después de eso, sólo nos evitamos y no lo vi durante años hasta que encontró a Scorpius y me lo trajo hace un par de meses en el Callejón Diagón—respiró profundamente—. Yo… siempre me ha gustado, creo, pero no quería admitirlo. Todo lo que puedo decir de tu padre, es que me hace muy feliz y no quiero perderlo.

—Tú también le haces feliz, lo sabes—murmuró Teddy, todavía evitando la mirada de Draco—. Nunca lo vi tan feliz con Ginny.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso—sonrió Draco y Teddy sonrió débilmente—. Realmente quiero que seamos una familia, Teddy—le dijo con sinceridad.

Teddy vaciló y se mordió el labio.

—Sí, yo también lo quiero—susurró después de un largo momento de silencio—. ¿Vas a casarte con él?—preguntó de repente.

Draco casi se atraganta con su saliva.

—Ehm, es un poco pronto para preguntar eso, ¿no crees?—sonrió débilmente.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Has dicho que no quieres perderlo.

Draco se movió, cruzando sus piernas.

—Bueno, creo que me gustaría casarme con tu padre un día, sí. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?—le preguntó incierto.

Ahora estaba claro que Teddy estaba dudando y Draco esperó con ansiedad.

—Creo que me parece bien—murmuró al cabo de cinco minutos—. ¿Eso me haría tu hijo también?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no tienes que llamarme padre o papá o algo así si no quieres—se apresuró a decir Draco. ¿Cómo había cambiado de rumbo la conversación si había ido a tranquilizar a Teddy diciéndole que Harry volvería a una proposición de matrimonio? No lo entendía.

Teddy miró hacia sus pies, jugueteando con los hilos sueltos de su pantalón.

—Nunca he tenido dos padres antes—murmuró casi inaudible.

—Nunca he tenido dos hijos antes—respondió Draco, sonriendo.

Teddy levantó la mirada y sonrió con timidez. Miró a Draco con incertidumbre y el rubio se la devolvió, esperando la reacción de Teddy.

El joven lo sorprendió al ponerse de rodillas y sentarse a su lado. Teddy, con los brazos extendidos, lo abrazó con torpeza, sintiéndose extraño al abrazar a alguien que no fuera su padre o su abuela.

Al principio, Draco se sorprendió, pero rápidamente devolvió el abrazo, frotando la espalda de Teddy. El pequeño puso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

—¿Realmente crees que papá volverá pronto?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Lo prometo, Teddy, tu padre estará de regreso pronto—susurró Draco a su vez.

Si Harry no volvía en una semana, Draco iría a buscarlo. Buscaría en todos los edificios, rastrearía por toda Inglaterra. No sólo dependía de Harry, pero sus dos hijos pequeños necesitaban que su padre estuviese de regreso.

* * *

6 de enero

Harry gimió cuando se despertó. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca cuando su cuerpo dolorido protestó ante la acción. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Podrían ser un par de días o un par de semanas. Después de la inyección se había desmayado por culpa del insoportable dolor y cuando recuperó la consciencia no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado.

El hombre no había regresado y Harry se preguntó si le dejaría morir de hambre o dejaría su podrido cadáver ahí.

Pensó en Draco, Scorpius y Teddy, y renovó su deseo de liberase y empezó a luchar contra sus límites. No eran unas cuerdas normales, así que debían de ser mágicas.

Intentó hacer magia, tratando de romper la barrera mágica de su cuerda. Su magia se alzó, pero cuando salió, de golpe desapareció, permitiendo que Harry supiese que cualquier cosa que hiciese sería inútil: estaba absorbiendo su magia.

Frunció el ceño. Esto no era bueno. No sabía dónde estaba, cuánto tiempo había estado ahí (aunque por la sensación de vacío en su estómago y la sensación de mareo cada vez que se movía, le hizo saber que había pasado tiempo desde que había comido por última vez), que se lo habían llevado y cómo iba a escapar sin una varita.

_Joder_.

A veces, su vida apestaba. Había pensado que podría vivir una vida relativamente normal después de derrotar a Voldemort, pero al parecer el destino había decidido joderle un poco más.

Con aire ausente, se preguntó si había hecho algo realmente malo en su vida anterior para merecer toda la mierda que le sucedía.

Se tensó cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y los pasos se acercaron a él.

—Bueno, Potter, creo que ya es hora de mudarte, ¿eh?—su secuestrador se rió sombríamente y antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, sintió un hechizo golpearle y antes de que perdiera la consciencia de nuevo, se dio cuenta que había sido golpeado con un Desmaius. Realmente odiaba sentirlos.

¿Dónde le llevaría ahora?

El hombre miró pensativamente a Harry. Realmente quería matarlo, haciéndole pagar por todo su sufrimiento, pero eso tendría que esperar. Su venganza sabría mil veces mejor si esperaba un par de meses más.

Sonrió y desató a Harry, colocándolo en la posición de sentado contra la pared. Le quitó la venda y la mordaza.

La cabeza de Harry rodó hacia un lado, todo su cuerpo cayendo hacia la pared.

El hombre se burló. Hubo un rápido destello iluminando el oscuro cuarto y después se dirigió a la lechuza.

—Ya sabes a quién acudir—murmuró y envió a la lechuza a volar en la noche.

Era la hora de llevar a Potter a ese lugar. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaba ansioso por saber en qué estado se encontraba su pareja.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos:**

**- Joiitah:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Con respecto al secuestrador, no te puedo decir nada salvo que sigas leyendo para que descubras quién es.

- **Potter perdida: **Me alegra que te guste. Todos pensamos que Ginny debería hacerlo, pero es una Weasley y sabemos lo cabezotas que son. Con respecto a Scorpius, es pequeño y Draco no es Lucius, el cual moldó, en cierta forma, a Draco su semejanza, por eso el chico es diferente.

- **Nick:** No, estaba tomándome unas merecidas vacaciones. Sé que he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero mi periodo de cargar pilas ha sido más largo de lo esperado.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 439 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Notas de traductor: ** en este capítulo, encontraréis dos pistas para averiguar quién es el asesino. ¿Sabréis encontrarlas?

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

6 de enero

Cuando Draco se despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el borde de su cama, con su hijo tumbado a su lado. Tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada, sus pequeñas manos apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

Draco negó exasperado con la cabeza, pero sonrió con cariño. Scorpius había tenido siempre un sueño inquieto.

Se alisó el cabello rubio alborotado y le dio a Scorpius un suave beso en la frente antes de salir cuidadosamente de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no molestar a su hijo.

En silencio, se vistió y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, lo que vio le hizo detenerse.

Una deslumbrante Daphne estaba luchando para desatar una carta de una lechuza marrón, mientras que ella le picoteaba las manos.

—¡Maldita lechuza de mierda!—siseó, respirando pesadamente. Algunos mechones de su pelo se habían salido de su moño, cayendo delante de sus ojos.

—Es bueno que Blaise no pueda verte ahora—dijo Draco a la ligera, sorprendiendo a Daphne que saltó y frunció el ceño—. Siempre te tomaría el pelo con el hecho de que hayas perdido contra una simple lechuza.

—Vete a la mierda—murmuró ella, molesta.

—Lo siento, no estoy interesado—sonrió Draco.

—Gilipollas, si piensas que puedes obtener mejores resultados, trata de conseguir esa carta por tu cuenta—espetó ella y se acercó a su silla, cruzó los brazos y bufó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero se acercó al animal. Lo estaba mirando, al parecer, preocupado.

Extendió la mano y el ave ofreció su pata inmediatamente.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—murmuró Daphne, irritada.

En el momento en el que Draco tuvo la carta en la mano, la lechuza voló rápidamente a través de la ventana abierta. Un elfo doméstico apareció para cerrarla antes de irse de nuevo.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando no vio ningún nombre en la carta. Cuidadoso, ejecutó algunos hechizos de detección en ella. No sería la primera vez que recibía cartas con intención de hacerle daño.

Cuando los hechizos no revelaron nada, la abrió. Algo cayó del pergamino y aterrizó sobre la mesa.

Draco la cogió y para su sorpresa e incredulidad era una foto de Harry, desplomado contra la pared. El Harry de la foto con los ojos cerrados, apenas se movió.

El miedo se apoderó de su corazón y Draco leyó la carta, temblando de miedo y furia.

_¿Echas de menos a tu amante, Malfoy?_

_Si lo quieres de vuelta, nos encontraremos en el camino abandonado del bosque cerca tu casa._

_Lleva a alguien contigo y Potter pagará las consecuencias._

Harry estaba vivo. Estaba vivo y lo traería de regreso.

Daphne le miró preocupado. ¿Qué decía la carta que hizo que Draco estuviera tan pálido?

—Draco, cielo, ¿estás bien?—preguntó.

Cuando él la miró, ella se sorprendió al ver sus extraños ojos brillantes y llameantes.

—Ese cabrón va a devolverme a Harry. Me tengo que ir ahora—respondió Draco rápidamente—. Quédate con los chicos, por favor—se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.

Daphne le siguió.

—Espera, Draco, ¿no vas a llevar a alguien contigo?—preguntó, su mente confundida en estado de shock al enterarse de la noticia. El secuestrador estaba ofreciendo a Potter. ¿Por qué no exige algo a cambio?—. Quién sabe, probablemente sea una trampa.

—Me da igual, voy a traer a Harry de regreso, eso es lo que importa—espetó, cogiendo su chaqueta—. Me ha prohibido que lleve a alguien conmigo; si estoy solo tengo la oportunidad de matar a ese hijo de puta—agregó, sombrío.

—¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido!—dijo estridente—. Él no pide nada y sin embargo te deja libre a Potter después de tres días. ¿Quién haría algo como eso? Es peligroso, Draco. ¿Qué pasa si esa persona intenta matarte? ¿Y si es una trampa?

—Puedo defenderme bien—respondió Draco, molesto—. Tan pronto como tenga a Harry, te mandaré un mensaje.

—Espera, no…—ella intentó protestar, pero Draco había abandonado la mansión. Maldijo en voz alta—. Maldita sea, Malfoy, ¡será mejor que vuelvas sano y salvo!—siseó y se dirigió a la sala de estar, sentándose en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, haciendo un ruido que sonaba como clac-clac.

Merlín, odiaba esperar.

* * *

En el momento en el que Draco estuvo fuera de la puerta, salió disparado, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, instándolo a ir más allá.

_Muy pronto._ Estaba tan cerca de volver a tener a Harry. No le importaba que fuese una trampa, no le importaba que fuese peligroso (y no era algo que él pensara que fuera a decir), lo único que le importaba era tener a Harry en sus brazos, de vuelta en casa con sus niños.

Sus piernas empezaron a sufrir calambres, sus pulmones estaban ardiendo, pero no se detuvo. Podía soportar eso, no tenía importancia; lo único que importaba era su pareja, que le esperaba.

* * *

Harry se despertó aturdido, confundido al escuchar a los pájaros cantar y el frío viento, severo, pasándole a través de la ropa, haciéndole temblar violentamente.

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

—Finalmente te has despertado—la voz aún fría de su secuestrador sonaba divertida, sonó a su lado.

Harry se tensó.

—No te preocupes, no voy a matarte aquí—escuchó el movimiento de la ropa.

Una vez más, Harry maldijo su falta de visión y la falta de su varita. Era irritante para él no ser capaz de poder ver al hombre.

—Le he enviado a tu pareja una carta esta mañana, diciéndole dónde encontrarnos—continuó el hombre.

Harry se puso rígido: Draco. No tenía que venir, estaría en más peligro que Harry y el moreno no sería capaz de salvarlo. La adrenalina comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y empezó a luchar duramente: el pánico gestándose en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero lo rechazó.

El pánico no ayudaba ahora.

La punta de una varita posicionándose contra su garganta le hizo quedarse quieto.

—Bien, Potter, has sido un buen chico, no la cagues ahora—el hombre le advirtió—. No estoy pensando en matar a Malfoy, eso sería una pérdida de hechizos y energía.

—¿Te importa si desperdicio una maldición especial sobre ti?—una voz fría y dura hizo que el corazón de Harry saltase y el temor inundó su cuerpo ante la seguridad de aquella persona.

Draco había llegado.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó al comienzo del sendero, tal como especificaba la carta, disminuyó la velocidad, apretando su varita con fuerza y mirando a su alrededor con cuidado mientras se adentraba en el sendero.

Cada célula de su cuerpo sólo quería seguir corriendo, pero su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

Si quería salvar a Harry, de nada serviría salir herido o muerto.

Se tensó cuando escuchó a un hombre decir:

—...no la cagues ahora.

Caminó fuera del sendero, entre los grandes robles. Se escondió detrás de uno bastante grande y miró a su alrededor. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando vio a Harry sentado en el suelo: atado, con los ojos vendados y amordazado. Alguien, cuyo rostro estaba oculto debajo de una oscura capa, tenía su varita presionada contra la garganta de Harry.

El hombre encapuchado continuó:

—No estoy pensando en matar a Malfoy, eso sería una pérdida de hechizos y energía.

Draco salió de detrás del árbol.

—¿Te importa si desperdicio una maldición especial sobre ti?—preguntó frío y miró retador al hombre que se volvió hacia él, con el rostro todavía oculto.

—Ah, así que has venido solo. Eres más listo de lo que pensaba—se burló el hombre.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, si crees que vas a salirte con la tuya—gruñó Draco y con un movimiento rápido el árbol de detrás del hombre se había incendiado.

El hombre maldijo y sin prestar atención a Harry, quien había comenzado de nuevo a luchar contra las cuerdas, saltó a un lado, fuera del alcance del fuego.

—Eso no ha sido muy agradable, Malfoy—se burló el hombre y, esta vez, Draco fue el que tuvo que esquivar un hechizo morado.

Draco maldijo cuando el hechizo agujereó su túnica, si le hubiese dado en el cuerpo…

Mientras tanto, Harry había empezado a luchar más, era difícil tratar de liberarse mientras tenía los ojos vendados y trató de concentrase en la pelea que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Su corazón dejó de latir cada vez que escuchaba una maldición de Draco y esperaba que él no saliese herido de gravedad.

—Deberías ser más amable con la persona que te devuelve tu pareja —finalmente, Draco pudo escuchar el disgusto en la voz del hombre. Le había molestado escuchar su voz divertida y burlona y se sentía como una pequeña victoria al conseguir molestar al hombre.

Durante la pelea, había adquirido algunos cortes pequeños, contusiones y unas pocas quemaduras porque parte de su atención estaba en Harry. Quería hacer daño a ese hijo de puta, en verdad, matarlo, pero temía herir a Harry. ¿Y si su hechizo o maldición le golpeaba en lugar de al hombre? No era como si tuviese una clara oportunidad: el desconocido hombre se colocaba constantemente detrás de Harry, por lo que le era difícil a Draco golpearle gravemente.

Draco apretó los dientes, tratando de lanzar un hechizo que diera en el blanco.

* * *

Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el rostro de Harry. Todavía estaba luchando con las cuerdas y se las había arreglado para aflojar el nudo, pero su cabeza empezó a sentirse muy ligera a causa de no haber ingerido comida por un largo período.

Sacudió la cabeza con dureza, porque no quería perder la consciencia ahora. Se tensó cuando el sonido de la pelea cesó y sólo escuchaba una respiración dificultosa a unos metros de él: detrás de él.

—Realmente, ¿dónde están tus modales, Malfoy? Esperaba un encuentro más civilizado—dijo el hombre, burlón.

Draco apretó con más fuerza su varita y apuntó al pecho del hombre. Sería arriesgado, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Si utilizaba esa maldición ahora, el hombre no sería capaz de moverse.

—Sectum…

—Ah, ah, ah, no usarás ese hechizo, si no quieres que tu juguete salga herido—murmuró sombríamente y apuntó con su varita a la cabeza de Harry—. Vamos Malfoy, hazlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevaría decir el hechizo antes de que pueda matarle?

Draco apretó la mandíbula con la mirada furiosa. Estaba atrapado. Podría decir el hechizo rápidamente, pero entonces no obtendría el efecto deseado ya que los hechizos de ese calibre requieren mucha atención.

Sin embargo, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Harry apenas pudo contener un grito de alivio cuando por fin logró liberar sus manos. Tiró de la cuerda y se quitó la venda de los ojos. Hizo una mueca cuando la luz le golpeó en los ojos, que ahora eran más sensibles a causa de haber estado cegado por tanto tiempo, y los entrecerró, sintiéndose aliviado cuando vio que Draco estaba casi ileso y de pie frente a él.

Draco no se había fijado en él después de haberse liberado él mismo, y el rubio tenía toda la atención sobre el secuestrador.

Analizó rápidamente la situación: Draco todavía estaba vivo, herido y con la respiración apenas agitada, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que su secuestrador estaba de pie detrás de él, probablemente un poco a su derecha. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho, ya que no tenía su varita (se preguntó si Daphne o uno de sus hijos la había recogido), de modo que no podía ser de mucha ayuda con magia.

Hay una solución para cada problema. Lentamente, Harry movió su mano izquierda que estaba oculta de la vista del secuestrador y buscó en el suelo algo que pudiera ayudarlo.

Su mano se cerró en tornó algo duro y afilado. Eso tendría que hacer.

—¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de esto—suspiró el hombre y de repente señaló con su varita a Draco que se quedó helado—. He sido muy amable contigo, pero como no quieres dejarme marchar, tengo que enseñarte lo que pasa cuando te pones en mi camino. Cru…

Draco se apartó del alcance de la maldición, pero él tenía que hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Harry se levantó de repente y arrojó una piedra del tamaño de su mano al secuestrador.

La cabeza del hombre se balanceó duramente cuando la roca le golpeó la cabeza y gimió y sus rodillas se flexionaron, su varita colgando cerca de su cadera.

Esta era la oportunidad de Draco.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!—espetó, pero justo cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de golpearle, fue capaz de aparecerse lejos, pero no antes de que Draco pudiera vislumbrar el claro y rubio cabello.

Un segundo más tarde, sólo él y Harry se quedaron en el espacio abierto.

Harry gimió y se cogió la cabeza. Se había movido demasiado rápido y el mundo estaba girando a su alrededor.

—¡Harry!—corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Harry—. Merlín, ¡estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto!—le susurró a Harry y le besó la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y los labios—. ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo! ¡Creí que te había perdido!

Harry se aferraba débilmente al caliente y duro cuerpo de delante de él, tratando de permanecer consciente a pesar de que cada vez era más difícil.

—Estoy contento de estar de vuelta, también—murmuró y se estremeció cuando sintió que algo húmedo golpear sus mejillas.

Unos segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba llorando.

Harry le levantó la cabeza y le cogió la cara con sus manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Chis, estoy de vuelta. No me voy a ir—le susurró y beso a Draco suavemente en sus labios, relajándose ante el familiar toque y no pudo contener las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos al ver a Draco de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? No te duele nada, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha hecho?—preguntó Draco frenético, con las manos sobre el cuerpo de Harry, buscando signos de lesiones y para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera de una pieza en sus brazos, que estaba de nuevo con él.

—Estoy bien, no me duele mucho. Me ató y me vendó los ojos y… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?—preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado secuestrado.

—Casi cuatro días. Scorpius y Teddy estaban que se morían de la preocupación. Ni se te ocurra hacernos esto de nuevo, ¿me oyes?—ordenó Draco, mezclando su preocupación e ira.

—Te prometo que tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora cuando salga fuera—murmuró Harry, besando a Draco de nuevo.

—No creas que te voy a dejar salir solo después de esto—gruñó—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha hecho daño?

Harry vaciló, sin saber si decirle a Draco sobre la poción que el hombre le había inyectado en su cuerpo. No era veneno, si hubiese sido así, lo habría sabido. Sin embargo la pregunta era: ¿qué le había inyectado ese hombre?

—¿Harry? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre?—repitió su pregunta, sintiéndose más y más ansioso al ver la vacilación de Harry en sus ojos. _¿Qué le había hecho ese hijo de puta?_

—Él… me ha inyectado algún tipo de poción —respondió vacilante.

Los ojos grises se abrieron horrorizados.

—Pero no era veneno, ¡estoy seguro de eso!—se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Harry—. Si lo fuera, habría sentido los efectos.

—Te voy a llevar al hospital—dijo sombrío Draco y se puso de pie y cogió a Harry—. No voy a arriesgarme. Si ese cabrón te ha inyectado algo, quiero saber qué es.

—Draco, puedo caminar solo—protestó Harry, sintiéndose un poco humillado.

—Harry, por favor—respondió con voz extrañamente suave y lo miró suplicante.

El moreno se mordió el labio, Harry puso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, comprendiendo que el otro tenía necesidad de cuidarlo, a pesar de lo estúpido e ilógico que pudiera sonar para Harry.

Draco tuvo que caminar de regreso a la ruta principal, ya que algunas barreras de la mansión Malfoy se extendían hacia el lugar abierto.

—¿Cómo están los niños?—preguntó Harry, preocupado, pensando en lo mal que lo habría pasado Teddy.

—Están preocupados por ti, no creo que hayan comido mucho estos días. Creo que nadie lo hizo—añadió Draco en voz baja.

—Lo siento—murmuró Harry, agachando la mirada.

Draco bufó débilmente.

—¿Por qué estás pidiendo disculpas? No fue por tu culpa—murmuró, besando la sien de Harry. No se cansaba de tocarlo a hora que lo tenía en sus brazos—. Ni pienses que te voy a perder de vista nunca más.

Harry frunció el ceño, disgustado por el tono de posesividad, pero no se molestó en responder, sabiendo que sería inútil y para ser honesto, estaba demasiado aliviado y feliz de estar de nuevo con Draco. No quería arruinar su reencuentro con una pelea.

—Tenemos que decírselo a los chicos. Quiero verlos—dijo Harry.

Draco asintió

—Cuando te hayan revisado, voy a enviarle un mensaje a Daphne.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Daphne? Pensaba que se había ido hace unos días.

—No lo hizo, decidió quedarse en casa mientras tú no estabas—Draco lo movió un poco, apretando su agarre—. Agárrate fuerte ahora, voy a aparecernos.

Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. _Maldita sea, odiaba la aparición._

* * *

Daphne se sobresaltó cuando un Patronus de plata brillante en forma de pantera apareció a través de la pared. Lo reconoció como el de Draco y lo alertó, su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido, sintiendo que saltaba de su pecho.

—_¡Daphne, tengo a Harry! Estoy con él ahora en San Mungo, pidiendo un examen médico. Estaré de regreso tan pronto como pueda._

Daphne se rió débilmente, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, goteando en el suelo de mármol. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, aliviada.

Potter estaba a salvo. Estaba de vuelta.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrió. Potter estuvo a la altura de su reputación: aún era difícil de matar.

—Mamá, ¿por qué estás en suelo? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó con miedo Scorpius, de pie en el umbral.

Ella le hizo señas y lentamente se acercó, con aspecto preocupado, apretando su conejito contra su pecho. Ella lo abrazó contra el suyo, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Estoy llorando porque estoy feliz, cariño—le susurró al oído—. Papá acaba de enviar un mensaje. ¡Traerá a papi de vuelta!

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron de golpe y se quedó boquiabierto. La confusión, el miedo y la esperanza parpadeaban sobre su rostro y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—¿En serio?—susurró, sin atreverse a creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era cierto? ¿Papá había encontrado a su papi? ¿Papi volvería a casa?

Su madre asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa aligerando su rostro.

—Lo digo en serio, cielo. Tu papi va a volver a casa.

Scorpius gritó y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre, abrazándola con fuerza mientas él comenzaba a llorar de alivio.

—¡Papi va a volver!—repetía una y otra vez.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

—¡Tengo que decírselo a Teddy!—gritó el rubio entusiasmado y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sus pies golpetearon fuerte contra el suelo mientras iba a ver al otro chico. Toda su cara estaba radiante y sonreía. ¡Papi iba a volver!

Teddy lo miró molesto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una cosa rubia se abalanzó sobre él.

—Oh—gimió cuando la cosa se posó sobre su pecho, dificultándole la respiración—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?—le preguntó con dureza.

Scorpius lo miró y Teddy frunció el ceño cuando vio al rubio mirarlo feliz. Dos brazos pequeños se acercaron a su cuello y el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Papi va a volver!—gritó en voz alta.

Teddy lo miró fijamente, no entendiendo las palabras.

—¿Qué… qué… por qué…?

—¡Vamos, Teddy! ¡Tenemos que estar allí cuando papi regrese!—le insistió a Scorpius y tiró de su mano.

Teddy, aturdido, siguió a la planta baja al muchacho. No podía esperar. Su padre se había ido durante días, ¿cómo iba a volver de repente? ¿Y dónde estaba Draco?

Mirándole fijamente, Teddy se sentó en el sofá, con las manos sobre su regazo mientras Scorpius parloteaba acerca de las cosas que harían cuando él llegara. Haría fotos de él, iba a jugar con él e iba a cocinar para él (Daphne inmediatamente le prohibió acercarse a la cocina). Scorpius puso mala cara, pero cedió, estaba muy feliz de que su papi volviese para poder preocuparse por otra cosa. Y estaba orgulloso de su padre también. Después de todo, su papá había cumplido su promesa.

Daphne estaba un poco preocupada por la falta de reacción por parte de Teddy, pero pensó que era mucho para el niño. Tendría que ver a Potter para creer que estaba de vuelta.

¡Demonios, incluso a ella le costaba creerlo, y eso que Draco jamás habría mentido!

—Muy bien, vamos a examinar su sangre para cada poción que podamos pensar e inmediatamente nos permitirá saber qué le inyectó, señor Potter—Healer Rowland informó a Harry y Draco mientras miraba el archivo.

—Gracias—asintió Harry con la cabeza.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de reconocimiento y le habían hecho un escáner completo de su cuerpo. El análisis no había revelado nada especial, por lo que el sanador había extraído sangre para hacerle un par de pruebas.

Harry le había dicho lo que había experimentado cuando le había inyectado la poción, pero Rowland comentó que esa era la misma reacción a un montón de pociones.

Draco había estando rondando a su alrededor con inquietud y le había sostenido la mano todo el tiempo, no dejándola ir ni una vez.

Dos aurores, que habían estado en el hospital debido a un sospechoso que había sido traído, interrogaron a Harry sobre el secuestro. Les resultaba extraño que el secuestrador le dejase ir sin exigir un rescate o cualquier otra cosa, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto. Con el tiempo se fueron, prometiendo que estarían ojo avizor por el secuestrador.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?—preguntó Draco, impaciente.

—Draco—le regañó Harry.

Rowland se rió entre dientes, sus ojos marrones miraban divertido a la pareja.

—Vamos, puede irse. Sólo manténgase alejado de los problemas a partir de ahora, señor Potter.

—Lo intentaré—replicó Harry con sequedad.

Salieron de la sala de reconocimiento y Harry se apoyó contra el costado de Draco con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Draco suavemente, frotando la palma de Harry tiernamente. El sanador no había encontrado a Harry dañado. Estaba deshidratado y débil por falta de alimentos en su cuerpo, pero Rowland les había asegurado que podría ser fácilmente resuelto con un poco de descanso y buena comida.

—Todavía me siento algo aturdido, pero por lo demás estoy bien. Sólo quiero ir a casa con nuestros hijos—respondió Harry con suavidad.

—He pensado lo mismo—susurró Draco y decidieron usar la red flu del hospital porque Harry no quería sentirse mal si ejecutaba otra aparición.

Cuando salió por la chimenea, tosiendo un poco de hollín, fueron atacados por una mancha rubia que gritaba en voz alta y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

—¡Papi, te he echado tanto de menos!—lloró Scorpius.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Harry y se inclinó para abrazar al muchacho fuertemente.

—Dios, yo también, cielo—susurró Harry y disfrutó de la sensación de tener un niño que ahora era considerado como su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos.

—No nos dejes —gimió Scorpius, restregando la cara contra el hombro de Harry como un pequeño gatito.

—Te lo prometo—juró Harry, y entonces se encontró con unos llorosos ojos azules.

Teddy miraba a su padre en estado de shock. Su padre se veía muy pálido y tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, pero sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban aún. Sus pómulos parecían más pronunciados y se veía cansado, pero estaba _allí_.Estaba de nuevo en casa, de vuelta con él.

—Teddy, hijo, ven aquí—dijo su padre en voz baja y abrió los brazos—. Te he echado de menos.

Un sollozo le atravesó el cuello y voló hacia Harry, aferrándose a él y no queriendo soltarse.

—Papá, papá, papá—repetía Teddy.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle que sus pantalones se manchasen aún más y colocó a Teddy en su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza y meciéndolo adelante y hacia atrás.

—Chis, estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado. Estoy aquí—murmuró una y otra vez con voz suave.

A Scorpius le temblaba un poco el labio, quería abrazar a su papi más, pero entendía que Teddy necesitaba tiempo con él. Tendría tiempo con él después, estaba seguro de ello. Su papi no se iba a ninguna parte ahora.

Se tambaleó hacia su padre, extendiendo los brazos. Draco se agachó y lo levantó, colocándolo en su cadera.

Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, papá —sonrió y lo abrazó.

Su padre le miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por traer a papi de nuevo.

Draco sonrió y miró la escena con ternura. Harry estaba de vuelta dónde pertenecía: con su familia.

Daphne sonrió. Al menos Potter estaba de vuelta, ya se preocuparían por el secuestrador después.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos:**

**- Paola: **Prefiero que leas la mía, así puedes compartir tu opinión conmigo. Lo del secuestrador… estoy atado de pies y manos.

- **Potter perdida: **La verdad que era una escena que se esperaba, ¿verdad?

- **Kasandra Potter: **Sí, más o menos es lo mismo, ¿no? Bueno, sí, lo he aprobado todo, si no mi madre me hubiese torturado a lo Bellatrix Lestrange.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 462 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Cuando las nalgas de Harry comenzaron a sentirse entumecidas, decidió que era hora de levantarse. Se las arregló con dificultad para ponerse en pie y puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Teddy para apoyar al niño mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

Draco se unió a él sentándose a su lado con Scorpius en su regazo.

—¿Está papi herido?—le preguntó el pequeño Malfoy preocupado y cuidadosamente localizó unas sombras negras bajo los ojos del moreno.

Harry cogió la pequeña mano entre las suyas y sonrió para tranquilizarle.

—No, Scorpius, estoy bien; un poco cansado.

—Oh, bien—asintió el rubio infante.

Daphne se sentó frente a los cuatro.

—¡Potter, no vuelvas a hacernos esto! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!—le regañó ella.

—Algo he oído—murmuró Harry. Se movió y se estremeció un poco cuando sus músculos protestaron.

Draco notó la mueca de dolor.

—Harry, ¿por qué no te vas a dar un baño para relajarte un poco?—sugirió.

Harry asintió con la cabeza: era conveniente que lo tomase, estaba seguro de que olía mal y el agua caliente relajaría sus músculos.

Trató de colocar a Teddy en el sofá, pero el niño simplemente se negó a dejarlo ir, aferrándose aún más a él lloriqueando.

—Teddy, cielo, ¿puedes soltarme? Tengo que ir a tomarme un baño—murmuró Harry, frotándole la parte posterior al pequeño.

Teddy negó con la cabeza: su cuerpo temblaba.

—No, no, no. No te vas—murmuró, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su padre.

Harry miró un poco desamparado a Draco y Daphne. Ella se encogió de hombros, tenía una idea del motivo por el cual el niño había reaccionado de esa manera y no podía culparlo por ello. Era una reacción normal.

Scorpius estaba mirando a Teddy, extrañado al verlo tan pegajoso. ¿Por qué no permitía que su padre se diese un baño? No iba a ir a ninguna parte, lo había prometido.

Sin pensarlo, Scorpius se acercó a acariciar el hombro de Teddy.

—Teddy, tienes que dejar a papi—le dijo, pero gritó cuando recibió un manotazo con dureza. Scorpius acunó su mano en el pecho y las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos cuando sintió el punzante dolor. Teddy le había golpeado la mano muy fuerte.

—¡No me toques!—siseó Teddy furioso y miró al chico temeroso.

—¡Teddy, discúlpate con Scorpius!—dijo Harry, enfadado—. ¡Scorpius no ha hecho nada para que le pegues!

Obstinado, Teddy negó con la cabeza. No quería disculparse con él. Quería que Scorpius dejase a su padre y a él solos. Él era el único hijo de Harry, Scorpius no pertenecía a ellos.

Harry abrió la boca para reprender a Teddy de nuevo, pero fue detenido por Draco que relajaba a Scorpius.

—Estoy seguro de que Teddy no quería herir a Scorpius. Probablemente aún esté estresado por los últimos días—suspiró y dio un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Scorpius sollozó un poco, pero enseguida paró.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Tal vez Draco tenía razón y Teddy se había desahogado. Era plausible, ya que normalmente Teddy no era tan violento.

—De acuerdo, pero Teddy, necesito darme un baño—lo intentó de nuevo Harry.

Daphne se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry y a Teddy. Ella lo cogió de los brazos y tiró suavemente de ellos hasta que el muchacho dejó a Harry; lo apartó del regazo de Harry y, con dificultad, llevó al niño a su silla.

—Venga, Teddy, nos sentaremos aquí y esperaremos a que tu padre se dé un baño—dijo con calma—. Después puedes volver con él.

El chico frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de estar separado de su padre, pero dejó de pelear.

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie, agarrándose al sofá cuando empezó a marearse.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Draco inmediatamente y Scorpius se sentó en el sofá.

—No, no hace falta. Puedo ir por mí mismo, gracias—resopló el moreno, entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Había sido secuestrado por un tiempo, no estaba lisiado!

—Harry, tus piernas están temblando. ¿Qué pasa si te caes por las escaleras?—respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius se sobresaltó.

—¡No! ¡Papi no se puede caer por las escaleras!—exclamó—. ¡Papi se hará daño! ¡Y no puede hacerse daño!

—Ya has escuchado a nuestro hijo, Harry—sonrió Draco y cogió del brazo a su pareja.

Harry quiso protestar, pero le interrumpió Daphne.

—Potter, no te molestes argumentando. Usa el sentido común. No has comido en días y es probable que pierdas el conocimiento en la escalera y te caigas. Así que por una vez en tu maldita vida, deja que alguien más cuide de ti—espetó.

Harry apretó los dientes, odiando la insinuación de que era demasiado débil como para poder cuidar de sí mismo, pero se dio la vuelta y dejó que Draco lo llevase fuera de la estancia.

Scorpius se bajó del sofá y se tambaleó hacia su madre. Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de Teddy, para impedir que saliese corriendo, Daphne subió a su hijo, colocándolo en su regazo.

—Papi se va a quedar ahora, ¿no? No nos va a dejar, ¿verdad, mamá?—preguntó con ansiedad.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

—Papi no se va a ir otra vez, papá le protegerá—le aseguró al muchacho. Estaba segura de que Draco no permitiría que Potter estuviese fuera de su vista a partir de ahora. Y para ser honesta, no envidiaba a Potter por ello. Los Malfoy eran conocidos por ser muy posesivos con algo o alguien que ellos considerasen. Daphne estaba dispuesta a apostar mil galeones a que Draco era el más posesivo de todos los Malfoy.

Qué lástima por Potter, pero sus días de imprudencia con su seguridad se habían esfumado.

* * *

Draco cerró la puerta del baño tras ellos y con un rápido movimiento de varita el agua comenzó a verterse en la bañera.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un Harry con el ceño fruncido, apoyado contra el lavabo.

—No soy un niño, Draco. No necesito tu ayuda.

Draco suspiró.

—Harry, por favor, acabas de pasar por una traumática…

—¡Estoy bien, Draco! No estoy jodidamente traumatizado—dijo bruscamente Harry, cruzando los brazos—. He pasado por cosas peores.

Los ojos grises se endurecieron.

—Lo sé y no deberías haber pasado por ello. Sin embargo, ahora me perteneces y quiero cuidar de ti. Te he echado tan jodidamente de menos estos días… ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejes cuidar de ti?—le preguntó, dando acercándose un paso más a Harry—. No estaba allí para ayudarte cuando me necesitabas, así que quiero hacerlo.

Harry se mordió el labio, notando la ira desaparecer lentamente.

—No ha sido tu culpa que me secuestraran—murmuró, sus ojos verdes ablandándose—. No se podía haber previsto.

Draco bufó, acortando la distancia entre él y su pareja y lo abrazó.

—En realidad, yo tendría que haber esperado que algo así sucediese, ya que estamos hablando de ti—respondió con seriedad, sin un ápice de humor en su voz.

Harry sonrió con ironía y besó a Draco con dulzura, solo labio contra labio, simplemente para asegurarse de la presencia del otro. Draco rompió el beso para detener el agua antes de que se desbordase por la bañera. Añadió champú de lavanda al agua caliente, dándole un color púrpura claro y el relajante aroma de la planta inundó el baño.

Mientras Harry se quitaba la ropa sucia, siguieron robándose besos y cuando el moreno se metió en el agua y se apoyó en la bañera, Draco se sentó detrás de él, arremangándose y se puso a lavar a Harry. El moreno, ésta vez, no protestó, sino que disfrutó del agua caliente y de las manos de Draco acariciándole demasiado.

—Todavía me estoy preguntando quién era ese hombre—Rompió el silencio Draco—. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero no he visto su cara ni una vez durante el combate, ni he reconocido su voz. Sólo he visto un poco de pelo rubio antes de que se desapareciese.

—Yo tampoco se la he visto—suspiró Harry y estiró las piernas—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que ése es el que ha envenenado a esas personas.

Las manos que estaban sobre su pecho se detuvieron.

—¿Era el asesino?—dijo Draco sorprendido y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mencionó algunas cosas de la carta que recibí hace meses—respondió.

—Esto se está poniendo jodidamente preocupante—murmuró Draco.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Seguía sin entender el motivo del asesino. ¿Por qué secuestrarlo y liberarlo después de tres días? ¿Por qué envenenar a todas esas personas? ¿Para llamar su atención? ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo esto? No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Quién le tenía tanto rencor que era capaz de empezar a matar gente?

Se puso rígido. Podría ser…¿él?

Draco sintió a Harry tensarse y frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sintió nervioso, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

—Draco, ¿tu padre… sigue en la cárcel?

—Por supuesto. Estará allí el resto de sus días. Si hubiese escapado, yo lo sabría de inmediato. ¿Por qué?—dos segundos más tarde comprendió la súbita pregunta de Harry—. Piensas que mi padre es el asesino —murmuró. No era una idea tan descabella: Lucius siempre le había odiado.

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo.

—Lo siento, pensaba…—se interrumpió.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo el porqué puedas pensar eso, pero si no estuviese al cien por cien seguro de que mi padre está en Azkaban, yo hubiese sospechado de él también—sonrió con ironía Draco y empezó a lavarle la espalda a Harry.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Tío Sev quiere hablar contigo, Draco—dijo Teddy en voz alta.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?—sugirió.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien solo?—preguntó Draco con incertidumbre.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Draco, estaré bien. No te preocupes. Ni que me fuese a ahogar si me dejas solo.

Draco hizo una pausa y lo miró alarmado.

—Draco, ve—insistió Harry.

El rubio pareció dudar, pero después de ver la cara de determinación de Harry, suspiró y asintió. Se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, sonriendo rápidamente a Teddy antes de bajar.

Teddy se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra. Se moría de ganas por girar el picaporte y entrar en el baño. Pero era de mala educación hacerlo cuando alguien estaba en él. Años atrás, cuando tenía cuatro, fue corriendo al cuarto de baño para enseñarle un dibujo a Harry mientras se daba un baño.

Por eso sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero quería asegurarse de que su padre estaba bien. No había comido nada desde hacía un buen rato, así que tendría poca o ninguna energía. ¿Y si se había resbalado y se había caído?

Teddy se removió un poco más hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y llamó suavemente.

—Draco, ¿ya has vuelto?—la voz de su padre sonaba incrédula.

Abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó por ella. Su padre enarcó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Teddy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—su padre preguntó, colocándose en posición vertical contra la bañera, pero aún cubierto de espuma.

Teddy miró al suelo.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó en voz baja.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Claro que puedes pasar.

Una vacilante sonrisa fue a parar al rostro del joven y entró por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, cerrándola inmediatamente detrás de él y arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la bañera.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

—Teddy, ¿pasa algo?

No contestó, en su lugar agarró la mano mojada de su padre que descansaba en el borde de la bañera y la miró detenidamente, dándole varias vueltas hasta estar satisfecho y abrigarla con sus propias manos.

—¿Teddy?

Miró hacia arriba, su padre tenía en su rostro una mirada de preocupación y fruncía el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?

Su padre parpadeó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Así que se sentaron en silencio hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse y su padre lo acompañó fuera y lo esperó en el pasillo para que pudiera vestirse.

* * *

Draco parpadeó cuando entró en el salón y se encontró con los ojos de un deslumbrante Severus.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?—preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que encontraste a Potter?—preguntó Severus, gruñendo.

—Porque sólo hace unas horas de eso—respondió Draco lentamente.

Severus bufó.

—¿Cómo está?—murmuró sin mirar a nadie de la estancia.

Draco sonrió.

—Sabía que estabas preocupado por él—dijo satisfecho. Severus lo miró irritado—. Está bien. Un poco deshidratado y débil, ya que no ha comido en los últimos días, pero de acuerdo con el medimago estará bien con un poco de descanso y buena comida.

Daphne miró a su hijo cuando Scorpius le tiró de la manga.

—¿Puedo traer mis dibujos para enseñárselos a papi?

Su madre sonrió.

—Por supuesto, ve.

Scorpius saltó de su regazo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—¿Potter está bien? Ha sido secuestrado. Tal vez me equivoque, pero eso suena a que debe haberle pasado algo—observó Severus, sentándose.

Draco exhaló lentamente, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

—Le han inyectado una poción—contestó, los ojos grises se oscurecieron de ira ante la idea.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué poción?

—Tenemos que esperar a los resultados, pero por suerte para nosotros no era veneno.

—¿Reconoció al secuestrador?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero seguro que él también era el hombre que ha envenenado a esas personas.

Severus arqueó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando sus piernas.

—Esto es extraño.

—Dímelo a mí—resopló Draco. Se dio la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a Harry vestido con unos tejanos oscuros y un jersey negro, de la mano de Teddy.

Harry se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Severus le miraba.

—Uhm. Hola, señor.

—¿Has sido secuestrado durante días, acabas de volver y todo lo que tienes que decir es "hola, señor"?—inquirió Severus.

—¿Qué más esperas que diga?—espetó Harry de nuevo. Teddy lo miró sorprendido.

—Tal vez algo como: me disculpo porque os hayáis preocupado y siempre voy a tener mi varita al alcance —dijo con sarcasmo Severus.

Harry respiró profundamente, recordándose a sí mismo que no estaba en buena posición para comenzar una pelea y relajó sus hombros.

—Lo siento por preocuparte y mantendré mi varita pegada a mí. ¿Es suficiente?—preguntó con impaciencia.

El brillo en los ojos de Severus se oscureció más, pero durante unos segundos una mirada de satisfacción cruzó su rostro antes de recuperar su semblante.

Daphne y Draco se miraron sin saber qué decir cuando un tenso silencio llenó el lugar. Por suerte para todos, Scorpius entró como una flecha de nuevo a la estancia, con las manos llenas de dibujos.

El niño cogió la mano de Harry y tiró de él, haciendo caso omiso al brillo oscuro de Teddy y llevó a su padre al sofá.

—¡Papá, he hecho dibujos para ti!—sonrió Scorpius, acomodándose contra el costado de Harry con Teddy sentado en el otro lado del moreno.

—¿Los has hecho ahora?—sonrió Harry y se relajó contra el respaldo del sofá.

Draco rió suavemente y se unió a los tres en el sofá mientras Daphne se rió y Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, Draco casi tenía que meterle a Harry la comida por la garganta. El moreno comió todo para evitar más mimos de los chicos y de Draco. En serio, ¿quién iba a decir que Draco Malfoy iba a ser un hombre de mimos?

Severus se marchó tan pronto como la cena había acabado, a pesar de que le había dicho a Harry que esperaba los ingredientes para las pociones en dos semanas. Lo que significaba que Harry tendría que tener el dinero preparado para entonces.

Scorpius y Teddy pusieron mala cara cuando Severus les dijo que las clases comenzarían de nuevo en dos días. Sin embargo, una mirada del maestro de pociones fue suficiente para que se callasen y los hizo asentir dócilmente.

Daphne también anunció que se iba. Era el momento de volver junto a su marido.

Ella se sorprendió cuando Harry, en vez de darle la mano ofrecida, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hubiese estado bien, excepto por el susurro.

—Si te atreves a hacerle daño, ¡te lo haré pagar!

Harry no sabía si debía sentirse avergonzado de que ella cuidase de él un poco o tener miedo de la amenaza.

Tan pronto terminó el abrazo, Draco envió a Harry arriba para descansar. El moreno estuvo a punto de protestar, pero una mirada de determinación de Draco le hizo suspirar y se fue escaleras arriba para ponerse el pijama seguido de Teddy y Scorpius.

Draco esperó hasta escuchar el cierre de la puerta antes de volverse hacia Daphne.

—Ha sido agradable tenerte aquí, gracias por tu ayuda—sonrió y la abrazó.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—No me las des, no hice mucho. Sólo asegúrate de que no lo pierdes de vista otra vez. ¿Quién sabe si el secuestrador vaya a volver?—suspiró, un poco preocupada.

Draco asintió tristemente y se despidió con la mano. Ella se lo devolvió y cuando traspasó las barreras se apareció.

Draco suspiró y cerró la puerta. Mantener a Harry fuera de peligro iba a resultar muy difícil, ya que el hombre era un jodido imán para los problemas.

Sacudió la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Cuando entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Harry, se detuvo y se apoyó contra el resquicio de la puerta, sonriendo suavemente al ver la estampa: Harry estaba acostado en medio de la cama, profundamente dormido. Su respiración era lenta y profunda y sus ojos se movieron tras sus párpados. A ambos lados de él estaban Scorpius y Teddy. Ambos lo tenían muy bien sujeto, como si quisieran impedir que se marchase. Sus rostros estaban ocultos en el hombro de Harry, con Teddy tumbado de costado con la espalda contra la pared y Scorpius estaba acurrucado contra Harry con una de sus manos contra su boca.

Viendo que no cabía en la cama con ellos, Draco, cuidadosamente la amplió sin despertar a los ocupantes.

Una vez hecho eso, se quitó la ropa y se puso un pantalón de chándal antes de meterse en ella también, tumbado junto a Scorpius. Poco a poco estiró el brazo, abrazando a Harry y a los chicos.

Teddy se movió durante el momento en el que la mano de Draco se colocó contra su hombro, pero no se despertó.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Draco cerró los ojos y se unió con su pequeña familia en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Los siguientes días los pasaron haciendo que Harry se recuperase de nuevo. No se le permitió hacer nada que le cansase y si ellos decidían que no había comido lo suficiente, prácticamente la empujaban hacia el fondo de su garganta. A Harry no le hizo gracia: Draco tenía marcas de quemaduras que lo demostraban.

* * *

Teddy y Scorpius todavía tenían miedo de que su padre desapareciese de nuevo y lo seguían por todas partes, llegando incluso a esperarlo en la puerta del baño cuando él estaba dentro. Casi siempre se les veía adosados a sus manos.

La única vez que Harry había dejado claro que podían dejarlo solo por un momento, casi había terminado en llanto. A Harry se le rompió el corazón al ver que los chicos estaban tan asustados por una nueva desaparición que decidió que estuvieran cerca de él después de aquello.

Draco tampoco se comportó. Había dejado su trabajo para cuidar de Harry y dejó claro que de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo solo.

Normalmente Harry habría protestado en contra de esa idea y del hecho de ser mimado, pero la verdad que la sensación de ser atendido en esa medida era un poco agradable.

Durante su tiempo con los Dursley nunca había sentido que se preocuparan una vez por él. Si se enfermaba o se metía en problemas, tenía que arreglárselas él. En Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron se habían preocupado por él, pero tan pronto como se supo que estaba fuera de peligro, no lo mimaron más. Y después de su pelea con la familia Weasley y su traslado a una casa de campo con Teddy, sin nadie más alrededor, nadie había estado allí para preocuparse por él. No lo había necesitado. Si estaba herido, se ocupaba por su cuenta, no dejando que su ahijado supiese que estaba dolorido.

Con Draco sin embargo, no tenía esa opción. Cuando Harry había tratado de convencerlo de que no quería ser una molestia, Draco lo miró y le dio un beso, diciendo que si alguna vez pensaba que era una molestia más, tendrían unas palabras. Y aunque lo expresó como una amenaza, Harry nunca se había sentido tan atendido antes.

* * *

_09 de enero_

Draco quería a esos dos chicos, realmente lo hacía, pero en ese momento había llegado al límite. Ambos habían estado durmiendo con ellos durante las últimas noches, pero esa noche Draco quería tener un rato a solas con Harry y era imposible con dos niños durmiendo entre ellos. Sería un poco incómodo después de todo.

Así que cuando Harry estaba dándose un baño, Draco vio la oportunidad de decirle a los chicos que tendrían que dormir solos.

Los encontró sentados en el suelo, un poco alejados de la puerta del baño. Levantaron la mirada de sus libros cuando Draco se arrodilló ante ellos.

—Chicos, ¿dónde vais a dormir esta noche?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

Scorpius parpadeó.

—¡Contigo y con papi!—sonrió abiertamente.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Draco con cautela.

—¿No creéis que podéis dormir en vuestras propias camas otra vez?—sugirió Draco cuidadosamente.

Teddy se puso rígido y el labio inferior de Scorpius comenzó a temblar y empezó a inquietarse.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo algo que hará relajarse a papi y todos sabemos que necesita relajarse, ¿verdad?—se apresuró a decir Draco.

Ambos chicos asintieron lentamente.

—Pero ¿por qué no podemos estar allí cuando hagas a papi relajarse?—preguntó Scorpius inocentemente.

Draco casi se atragantó al escucharlo. No iba a decirle a su hijo de seis años exactamente lo que él había querido decir cuando había dicho que haría su papi relajarse.

—No, no puedes, porque es algo que sólo los adultos pueden hacer y no sería de buena educación si lo niños se quedan—trató de explicar Draco sin revelar toda la verdad.

Teddy frunció el ceño y lo miró levemente alterado y Draco se preguntó si el chico sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Merlín, esperaba que no.

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Pero ¿vas a hacer que papi esté relajado y feliz?

—Sí, va a estar muy relajado—prometió Draco con cara seria.

Los chicos todavía parecían inseguros, pero asintieron con la cabeza, aunque a regañadientes.

Draco sonrió y revolvió sus pelos, enredándolos bien.

Esa noche, Harry insistió en llevar a los niños a su cama, aunque Draco aceptó, sólo porque le daría tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Corrió a la habitación que compartían y de inmediato comenzó a colocar velas en las mesitas de noche, escritorio y en el alféizar.

—_Incendio_—murmuró y las velas se encendieron, proyectando un resplandor suave en la oscura habitación. Unos minutos más tarde la estancia empezó a oler a vainilla y a jazmín cuando Draco encendió el incienso. Dio un paso atrás para admirar el romántico entorno y asintió satisfecho con la cabeza. Nunca había intentado crear un ambiente así, pero Harry era especial. Esperaba que le gustase.

—Draco, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?—la voz confusa de Harry sonó detrás de él.

Draco casi salta del susto, ya que no había escuchado la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Quiero que te relajes esta noche—le dijo a Harry y tiró suavemente de él, adentrándolo aún más en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y murmurando discretamente un _Silencio_, haciendo que el dormitorio quedase insonorizado.

Harry miró a su alrededor, disfrutando de las velas y el suave y seductor olor a vainilla y jazmín. Respiró profundamente, se relajó un poco y sonrió.

—¿Has hecho esto para mí?—preguntó, sorprendido, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Harry, besándolo suavemente en el cuello.

—Claro; te lo mereces—murmuró a su oído.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se giró en los brazos de Draco, colocando los suyos alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

—No sabía que podías ser tan romántico—se burló. Dos días de descanso y comiendo correctamente había hecho que recuperara su salud y las bolsas de debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido.

—Tengo mis momentos, pero agradecería que guardaras silencio acerca de esto en público. Tengo una reputación que mantener—bromeó Draco con sus ojos grises brillando.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—miró con picardía a los plateados ojos—. ¿Tenías algo en mente?—susurró con un brilló burlón en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Draco sonrió.

—En realidad, hay algo que tengo ahora en mente—murmuró, apretando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Y, ¿qué tienes en mente?—preguntó Harry, ladeando la cabeza hacia su derecha.

—Tú, yo, una cama, menos ropa…—Draco se detuvo, cuando una sonrisa sugerente salió de sus labios.

—Hm, ¿sabes?, suena interesante—sonrió el moreno, caminando hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpearon la cama y cayó sobre ella, llevándose a Draco con él.

El rubio cayó entre las piernas de Harry: sus caderas tocándose y se apoyó en sus manos, colocadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de su pareja.

Le dio un dulce y breve beso en sus rojos labios.

—¿De verdad quieres esto?—preguntó contra la boca de Harry, sus labios apenas rozándose.

Una mano se colocó alrededor de su cuello y la otra se deslizó por su pelo.

—Por supuesto que quiero esto—el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó la nariz—. Así que espero que sea bueno—le guiñó un ojo.

Draco se rió.

—Oh, tengo esa intención—sonrió y sus labios se encontraron con los de Harry de nuevo. El beso comenzó suave y ligero, pero pronto progresó a algo más apasionado; sus labios presionaron con fuerza sobre los labios suaves del otro y empezó a morder suavemente. La lengua de Harry presionó contra la boca de Draco, pidiendo permiso que el rubio concedió para poder reunirse con su lengua a mitad de camino. Ellos jugaron con sus lenguas, acariciando y provocando hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

Draco tiró del jersey del moreno y éste levantó los brazos, permitiendo que el hombre rubio se lo quitase. Mientras Harry estaba jugando ocupado con los botones de la camisa negra de Draco, el rubio ya había empezado a desabrocharle a Harry sus tejanos, tirando de ellos hacia abajo cuando llegó a abrirlos. Harry levantó la parte inferior de su cuerpo para que a Draco le fuese más fácil quitárselos y sonrió en señal de triunfo cuando consiguió quitarle la camisa antes de ir a por sus pantalones.

Tres minutos más tarde, los dos estaban completamente desnudos y acostados debajo de las mantas.

Harry abrazó a Draco y tiró de él para acercarlo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se encontrasen; buscó su boca y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo mientras su manos se abrieron paso hasta los brazos y bajando por la espalda de Draco, acariciando su cuerpo hasta el final.

Draco respiró profundamente por la nariz y se movió, gimiendo cuando sus miembros se rozaron entre sí.

El rubio dejó un rastro de besos en el cuello de Harry, colocándose en un lugar cerca de su clavícula y empezó a morder y a chupar suavemente, calmando el moratón presto a nacer con la lengua.

La respiración de Harry se agitó y quitó las manos de la espalda de Draco, llevándolas a su pecho: sintiendo y acariciando los abdominales que encontró; pellizcando los rosados pezones.

Draco gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

El moreno sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los pálidos hombros, empujando suavemente contra ellos, tratando de darle la vuelta.

Cuando Draco lo sintió, cogió de las muñecas a Harry y lo paró. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, un poco confundido.

—Ahora no—murmuró Draco, girando la cabeza para dar un suave beso en la muñeca de Harry—. Esta noche es para ti.

Harry parpadeó, pero sonrió con timidez. Draco lo empujó hacia atrás y dejó un rastro de besos desde el cuello, la clavícula y deteniéndose en sus pezones para chupar uno mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro.

Harry gimió suavemente y una de sus manos encontró el camino al pelo rubio, revolviendo aún más.

Cuando Draco estuvo satisfecho con la dureza de los pezones de Harry, se deslizó hacia abajo, mordiendo y chupando en lugares al azar, deteniéndose justo encima de la ingle de Harry. El miembro duro de Harry se presionaba contra su clavícula mientras el moreno jadeaba y se retorcía en la cama.

Draco sonrió burlón y lamió el miembro, haciendo a Harry jadear fuertemente. Sus manos curtidas se agarraban con fuerza a las sábanas y sus caderas empezaron a moverse.

—Mierda, Draco—gimió Harry, pero gruñó cuando Draco se detuvo. Se apoyó sobre los ojos, mirando al hombre entre sus piernas, con la cara roja y jadeando—: ¿Quién ha dicho que podías parar?

Draco rió y subió de nuevo, dando un efectivo beso a Harry con fuerza presionando casi inmediatamente con su lengua.

Harry gimió, pero abrazó a Draco y tiró de él con más fuerza, presionando su pecho, resbaladizo por el sudor, el uno contra el otro, suspirando ante el contacto.

Besar a Harry y al mismo tiempo buscar el bote de lubricante en el cajón de la mesita de noche resultó ser muy difícil, pero Draco estaba decidido y logró ubicarla dos minutos después de una frustrante búsqueda. Hizo un sonido de triunfo y se apartó.

El moreno gimió cuando el rubio rompió el contacto, pero sus ojos empezaron a brillar cuando vio el bote.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Draco, sin aliento.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

—Sigue —casi gruñó, impaciente.

Draco sonrió y abrió el tapón del bote, colocando una buena cantidad de líquido entre sus dedos. Lo frotó entre ellos, calentándolo, antes de colocarse de nuevo entre las piernas de Harry, empujando para abrir sus piernas. Recorrió desde el cuello hasta la mejilla del moreno, para terminar en sus labios. Distrajo a Harry chupando su labio inferior mientras introducía un lubricado dedo contra su entrada, empujándolo suavemente. Harry se estremeció un poco al sentir la intromisión y con impaciencia empujó hacia abajo. Sus manos desordenaron el pelo rubio de Draco y tiró de él cuando el dedo se deslizó en su totalidad, amoldándose un poco.

—Hm—suspiró Harry y comenzó a dar besos en la cara de Draco: en los labios, mejillas, nariz, barbilla, frente, ojos, cuello…

Draco movió su dedo un par de veces antes de añadir un segundo, deteniéndose un momento cuando el moreno siseó. Tan pronto como Harry asintió con la cabeza, introdujo sus dedos profundamente, abriendo y cerrando ambos dedos. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo acariciando el miembro de Harry, haciendo que él gimiese en voz alta.

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros, introduciéndose aún más en Harry, buscado ese lugar que le haría enloquecer. Lo encontró después de un poco de búsqueda y cuando presionó contra él, Harry se arqueó y gritó, agarrando los hombros de Draco fuertemente, clavando las uñas en su piel.

—¡Ah, Draco!—jadeó el moreno y la lujuria en sus ojos verdes se intensificó, dejando a Draco sin aliento.

Draco sonrió y bombeó más rápido con los dedos, extendiendo las estrechas paredes.

—¡Hm, basta!—gimió Harry y empujó sus caderas.

Draco retiró apresuradamente sus dedos, untando generosamente lubricante en su polla y empujando las piernas de Harry hacia arriba y hacia los lados, dejándolo al descubierto.

Harry enrojeció cuando sintió la mirada de Draco apreciar su cuerpo y resopló, tirando de Draco hacia él.

—Deja de mirarme así—murmuró antes de lanzarse a la pálida piel del cuello de Draco y comenzó a besarla y, de vez en cuando, a morderla.

El rubio gimió cuando sintió el mordisco y se agarró a las caderas de su pareja.

—Pero me gusta mirarte—le susurró antes de introducirse lentamente en Harry, abriéndole todavía más.

—Ah—jadeó Harry, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que Draco entraba lentamente.

Una vez que Draco estuvo dentro de él completamente, dejó de moverse, respirando con rapidez y mirando a su pareja, que sudaba y estaba temblando y tensaba y relajaba sus músculos.

Un minuto más tarde, los verdes ojos se abrieron para mirar al rubio.

—Empieza a moverte—ordenó, colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, empujándolo más adentro.

El rubio obedeció, retirándose antes de volver a meterse lentamente, dejando que Harry sintiese cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Los labios se encontraron y empezó a chupar, sus lenguas uniéndose, jugando la una con la otra. Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco, moviendo sus caderas, introduciendo la polla de Draco más fuerte y gimiendo en voz alta cuando esa acción causó que Draco presionara sobre su próstata.

Sus bocas se separaron la una de la otra para coger una bocanada de aire muy necesitado antes de juntarse de nuevo, besándose apasionadamente.

El calor de las velas junto al creciente calor de su cuerpo, hizo que los dos hombres sudaran abundantemente, causando que Draco se deslizara mejor dentro de Harry. Una de las manos de Draco encontró una del moreno y la entrelazó con fuerza, colocándolas junto al cuello de Harry mientras la otra se deslizaba entre los cuerpos cogiendo el miembro goteante de Harry, comenzando a estimularlo.

—Ah, sí, Draco—gimió Harry y besó fuerte su cuello; con la mano que le quedaba libre la enredó en el suave y sudoroso pelo del rubio.

—Joder, Harry, eres tan increíble...—respiró en el oído de Harry, haciéndole temblar.

Draco aceleró, penetrando más fuerte y rápido para el cuerpo demasiado dispuesto de Harry, haciendo que el otro hombre gimiese en voz alta cada vez que rozaba su próstata, enviando descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una especial estocada presionó su próstata y le hizo ver el paraíso y gritó.

Tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar, Draco lo levantó y tiró de él hacia abajo sobre su regazo mientras él se sentaba sobre sus rodillas. La nueva posición hizo posible poder adentrarse más en Harry y ambos hombres notaron esa sensación.

Una sensación de calor comenzó a arder en la zona inferior de su estómago y ambos sabían que no iban a durar mucho tiempo. Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, su voz, ronca de tanto gritar, no le impidió gemir más fuerte cuando Draco presionó de nuevo contra su próstata.

—Dios, Dra… Draco, voy, voy a…—gimió Harry. Se agarró a la cabeza de Draco con ambas manos y le besó con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló cuando con un grito se corrió sobre su pecho y estómago.

Sintió los músculos interiores apretándose alrededor de él, y Draco logró penetrar un par de veces más antes de venirse también, gimiendo en voz alta y besando apasionadamente a Harry.

Cayeron sobre la cama, Draco sobre Harry. Jadeando, salió lentamente de él, abrazándolo tan pronto como se acostó a su lado. Harry se movió para que se tumbase a su lado, mirándole. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió adormilado.

Draco acarició el pelo negro y sudoroso y le llenó una sensación de calor cuando vio a Harry sonreírle. Sin pensarlo, murmuró:

—Te quiero.

Los verdes ojos se agrandaron y le miró con incredulidad.

Draco gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedó mirando el techo, maldiciéndose por su estupidez. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Soltarlo así sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿Qué pensaría Harry de él? ¿Le habría asustado? ¿Lo habría dicho demasiado pronto?

El miedo empezó a instalarse en su pecho, pero no quería repetir las palabras de nuevo. Puede que fuera pronto, pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Aunque el moreno le rechazase, no se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

—¿Qué has dicho?—susurró, apoyándose en su hombro derecho.

Draco respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos.

—He dicho: te quiero—casi de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el techo, sintiendo calor en su cara.

—Yo también te quiero—murmuró Harry, dándole un beso en los labios.

Draco respiró aliviado y sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa en sus caras y mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Harry recibió una carta de San Mungo, pidiéndole una visita con el medimago Rowland, pues ya tenían el resultado de sus pruebas.

Harry, nervioso por alguna razón, le había pedido a Draco ir con él.

—Por supuesto que voy a ir contigo, ¿eres idiota?—preguntó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con los chicos?

—Severus se puede quedar con ellos—respondió Draco como si nada y se fue a su estudio para llamarlo vía flu.

—Siento lástima por Snape—murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Severus llegó a través de la red flu, mirando sombríamente a su ahijado y murmurando todo tipo de cosas obscenas.

—Será mejor que no uses ese lenguaje delante de los niños—le regañó Draco y subió escaleras arriba para buscar a Teddy y Scorpius.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente cuando Severus dirigió su atención a él.

—Buenos días, siento molestarte por la mañana—se disculpó, jugueteando con la carta.

Severus se sentó.

—He escuchado que vas a buscar los resultados de las malditas pruebas—observó distraídamente.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza

—Sí, la acabo de recibir.

—Hm, bueno, no puede ser algo peligroso, aún estás vivo—respondió secamente Severus.

—Eso es reconfortante—murmuró Harry, pero no puedo evitar sonreír y relajarse un poco.

—Los ingredientes llegarán en dos días—dijo con voz suave Severus.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente,.

—Ya he transferido la cantidad necesitaría de galeones a tu bóveda. Puedes disponer de él cuando quieras—contestó.

Severus le miró.

—Aún eres un niño idiota—negó con la cabeza.

Harry guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder a eso.

—Papi, ¿estás malito?—preguntó Scorpius y corrió hacia él, extendiendo los brazos, pidiendo silenciosamente que Harry lo levantase.

Harry lo hizo y lo colocó en su cadera, besando su frente.

—No, no lo estoy. El medimago me cogió un poco de sangre y voy a ver cómo está.

—Oh—parpadeó Scorpius.

Teddy se acercó a él también, abrazándolo.

—¿Vas a irte mucho tiempo?—preguntó, todavía no confiando plenamente que su padre saliese al exterior.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que estaremos durante una hora quizá, pero no mucho tiempo—contestó.

—Vale—susurró Teddy y lo liberó.

El moreno se inclinó para volver a colocar a Scorpius en el suelo y se puso el abrigo que Draco había traído para él.

—Nos vemos en una hora, chicos—sonrió Harry.

—Adiós, papi—se despidió Scorpius y luego fue tambaleándose hacía su tío Sev.

Lo último que Harry vio antes de que el fuego se lo llevase al hospital, fue la mirada preocupada de Teddy.

Después de tropezar en la entada del hospital y golpear el brazo de Draco cuando se rió de su torpeza, se dirigieron al despacho de Rowland que estaba en el segundo piso.

Harry llamó a la puerta y unos segundos después escucharon al hombre decir:

—¡Adelante!

Entraron en la oficina y Rowland levantó la mirada, sonriendo y levantándose para estrechar sus manos antes de ofrecerles las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos días: señor Potter, señor Malfoy!—le dio la bienvenida, recostándose en su silla.

—Buenos días—le devolvió la sonrisa Harry.

Draco asintió cortésmente.

—En primer lugar debo pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto—comenzó el medimago y suspiró—. Unos de los nuevos medimagos cambió el archivo con el de otro paciente y tuvimos que hacer todas las pruebas de nuevo.

—No pasa nada—sonrió Harry, un poco nervioso.

Draco cogió su mano y la apretó tranquilizadoramente.

—Entonces, ¿qué dicen las pruebas?—preguntó Draco, cauteloso—. ¿Es algo serio?

Rowland se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a la pareja frente a él pensativamente.

—Eso depende totalmente de cómo se mire, señor Malfoy.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—pregunto Harry, confundido.

—Bueno, parece que ha ingerido una poción de embarazo, señor Potter—respondió el medimago, sin un rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco se puso tenso, mirando al medimago. _¿Una poción de embarazo?_ ¿Eso significaba que Harry… podría quedarse embarazado? Parpadeó y pareció que la habitación se sentía un poco más cálida. Harry ahora era capaz de tener hijos. Podrían tener un hijo, _juntos._

Harry miró confundido al medimago. No entendía lo que quería decir. _¿Una poción de embarazo?_ ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Ni que pudiese quedarse embarazado.

—Hm, me temo que no lo entiendo—dijo Harry lentamente.

—Bueno, a raíz de los resultados que obtuvimos de nuevo, llegamos a la conclusión de que ha ingerido esa poción. Es algo común, pero desde que me dijo que experimentó un insoportable dolor cuando se la inyectaron, sólo puedo concluir que no utilizaron sedante—respondió Rowland—. Normalmente, cuando se utiliza este tipo de pociones, primero se le da al paciente un sedante, ya que al desplazarse los órganos hacia atrás provoca dolor y deja lugar para un nuevo órgano: el útero. En este caso, sería insoportable para el paciente.

—Espera, pero la poción de embarazo es utilizada por las mujeres, ¿no es así?—preguntó Harry, confundido—. ¿Por qué una mujer necesita ese tipo de poción? Ella ya tiene útero.

Rowland se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a Harry con seriedad.

—Señor Potter, ¿no es consciente del hecho de que los magos también son capaces de quedarse embarazados debido a la ingesta de la poción?

Harry lo miró fijamente. Se sentía como si estuviese bajo el agua, los ruidos del hospital fueron silenciados, no llegando a sus oídos. Su visión comenzó a desdibujarse.

—¿Qué?—susurró, con los ojos abiertos. Empezó a sentir frío. ¿Los magos podían quedarse embarazados? ¿Usaban una poción para eso? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho nunca?

—Ahora tiene un vientre en pleno funcionamiento, señor Potter. Eso significa que puede quedar embarazado si mantiene relaciones sexuales sin protección—explicó Rowland, mirándole con simpatía.

—¿Embarazado?—repitió Harry débilmente. Podía quedarse embarazado. Ahora tenía un útero que le permitía llevar a un bebé. No podía suceder. No podía ser verdad.

Draco miró a Harry y sus ojos fueron hacia su estómago. Se quedó sin habla. Podría concebir un hijo de ambos.

_Un bebé de ambos._

No podía creerlo, pero la esperanza florecía en su pecho. Podrían tener un bebé. Eso era… una noticia maravillosa.

Sin embargo, una mirada al rostro pálido de Harry le hizo darse cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que Harry no lo aceptase.

Apretó su agarre en la mano del moreno. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos.**

**-kasandra potter: **Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. En este capítulo ya sabes lo que le han inyectado a harry. Un abrazo.

-**Javi:** Pues ya lo tienes, jaja. Un abrazo.

-**MisakiUchiha17: **¿Se ha colado una Uchiha en el mundo del Drarry? _¡Rasengan!_ jaja. Ya tienes la continuación. Un abrazo.

-**Guest:** Ya tienes el cap. Un abrazo.

-**Lube:** Sí, ya he vuelto. Me alegra que me eches de menos. Un abrazo.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 492 comentarios. Casi 500, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

_ATENCIÓN: se busca persona amable y cariñosa, que quiera hacerme una portada para este fic :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

_20 de enero (consulta del medimago)_

—Espere, ¿puedo quedarme… embarazado?—dijo Harry débilmente, sin creerse lo que había dicho el medimago. Simplemente no era posible. Incluso en el mundo mágico no podía ser posible para los hombres quedarse embarazado. Eso era demasiado… raro. Anormal. Extraño.

Rowland se reclinó en su silla con un suspiro. Siempre era un momento difícil el explicar a un hombre que podía quedar encinto. Por no decir incómodo.

—Las pociones de embarazo para los hombres fue creada hace ciento cincuenta años, cuando una pareja homosexual quería tener hijos desesperadamente, pero estaba prohibido adoptar y fue un maestro en pociones el que completó la poción para ellos, la cual le daría al hombre una matriz para poder gestar al bebé.

»El útero sólo se quedará en su cuerpo durante la gestación; tan pronto como el niño nazca, será expulsado también.

—¿Cómo se da a luz?—preguntó Draco, interesado—. ¿Es posible un parto natural o es necesaria una cesárea?

—Salvo en situaciones dificultosas, un parto natural puede pasar sin problemas—respondió Rowland—. Tan pronto como empiezan las contracciones, el cuerpo masculino producirá cambios para poder dar a luz; el canal anal funcionará temporalmente como el de parto. Debido a este cambio, los nacimientos de hombres progresan más rápido que los de las mujeres.

Draco asintió, pensativo.

Rowland estudió a los dos hombres que estaban delante de él. Malfoy tenía la mirada extasiada y llena de esperanza, mientras que Potter, por otra parte, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Era evidente que sólo uno de ellos estaba feliz por la noticia.

—Creo que tienen que hablar—dijo Rowland, serio, y se puso de pie para darles privacidad.

De pronto, Harry se levantó, sorprendiendo tanto a su pareja como al sanador.

—Estamos bien, gracias. Nos vamos a casa, ahora—murmuró, sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—Harry, ¿no crees que necesitamos…?—empezó Draco.

Harry se giró hacia él.

—Nos vamos a casa ahora, Draco—dijo él con los dientes apretados.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero se puso de pie.

—Gracias—asintió con la cabeza a Rowland.

El medimago le devolvió el saludo con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviesen para la prueba de embarazo de Potter.

—Harry, ¿estás…?—lo miró Draco, inseguro, cuando se dirigían a la chimenea.

—Estoy bien—respondió Harry, cortante. Estaba en shock. En cualquier momento despertaría de ese sueño (o pesadilla), y todo estaría bien. No sería capaz de quedarse embarazado y cuando le comentase a Draco sobre su sueño, ambos tendrían unas risas al respecto. Discretamente se pellizcó el brazo. Joder, dolía. Estaba despierto: lo que significaba que era capaz de albergar niños en su interior.

Se mordió el labio y entró rígidamente en la chimenea, Draco uniéndose a él. Era vagamente consciente de la mirada preocupada que Draco le lanzó antes de nombrar su destino. Reflexionó sobre ello. Le habían dado una poción que le había creado un útero y como consecuencia podía quedarse embarazado. Eso era preocupante y era bastante increíble. Si la poción era tan normal, entonces, ¿por qué no se había encontrado con ningún hombre embarazado antes?

Distraído, salió de la chimenea tropezando un poco. Sin mirar a Snape, quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada, se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación. Cayó en la cama y se quedó mirando el blanco techo. Puso su mano sobre su abdomen y de repente la apartó como estuviese ardiendo. Simplemente no había manera de que pudiese tener un vientre.

Harry exhaló a través de su pesada nariz. No estaba listo para tener un bebé. Joder, sólo llevaba saliendo con Draco unos meses; no podía estar embarazado ya, era demasiado pronto. Un bebé podría arruinar su relación con Draco y no quería eso.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho. ¿Y si Draco no quería saber nada más de él ahora que sabía que tenía un vientre? No era normal que los hombres tuviesen vientres; ni siquiera en el mundo mágico. Ahora… se sentía como un bicho raro.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y se llevó las manos contra ellos tratando de deshacerse de las lágrimas e intentó calmarse; respirando lentamente. Inhalar, exhalar. Probablemente era un error. Inhalar, exhalar. El medimago había leído mal los resultados o habían cambiado su expediente accidentalmente con el de otra persona.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Probablemente era eso: se habían confundido de expediente. No había nada malo en él; no le habían inyectado una poción de embarazo; no tenía un útero: era normal. Bueno, lo más normal dentro de su rareza.

Lentamente se sentó y se cruzó de piernas apoyado contra la pared. Cogió uno de los libros sobre medimagia que estaba en su mesita de noche y empezó a leer el capítulo sobre sanar huesos rotos. Aunque los resultados no se hubiesen mezclado, eso no significaba que algo estuviese mal. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría la matriz si no se quedaba embarazado, pero ¿seguro que el útero desaparecería si no cumplía su función? Sólo tenía que esperar a que el órgano no deseado desapareciese y todo estaría bien de nuevo. Si no pensaba en ello, sería como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Ignoró la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que sólo estaba huyendo de sus problemas.

* * *

Draco suspiró y vio cómo Harry salió de la sala con preocupación. No esperaba una reacción tan apática tras conocer la noticia de que podía quedarse embarazado. Había esperado algo como ira, incredulidad, tal vez incluso alegría; tal vez era ser demasiado optimista con ésta última opción.

—¿Dónde están Teddy y Scorpius?—preguntó Draco, quitándose el abrigo y sentándose en el sofá.

—Ellos están en su habitación. Draco, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó Severus, sus dedos tamborileando sobre el brazo del sofá.

—Bueno, tenemos los resultados de su análisis de sangre—hizo una pausa por un momento—. Le han inyectado una poción de embarazo.

Severus parpadeó.

—Una poción de embarazo, lo que significa…—no era algo que hubiese esperado escuchar.

—Sí, somos capaces de tener hijos—terminó la frase y se echó para atrás.

—Draco, ¿por qué le darías a Potter una poción semejante?—preguntó Severus con la voz controlada y se pellizcó la nariz. ¿Su ahijado se había vuelto loco?

—¡Yo no le he dado esa poción!—protestó Draco.

—¿Estás diciendo que el secuestrador lo hizo?—preguntó Severus, escéptico. No entendía el motivo del secuestrar para inyectarle una poción de ese calibre en Potter, cuando pudo haberlo matado. ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer el secuestrador?

—No te estoy mintiendo, Severus. No le he dado a Harry esa poción—repitió Draco. Se sentía incómodo al pensar en el hecho de que Harry tuviese esa poción en él a causa del secuestrador y se preguntó cuál era el propósito de esto.

—Bueno, es demasiado pronto para que los dos tengáis hijos—dijo Severus, brusco—. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Potter?

Draco suspiró.

—No lo sé, en realidad; simplemente se sentó allí cuando el medimago nos dio la noticia.

Severus se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?—preguntó, cuidadosamente. Para ser honesto, no le gustaba la forma en que se habían iluminado los ojos de Draco cuando había mencionado la poción. Seguramente su ahijado entendería que era demasiado pronto para tener un hijo juntos. Llevaban saliendo desde hacía unos meses; el embarazo sólo causaría un desastre.

Draco apartó la mirada ante la intensidad de la de su padrino.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto, ¿no? Quiero decir, la poción ya ha trabajado y ha hecho un útero.

—Draco—dijo Severus, advirtiéndole.

—¡De acuerdo!—No me importaría, ya sabes, si Harry se quedase embarazado—murmuró Draco con su rostro empezando a arder.

—Draco, ¿estás loco?—espetó Severus—. ¡No es posible que contemples la posibilidad de un embarazo ahora!

—¿Por qué no?—espetó de nuevo Draco.

—Es demasiado pronto. Recientemente habéis comenzado a salir; no tienes un fuerte lazo para dar la bienvenida a un embarazo—dijo Severus, mordaz. Amaba a su ahijado, sí, pero estaba teniendo un comportamiento propio de él ahora. Si no le hacía entrar en razón, haría una elección de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde.

—¿Tú qué sabes?—gruñó Draco, ofendido—. Él y yo compartimos un lazo fuerte; un embarazo lo fortalecería.

—Draco, no estás siendo racional—suspiró Severus, sus ojos oscuros taladrando a los grises—. Además del simple hecho de que llevas saliendo con él poco tiempo, ¿alguna vez has pensado en que sería una terrible idea que Potter se quedase embarazado con ese asesino suelto?

Draco abrió la boca para discutir, pero tuvo que cerrarla a regañadientes cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía razón. Que Harry tuviese un bebé con el asesino libre sería peligroso. Un embarazo drenaba más el cuerpo de un hombre que el de una mujer, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba más energía para sostener un útero para llevar a cabo el embarazo. No sería capaz de defenderse por sí mismo si el asesino lo encontraba de nuevo.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayas recuperado el sentido común—murmuró Severus, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Bueno, está bien, tal vez es una mala idea el que Harry se quede embarazado ahora, pero ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto si la poción ha hecho su efecto? Ya tiene un útero. No hay forma de poder quitárselo—suspiró Draco.

Severus se frotó los ojos murmurando algo sobre mocosos estúpidos e imbéciles que nunca usan su cerebro.

—Por Merlín, a partir de ahora usa protección. No es tan difícil—gruñó.

Draco abrió la boca para discutir, cuando de repente palideció: se acababa de dar cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para utilizar protección. El secuestrador le había inyectado la poción hacía dos semanas y habían tenido relaciones sexuales un par de días después. ¿Podría ser que…?

—¿Draco?—frunció el ceño Severus cuando el rostro pálido de Draco.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Yo, hm, no creo que vayamos a necesitar protección—susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a guardarla en tus pantalones durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo?—bufó Severus—. Sería excelente.

—No, ¡no lo entiendes!—dijo Draco entre dientes—. Tuvimos sexo días después de encontrarlo. La poción ya estaba haciendo su efecto en ese momento.

Severus se puso rígido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay una posibilidad de que en este momento, Potter esté embarazado?—preguntó con voz débil. Estaba seguro de haber entendido mal a su ahijado. La idea de que Potter estuviese embarazado…

Draco asintió dócilmente.

—Bueno, sí, hay una alta probabilidad.

Entonces sucedió algo que Draco jamás pensó que ocurriría en su vida: Severus se desmayó.

Draco parpadeó.

—¿Severus? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó inseguro, y suavemente sacudió el hombro de Severus: no hubo respuesta—. ¿Se ha desmayado al escuchar que Harry tal vez pudiera estar embarazado?—reflexionó. Miró hacia las escaleras preocupado.

Tengo que hablar con Harry, decidió.

Lentamente subió las escaleras y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan nervioso de repente. Esto no debería ser difícil, conocía a Harry desde los once años y ahora estaba con él. Debería ser capaz de hablar de esto.

Llamó a la cerrada puerta y esperó a escuchar un contenido "adelante" antes de entrar. Encontró a Harry sentado en la cama contra la pared leyendo un grueso libro. Harry le miro sorprendido, sus ojos centrándose en Draco.

—Draco, ¿pasa algo malo?—preguntó, curioso, y marcó la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrar el libro.

Draco se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, colocándose hacia atrás apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

—Tenemos que hablar—suspiró Draco, cogiendo la mano de Harry,

El moreno frunció el ceño.

—Hm, vale, ¿qué pasa?

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—En serio, Harry, ¿necesitas preguntarme de qué tenemos que hablar?—le preguntó, incrédulo.

Los verdes ojos parpadearon.

—Sí, te lo pregunto—respondió lentamente.

—Tienes un nuevo órgano en tu cuerpo, ¿te suena?—preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

Inmediatamente, los verdes ojos se oscurecieron y parecían tristes.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco respondió.

—Harry, lo que pasa… ¿no crees que tienes que hacerte una prueba de embarazo?—preguntó, vacilante.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacérmela?—preguntó Harry, agudo, y se sentó recto, apartando la mano cogida de Draco en el proceso.

—Debido a que tuviste relaciones sexuales después de haber ingerido la poción, lo que significa que hay una alta posibilidad de que en este momento estés embarazado—respondió Draco, impaciente—. Y si es así, inmediatamente tenemos que saberlo para hacer los preparativos.

—No es necesario hacer la jodida prueba, porque no estoy embarazado—dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco y jadeando. En realidad, no estaba de humor para tener esa conversación con Draco ahora. El rubio estaba preocupado por nada, pues no estaba embarazado. No podía ser. Sí, habían tenido sexo un par de veces después del secuestro, pero no era posible quedarse embarazado tan rápido. Había parejas a las que les llevaba meses; a veces incluso años. No había manera de que estuviese embarazado después de un par de sesiones de sexo.

—¿Cómo sabes si no lo estás? ¿Te has hecho la prueba?—preguntó Draco. Era posible que Harry se hubiese hecho la prueba: estaba estudiando para ser medimago. Se veían obligados a saber cómo usar los hechizos de prueba de embarazo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, molesto.

—No, no me la he hecho. Simplemente lo sé, ¿vale? Vamos a dejar el tema; no estoy embarazado.

La irritación explotó en el pecho de Draco. ¿Por qué Harry era tan condenadamente terco con respecto a la prueba?

—No lo sabes con certeza. Tienes que hacerte el examen, sólo para estar seguros—contestó con los dientes apretados.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo estoy. Es una tontería hacer la prueba—se mordió el labio Harry.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que hacerte la prueba es una tontería? Ese tipo de pociones son muy potentes, Harry, no es necesario tener relaciones sexuales varias veces para quedarte embarazado. Dos de tres veces, en la mayoría de los casos, es suficiente—explicó Draco, tratando de razonar con Harry.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo de una puta vez?—dijo Harry, brusco; sus verdes ojos ardían y salió de la cama y se puso de pie—. Metete esto en tu dura cabeza: no estoy embarazado.

Draco también se puso de pie, mirando a Harry.

—Por favor, Harry, hazte la maldita prueba ya—repitió y extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de Harry, pero él dio un paso atrás.

—No—siseó.

—¡Estás actuando como un niño!—siseó Draco.

Los ojos verdes se encendieron y Harry fue a replicar, pero fue detenido por un suave golpe en la puerta.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?—la voz de Teddy sonaba preocupada.

Harry respiró temblorosamente, pasándose la mano por su revuelto pelo y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy bien; puedes entrar.

Draco resopló y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad; no podía creer que Harry estuviese siendo tan condenadamente terco sobre el tema. Había pensado que Harry entendería la gravedad de la situación. El embarazo no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera (especialmente en la actual situación de Harry). El idiota se negaba a hacerse la prueba. No sabía cómo convencerlo; petrificándolo y arrastrándolo a San Mungo, quizá (probablemente le costaría la confianza de Harry si trataba de hacerlo y no quería arriesgarse); no tenía más ideas.

—¿Estás enfermo?—preguntó Teddy después de cerrar la puerta.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, todo está bien. No te preocupes—sonrió y se rió entre dientes cuando el joven se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Bueno, voy a ver si Severus está bien—murmuró Draco y salió de la habitación.

Teddy lo miró confundido, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry,

—¿Te has peleado con Draco?

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha.

—No; ha puesto mala cara porque no ha podido conseguir algo. Pronto estará bien—respondió, neutral.

* * *

Severus parpadeó cuando su ahijado irrumpió en la habitación, furioso.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Harry es un maldito terco!—espetó Draco—. No quiere hacerse la maldita prueba de embarazo, alegando que no lo está. ¿Cómo diablos puede saberlo?

Severus suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. En realidad no era el más adecuado para dar consejos sobre una pelea de pareja.

—Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Eventualmente se dará cuenta de que está actuando como un idiota y se la hará—murmuró, su mente todavía estaba aturdida y conmocionada al escuchar la noticia

Manteniendo el silencio, Draco negó con la cabeza.

* * *

El ambiente en la Mansión Malfoy estuvo tenso los siguientes días. Harry guardó distancias con Draco, ya que no quería ser molestado de nuevo sobre la prueba de embarazo. Draco por su parte, se vio afectado por la negativa de Harry y estaba enfadado al mismo tiempo. Al ser tan terco como su pareja, se negaba ser el primero en dar el paso para hablar con Harry; sería como admitir la derrota y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema.

Hicieron todo lo posible para actuar con normalidad frente a los niños, porque no querían preocuparlos, pero tan pronto como no estaban a la vista, Harry se escapaba a alguna habitación de la casa, leyendo libros de medimagia. Había sacado algo bueno de su pelea con Draco y por eso su estudio estaba progresando rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Ginny había decidido dar un paso más. Por desgracia para ella, no había contado con la curiosidad natural de un niño de nueve años que le tiene resentimiento.

Teddy se había despertado el primero y se había dirigido a la lechucería para poder ver a las hermosas criaturas dormir o comer. Siempre había amado a las lechuzas; las encontraba fascinantes.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta y se hubo dado la vuelta, vio a una lechuza, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, llevando una carta.

La curiosidad pudo más que Teddy y se abrió paso hacia la lechuza, liberándola de su carga. La lechuza ululó suavemente en respuesta y mordisqueó la golosina; no se marchó, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

Su padre le había enseñado a no leer las cartas que no iban dirigidas a él, ya que era muy irrespetuoso, pero tan pronto como reconoció la familiar letra, frunció el ceño y casi rompió la carta, deteniéndose sólo porque quería saber lo que Ginny quería de su padre ahora. Estuvo a gusto aquellas semanas sin su presencia.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Harry:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y me preguntaba si querías volver a quedar. Tal vez podríamos ir al campo de quidditch, donde mi equipo va a hacer una pequeña pachanga; sería divertido volver a volar contigo._

_Por favor, envíame carta con la respuesta. Puedes elegir el día y hora. La lechuza esperará tu respuesta._

_Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte._

_Con amor,_

_Ginny_

Los azules ojos se estrecharon y frunció el ceño aún más. ¿Por qué no podía entender que no era bienvenida en su vida nunca más? ¿Era estúpida o se lo hacía?

Teddy negó con la cabeza, pues bien, sólo tendría que hacerle saber que no quería quedar con ella.

Se apresuró a volver a su habitación y se puso a escribir una respuesta. Veinte minutos más tarde, cogió la varita de prácticas que Severus le había dado y golpeó tres veces en el papel, susurrando: Transferre chirographum Harry Potter. Contuvo la respiración y en secreto cruzó los dedos, deseando que el hechizo funcionase. Después de un minuto su letra fue cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en la de su padre.

Suspiró aliviado, había usado ese hechizo sólo una vez en una de sus clases con Snape. El hombre quiso saber cuánto podía hacer y le había dado una varita de prácticas. El propósito del hechizo era cambiar su propia letra por la de otra persona, por lo que era perfecto para cosas ilegales. Cuando lo hubo conseguido al tercer intento, Snape le había hecho prometer que no volvería a hacerlo, ya que si bien no era un hechizo exactamente prohibido, no era uno que debía conocer.

Teddy odiaba romper sus promesas, pero creía que en este caso podría ser perdonado por ello. Estaba ayudando a su familia con esto, no usándolo con propósitos ilegales.

Una mirada al reloj le mostró que si quería que permaneciese en secreto, tenía que correr hasta la lechucería antes de que Draco o su padre lo viesen.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentado inocentemente en la mesa disfrutando de su bocadillo de crema de cacao y sonriendo secretamente cuando se imaginase la reacción de Ginny cuando leyese la carta.

* * *

_27 de enero_

Una semana después de la pelea entre la pareja, Severus, que normalmente no se preocupaba por los sentimientos del uno al otro y sus problemas, supo que era el momento de intervenir antes de que las cosas pudiesen dar un giro hacia algo peor. Odiaba ver a su ahijado molesto y le había prometido a Narcisa estar ojo avizor con su hijo. Por lo tanto, por mucho que odiase hablar con el engendro del maldito James Potter, iba a hacerlo, para hacerle entrar en razón; al menos eso era lo que iba a intentar. Argumentaría que Potter, después de todo era un terco; algo que, admitió a regañadientes, posiblemente venía de Lily.

El sabía cómo iba a empezar: había recibido los últimos ingredientes y ahora preparaba cada uno de ellos. Tres calderos estaban calientes y bajo un hechizo de protección con cada ingrediente agregado a él. Habría que esperar dos días para saber si la poción haría efecto sobre el veneno. Después de eso sólo sería cuestión de hacer más antídoto y luego encontrar la forma de darlo a las víctimas sin exponerse. Potter estaría muy interesado en eso.

Esperó hasta que Teddy y Scorpius hubiesen salido de la sala antes de ir a buscar a Potter. Hoy en día era particularmente difícil encontrarlo, ya que consideraba necesario encerrarse en una habitación en una planta que nadie frecuentaba.

Después de buscar en las habitaciones más familiares, Severus se hartó de ello y usó un hechizo de rastreo para que le guiase hasta Potter. Lo encontró sentando en un sofá de un pequeño y acogedor cuarto del tercer piso del ala sur.

Potter parecía muy sorprendido de verlo y cerró su libro al ver a Severus entrar en la habitación y lo miró cauteloso.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—preguntó, irguiéndose.

Severus cerró la puerta, ya que era necesario que nadie les molestase; cruzó la habitación para apoyarse en el alféizar de la ventana y cruzó los brazos.

—He recibido los ingredientes y los he añadido a la poción. Dentro de unos días debería ser capaz de probarlos contra el veneno y hacer más de él—respondió neutral.

Potter parpadeó.

—Gracias, es una gran noticia.

—No hay que dármelas, mocoso—se burló Severus—. Sin embargo, hace poco cambié de opinión con respeto a vosotros, pero por desgracia sabía que tenía razón desde el principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—le preguntó Potter, entrecerrando los ojos, con la postura tensa y apretando el libro entre sus manos.

—Parece que aún eres un niño estúpido e idiota que no sabe tomar decisiones decentes—se burló Snape.

—¿Perdona?—gruñó Potter, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando peligrosamente.

—¿Por qué diablos no te has hecho la prueba de embarazo todavía?

Potter palideció de nuevo.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Draco te lo ha contado?—preguntó furioso.

—Sí, me lo dijo; responde a mi pregunta.

—Si estás aquí en su nombre, puedes volver por donde has venido—le dijo Potter fríamente y se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Un suave clic le dejó claro que no iba a irse pronto.

—¡Deja de evadir mi pregunta! ¿Por qué no te la has hecho ya?—repitió Severus, con voz suave pero fría.

Potter se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara: la ira y la frustración eran visibles en su rostro.

—¡Porque no hay nada que probar! ¡No estoy embarazado, ¿vale?!

—Potter, he sido maestro de pociones muchos, muchos años y me atrevo a decir que soy el mejor del país y puedo asegurarte que esas pociones son extremadamente eficaces. No es necesario mucho tiempo para que te quedes embarazado una vez tu cuerpo ha creado la matriz—le informó Severus, impaciente.

Potter giró la cabeza, mordiendo el labio y por una vez, no obtuvo respuesta.

Esto hizo que Severus frunciera el ceño. Para Potter era normal actuar con condescendencia, ¿qué había cambiado?

—Potter, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo a hacértela? ¿No sería más tranquilizador saber si estás esperando o no un hijo?—preguntó, suave.

—Es sólo que…—negó con la cabeza—. No importa, ¿vale? No voy a hacérmela: no estoy embarazado. No necesito que una prueba me lo diga.

Para Severus sonaba más como que Potter estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. La pregunta era: ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de saberlo?

—¿Quieres perder a Draco?—preguntó de pronto Severus, haciendo que Harry se sorprendiese ante la extraña pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!—protestó Potter.

—¿Le quieres?

Severus observó atentamente cómo un rubor aparecía en las mejillas enrojecidas de Potter, haciéndole desviar la mirada, avergonzado.

—Sí—murmuró casi inaudible.

—Si realmente le quieres y no quieres perderlo, puede que encuentres la valentía para hacerte la maldita prueba. Pensaba que los Gryffindors eran valientes. Actúa como uno, entonces—espetó Severus y se abrió paso hacia Potter, deteniéndose cuando se paró frente a él—. No se necesita mucho para poder hacer feliz a Draco en este momento; puedes hacerlo haciéndote el examen. No lo arruines, Potter.

Dicho esto, Severus salió de la habitación antes de que pudiese caer en la tentación de maldecir al mocoso. En estos momentos le vendría bien un whisky.

Harry se quedó de pie en la habitación con la cabeza inclinada y con temor instalándose en su estómago.

—Si realmente lo quiero, ¿eh?—murmuró y miró por la ventana hacia el lento ocaso que emanaba rayos dorados y rojos sobre el jardín trasero de la enorme mansión.

* * *

Draco alzó la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo cuando escuchó que la puerta de su estudio se abría lentamente.

Sorprendido miró a Harry, el cual estaba allí de pie con la cabeza inclinada y frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

—Hm, ¿tienes un minuto?—preguntó Harry con torpeza.

Draco asintió lentamente, no del todo seguro de cómo reaccionar después de una semana de miradas y frío silencio.

—Bueno, eh, he decidido—respiró, profundo—… hacerme la prueba.

Draco parpadeó, sin atreverse a creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Vas a hacértela?—preguntó, incierto, tratando de no entusiasmarse demasiado por si había escuchado mal a su pareja.

Harry asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Sí, será mejor saber a ciencia cierta que no esperamos ninguna sorpresa.

Draco, vacilante, se puso de pie, acercándose cuidadosamente a Harry. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, puso sus brazos alrededor lentamente, sintiéndolo tenso por unos segundos antes de relajarse en su abrazo; rodeando su cintura.

—Estoy feliz: gracias—susurró Draco y le dio un suave beso—. ¿Qué opinas de ir a San Mungo mañana para que te hagan el examen?—sugirió.

Harry suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Como un acuerdo tácito, hicieron camino a su dormitorio metiéndose en la cama, para abrazarse el uno al otro, sabiendo que mañana todo podría cambiar drásticamente.

Pero, por ahora, querían disfrutar de la paz y la calma.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 509 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

_28 de enero_

Harry se despertó con la sensación de que su pelo era acariciado. Parpadeó, pero todo estaba borroso, por lo que extendió su mano, palpando en su mesita de noche. Encontró sus gafas en el centro y se las puso, siendo capaz finalmente de ver que Draco lo miraba intensamente.

Él parpadeó.

—Hm, ¿tengo algo en la cara?—preguntó, incierto.

Draco parpadeó también, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no tienes nada. Estaba viéndote dormir—respondió distraídamente.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Hm, vale—murmuró un poco confundido y avergonzado.

—Dime, ¿cuándo te gustaría hacerte la prueba?—murmuró Draco, acariciándole de nuevo, pero esta vez la mano.

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Supongo que tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Quién va a pedir la cita?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Yo puedo hacerlo; no me importa.

—Vale—asintió con la cabeza Harry y respiró profundo—. ¿Dónde se van a quedar Teddy y Scorpius cuando vayamos a San Mungo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿No vamos a llevarlos con nosotros? Quiero decir, me siento un poco culpable por dejarlos siempre en casa.

Harry frunció los labios.

—Preferiría que no. Quiero decir, si estoy embarazado—tragó saliva con dificultad—, entonces quiero esperar unos meses antes de decírselo. Siempre puede salir mal y no quiero confundirlos diciendo que estoy embarazado y luego que no va a haber bebé.

—Las posibilidades de que algo salga mal son muy escasas si tomamos precauciones—le aseguró Draco.

—Sin embargo, también tengo que preparar a Teddy. Le dije que los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados, así que he de informarle primero de ese hecho, antes de decirle la posible noticia—murmuró Harry.

—¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar?—preguntó Draco, curioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé—frunció el ceño—. Nunca ha pedido un hermano o hermana, así que no estoy seguro de cómo se siente acerca de ese tema. Aún así, no vamos a adelantar acontecimientos, Draco, siempre hay una posibilidad de que no lo esté.

—Lo dudo—murmuró Draco, manso.

—¿Cuándo va a llegar Snape?—cambió rápidamente de tema Harry.

Los ojos grises fueron hasta el techo, como si leyese allí el tiempo.

—Creo que son más o menos las nueve; no estoy seguro.

Harry cogió su varita, murmurando.

—_Tempus_—el hechizo mostró que eran las ocho menos siete minutos.

Él suspiró.

—No hay necesidad de dormirse otra vez. Voy a darme una ducha—dijo, sacando las piernas de la cama.

—Voy a darme una contigo—sonrió Draco.

Harry giró la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

—¿Y por qué crees que tienes derecho a venir conmigo?—preguntó divertido.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Ya hemos tenido sexo, ¿qué hay de malo en ducharnos juntos?—le guiñó un ojo.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró, sabiéndose derrotado, dándose cuenta de que no tenía un argumento válido.

—Bien, puedes unirte a mí—sonrió débilmente.

Draco sonrió, siguiendo a su amante como si fuese su sombra. Siempre había querido tener sexo en la ducha.

* * *

Una mujer pelirroja estaba de pie en el borde de un gran campo de quidditch, dando golpes con el pie con impaciencia mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ginny resopló, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Harry llegaba tarde, muy tarde. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Buscó en su bolso, abriendo la carta de nuevo, releyéndola, aunque se sabía el contenido de la misma de memoria.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Por supuesto que me gustaría jugar una pachanga contigo. Sería realmente divertido volar de nuevo con vosotras después de tantos años._

_¿Qué te parece el 28 de enero en el mencionado campo de quidditch? ¿Sobre las 9 de la mañana?_

_Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte._

_Con amor, _

_Harry._

Suspiró, frustrada, doblando la carta y metiéndosela en el boso. Ya eran las diez y diez. Le daría una hora más antes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy; hizo un gesto de desagrado, para preguntarle por qué no se había presentado.

Sólo esperaba que fuese Harry el que le diese la bienvenida y no ese bastardo baboso.

* * *

Tan pronto como Snape llegó a la mansión, hizo pasar a los dos chicos a la sala de estudio, gritándoles que tuviesen sus libros preparados y que mantuviesen la boca cerrada. Era evidente que Snape odiaba los lunes.

Harry se sentó en su escritorio en la habitación que compartía con Draco, estudiando un nuevo libro sobre medimagia. Estaba anotando algunos términos médicos que tenía que recordar cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta, viendo a Draco de pie en la puerta, apoyado en ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—Acabo de llamar a Rowland por flu—comenzó con calma Draco—; ha dicho que podremos ir a visitarlo la semana que viene, ya que ésta tiene muchas citas.

Harry suspiró, dando unos golpecitos con la punta de su pluma sobre el escritorio de madera. Una semana más viviendo con la incertidumbre; supuso que sería peor.

—Vale, entonces—murmuró en voz baja—. ¿A qué hora es la cita?

—Sobre las tres de la tarde—respondió Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, queriendo volver a sus libros, cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos.

—¿Esperas visita?—preguntó Harry, curioso.

Draco negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, ¿y tú?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

Un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación, pareciendo bastante molesto.

—Amo Draco, una bruja pelirroja está en la puerta. La misma que la última vez; pero no se quiere marchar—le dijo a su amo, retorciéndose las manos.

Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué está Ginny aquí?—se preguntó.

—¿La has invitado?—preguntó Draco, brusco.

Harry lo miró, molesto.

—No, si lo hubiese hecho, te lo hubiese dicho.

—Vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere ahora—murmuró Draco suspirando, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo, Harry yendo tras él.

* * *

Ginny estaba de pie en la puerta con aspecto irritado porque otro elfo bloqueaba su camino. Ella se cruzó de brazos, dando golpes con el pie. Su bolso estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó Harry, confundido, antes de que Draco pudiese abrir la boca.

Ella suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Una pregunta mejor sería: ¿por qué no estás en el campo de quidditch al que accediste encontrarte conmigo hoy a las nueve de la mañana?—le recordó.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Harry. ¿Le había mentido cuando había dicho que no la había invitado?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas, Ginny? Yo no he hablado contigo en las últimas semanas. Nunca he estado de acuerdo en quedar para un partido.

—Sí, lo hiciste—suspiró Ginny, impaciente, cogiendo su bolso.

—Por favor, déjala entrar—le dijo Harry a un elfo doméstico, después de mirar a su amo, quien asintió a pesar del descontento que se mostraba claramente en su cara. El elfo doméstico desapareció.

Inmediatamente Ginny entró en el gran recibidor, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se colocó unos cuantos mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja, sacando la carta de su bolso, entregándosela a Harry.

—Mira, aquí está todo escrito.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Harry abrió la carta y la leyó.

Draco, que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Harry, entrecerró los ojos.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que no la habías invitado—susurró en su oído.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—No lo he hecho. No sé quién la ha enviado, pero Ginny, nunca he escrito esta carta—dijo, devolviéndole la carta.

—Harry, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera has leído mi carta?—se burló, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Draco. ¿Él era el responsable de esto?

—¿Qué carta?—Harry comenzó a sentirse muy confundido. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Ginny? No había recibido una carta suya en meses.

—La carta te la envié hace una semana, cuando te pregunté si querías volver a quedar para volar—explicó Ginny, ahora confundida también. ¿Harry nunca había leído la carta? Si no lo había hecho, entonces, ¿quién le había respondido y mandado?

El moreno negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Lo siento, Ginny; pero no he leído una carta tuya. No sé quién la ha escrito, pero definitivamente yo no he sido.

—¡Pero es tu letra!—dijo Ginny, frustrada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—He de admitir que se parece mucho a la mía, pero estoy seguro de no haberla escrito nunca. De eso me acuerdo.

Ginny paseó su mirada de Harry a la carta y de ésta a Harry. Estaba muy confundida. Harry afirmaba que nunca había leído o le había enviado una carta. ¿Cómo es que nunca la recibió? ¿Quién…? Se dio cuenta, mirando a Draco con vehemencia, el cual levantó una ceja.

—¡Tú, has sido tú, idiota!—siseó ella.

—Weasley, estás haciendo el ridículo. ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a leer tu carta y contestarte?—dijo hipotéticamente Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. Si alguna vez leyese una carta escrita por ti, la echaría al fuego antes de perder mi tiempo en darte una respuesta.

Harry, molesto, chasqueó la lengua a Draco en advertencia.

Las mejillas de Ginny se hincharon, enrojeciendo espectacularmente.

—Entonces, ¿quién coño ha escrito esto?—espetó, cogiendo la carta y mostrándola en el aire.

¡Plaf!

Ambos hombres parpadearon, quedándose boquiabiertos cuando un globo de agua golpeó a Ginny en el lado derecho de su cara, explotando ante el contacto, empapándola de algo que no era agua.

Harry arrugó la nariz ante el asqueroso olor, algo parecido a huevos podridos mezclado con olor de perro mojado, que le llegó a la nariz, tosiendo, colocándose la manga para amortiguarlo.

—Ginny, ¿estás bien?—preguntó, sorprendido.

Ginny farfulló, cayéndole gotas al suelo. Palideció cuando el olor penetró en su nariz, sintiendo náuseas.

—¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¿Quién diablos ha hecho esto?—replicó enfadada y sus ojos furiosos se posaron en un pequeño chico rubio y de ojos grises que estaba de pie en las escaleras, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha.

—Lo siento, señorita—se disculpó con voz inocente, sus grandes ojos parpadeando—. Se me ha escapado de las manos.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y Draco sonrió al ver a su hijo. Ah, la inocente mirada "yo-no-lo-he-hecho-y-jamás-podrás-demostrar-que-soy-el-culpable". Podía engañar a cualquier extraño, menos cuando era un Malfoy. Draco vio cómo su hijo no sentía en _absoluto_ haberle lanzado el globo. La pregunta era: ¿por qué lo había tirado? Scorpius jamás había conocido a la comadreja junior, ni lo zorra que era, ni el malgasto de aire que hacía.

—Scorpius, ¿no deberías estar en clase? ¿De dónde has sacado el globo?—preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en sus caderas.

—Tío Sev dice que Teddy y yo hagamos un descanso—respondió Scorpius, sonriendo feliz—. El globo es un regalo de tío George.

Ginny estaba furiosa; ¡su propio hermano le había proporcionado al mocoso Malfoy uno de sus juguetes! ¿En qué estaba pensando? La furia y la confusión luchaban la una contra la otra: ¿quién era tío Sev?

—Merlín, Scorpius, ¿qué pusiste en ese globo?—una aguda voz se unió a ellos y Teddy apareció de detrás de la esquina, tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Sí, es algo que a mí me gustaría saber—sonrió Draco.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Tío Sev me mostró una imagen de una poción de olor y me enseñó cómo hacerla. Dice que lo hice bien—dijo, orgulloso

—¿Snape os está enseñando ese tipo de cosas?—preguntó Harry, sin saber si debía reír o enfadarse.

—¿Snape?—exclamó Ginny, estridente. Ella palideció. ¿Snape? ¿El profesor Snape al que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts le tenían miedo? ¿El bastardo que les había traicionado? ¿Aún estaba vivo? ¿Cómo era posible? Harry le había dicho que le había visto morir en la Casa de los Gritos. Había sido envenenado por la serpiente de Voldemort; nadie sobrevivía al ataque de ese ser. ¿Por qué no había muerto?

Harry hizo una mueca, volviéndose lentamente para mirar a Ginny. Cierto, se había olvidado de que Ginny no sabía nada de que Snape estuviese con vida. Se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo.

—Sí, es una historia muy larga, Ginny; pero en resumen es que Snape sobrevivió al ataque de Nagini mediante un antídoto. Se ha estado escondiendo todos estos años en su casa hasta que lo encontré con la ayuda de Draco para pedirle que me ayudase en un caso que estaba trabajando—se apresuró a explicar.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—Harry, ¿por qué Snape? Quiero decir; ¡nos traicionó!—parecía herida.

—No es tan sencillo—suspiró, mirándola—. No todo es blanco y negro. Snape tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

—¿Qué razones pudo tener?—gritó, frustrada.

—Escucha, Ginny, sé que no confías en él, pero no es como si tuvieses que encontrarte con él—la tranquilizó Harry—. Está aquí para enseñar a los niños.

—Pero…—se interrumpió, sorprendida y herida de que Harry le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante para ella.

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa, Ginny? Date un baño relajante, podemos hablar más tarde—murmuró Harry, suave y con cuidado la guió hacia la puerta, sin ver cómo Teddy y Draco sonreían.

En un momento de lucidez se dio la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta.

—Ginny.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Harry la llamó por su nombre, dándose la vuelta con optimismo.

—¿Sí, Harry?—preguntó, arrugando la nariz ante el terrible olor. Merlín, ese día no había ido como había esperado.

—Por favor, no le menciones a nadie que Snape está vivo. El hombre no merece que le causen más problemas—habló en voz baja.

Quería protestar realmente, quería ver a Snape en Azkaban por todas las cosas que hizo; pero no podía hacerlo al ver cuán sincera era la mirada de Harry. Encerrar a Snape no sería satisfactorio si perdía a Harry en el proceso.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias—sonrió Harry, suavemente—. Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a casa.

Harry se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta; pero no pudo ver a Malfoy enseñándole el dedo medio con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

La furia se instaló en su cara de nuevo. Si no podía sacar beneficio de Snape, iba a hacerle algo peor a Malfoy. Había estado actuando bien durante un largo período de tiempo, pero el momento de jugar había finalizado. Ella conseguiría a Harry, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, ni lo sucio que tuviese que jugar.

Ella sonrió, apareciéndose en su casa. Tendría que hacer un poco de investigación antes de dar comienzo a su plan.

* * *

Mientras papi estaba hablando con su padre, Scorpius siguió a su hermano mayor de regreso al pasillo, escondido al alcance de la vista y del oído de sus padres.

—¿Lo hice bueno, Teddy?—preguntó Scorpius, esperanzado.

Teddy resistió la tentación de corregir gramaticalmente a Scorpius y en su lugar le revolvió un poco el rubio pelo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Scorpius: gracias—sonrió. Siempre recordaría la cara que se le había quedado a Ginny cuando le había dado el globo. Le hubiese gustado poder haber hecho una foto de ello.

Scorpius sonrió, sintiéndose extático al saber que su hermano mayor estaba orgulloso de él. Empezó a saltar junto a Teddy, el cual estaba caminando de vuelta a su improvisada aula.

* * *

_4 de febrero_

Era el día de la cita con el medimago y Harry estaba nervioso, lo estuvo a lo largo de toda la mañana. Había tratado de estudiar un poco más, pero tuvo que dejarlo al darse cuenta de que no había manera de poder concentrarse en la lectura. Así que había reorganizado toda su habitación y la de los chicos, tratando de quemar esa nerviosa energía.

Trató de tranquilizarse todo el tiempo, diciéndose que no había de qué preocuparse, que no había manera de que pudiese estar embarazado. Pero una persistente voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza argumentó que dos personas, ambas muy diestras en pociones, aseguraban que hacían efecto rápidamente, habiendo una alta probabilidad de que llevase un bebé en su interior en estos momentos.

Harry realmente hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esa voz.

Draco veía a Harry paseando por la habitación, meneando la cabeza. Se preguntó si tendría que sedar a Harry cuando llegase el momento de ir a la cita.

Él mismo también estaba nervioso, pero con un toque de esperanza, la misma que se obtiene cuando estás esperando algo agradable. Estaba casi cien por cien seguro que Harry llevaba en su interior a su hijo, no pudiendo esperar al escuchar que sus sospechas fuesen confirmadas. Sólo esperaba que Harry se sintiese tan feliz como él, al enterarse de la noticia.

Le había hablado a Severus sobre la cita, después de obtener un análisis detallado de su padrino; el hombre se las había arreglado para mantener a los chicos alejados durante todo el día con la excusa de que iban a estudiar las plantas en el bosque.

Draco se preguntó cómo iban a reaccionar los chicos cuando se enterasen de que Harry lo estaba. Su hijo se pondría loco de felicidad, pensó con ironía. En cuanto a Teddy, no estaba seguro.

* * *

Cuando el reloj señalaba las tres menos cuarto, Draco fue a por Harry, el cual estaba reorganizando sus libros por orden alfabético; le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

La cabeza de Harry se giró rápidamente.

—Harry, es hora de irse—dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry tragó saliva, asintiendo lentamente. Cuando se puso de pie, podía sentir sus piernas temblorosas y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de estar seguro de poder caminar sin tropezar.

—De acuerdo, vamos—murmuró, manteniéndose cabizbajo mientras se dirigían hacía la chimenea. Sintió que Draco le cogía la mano, apretándola tranquilizadoramente cuando gritó su destino.

* * *

Llegaron a la oficina de Rowland demasiado rápido para el agrado de Harry. Si hubiese sido por él habría dado un rodeo o mejor aún, se hubiese quedado en casa.

Fue arrastrado casi por la mano de Draco, que tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos; pero Harry no quería saber a qué se debía.

El medimago alzó la vista cuando la pareja entró en su oficina. Se puso de pie para darles la mano.

—Ah, buenas tardes, señores—le dio la bienvenida.

Ellos asintieron, sentándose en las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Buenas tardes—dijo Harry, suave, respirando lentamente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—le preguntó Rowland con ojos penetrantes.

Harry volvió a tragar saliva, mirando los blancos azulejos del suelo cuando dijo con voz monótona:

—Necesito que me haga una prueba de embarazo.

Rowland se abstuvo de respirar: ¿no les había dicho que debían tener cuidado, usando protección cuando tuviesen relaciones sexuales? Ah, bueno, no importaba. Si Potter estaba embarazado, sería demasiado tarde para empezar a usar protección.

—Por favor, vaya a sentarse en la camilla y levántese la camiseta—le dio instrucciones Rowland, cogiendo su varita.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Harry se subió a la mesa, sintiendo el crujido del papel bajo su trasero y se levantó la camiseta, mostrando su estómago.

Draco se puso detrás de él, cogiendo su mano con fuerza mientras, frotándola con la de Harry con dulzura.

—Ahora voy a utilizar un hechizo que va a determinar si está o no embarazado—explicó Rowland, levantando su varita, apuntando hacia el expuesto estómago de Harry.

Harry asintió, débil, mirando fijamente la pared tras el medimago, no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos.

—_Testimonium praegnantis_—murmuró Rowland, envolviendo el estómago de Harry en un color azul antes de volverse blanco y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—¿Y?—preguntó Draco, tenso.

Rowlando trató de captar la mirada de Harry, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era inútil, decidiendo decirle simplemente:

—Bueno, felicidades, señor Potter. Está a sólo unos días de completar el primer mes de embarazo.

Draco no pudo contener su radiante sonrisa, abrazando a Harry firmemente.

—¿Lo has escuchado, Harry? ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!—susurró, emocionado, al oído de Harry.

Sí, lo había escuchado bien. Sólo deseaba que no hubiera sido verdad. Era irreal. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

**-Ricku: **Yo creo que no tardo tanto en actualizar: una vez por semana. Sólo que el último mes y pico he estado incapacitado. Bueno, la historia va un poco lenta, pero yo no tengo la culpa, sólo soy el traductor. Estás en todo derecho en dejar de leer la historia. Un abrazo.

-**Kasandra Potter: **Severus tiene que hacer eso, ya que es el único con dos dedos de frente. Teddy aún está acostumbrándose a Scorpius y ahora, puede que tengan que añadirle otro hermano/a. Concuerdo con lo que dices y esperemos que eso no pase. Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones de Pascua. Un abrazo.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tenían cuenta están al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por esos 569 comentarios.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará?

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

* * *

**Notas de traductor 1. **Siento mucho el retraso en subir el capítulo, pero he pasado dos semanas con trabajos y exámenes. De verdad, lo siento. El capítulo estaba listo desde el domingo y pensaba que había actualizado, pero viendo que no me llegaban comentarios, me he dado cuenta de que no.

**Notas de traductor 2. **Siento tener qué decir esto: voy a retrasarme en las actualizaciones. Estoy en la recta final del curso y me estoy jugando pasar limpio el año que viene. Intentaré volver a actualizar los días que correspondían, pero ahora mismo no puedo prometer nada. De verdad, perdonadme por mi falta de compromiso. Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Acatha-27**, por el maratón de comentarios que me ha dejado.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_4 de febrero_

—Han tenido suerte de que su embarazo haya sido descubierto en una fase temprana—dijo Rowland con calma, dirigiéndose a su escritorio; cogió una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir algo en ella—. Aquí tienen la lista con las pociones que tendrá que tomar a partir de ahora hasta el octavo mes. Puede encontrarlas en cualquier botica. También necesito que vuelva en dos semanas para asegurarme de que el feto se ha asentado completamente en el vientre y no fuera de él.

Draco lo miró, alarmado. ¿Podrían perder al bebé por ello?

Rowland continuó apresuradamente:

—Aunque eso sólo ocurre cuando no se toman las pociones necesarias que son necesarias en la etapa del embarazo. Si empieza mañana con las pociones no tendrá que preocuparse por la revisión de dentro de dos semanas.

Mecánicamente Harry aceptó el papel doblado y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Sin asimilar aún los recientes acontecimientos, le estrechó la mano a Rowland y siguió a un emocionado Draco fuera de la oficina. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que Draco le había cogido la mano, llevándolo a través de la red flu.

Eran casi las cuatro, pero Draco se acordó de que Severus le había dicho que estaría de regreso con los chicos a las seis, con lo que tenía dos horas para hablar con Harry sobre el bebé.

Llevó a su silenciosa pareja hacia el sofá y lo sentó suavemente. Repasando la lista de pociones, pensó que podía pedirle a Severus que las fabricase.

—Harry, ahora sí que tenemos que hablar—comenzó, serio. Esta vez no desistiría, dejando que Harry se escapase a algún lugar remoto de la mansión. Hablarían de la situación y lo harían ahora, sin excusas.

Harry suspiró, reclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—murmuró con los ojos en blanco mirando al techo.

Draco dudó. Era evidente que Harry no estaba contento con el hecho de estar embarazado y siendo honesto, lo confundía. Siempre pensó que Harry era el tipo de hombre familiar que le encantaría tener muchos hijos. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de tener uno propio. ¿No estaba Harry feliz por ello?

—Hm, pensé que podíamos quedarnos con el bebé—murmuró, su felicidad esfumándose lentamente ante la fría pregunta de Harry.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Quedárnoslo?—repitió Harry, débil—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es nuestro—respondió Draco con la voz cada vez más fuerte. ¿Por qué estaba mal querer quedarse con el bebé? Era algo de ambos, algo creado por amor. La forma en la que se había quedado embarazado Harry no le importaba, lo único importante era la llegada de un hijo de ambos.

—Draco, sólo llevamos unos meses juntos, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para tener un hijo?—suspiró Harry, pasándose la mano por el pelo a causa de la frustración.

Draco tragó saliva; habían sido las mismas palabras que Severus le había dicho unos días atrás ante la posibilidad de que Harry estuviese embarazado. ¿Cuándo había decidido Harry ponerse del lado de Severus? Él no sabía que Severus le había dicho lo mismo a Draco, pero aún así cayó en el hecho de que a Harry no le hacía gracia la idea.

—Si hubiésemos sido unos desconocidos cuando empezamos esta relación, entonces sí, probablemente habría sido muy pronto—comenzó Draco suavemente. Si mantenía la calma, explicándole a Harry su punto de vista sobre el embarazo, entonces seguramente Harry se daría cuenta de que el bebé era algo bueno—. Pero Harry, nos conocemos desde que tenemos once años. De acuerdo, no nos llevábamos bien en ese momento, pero nos conocemos muy bien. Y tenemos dos hijos. No es como si no supiésemos nada sobre paternidad.

—Pero éste sería uno nuestro y es algo totalmente diferente—respondió Harry con los dientes apretados.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?—preguntó Draco en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta. No estaba seguro de querer escucharla. ¿Y si era algo que prefería no oír?

Harry dejó que sus manos cayesen sobre el sofá de nuevo con un suave "plof", haciendo un sonido sordo.

—No lo sé, Draco. Tengo que pensar en ello—lo miró, suplicante—. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Quiero despejarme un poco.

Draco suspiró, recostándose en el sofá.

—¿Después? No podemos ignorarlo para siempre, Harry.

—Sé que no puedo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo para que yo pueda pensar en ello—respondió Harry de nuevo con calma—. Poder llevar bebés en mi interior no es algo con lo que he estado soñando toda mi vida. Es sólo… algo difícil de digerir.

—Pero vas a tomarte esas pociones, ¿verdad?—preguntó Draco en busca de consuelo. Sería tan fácil para Harry no tomarlas, teniendo graves consecuencias, pero ¿Harry querría hacer frente a eso?

No. Harry nunca haría algo que pudiese poner la vida de su hijo en peligro. No querría perderlo, ¿verdad?

Lo terrible de todo ello era que Draco ni siquiera podía estar seguro. Estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de otro hijo, pero Harry obviamente tenía otras ideas. La última palabra la tenía él para decidir qué hacer con el bebé. Después de todo era él el que lo llevaba. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Harry se diese cuenta de que ese bebé era lo mejor que a ambos les podía haber pasado. Le enfermaba saber que su felicidad estaba completamente en manos de Harry.

Con una decisión, Harry podía romper su corazón.

El moreno salió de la habitación y Draco se quedó, preguntándose si su relación iba a sobrevivir si decidía no tener al bebé.

* * *

El moreno se dirigió a su habitación. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para esconderse con sus pensamientos, pero no podía decidirse a buscar un lugar más aislado.

Estaba muerto de cansancio. Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. No había nada que negar. No había manera de poder seguir pensando que no estaba embarazado. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? La ventaja de mantener al niño vivo no pesaba tanto como perderlo.

No podía pensar en lo negativo de mantener al bebé. Estaba el hecho de que Draco y él no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Claro que se conocían desde los once años, pero eso no contaba en realidad. Hasta hace unos meses, había querido maldecir a Draco. ¿Y si él y Draco se separaban en unos años? Sin el bebé podría desaparecer de la vida de Draco y no tener que volver a verlo más. Pero con el niño había un montón de problemas como el derecho a visita. Nunca cortaría lazos con Draco por completo si tenían un hijo juntos.

De acuerdo, tal vez no era algo muy saludable pensar en una posible ruptura. Era feliz con Draco ahora, no había ninguna razón para pensar que en unos años sería diferente.

Aún estaba ese asesino suelto. Ese hombre era la razón por la que llevaba un niño ahora. Harry dudaba del motivo por el cual el hombre quería que fuese feliz. Así que si seguía con el bebé, estaría jugando con los movimientos del asesino. Era algo que no quería pensar.

Sin embargo, también era justo pensar en los aspectos positivos del embarazo. Aunque no se le ocurrían demasiados. Cuando era joven había soñado con tener uno propio. Sin embargo se imaginó tener un hijo propio, gestado por su esposa, no por él. ¿Era normal que un hombre estuviese embarazado? ¿Por qué él era el único que lo veía de ese modo? ¿Por qué Draco no podía pensar más racionalmente?

Harry suspiró y se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared. En realidad se sentía culpable al recordar lo feliz que estaba Draco con la noticia. Había tenido miedo de que Draco se disgustase con él al saber que podría estar embarazado y aunque sintió alivio al no verlo disgustado, sino todo lo contrario, eso no significaba que todo estuviese bien.

No quería tener al bebé sólo para hacer feliz a Draco. ¿De qué serviría? En el peor de los casos, se resentiría de su propio hijo y era algo que no quería. Ningún niño merecía ser rechazado por su propio padre.

Hablando de padres, de repente se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado los suyos al saber que estaba embarazado. ¿Estarían contentos de tener un hijo? ¿O lo odiarían, viéndolo como un bicho raro? ¿Lo habrían aceptado, incluso a Draco? En momentos como ese, deseaba haber conocido a sus padres, o que por lo menos Sirius y Remus aún estuviesen con vida.

Sirius probablemente lo hubiese matado por elegir a Draco. O simplemente lo hubiese castrado.

Una seca risa escapó de la garganta de Harry. Podía imaginar la sorpresa en la cara de Sirius cuando le dijese que estaba embarazado de Draco. Probablemente su padrino se hubiese desmayado.

Harry gimió, dejando que su cabeza golpease la pared. Recordar a su familia le ponía de buen humor, pero eso no le ayudaba con su problema actual.

Esto se estaba poniendo peor. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a tomar una decisión ahora? Lo que decidiese hacer, afectaría a su vida, no podía decidirlo esa noche.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda miraron a través del cuarto, observándolo todo. Se detuvieron en una vasija de piedra de forma redonda y se agrandaron: un pensadero. Aún contenía los recuerdos de sus padres.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Se olvidaría del embarazo y simplemente vería alguno de los recuerdos de sus padres, sería bueno para distraerlo.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la vasija. Después de que las vacaciones hubiesen terminado, había cogido el pensadero, colocándolo en su habitación. Se había sentido mucho mejor al tener los recuerdos de su familia cerca de él.

Harry respiró hondo, hundiendo la cabeza dentro de la vasija y los recuerdos giraron a su alrededor, esperando a ser elegidos. En realidad, no miraba ninguno, escogió una memoria al azar.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en una sala de estar acogedora. Había una alfombra roja situada en frente de la chimenea y las llamas se reflejaban en las ventanas. Sólo había una puerta que daba al pasillo. Un sofá colocado contra la pared y dos sillones frente a él, los tres de color rojo. Una estantería estaba de pie al lado del reloj de su abuelo. Mirándolo, se dio cuenta de que era tarde, pero no pudo distinguir qué hora era.

Se asustó cuando un hombre de pelo oscuro entró de repente en la estancia, sentándose en un sillón. Harry estaba mirando a James Potter.

Los ojos marrones de su padre miraban hacia la puerta e impaciente, daba golpes con el pie.

—¡Lily, vamos! ¡Date prisa!—resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eres un maldito impaciente, James! Merlín, ni que tuvieses que esperar años—una mujer de pelo rojo resopló, mirando a su marido cuando entró en la sala de estar.

Harry no podía pensar en nada más que en que ella era preciosa. Su largo pelo rojo y llameante (mucho más brillante que el pelo anaranjado de los Weasley), caía sobre su espalda en sueltos rizos. Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda se suavizaron al mirar a su marido y una sonrisa se impuso en su hermoso rostro.

Cruzó la habitación rápidamente, sentándose en el regazo de James y Harry deseó fervientemente que no empezaran a besarse. Era algo que no quería ver de sus padres.

—Bueno, hoy he ido a ver a Poppy—empezó Lily.

James puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirándola ansioso.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Lily puso su cabeza sobre la frente de James, sonriendo aún más.

—Ha dicho que es mejor que me cuides de ahora en adelante, papá.

James sonrió y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, besándola apasionadamente. Colocó su mano sobre el estómago de su esposa, mirándola asombrado.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a tener un bebé?—preguntó sin aliento.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, besándolo de nuevo.

—¡Sí, estoy de poco más de dos meses!—ella le dijo, emocionada.

—¡Vamos a celebrarlo!—declaró James, poniéndose de pie y su esposa siguiéndolo, sonriendo todo el camino.

El recuerdo finalizó allí y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse en el fondo de su mente, cómo Snape había conseguido ese recuerdo en particular.

Se tragó el nudo alojado en su garganta. Sus padres parecían felices al saber que Lily estaba embarazada de él. Parecían que no podían ser más felices en ese momento.

Tragando, eligió otro recuerdo.

Esta vez estaba en algún lugar de un jardín, el sol cayendo sobre él. Sus padres estaban sentados en la hierba; su madre apoyada en el pecho de su padre, mientras él acariciaba su crecido estómago.

A ellos se unieron unos jóvenes Sirius y Remus. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al verlos tan jóvenes. La guerra había hecho algo más que limitarse a quitarle la vida de sus amigos; literalmente, los había envejecido.

Sirius se inclinó para hablar con el vientre de Lily.

—¿Y cómo está mi ahijado hoy?—susurró, colocando sus manos sobre el protuberante estómago.

Lily se echó reír, una risa tan suave que hizo que inconscientemente Harry se relajase. Su madre tenía una risa muy agradable.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien, Sirius. Es nocturno como su padre—hizo una mueca—. Me ha mantenido despierta toda la noche con sus patadas.

—¡Sí, eso significa que podremos hacer de él un perfecto merodeador cuando nazca!—sonrió Sirius, pero se cubrió la cabeza cuando fue golpeado por Remus.

—No tiene por qué estar dando tumbos en Hogwarts por la noche, idiota. Se metería en problemas—le regañó Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Sólo espera. Hará que su padrino esté orgulloso.

James soltó una risita.

—No tendrá que hacer mucho para conseguirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose insultado.

James abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró, mirando bruscamente al estómago de Lily.

—Maldita sea, no para de dar guerra—dijo, sorprendido.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio?

—Ah, y además de convertirlo en un merodeador, también me divertiré, convirtiéndolo en un mujeriego—se rió Sirius con su risa perruna, frotándose las manos con alegría—. Los trucos que puedo enseñarle… Quiero decir, incluso con la mirada de James, conseguirá más mujeres si sigue mis consejos.

Remus y Lily lo golpearon de nuevo, mientras que James se sentía insultado.

—Hey, ¡soy más atractivo que tú!

—¿Quién dice que va a ser un mujeriego?—dijo de pronto Remus y el pequeño grupo se centró en él. Levantó las manos, defensivamente—. ¿Qué? Puede que sea gay, ya sabes.

James, parpadeó.

—Bueno, si es gay, supongo que estará bien. Vamos a tener que cambiar nuestros consejos un poco, creo—se echó a reír.

Sirius puso mala cara, pero también se rió. Lily, sin embargo, tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Remus la miró con recelo.

—Hm, Lily, ¿por qué tienes esa mirada?

—¿Te imaginas lo bonito que sería si esperase a su propio hijo?—gritó de repente Lily, aplaudiendo, sorprendiendo a los hombres!—. Oh, ¡la de cosas que podríamos planear! Sería muy divertido ir a comprar ropa de maternidad para el bebé y lo demás. ¡Podría darle consejos!

—Hm, tierra llamando a Lily, ¿quién dice que nuestro hijo será el que lo lleve?—le preguntó James, cauteloso—. ¿Y por qué asumir automáticamente que va a ser gay y ser el pasivo?

Sirius miraba a la mujer, que estaba en estado de shock, mientras que Remus no estaba seguro de si sentirse divertido o perturbado.

Lily agitó su mano con desdén.

—Si sale cómo yo, querrá llevar a sus propios hijos. ¿Te imaginas lo bonito que sería ver a nuestros nietos?—tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos—. ¡No puedo esperar a que pase!

—Lily, aún tiene que nacer— señaló débilmente James—. ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar sobre futuros nietos?

—Nunca es demasiado pronto—insistió Lily.

—Siento lástima por el pequeño—murmuró Sirius a Remus, el cual no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pobre chico, no tendría posibilidad alguna contra Lily.

Harry salió del recuerdo en estado de shock. Salió del pensadero, tambaleándose hacia su cama. Mirar el recuerdo lo dejó temblando. Aún no sabía cómo Snape había conseguido esos recuerdos en particular, ya que no había estado en ellos, pero apartó esa idea de su cabeza.

Sus padres habrían sido felices con la elección de su pareja, al menos con la parte de ser gay. Harry no estaba seguro de que hubiesen aprobado a Draco, pero se consoló ante la idea de no ser odiado por ser gay.

A pesar de que no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar en la mirada de su madre cuando estaba discutiendo sobre sus nietos, tal vez era bueno para él que ella no estuviese allí para verlo embarazado. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a sobrevivir a ello.

Curiosamente algo se le había removido en el interior al ver a sus padres tan contentos con el embarazo. Habían estado muy contentos de tenerlo, esperando pacientemente que naciese. ¿Había sido planeado o un accidente? Fuese lo que fuese, no les había importado, ya que eran felices mientras su madre lo gestaba. Habían tenido toda la razón al tener miedo de tener un hijo, viviendo en una guerra y con Voldemort pudiendo haber atacado en cualquier momento. Pero eso no les había impedido tenerlo y ser felices con él.

Con las piernas aún temblándole, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. Incluso en los tiempos de guerra, le habían dado la bienvenida a un niño con los brazos abiertos, a sabiendas de que algo desastroso podría pasarle a ellos. Habían tenido el suficiente valor para ello.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—murmuró Harry, sus verdes ojos mirando al jardín sin fin, aún cubierto de nieve.

Sin darse cuenta, había colocado la mano sobre su estómago, pensando en sus opciones.

* * *

Esa noche, durante la cena, Draco se había dado cuenta de lo tranquilo y pensativo que Harry estaba. Se había comido su cena como si fuese un robot, escuchando la conversación de los niños, ofreciéndoles sonrisas y palabras de aliento para que siguiesen hablando. Sus ojos habían estado vacíos todo el tiempo. Podría haber estado hablado con los chicos, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Draco no hubiese querido otra cosa que discutir sobre el embarazo cuando se habían ido a la cama, pero sabía, por instinto, que presionar a Harry para que hablase funcionaría en su contra. El moreno se retraería más dentro de su caparazón y se aferraría, tercamente, a la idea de que un embarazo ahora era la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer. Si no discutía o lo presionaba, podía haber una posibilidad de que Harry quisiese quedarse con él.

Mientras Harry se había ocupado de los chicos, Draco había cogido a Severus para hablar con él sobre las pociones.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con desaprobación, pero asegurándole a su ahijado que haría las pociones para Harry. Aunque sólo fuese para que el moreno no se envenenase.

Los grises ojos siguieron a Harry mientras salía del cuarto de baño, vestido con una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones cortos. Por un breve instante, Draco pudo ver el desnudo estómago de Harry, imaginando cómo se vería el moreno con un prominente estómago, con su hijo.

La imagen que apareció en su mente hizo que se ruborizase.

Harry se metió en la cama, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la cara enrojecida de Draco. Extendió la mano, tocándole la frente suavemente, comprobando su temperatura.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?—preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Draco lo estiró hacia su pecho, atrapando a su pareja entre sus brazos. Lo besó en los labios suavemente.

—No, no lo estoy; no te preocupes—murmuró discretamente, moviendo su mano hasta cubrir el estómago de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de la posición peculiar de la mano, pero no dijo ni hizo nada para disuadirle de ello.

—Buenas noches, Harry—susurró Draco.

Dio un beso rápido contra su clavícula.

—Buenas noches, Draco—murmuró Harry, quedando casi al instante dormido.

Draco se quedó despierto más tiempo, acariciando el pelo de Harry, mirando como su rostro era iluminado por la luna.

—Si sólo te dieses cuenta de lo mucho que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo—susurró Draco, triste y cerró los ojos al fin, tratando de dormir un poco.

Nunca sintió la mano de Harry apretando la suya, la cual estaba contra el estómago del moreno.

* * *

_5 de febrero_

A la mañana siguiente Draco encontró a Harry jugando con las piezas junto a Scorpius, mientras escuchaba a Teddy leer un cuento.

Una vez más Draco contuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Harry sobre el bebé y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con una bandeja llena de frascos en el mostrador de la cocina. Frunciendo el ceño, leyó la carta que yacía a su lado.

_Draco,_

_He hecho las pociones de Potter. Este lote dura dos meses. Si necesitas más, infórmame con tiempo._

_Severus._

Aunque Draco le estaba agradecido por hacer las pociones, no le gustaba la idea de no tener que necesitar más. Severus estaba dándole a entender que sólo utilizarían ese lote de pociones en caso de que Harry no quisiese quedarse con el bebé.

Draco suspiró, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo. Tenía que demostrar a Severus su error. Pero primero tenía que hacer que Harry se tomase la poción.

Regresó a la sala de estar.

—Harry, es hora de la poción—dijo, neutral, esperaba que su voz hubiese sonado así.

Teddy y Scorpius lo miraron preocupado.

—Papi, ¿estás enfermo?—preguntó Scorpius, retorciéndose las manos espasmódicamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al levantarse.

—No, no lo estoy. Las pociones son vitaminas que tengo que tomar—explicó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde se bebió la poción con una mueca.

Draco estaba realmente sorprendido de que el moreno no diese guerra con las pociones.

—Harry…

El moreno lo interrumpió.

—Draco, no. Ahora no—dijo con firmeza, volviendo con los niños.

Se dirigió a su despacho a firmar documentos de algunos conocidos de Europa. Después de firmar tres, sellándolos antes de ponerlos a un lado, sus ojos miraron el calendario colgado en la pared de enfrente. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que casi era el día de San Valentín.

—Hm—suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y sus dedos tocando el escritorio. ¿Qué iba regalarle a Harry?

Sus ojos se fueron al cerrado cajón de la derecha. Bueno, tenía un regalo… Pero ¿era demasiado pronto? Por otra parte, Harry ya estaba embarazado… Sólo sería hacer lo correcto.

Draco se removió en su silla, mirando pensativamente el cajón. ¿Se arriesgaría al rechazo? ¿Podría hacerlo?

* * *

_9 de febrero_

Cuando Harry se despertó esa mañana, se encontró con una rosa amarilla colocada en su almohada. Confundido, se apoyó en un codo y la cogió. El dulce aroma llegó a su nariz, haciéndole sonreír suavemente.

Se dio la vuelta para darle un beso a Draco, pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacía. Se incorporó, notando un papel doblado, esperando en su mesita de noche.

Con curiosidad lo abrió y leyó.

_Tú eres… mi amigo, _

_Mi compañero, _

_En las buenas y en las malas, _

_Feliz y triste estés, _

_A mi lado estás, _

_A mi lado caminas, _

_Estás allí para escucharme, _

_Para hablar,_

_Con felicidad, _

_Con una sonrisa, _

_Con dolor y lágrimas, _

_¡Sé que estarás ahí por muchos años!_

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad, Harry. ¡Me aseguraré de que nunca te arrepientas!_

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Draco._

A través de su mirada borrosa, Harry sonrió, trazando las palabras con cuidado. Era una cosa muy bonita que Draco le había hecho.

Antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, con cuidado guardó la carta en una caja y puso la flor en un jarrón. Con una última mirada tierna, se fue a darse una ducha.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se encontró una rosa blanca colocada entre sus libros junto con otra carta. Al abrirla, encontró un pequeño poema.

_La rosa roja susurra pasión, _

_La rosa blanca emana amor, _

_La rosa roja es un halcón,_

_Y la rosa blanca es una paloma._

_Las rosas blancas significas pureza e inocencia, así es como yo te describiría. Eres la persona más inocente y pura que jamás he conocido y estoy agradecido de que permitas quedarme contigo cada día._

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Draco._

Tragando con dificultad, Harry la colocó junto a la amarilla, parpadeando para alejar las pocas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Draco. Era apropiado darle las gracias por el poema y la rosa, después de todo.

* * *

_11 de febrero_

Harry estaba dando un paseo por el jardín, disfrutando del silencio y la belleza de éste, aún cubierto de blanca y pura nieve cuando fue violentamente interrumpido por algo brillante en el aire. Lentamente se acercó a ella y jadeó suavemente cuando una rosa color violácea apareció frente a él con una nota adjunta.

Harry sonrió, emocionado, y extendió la mano, cogiendo la flor y quitando la carta con cuidado. Con el dulce olor de la flor, leyó la carta con una tierna sonrisa.

_Esta vez no es un poema, sólo mi confesión. Esta flor representa el amor a primera vista y casualmente el encanto. Puede que no me haya enamorado de ti de inmediato, pero yo sabía desde el momento que nos conocimos a los once años que eras especial y no sólo porque eras el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió. Lamentablemente me llevó tiempo darme cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que me llamó tanto la atención. Supongo que tengo que agradecerle a mi hijo por abrirme los ojos correctamente._

_Eres un mago, pero no tienes que usar la magia para hechizarme. Tu personalidad y apariencia era todo lo que necesitaba y no puedo esperar para saber más de ti._

_Te quiero, Harry, y te doy las gracias por alegrarme la vida._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Draco._

Harry presionó la carta contra su pecho y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre la rosa. Se rió débilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Quién diría que Draco era tan romántico?

Aún no sabía el motivo de que Draco le enviase esas rosas y el rubio no quería decírselo, alegando ser el preludio de algo más grande. Al principio Harry no había entendido por qué iba a recibir un regalo hasta que vio la fecha. Faltaban pocos días para San Valentín y el moreno había sido presa del pánico al no saber qué regalarle a Draco. Había estado pensando cuál sería el regalo más adecuado, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sabía que Draco no esperaba un regalo de él, pero se sentiría culpable si no le regalaba nada.

El regalo tenía que mostrar que Harry le quería. ¿Qué clase de regalo podía ser?

Además, también había estado pensando en el bebé. Había estado dudando entre tenerlo o no. Por una parte sabía que era mala idea quedárselo mientras que el asesino estuviese suelto, esperando su oportunidad, pero por otra parte, no quería _matar_ a su propio hijo. Si abortase, sentiría que él lo había matado. El pensarlo le hizo sentirse incómodo.

Además, había visto a Draco mirar su estómago con una mirada tierna y había sentido su mano acariciando su estómago por la noche. Draco pensaría que no se iba a dar cuenta, pero Harry lo hizo y por alguna razón, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

El hecho de que Draco fuese muy feliz con el embarazo, hizo que Harry pensase más en su decisión. Si tenía que ser sincero, tenía que admitir que la mera idea de llevar a su hijo tenía cierto atractivo. Aún no había tomado una decisión.

Poco a poco regresó a casa, con la carta y la rosa en su pecho.

Cuando entró en el pasillo, sin embargo, sintió el ambiente tenso. Frunció el ceño, colocando la carta y la rosa en una pequeña mesa contra la pared, acercándose aún más.

Ginny estaba de pie en el pasillo, temblando y llorando en silencio mientras Draco la miraba con disgusto.

Harry inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella. La cogió de la mano, quitándole algunas lágrimas.

—Ginny, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué lloras?—le preguntó, preocupado.

—Tengo… tengo que decirte algo—gritó Ginny suavemente, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Draco, el cual miraba con vehemencia a la mujer de pelo rojizo.

—Vamos, Ginny, vamos a la sala de estar.

La condujo lentamente y la sentó en el sofá, colocándose a su lado.

Draco entró también, apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Puede irse Malfoy?—le susurró Ginny con la voz rota.

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo cuando eres tú la que está molestando?—espetó Draco, enfadado.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente.

—Draco, sólo tienes que esperar en el pasillo. Te prometo que no será mucha la espera.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se dio la vuelta bruscamente, saliendo de la estancia

—Dime que ha pasado, Ginny—repitió la pregunta Harry.

Temblando y sollozando, Ginny le dijo:

—Yo no quería tener que decirte esto, pero no quiero que a ti también te haga daño.

—¿Quién va a hacerme daño?—preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Malfoy—lloró más fuerte—. Él… Él me mandó una carta hace unos días, diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, pero cuando… cuando fui él… él…

—¿Qué?—tenía la sensación de miedo colocado en su estómago. ¿Draco le había hecho daño? ¿La había maldecido? Pero había algo que no cuadraba. _Hace unos días_. Si su memoria no fallaba, Draco no había salido de casa. ¿Por qué iba a quedar con Ginny?

—Él… él… me violó—susurró Ginny en un frase casi inaudible.

Harry se quedó helado, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, mirando la pared opuesta. ¿La violó? Era una acusación muy seria. Si Ginny lo denunciaba, el Ministerio encerraría a Draco en Azkaban sin pestañear. Draco estaba tratando de limpiar el apellido Malfoy, pero eso no significaba que la gente se hubiese olvidado del bando que cogieron en la guerra. Uno tenía que denunciar a Draco y éste no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Harry se quedó mirando la cabeza inclinada de Ginny. Parecía tan sincera, pero Harry no podía creer que Draco hubiese hecho algo tan horrible como eso. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a querer conocer a Ginny y después violarla? La odiaba y el moreno no podía mencionar su nombre sin que comenzase a escupir fuego por la boca. No era posible que la hubiera violado. Draco no era una persona terrible. ¿Sabía Ginny a lo que estaba jugando al decir esas cosas?

—¿Puedes probarlo?

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar la fría voz de Harry. Ella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le pide tal cosa? ¿Por qué no la cree de inmediato? Tendría que estar consolándola, dejando a Malfoy y consiguiendo que lo encerrasen en la cárcel.

—Harry, ¡yo… yo juro que no estoy mintiendo!—sollozo, frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

Harry se recostó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola calculadoramente.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema con que me enseñes esa prueba.

—¿No me crees?—preguntó, sorprendida.

—Ginny, si deseas acusar a Draco de una violación, tienes que aportar pruebas. Al tribunal le gustaría verlas antes de hacer un juicio contra Draco—respondió Harry, impaciente.

Ginny miró a Harry con furia.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Te daré el recuerdo!

—Bien, voy a por el pensadero—dijo con calma Harry y se levantó—. Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.

Harry salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco apoyado contra la pared.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—preguntó Draco, intentando mantener la calma.

Harry alzó una ceja y fue hacia las escaleras.

—Dice que hace unos días la violaste.

—¿Qué?—lo miró, sorprendido, Draco—. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cojones? ¡Ni aunque fuese la última mujer del mundo, no la tocaría ni con un palo! ¡Tienes que creerme!

—No te preocupes, sé que no harías algo así—le aseguró Harry, caminando a su habitación, mientras Draco lo seguía—. No sé por qué te acusa de eso, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué hacer algo tan horrible?—sacudió la cabeza con asombro—. Ella sabe que jamás saldrías de Azkaban con vida si denunciara.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Harry?—se burló Draco—. Esa maldita perra te quiere para ella sola. Me lo dijo la última vez que no reunimos en ese pub. Cuando te fuiste al baño, me dijo que disfrutase del tiempo que tenía contigo—se cruzó de brazos—. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos—frunció el ceño. Miró a Harry—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Ella me va a dar la prueba—sonrió Harry levemente y alzó el pensadero—. Tenemos que detenerla antes de que vaya a los tribunales. Si cree que me puede engañar, es evidente que no me conoce.

Draco lo detuvo cuando quiso salir de la habitación. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

Draco lo besó suavemente.

—Gracias por creer en mí y no en ella—susurró.

—Draco, eres mi pareja. Incluso si fueses un bastardo arrogante como en la escuela, nunca harías daño a una persona de esa manera—contestó Harry, aprontándole la mano—. Yo sé que la habrías hechizado.

Draco se rió secamente.

—Además, dijo que la violaste hace unos días, lo cual es imposible ya que nunca has salido de casa—continuó Harry, mientras volvía a la sala de estar.

Entró en la habitación con Draco siguiéndole. Giinny se tensó cuando vio a Malfoy cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa. No podía dejar de maldecir interiormente. ¿Por qué Harry era tan difícil? Tendría que estar ayudándola ahora, aturdiendo a Malfoy y llevándolo al Ministerio.

—No le prestes atención a él. Por favor, deja caer el recuerdo en el pensadero—instruyó Harry, señalando el objeto sobre la mesa.

Mirando al suelo, cogió su varita y retiró el recuerdo de su mente, concentrándose en él fuertemente para que todo estuviese ahí.

Mientras Harry esperaba a que estuviera listo para poder empezar, ni él, ni Draco o Ginny notaron que la puerta se abría y dos pequeños se les unían.

Teddy frunció el ceño al ver a Ginny sentada en el sofá con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y se preguntó qué estaba tramando ahora. No podía tirarle otra poción ya que sería obvio que habría sido adrede.

Junto a él, Scorpius ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, confundido por la presencia de ella.

Quería abrir la boca para preguntarle a sus padres, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de advertencia y una mano de Teddy sobre su hombro. Su hermano mayor sabía qué hacer; se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el recuerdo con fascinación.

El Draco del recuerdo tenía el rostro contraído de un enfermo placer mientras obligaba a Ginny a quitarse la ropa, con la varita colocada en su garganta. La Ginny del recuerdo estaba sollozando y temblando, pero seguía las órdenes. El recuerdo finalizó en el momento en el que Draco empujaba a Ginny contra la cama antes de forzarla.

—¿Ves? ¿Satisfecho ahora?—se burló Ginny—. Ya tienes el recuerdo.

Harry miró a Draco. Pensó que Ginny no había sido capaz de lograr un recuerdo acusatorio claramente falso, pero se había equivocado. Nadie más que él y Draco eran capaces de decir que era falso. Y la razón por la que sería capaz de decir que era mentira, era porque Draco había estado con él todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salvar a Draco?

—Papá no lleva ese feo color.

Harry y Draco se asustaron cuando escucharon la clara y alta voz de Scorpius tras ellos. Se dio la vuelta, mirando a los niños de pie delante de la cerrada puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Scorpius?—preguntó Harry, confundido. ¿Cuánto había visto?

Teddy estaba mirando a Ginny y sabía que mentía. ¡Intentaba conseguir a su padre de nuevo! ¿Por qué no podía darse por vencida?

Scorpius, con el dedo meñique, señaló en el pensadero.

—Papá nunca lleva el color púrpura. Dice que le da un aspecto feo—repitió.

Harry lentamente se volvió hacia Ginny, la cual había enrojecido.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?—le preguntó, nerviosa.

—Si Draco no usa ese color, entonces, ¿por qué lo lleva el de tu recuerdo?—preguntó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?—gritó Ginny de repente, haciendo saltar a los niños—. ¿Por qué no me crees, Harry? ¡Te he dado el recuerdo!

—Bueno, si el recuerdo es verdadero, entonces no habrá problema en decir esto de nuevo bajo los efectos del Veritaserum—respondió Harry con calma—. Vas a tener que hacerlo ante el tribunal durante el juicio.

Ginny palideció y se calmó. No había pensado en eso. Si la hacían bebérselo, no sería capaz de mentir. Sabrían que no había dicho la verdad. Había pensado que el plan era perfecto: Harry era un verdadero Gryffindor, y al serlo la habría creído al decirle que Malfoy la había violado. Después de todo, Harry sólo llevaba saliendo con Malfoy unos meses y con ella estuvo años. ¿Seguramente la habría creído antes que a él? Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que todo se estaba derrumbando?

—Draco, haz el favor de llevarte a Teddy y Scorpius—dijo Harry en tono neutral—. Ginny y yo tenemos que hablar.

El rubio rápidamente cogió a los niños de la mano, llevándoselos fuera y cerrando la puerta tras él y lanzando un hechizo silenciador en caso de que Harry empezase a gritar.

—Draco, ¿Por qué salías en ese tipo de recuerdo?—le preguntó Teddy, estudiándolo—. Nunca le harías algo así a ella, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, guiando a los chicos a las escaleras.

—Por supuesto que nunca le haría algo así. No puedo ni mirarla y mucho menos tocarla. Sólo es otro sucio truco de ella para quitarme a tu padre.

Teddy se detuvo en medio de la escalera.

—Pero papá no la cree, ¿verdad?—preguntó, dudoso.

—No, gracias a Merlín. Finalmente se ha dado cuenta de quién es en realidad—sonrió Draco—. Me hubiera gustado quedarme allí y ver su cara cuando Harry se enfrente a ella.

* * *

—Ginny, ¿por qué has hecho algo así?—suspiró Harry, mirándola—. Y no te atrevas a decirme que estás diciendo la verdad. Además, Scorpius ha dicho que Draco jamás se pondría ese color y yo sé que él no ha salido de casa en días. Nunca te ha visitado.

Ginny se enfadó, apretando los puños.

—¡Porque te quiero! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡Malfoy no te merece! ¡Todo lo que hizo fue herirte en la escuela!—abrió la boca con ira.

—Puede, pero decidí perdonarlo—sus ojos fríos verdes la miraban con desprecio, haciéndola temblar de miedo. Harry nunca la había mirado de esa manera antes—. Él no fue el que me engañó con seis hombres. Él no estaba conmigo por mi dinero y fama. El ve mi verdadero yo y no a Harry Potter, el héroe.

—¡Pero no estaba contigo por tu dinero o fama! ¡Yo te veo de verdad!—protestó—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? Sí, cometí errores en el pasado y te juro que me arrepiento de ellos. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Harry y sólo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿No quieres tener más hijos?—preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que Harry era un hombre de familia y amaba a los niños.

—Claro que quiero tener hijos—respondió con calma, manteniendo un férreo control sobre su magia. Se moría de ganas de atacar con furia a la mujer, para hacerle daño y por hacerle daño a Draco. Apenas lo lograba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a afirmar que lo amaba al tratar de acusar a Draco de algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que quería hacerle feliz mientras ella había sido quién lo había engañado?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves conmigo?—preguntó Ginny, esperanzada—. ¡Te daré todos los hijos que quieras!

—No quiero tener hijos contigo—respondió con frialdad—. Quiero tenerlos con Draco.

Ginny rió ásperamente.

—Harry, seguro que te has dado cuenta de que eso es imposible.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre las pociones de embarazo?—replicó Harry. Los ojos marrones se abrieron de sorpresa—. No me puedo creer que nunca te haya visto como eres realmente. Draco tenía razón en no confiar en ti. Te di una segunda oportunidad, creyendo que habías cambiado para mejor y ¿ahora me vienes con esas? Estás enferma. ¿Te das cuenta de que Draco no saldría de la cárcel si lo acusas falsamente ante el tribunal?—cerró los puños, todo su cuerpo temblando de rabia.

Ginny se burló, sus ojos marrones se volvieron fríos como el hielo, llenos de odio.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Era el maldito punto de toda esta mierda!—gritó, furiosa—. ¡Él no te merece! ¡Debería estar encerrado en Azkaban, al igual que sus padres!

Harry sacó su varita y la mantuvo cerca del pecho de ella, dejándola paralizada.

—Voy a darte la oportunidad de irte y no volver a meterte en mi vida—susurró peligrosamente—. No quiero ver tu cara nunca más, ni tampoco escucharte. Si denuncias ante el tribunal, vivirás para lamentarlo. Si intentas herir a mi familia de nuevo, haré de tu vida un infierno.

Por primera vez Ginny entendió finalmente el motivo de que cada mago oscuro pensase dos veces antes de atacar a Harry. Ella podía ver por qué Harry había sido capaz de matar a Voldemort. Tragó saliva, dispuesta a renunciar a su amor por el momento.

—Pero Harry, por favor…—suplicó, extendiendo los brazos.

—Un minuto, Weasley. Un minuto es lo que te voy dar para que salgas de esta casa y desaparezcas de mi vida antes de que te enseñe cuántos hechizos y maldiciones aprendí en mi carrera de auror—la advirtió.

Con el corazón roto, finalmente se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría una nueva oportunidad con Harry. Con la culpa pesándole, salió corriendo de la casa, anegada en lágrimas. Se apareció lejos, sin importarle el lugar.

Harry respiró profundo y bajó la varita y sentándose en el sillón. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Ginny había intentado acusar a Draco de _violación_. Ella lo habría destruido. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¿Por qué no había visto hasta ahora en lo que se había convertido? ¿Por qué era tan ingenuo?

Levantó la aturdida mirada cuando alguien se arrodilló delante de él.

Draco le cogió la cara, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, le he dicho que se fuera de casa inmediatamente. Le he prohibido ponerse en contacto de nuevo—exhaló lentamente—. Siento mucho no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que no debía confiar en ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, no podías haber sabido que esto iba a pasar—susurró Draco—. Es una perra loca, nadie se hubiese esperado que intentase algo como esto y estoy feliz de que me hayas creído a mí y no a ella.

Harry colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, sonriendo débilmente.

—¿Qué clase de novio sería si no te creyese?—suspiró—. Fortalece las protecciones contra ella en caso que quiera volver a aparecerse aquí.

—Lo haré—prometió Draco.

—¿Se ha ido la señora?—preguntó Scorpius, preocupado.

Harry se sentó, erguido, haciéndoles señas a los niños.

—Sí, se ha ido; no nos molestará más.

Draco se sentó a su lado, colocando a Scorpius en su regazo y colocando a Teddy en el otro.

—¿Se ha ido para siempre?—preguntó con tranquilidad Teddy, sin poder creer que al fin se hubieran deshecho de ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sí, para siempre. Nunca volverá.

Teddy suspiró aliviado, acurrucándose más junto a su padre.

En cuanto los dos chicos se acurrucaron contra él, sintiendo el abrazo de Draco y el tierno beso en su cuello, Harry supo finalmente qué podría regalarle a Draco para el día de San Valentín.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

** Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos:**

* * *

**-Paola: **Tienes que pensar que Harry lo está pasando mal. Un hombre que ha sido heterosexual, pensando que los embarazos masculinos no eran posibles, volviéndose gay y quedándose embarazado, ¡es para volver loco a cualquiera! A Harry le va a costar relajarse, y no, no es ser necio, es miedo a todo lo que le está pasando. Un abrazo.

* * *

**-Kasandra Potter: **Bueno, ¡a ver qué cara pone! A mí me da igual quién se quede embarazado, siempre y cuando esté bien redactado. Y con respecto al sexo del bebé, me da igual, mientras venga sano. xD. Un beso.


End file.
